My Supernatural Life
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: Mikan Sakura isn't like regular people. She and her friends, along with her brother have the power to communicate with spirits. What happens when she meets a spirit named Natsume Hyuuga? Will love bloom when Mikan and the gang try to get Natsume to heaven
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or it's characters**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 1~**

~Mikan's POV~

I'm not that different. I was just born this way. You see, I was born with an ability that not very many people have. I can see and communicate with ghosts. My name is Mikan Sakura, and I'm 14 years old. I'm a skilled medium though my parents don't know that. But they definitely know that something's up with me. I have silky, amber brown hair and mesmerizing honey-brown eyes. At least, that's what everyone tells me. My younger brother, Youichi, also known as Yo, has the same ability as me. He is an 11 year old boy with shiny silver hair and handsome emerald eyes. Wherever Youichi and I go, we always see something out of the ordinary. Every house that we've lived in, we had always moved due to the entities that haunted those areas. Soon enough, our parents, Yuka and Izumi Sakura, have gotten very worried.

They are really curious as to why they hear us scream out of fright or see us talking with thin air. You must be wondering why they don't know. It's because we never told them and, somehow, they never pieced the puzzle together. Yo and I don't want to worry them more than they are now. Plus, they might think we're crazier than they think we are right now. My mom has short, brunette hair and brown eyes and my dad has silver hair and dark green eyes. They are a very nice couple and they get worried for the littlest things. So, we just let them think and try to piece their thoughts together into something that would scare them less. As far as they got in our "mystery", was, we have huge issues with all the places that we have lived in. Most likely, they think we're crazy.

For a while, Yo and I thought we were the only people in the world like this. You could obviously tell that we had a hard time finding people out there who could see ghosts. Of course, you'd never see somebody just randomly tell you, "I see dead people!" No, you wouldn't. We had no hope in finding others like us, to talk to and relate to them. We never had expected to find anybody when we moved when I was just 12…..

**~Flashback~**

"Don't worry honey, we'll never come here again", my mother comforted Yo and I as we got the rest of our bags into the trunk of the car. We had just been attacked by an entity just a few days ago. Dad had finally found a new house to live in. And it was all the way in Tokyo. We all got into the car and dad drove off. Yo and I stayed quiet while we took one last glimpse of our Osaka household. I saw a dark figure of a middle aged man looking at me out of the window, letting out an evil aura. A shiver went down my spine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yo shiver too. I guess that he saw the figure too.

"You two are going to start school as soon as we get to Tokyo and settle in our next house" my dad explained to us. I nodded while Yo had done nothing to let our father know that he was listening. The rest of the ride was silent and after a few hours of driving, we arrived at our destination. It was an average sized house. It looked nice to regular people, but if you're a medium, you'll immediately tell that there is something off here.

"Yo, Mikan, go and set up your rooms while your father and I help the movers with the rest of the house" my mother instructed us. We followed her directions. The movers had already put our beds and dressers in our designated rooms. All we had to do was put away all our clothes and the little things we had. Two hours had passed and I was finally done with my room. Suddenly, I heard a thump behind me. I turned around slowly and saw a little girl in a pink sundress. She was sitting on the floor with her face in her hands as if she were crying. Slowly, she looked up at me with creepy eyes and a tear stained face.

She was about three years old with her black hair in pigtails like mine. Her black eyes showed extreme sadness and pain. She started to reach out to me. "What do you want from me", I asked her. She said nothing as she continued to reach out to touch me. I took a step back, but she just scooted closer. I was starting to freak. No, wait, I was **really** freaked out. I ran around her and into Youichi's room. He gave me a weird look. "Yo, can I stay in your room tonight?" I pleaded. He just raised an eyebrow. I sighed. _I guess that I'll have to tell him what happened_ I thought. I started to tell Yo what had happened to me in my room. When I had ended my story, he nodded to me. I gave him a thankful look. He got my clothes out of my room and we both got ready for bed.

The next day, Yo and I arrived at our new school, Gakuen Alice. We split up, him going to the elementary wing and me going to the middle school wing. There were three wings in this school, elementary, middle, and high school wings. This school was huge! There were huge gates in the front, a huge forest in the back, and a beautiful garden surrounding a fountain in the middle of the school. It was absolutely beautiful! I finally got to my class and found a blonde haired, amethyst eyed man with two moles under his left eye. "You must be the new student. Mikan right?" he asked. I nodded in reply and sent him a cheery smile. "Alright Mikan, just wait out here until I give you the signal. By the way, I'm Narumi sensei, your homeroom teacher" Narumi sensei told me. "Okay" I said. Sensei smiled and opened the door, enough for him to fit through, but not enough for the other students to see me, and twirled on in.

_He's an enthusiastic one isn't he_ I thought as I giggled. "Good morning my beautiful student!" he greeted the class with a cheery voice. I heard some people greet him back while others groaned or wasn't paying attention to him. I giggled. His class seemed…I don't know, special? I think that I'll have a great time in this class. "We have a new student today!" Narumi sensei told the class. Everyone instantly paid attention. Hearing the signal, I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. My new classmates started to whisper to each other. I caught a few things that they said: "Hey", one boy whispered to another boy, "she's kinda cute." Or, "Dude, do you think she's single?" And even "Wow, she's beautiful."

The girls had similar reactions: "Look", one girl said, "she's so cute!" Or "I wish I had her face! She has the face of an angel." And other things along those lines. I blushed. The whispers got louder. Suddenly, I felt a few pair of eyes looking at me intensely. I looked towards the back and saw a group of kids looking at me. I quickly introduced myself: "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. I hope that we can get along with each other throughout the year. Please take care of me" I said as I bowed to them. When I stood back up, I flashed them all a smile. The boys blushed and the girls started cooing over me: "Awww, she's so cute! I hope we could be her friends!" I heard a group of girls giggle to each other. I blushed even more.

"Mikan, you can sit over there in the back next to the window" Narumi sensei told me. I nodded and took my seat. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not the feeling when you get scared or nervous. It was a feeling that this was somewhere that I belong, like that there were people who had the ability to see spirits like me. _Weird_ I thought. _It's the same feeling I get when Youichi is near_. The rest of the school day went smoothly. After school, while me and Yo were headed home, the same group that was at the back of my class came up to us and introduced themselves.

"Hey," the black haired, violet eyed girl greeted, "I'm Hotaru Imai. This is my boyfriend Ruka Nogi. The girls with the navy blue hair and the cotton candy pink hair are Nonoko and Anna Umenomiya. They're twins." She explained. I saw Ruka was a blonde haired blue eyed boy and as for the twins, they had the same face and same sapphire eyes. "This is Simure Shouda," she explained as she pointed to a green haired hair with a perm at the ends of her hair. She had matching green eyes, the same color as her hair. "I'm Yuu Tobita," a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes with glasses introduced himself. "I'm Anna's boyfriend. The two boys that look alike are Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome." He pointed to two boys with spiky light brown hair and light brown eyes, one with squinty and one with naturally wide eyes, smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"Everyone calls me Koko for short" the boy with the wide eyes said. He didn't look weird with his wide eyes, oddly enough. "You can call Kitsuneme, Kitsu if you want too." He told us. "Simure's my girl and Nonoko's Kitsu's girl." He explained. "The last two are Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada" he told Yo and I, pointing to a dark blue haired male and a hot pink haired girl. Tsubasa had a star under his right eye and navy blue eyes. Misaki had shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey everyone," I replied, "I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my little brother Youichi Sakura." I introduced. "Mikan," Hotaru called out to me. I turned my head to her, urging her to continue. "Are you….. the same as us?"

**~End of Chapter 1~**

Hey everyone! natsumikanluverization697 here! My first chapter of my first story is done! Yay! A cliff hanger! Though, not a very good one. Thank you for reading this chapter! I promise you that I will update as soon as possible. I will either update every Friday, or, well, every time I get a chapter done. I'm new here at Fanfiction, though I read a lot of stories here. I got inspired to write my own stories, my mom finally allowed me to create an account, and I got a plot going. Now here I am! I made some reviews for some of my favorite authors. But that was before I made up a good enough name for myself.**My favorite authors know me as "z"!** Thanks for inspiring me to write guys!

Thanx for reading!** R&R!**

-natsumikanluverization 697, signing out~:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! If you're here reading this right now, that means you like my story! Yaaaaaaay! I know that some of you are wondering, "When will Natsume come in?" I know this how? Well, I got a friend that keeps asking me this. And I **KNOW** that my sister is secretly thinking this too. Don't deny it sis!:D Don't worry! (Even though I've made this story a little while ago) He's coming soon! If it's not this chapter, it will definitely be the next. Well, let's get on with our story!( I can't believe that I've written two chapters in a day!)

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! I do NOT own the characters either. But I wish I did. I mean, who wouldn't? Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. And let me tell you, SHE'S A GENIOUS FOR MAKING IT UP! **

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Last Time on My Supernatural Life~**

(Haahaaa! It sounds like a T.V show!:b)

"Mikan" Hotaru called out to me. I turned my head toward her, urging her to continue. "Are you…. the same as us?"

**Review over **

~Mikan's POV~

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I was confused. I mean, who wouldn't be when someone asked you that question out of the blue. She looked around at the group surrounding her, making eye contact with each and every one of them. It seemed like everyone was trying to encourage her, urging her to continue. "You see, I, no, we got this feeling when you entered the room. It felt as if you had the ability to communicate with other worldly spirits." She explained. "Just like us."

When she finished her sentence, I was dumbfounded. They had the same ability as Youichi and I? They can see them too? No wonder I felt that way in the class room. "Y-yeah." I stuttered. "It seems that Youichi has the same ability as her" Tsubasa piped in and told the others. Yo confirmed it with a nod. "Do you know how to use your powers?" Anna asked Yo and I in her sweet voice. "Powers?" Yo and I chorused together. "Yeah" Nonoko confirmed, "powers like being able to send spirits to the so called 'afterlife' and being able to touch them and see them without them using their own energy to reveal themselves to you."

"Oh" Yo said, "no we don't." "Don't worry, we'll teach ya!" Misaki told us. By the time I reached the age of 13, I had complete control of my powers. 10 year old Youichi was also great at using his powers, but he needed a little work. I was so happy that we met some people like me and Yo to help us out. Now I know that we aren't the only people like this out there!

**~End of Flashback~**

~Still Mikan's POV~

It's been two years since my family and I moved to Tokyo. And we've been living in the same house for 2 years also. It was the longest time we've ever stayed in one house before. But I knew that we couldn't stay there forever. That little girl is just too creepy. I've brought Hotaru and the others to see her before, and they don't like the looks of her either. 'Odd and creepy' is what they described her as. And that didn't make me feel any better. I mean, why couldn't they say, "She's not too bad" or "I've seen worse"? Or even better: "She's the most adorable thing ever!" But noooooooo, they just **had **to say that she was, quote, "mysterious and not a good sign". Sigh. This is not good. If I have one more encounter with this girl, I'm gonna force mom and dad to get us out of here, whether they like it or not.

I had just come home from school with Yo at my side. "We're home" I called out. "Welcome home" my mom greeted us. Then, dad came out of the living room. "Greetings father" I said in a British accent. "Good afternoon, my daughter" my father replied with a mock British accent. What? It was strictly tradition for me to come home and greet my dad like that. It was our 'thing'. "Well, I'm going to do my homework" I told them as I headed upstairs.

As I headed up the stairs, towards my room, I had a bad feeling. A **really bad** feeling. I cautiously put my hand on the doorknob, twisted it, and opened up my room. The little girl was standing on just the other side of the door, staring up at me with cold eyes. I stumbled back and fell on the floor, my scream filling the house. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My parents and Yo ran up the stairs and towards me. I was staring wide eyed at the little girl still standing there in my room, just looking at me. Youichi stopped short when he saw her. He stared at her in fright. My mom and dad saw Youichi go into the trance, and saw me, shaking in fear, staring wide eyed at what seemed like nothing.

Immediately, my dad went downstairs to look for a new house and my mom was trying to wake me and Yo from our trances. The little girl finally disappeared after a full 10 minuets. 'Thank you Kami sama' I silently prayed. Slowly, mom got us to get out of our trances and got us packing. She called the moving men and started to pack some more stuff. I wouldn't step foot into my room, so my mom had to pack my things while I helped out with the other things in the house.

That night, I was to sleep with Youichi in his room. Obviously, I agreed. I mean, I was totally traumatized due to the event that happened to me in my room. There was no way that they were going to make me sleep in my room that night. And I knew that Yo wouldn't want to sleep there either. So with that decided, we slept in Yo's room. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Y-yeah." I replied to him. I could tell that he didn't believe me. Currently, I was lying in my sleeping bag on the floor of my younger brother's room. Yo turned off the light and slipped into the sleeping bag right next to mine. "Tell me everything that happened" he commanded. I sighed. I really didn't want to remember, though it wasn't very easy to forget it. Especially since we'll be talking about it in the dark, and right before we are going to sleep. But the images of what happened to me earlier started to flood my mind. I sighed once more. I might as well tell him now that I remember it perfectly. I told him what had happened, starting from the point in which I felt that I was walking up the stairs with a bad feeling. When I finished, it was quiet for a while. Then, Yo told me that we should tell the other's we're moving. "No crap Sherlock" I said. "I mean, what idiot wouldn't?" He just went 'tch' and went to sleep in his sleeping bag. Soon enough, I drifted off into my dreams, one of the only places that were safe from the ghostly encounters I experience in my every day life.

I woke up the next day with an uneasy feeling. I was really hoping that the next house won't be so freaking creepy. Well, I can only pray. I got dressed in the school uniform for girls, which was a red and black plaid skirt that ended mid-thy, a white button down t-shirt with poufy sleeves and a collar. A bow tie was tied around the collar and on top was a black business-like jacket with the letter 'GA' on the left breast in a star. I had my knee length boots on as my footwear. My brother had the male version of the uniform. The only difference was that he had red and black plaid shorts that ended at the knees.

We rolled up our sleeping bags and gave it to our parents. Yo and I ate the breakfast that mom had prepared for us earlier. Once Yo and I were finished with breakfast, we got our bags and announced we were heading to school. "Wait!" dad called as we were heading out the door. "We will be moving to a house not that far away from here. You can still attend Gakuen Alice. We're actually moving into your friend Hotaru's neighborhood." Dad told us. "Oh, and I'll pick you two up after school to take you to the house." "Okay, see ya after school dad!" Yo and I chorused. And at that, we headed off for another day of school at Gakuen Alice.

**~Chapter 2 End~**

Well, chapter 2 is done! Yay! You know that thing when Mikan greets her dad all formally? Well, that's actually what my dad and I do when he comes home from work. Weird, huh? Well you're wrong! It's a father daughter bonding thing. It's **our** 'thing'. Now, I promise all of you that Natsume will be in this next chapter. And a little treat: I'll make it all in Natsume's POV! Cool huh?

But I cannot promise that Mikan and Natsume will meet next chapter. Hope you like this chapter! Please**R&R**!

-natsumikanluverization697~signing off:D~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Do you think I'm fast? Well, when we reach the week days during school, I might not be able to update this story so soon. But don't worry! I won't forget all of you out there who are reading this story! Remember, I'm writing this for you guys!:D Well, as I promised, this chapter is in Natsume's POV. So please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor it characters. They all belong to the awesome Tachibana Higuchi. But the story and plot line of My Supernatural Life does belong to me.**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 3~**

~Natsume's POV~

I'm what you would call your 'average ghost'. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. I have raven black hair and crimson red hair. I died when I was 14 years old. I don't like to communicate with people and I like to scare them away from my house. You may notice that I said my house. Well, it's cuz it **is **my house. Mine only. And no one can change that. Every person that has tried to live in **my **house was chased out by me. I will never let anyone stay in my house. Never. When I was still alive, every girl I met always treated me as a god. Even **after** I died, the young girls that had lived in my house for a period of time fell for me. It's pitiful. I guess that I'll never meet a girl that'll treat me like a regular person…. Err, ghost I mean. I'll never meet a person who would see me for me. Too bad I had to eat my words.

It was about 7am in the morning and I heard what sounded like a…. a truck coming into my driveway. **My** driveway. I looked out the window and saw a group of movers coming out of the tuck. There were about 8 men. What the hell? With the history of so many people moving out of this house, who'd choose to live here? One of them went to unlock the door while the others had gone to the back of the truck and started to grab boxes. They started to move the things in. "Tch, I guess I have to scare these people too" I mumbled as I headed down the stairs. I was about to execute my plan of freaking them out until they started a conversation that I couldn't not eavesdrop on.

"How many more times are they going to move?" mover one asked. "I have no idea but I hope they stop soon" mover two answered. "How many times have they moved? Like, 12 going on 13 times?" Mover one questioned. "Dude, I thought it was more than that!" mover three piped in. "Hey, I heard that they moved because of their kids" mover four said. "Yeah," mover five confirmed, "I also heard that. They had moved because of their kids. There's a rumor going around that they see things. But nobody really knows what happens to them, they don't even tell their parents what happened to them." "I've actually seen that happen" mover six told them. "The girl, think she was about, uh, 12 at the time… Anyway, I saw her just standing there in the middle of the hallway in some sort of trance staring at something. Though, I had no idea what she was staring at. I didn't see any thing wrong."

That's odd, I thought, what happened to her? And why am I so interested in these people? I don't even know them! Though, they do sound interesting…. "Yeah, but that happened two **years** ago. What happened just now?" movers seven and eight asked, emphasizing the word years, at the same time. "Dunno, but I heard from a neighbor that the girl let out an ear piercing scream yesterday in the household" mover three informed while mover one nodded in agreement. All of them just shrugged and went back to work. Surprisingly, I let them put everything in. I really wanted to know who this girl was and why this family moved so many times.

When it reached about 9 am, the movers finished putting everything in their appropriate places. Just when the movers put the last dresser down, a nice looking couple came in. "Thanks a lot guys." The man said. "No problem, Izumi" mover five said while the others said "yeah!" "We just hope that your kids will be alright here" mover seven told the man named Izumi. "Yeah, let's just hope you won't have to move again" mover two said. "Hopefully Mikan and Yoichi won't have anything happen to them here" the woman said. "Don't worry, Yuka, we'll help you guys whenever you need to move. Just call us whenever you need help" mover four said. The woman named Yuka gave a grateful smile to the movers. "Thank you" the couple thanked.

After the movers were paid, they left with their moving truck. The couple toured around the house. "The house seems like its fine. What do you think happened to the kids at the other house Izumi?" Yuka asked her husband. "I don't know, but I hope they're alright. Hopefully we can stay in this house **longer** than two years. That'd be a real miracle." Izumi told his wife. Honestly, I felt bad for this couple. They were so worried about their children. I wondered what was wrong with their children. I wonder what happened to traumatize them so much in their last house to scare them out. But I had a good ideal of what had happened.

After the couple finished unpacking the rest of the boxes, Izumi said, "Well, I'll go pick up Mikan and Youichi." Izumi left out the door, leaving his wife alone. Yuka sighed and went to sit on the couch. She turned on the T.V and gasped. A show called 'Ghost Hunters' (I do **NOT** own it) was playing. They were at a house not that far away from here. I could tell because of the address. "That's our old house" Yuka gasped. The ghost hunters were talking about a ghost that they had encountered there in a certain room… "THAT WAS MIKAN'S ROOM! " Yuka screamed. She was standing up and her eyes were wide. The T.V said that there was a little girl ghost in Mikan's room that was supposedly 'evil'. Yuka collapsed on the couch, "well that explains things" she mumbled, sounding out of breath. "But why would the kids hide this matter from us?"

Just when Yuka finished her sentence, the door opened. Izumi came in first, followed by an 11 year old boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes. On the other side of the door, I heard a girl say "Bye Hotaru!" "See ya" I heard another girl's voice reply. And then, in popped the most beautiful….wait, what'd I just say? She's not….. I mean….beautiful at all. Not….at….all. Alright, she was gorgeous. Her beautiful and silky amber-brown hair was let down, reaching all down to her waist. Her hair was curled at the ends. Her eyes were a mesmerizing honey brown color. I could've stared at them all day. Her face was like an angel, her skin was a creamy color and it was flawless. She has the perfect nose, breasts just the right size for a fourteen year old girl and pink, plump lips. She was perfect, no matter how I looked at her.

And then, I heard her musical voice. "Hey mom!" she said cheerily. She walked gracefully over to her brother's side after she gave her mother a peck on the cheek with her perfect lips. "Hello Mikan" her mother greeted. So she was their daughter Mikan. There seemed like there was nothing wrong with her. But then, I noticed that she and her brother, Youichi was it, seemed tense. I guess that they either sensed me, or they saw me. I instantly found out that they were trying **NOT** to see me.

"Come on, Yo, Mikan, let's have a tour around the house. Shall, we?" Izumi said. Youichi and Mikan looked at their father. "M'kay" Youichi and Mikan said together. It sounded that they were singing a duet together. Did those two always sound like this? They followed their father as they got a tour around their new home. My home.

**~Chapter 3 End~**

Hey everyone! Thanx for reading this chapter of My Supernatural Life! Please keep on reading and review at the end! I would love to hear some criticism! But not too harsh guys, I'm a sensitive girl! Thanks to those of you reviewed and added my story to their favorites! I really appreciate it! :D

Remember, **R&R!**

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off:D~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This is chapter 4! Well, I thought that it would be nice for me to make the last chapter in Mikan's POV so you guys can know what happened at her school. Though, it'll be short, I still thought that I should do this. After this chapter, I'll make this story in both Mikan's and Natsume's POV. I'll be switching off between the two but mostly, the story will be in Mikan's POV. Well, let's get on with the story! Yay!:D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi. I only own the story line of My Supernatural Life.**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 4~**

**What Happened Last Time **

(Heeeheee, T.V show!)

"Wait!" dad called as we were heading out the door. "We will be moving to a house not that far away from here. You can still attend Gakuen Alice. We're actually moving into your friend Hotaru's neighborhood." Dad told us. "Oh, and I'll pick you two up after school to take you to the house." "Okay, see ya after school dad!" Yo and I chorused. And at that, we headed off for another day of school at Gakuen Alice.

**~Mikan's POV~**

As Yo and I walked to school, we ran into Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, and Misaki. "Hey guys!" I called out as Yo and I ran to catch up with them. "Hey" they all replied at the same time. Wow, they're getting better at talking at the same time every single day. I'm impressed! "Oh my gosh! We only have five minuets to get to school!" Anna informed us... or more like shrieked! We all started running towards school. We sprinted through the school gates, dashed through the hallways, ran through the classroom door and into our seats with only seconds to spare.

'Riiiiiiiiiing' went the bell. '_Thank kami sama that we made it! I cant get another detention for being late!_ 'I thought. Not too long after we caught our breaths, Narumi sensei twirled on in. "Good morning my beautiful students!" He greeted the class. "Ohayo Narumi sensei!" I replied with a cheery smile. Others said the same while the rest either stayed quiet or groaned. I giggled. It was just like my first day here at school, except that I was always there to greet him first. And I always greeted him with a smile, which only me, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko did.

The morning classes went by quickly and soon it was lunch time. The gang and I met up with Youichi and went to my favorite Sakura tree. It was placed on the edge of the Northern Forest in the back of the school. When we reached it, we all sat down and started to eat our lunch, like we did every school day of the week. "Hey guys," Youichi tried to catch our attention. We all looked at him. "Mikan has something very important to tell you" he continued on what he was saying. Everyone looked at me. I shot Yo a confuse look. What the heck was he talking about?

Realization hit me as I figured out what he was talking about. "Yeah, about that...um.. how am I supposed to say this?" I was having trouble finding the words to say to them. They all just stared at me. I started to sweat. I don't know why I couldn't find the words to tell them. I mean, it's not like it's something huge or anything. "Just get on with it, stupid" Hotaru said. I pouted. Honestly, I didn't like it when Hotaru called me stupid, because she knows that I'm actually very intelligent. "Fine. Well you see, we're moving to a new house today" I told the group. "What!" everyone yelled except Hotaru. Everyone was wide eyed though.

Now I know why I was scared to tell them! They'd obviously overreact and they'd want to know why we were moving. Which I oh so obviously didn't want to do, for I'd have to remember what happened. Crap. "Why are you moving!" Misaki asked while yelling at us. "Yeah! Are you still gonna be able to attend Gakuen Alice!" Yuu practically screamed at us. "Chill guys, you're over reacting" Yo tried to calm them down. "You haven't even let her finish her story" Youichi tried to calm them down. They looked at me once again.

"Okay" I started, "well, we're just moving to a house that went on sale in Hotaru's neighborhood" I told them. "Well," Koko started, "That explains where you're moving, but...why are you moving?" "..." I couldn't say anything. Honestly, I was still scared of what had happened the night before. "She saw that little girl again and she just, I dunno, freaked. Like, really bad." Youichi said for me. He obviously knew that I was still terrified of the event. He repeated what I had told him the night before for everyone. By the time he was finished, it was silent. "I wonder what she wanted with you" Tsubasa wondered as he put a finger on his chin, the way he always does when he is thinking hard. We all shrugged. Just then the bell rang and we all headed back to class, parting ways with Youichi on the way.

After school, my dad came to pick us up. "Hey dad! Do you mind if you give Hotaru a ride home too? She doesn't want to walk right now." I asked my dad. "Sure, we're headed that way anyways" my dad replied. We got to the new house in no time at all. It looked nice enough, but I knew that there was something off about this one too. But the good thing is, Hotaru's my next door neighbor! "If anything weird happens, come to me." Hotaru told me. She may be cold, but she's a great friend. "Okay!" I replied to her. I flashed her a smile. I noticed that my brother and father were already in the house, so I went up to the door.

"Bye Hotaru!" I told her. "See ya" she replied. Then I went into the house. I instantly knew that something was watching me other than my family. I tried my best to NOT see it. "Hey mom!" I greeted. I gracefully walked over to her and gaver her a peck on the cheek. I could still feel the gaze of something other worldy on me. "Hello Mikan" my mother greeted me back. Beside me, I saw that Youichi was also tensed like me. I guess he felt it too. Then my dad piped up, "Come on, Yo, Mikan, let's have a tour around the house. Shall, we?" Yo and I looked at him. "M'kay" Yo and I chorused together. Then, we started our tour around the house, still feeling the gaze of something, or rather someone, on our backs as we headed upstairs.

**~Chapter 4 End~**

Yes! Another chapter done!:D I can't believe that I've already done 4 chapters! I mean...I'm fast! Haahaaa! Well, see you guys later! And don't forget to review!

~natsumikanluverization697, signing off!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Well, we're up to chapter 5! This is so cool! Anyways, I hope that you guys like my stories and, if you have any good ideas for this story, please give them to me. I would really appreciate the help! Thanks for reading! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or it's characters. It all belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. The plot line of My Supernatural Life does belong to me though!:D**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 5~**

~Natsume's POV~

I watched as the siblings went upstairs with their parents to take a tour. Am I really going to let them live here….in **MY** home? Well, that didn't sound very bad at all. Especially with that Mikan girl living here. She seems very interesting. I started upstairs after them. I don't have anything to do, so I might as well go on the tour with them. In fact, I never have anything to do I realized. I might as well make the best of everything while these people are living here.

Izumi walked into the first room on the right, my favorite room of the house. "Mikan" he called out to his daughter. She looked at her father with a questioning look, wondering why he called to her. "This will be your room sweetheart" he answered her questioning look. "How do you like your room honey?" her mother Yuka asked Mikan. "It's…..nice." she answered them honestly as she took a look around her new room. I didn't like the idea of another person in **my** room, but with her, I can make an acception. Wait, what's so special about her that I don't mind sharing my room with her? I mean, she seems like she's trying hard **NOT** to see or meet me and I barely know her. All I know is that she's moved around a lot due to weird things happening to her in her past homes, along with her brother.

"Glad to hear that honey" Mikan's mother told her as she squeezed her shoulders. Mikan flashed Yuka a smile. Her smile was breathtaking. If I were still alive, I bet that I'd be blushing…a lot. They headed out and into the hall. Then, the family went into the room across from Mikan's room. "This'll be your room Youichi" Izumi told his son. He just nodded to let them know that he was paying attention. Then, they went further down the hall. "This second door to the right is the bathroom and on the left is your mother and my room. We have our own bathroom in the room so you two will be sharing this one" Izumi informed them. "Okay" Youichi said for both him and his sister.

Then, they headed downstairs. They pointed out the living room, the first room they walked into through the front door. To the left when your coming in through the door, was the kitchen and dining room. After the tour, Yuka told Mikan and Youichi that they should go upstairs to do their homework. They nodded and headed up to their respective rooms.

~Mikan's POV~

Throughout the whole tour of the house, I could feel that same presence that was there when I came in, following us throughout the house. I could tell that Yo could too. When mom told us that we should go do our homework, I thanked the lord for giving me the opportunity talk to Youichi about this matter without our parents listening in to our conversation. Silently we headed upstairs.

Instead of us heading into our respective rooms, we both headed into my room. I closed the door. I could feel the presence with us, but I couldn't care less if it'd hear us or not. "Why won't it leave us alone?" I asked Youichi in a whisper slash yell. "Don't ask me! I'm just as confused as you!" he told me in the same tone I had. I took a deep breath and let it out. "You know what, never mind" I told Yo. I could feel the entities gaze on me as I was talking to Yo. "Let's just, take moms advice and do our homework. Let's just... give this house a chance. I mean, everything is already unpacked. I don't want mom and dad to go through any more work" I told Yo. He nodded in agreement. "See ya at dinner" he told me. "yeah" I replied.

Even after Youichi left, the entity was still there with me. Oh why was it always me? I went to the desk in the corner of my room, settled everything down, and got started on my homework. In about two hours, I finally finished. But that ghost was still there. I was starting to get scared. Why wouldn't it leave me alone and follow someone else? Why do all the ghosts go for me? Its really nerve wrecking and annoying. Oh well. I got my laptop and checked my email. There wasn't any new e-mails for me so I went onto a chat room. I saw that Hotaru was on. Perfect, I could tell her whats happening!

Mikan: Hey Hotaru!

Hotaru: Hey

Mikan: There is sumthin wrong wit dis house

Hotaru: How do u know?

Mikan: 'cuz there's sumthin followin me round the house!

Hotaru: The gang n I will cum over 2morrow & check it out.

Mikan: Okay, bye

Hotaru: bye

I signed out after I was sure that Hotaru signed out. I saw that it was almost six, so dinner would be ready soon. I put my laptop on my desk and went out of my room. I felt the presence following me. Great. I saw Youichi and dad on the couch watching some T.V while my mom worked on dinner. I walked into the kitchen to help my mom with dinner. "Mikan, could you help me with setting up th table?" mom asked me. "Sure! I'd be glad to" I replied with a smile. I grabbed the plates and utensils and started to set up the table.

~Natsume's POV~

When the siblings were arguing about something following them, I instantly knew that they were talking about me. When her brother left, I just stayed in her room. I could tell that she was uneasy, and I knew that I should have left her alone, but I wanted to know what she would do. I soon found out that she didn't really want to see me. So, I just stood there and watched her complete her homework and mess around on her laptop. When she headed downstairs, I followed her, wondering why I was following only her around. I mean, come on, she's not so special.

I watched as she set the table. Her movements were full of grace. I couldn't help but ask myself, what's so different about her than other girls? When she finished setting the table, her mother had finished their dinner. "Dad, Yo, it's time for dinner!" she called them, hoping that they'd hear her over the television. Not too long after that, the two guys came in and sat in their seats. They started dinner, talking about their day and the interesting parts in their day. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I could hear laughs and giggles from the dining room.

Soon enough, dinner was done and the family headed upstairs to their rooms to ready themselves for the night. After that, they all went to bed.

~Mikan's POV~

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned for about thirty minuets. I finally gave up and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 3:45 am. I sighed. I got up from the bed and decided that I'd walk around the house. Maybe that'd get me tired and I'd be able to fall asleep. I opened up the door and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and got a cup of water. As I sipped the water, I looked around the kitchen. It had an island table. The fridge was in the right corner of the room. The sink was on the left of the room. It was a good sized kitchen. Anyone would love this kind if kitchen in their homes.

When I finished my water, I washed the cup and put it away in the cupboard. Then, I crept upstairs. When I reached the top, I stopped in my tracks. Because right in front me was a boy. But this boy wasn't my brother. He had raven black hair and crimson red eyes. My eyes widened at the sight. He must have been the one following me around. His presence was the same as earlier today. His eyes widened too. I was too scared to move. Then, he took a step towards me. Crap.

~Natsume's POV~

It was about 3:50 in the morning and I was roaming the house like I usually did at night. I don't sleep cuz I'm a ghost. I was walking down the hallway towards the stairs. I didn't notice the figure coming up until the last second. It turned out to be Mikan. And she was staring strait at me. Her eyes were widened with fright. I felt my eyes had widened too, but out of surprise. I took a step towards her. She was frozen in fright. Was she really this scared of me? Crap.

**~Chapter 5 End~**

Wow! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Then, I'll just have to write longer ones! :D Well, I'm absolutely proud of my work! Please remember to review guys! Or else... uh, I dunno, I won't update for a while? No, I can't do that! I'm not that mean! Just...just review okay?

Thanks!~natsumikanluverization697 signing off!:D~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Well, I hope that you guys like my story. I won't know what your opinion is if you don't review, so…..please **REVIEW**! **PLEASEEE!** Now, on with the story!:D

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 6~**

~Natsume's POV~

I could see the fear in Mikan's eyes. I slowly walked towards her. I said nothing because I don't want to scare her even more than she already is. Somehow, Mikan snapped out of her trance. She started to take a step back. And then I remembered something. She was standing at the end of the stairs. She didn't seem to notice this. I moved faster towards Mikan. Her eyes widened even more. And then, she slipped.

I ran towards her as she was about to tumble down the stairs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to balance ourselves. Too bad it didn't work. Both of us tumbled down the stairs. I felt nothing but I'm sure that by the time that we stopped falling, Mikan would be bruised. We landed on the foot of the stairs with a thud. "Oof!" was the sound that came out of Mikan when we landed. She had a couple of bruises on her arms and legs. "Oww" Mikan groaned.

I quickly got off Mikan. "Shit! Are you okay" I asked her as I helped her sit up. She just nodded. Then, her brother came down the stairs. "Stay away from my sister!" Youichi told me. He pushed me away as he helped his older sister up. Apparently, Mikan was still so shocked that she couldn't stand. Or she was in a lot of pain. I walked over to them and picked Mikan up. "Put her down!" Youichi told me as Mikan did nothing to make me let go of her. I started upstairs and towards Mikan's room.

When we got to her room, I laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. Youichi had followed us up the stairs and into her room too. I was surprised that their parents didn't even wake up. I mean, we made a lot of noise when Mikan and I were falling down the stairs. Youichi walked over to his sister, inspecting the damage that was caused to her. He sighed. Mikan tugged on his sleeve and motioned for him to come closer. She whispered something into his ear.

"So, you were trying stop Mikan from falling down the stairs" he questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I just nodded to him. I sat on Mikan's desk, being careful not to sit on her laptop. The two siblings looked at me, then at each other. "Let's talk about this later" Mikan finally spoke. Youichi nodded at her. He went to her door and before he went out he sent me a look that said 'If you hurt your dead'. Then, he went out and closed the door. For a minuet, there was a silence. But I decided to break it.

"Sorry" I told Mikan. "Oh, um…it's okay" she replied. She flashed me a small smile. "G'night" she told me. "Hn" I answered. She lay back down and went to sleep. I watched her sleep. She looked like an angel. Gosh, when will I stop thinking that? But it was true. Mikan was really beautiful. When I was sure that she was asleep, I walked up to the side of her bed. I pushed her hair behind her ear. It was really silky. I smiled slightly. I laid down beside her for the rest of the night and until she woke up.

~Mikan's POV~

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. When I woke up, I saw crimson eyes staring into my honey brown ones. I almost screamed but the boy covered my mouth for me. 'What the hell?' I thought. When he was sure that I was calmed down, he took his hand off my mouth. "Why are you lying next to me?" I questioned. I was really curious as to why he was. He just shrugged and got up. I looked at the clock. 7:30. I have 40 minuets to get to school. I then got off my bed and started my daily routine.

I fixed my hair (I kept it down), brushed my teeth, and fixed my bed. I grabbed out all my clothes. Then I remembered that that ghost was still in the room watching everything I did. I looked towards him. "Can you get out" I asked him as I pointed to the door. He said nothing as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Weird. I got into my uniform and grabbed my bag and all the books I'd need today and got out of my room.

What I saw almost gave me a heart attack! Once I got out of the room, the ghost was just standing out there, waiting for me to come out. I stopped the scream in my throat. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Can you stop scaring me like that?" I asked him with an annoyed tone. He just rolled his eyes and I sighed. "Who are you talking to sweetie?" I heard my mom ask. I looked towards my right and saw my mom looking at me with a worried expression. "Oh, uh….Nothing really, heh heh…" I stuttered to my mother.

Crap, now she'll think I'm even crazier. She walked up to me and felt my forehead. "Are you sure sweetie? You know you can stay home if you don't feel good" my mom told me. That sounded tempting but I had to talk to Hotaru and the others about this guy ghost who follows me around everywhere. "No, I'm okay mom! I'm serious, you don't have to worry" I told my mom. "….Okay… well, if you're not feeling good later on today, just call me to pick you up" mom told me. **OH MY GOD**! She thought I was crazy! I just sighed and nodded in defeat. She gave me a peck on the forehead and walked down the stairs.

Then, I heard a chuckle. I looked to where it came from and it came from him! The **cause** of my dilemma! I glared at the ghost. "Jerk" I mumbled as I pouted. I had no idea why I felt so comfortable around him. Usually with other ghosts, I'd be so freaked out. I guess it was because I knew he meant no harm to me. I was surprised that he'd try to save me from falling down the stairs. I had never thought that a ghost would try to help me. And then I remembered something. I had no idea what his name was.

"Hey, what's you're name?" I asked the boy. He just gave me a weird look. "What? I need to know what to call you." I answered his questioning look. But he still didn't say anything. I sighed, "Fine" I mumbled as I started down the stairs. "It's Natsume" The boy told me. "What?" I asked as I turned around to look at him. "Are you deaf little girl? I said my name is Natsume" He said while smirking. I felt a vein throbbing in my head. "No, I'm not deaf. I heard your name the first time. I just thought you weren't going to answer me" I informed him trying to keep my composure. "Whatever little girl" he replied. "Jerk" I mumbled as I headed down the stairs.

Yo was already eating breakfast, so I joined him. "Did that guy do anything to you?" Youichi whispered to ask me as I sat down for breakfast. I shook my head, "No, he just freaked me out a lot this morning" I told him. When we finished breakfast, it was 7:50. Twenty minuets 'til school. I got up and washed me and Yo's dishes. Yo and I got our bags and headed to the door. "Mom, dad! We're going to school now!" I called out to them. "Be safe daughter, son." My dad said in a mock British accent. I gave him a grin. "We shall father" I said in my own mock British tone. Youichi just nodded.

We headed out and before we were even at the end of the driveway, Natsume showed up and started to walk with us. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "What does it look like? I'm taking a walk." He answered me. "Just don't follow us to school" I told Natsume. He raised an eyebrow, "why not" he asked. "I don't want my friends to see you before I tell them about you" I explained to him. "Tch, whatever" he said. Youichi just watched us with a raised eyebrow. "How come you two are so, I dunno, on 'good terms'? I thought you didn't like ghosts, sis." Yo asked while pointing out the totally obvious. I just shrugged. "Dunno. Anyways, his name is Natsume" I told Youichi as I pointed to Natsume. Youichi nodded and checked his watch.

All of a sudden, his eyes widened. "We have 5 minuets to school!" he voiced his thoughts in a yell. My eyes widened. "Crap! Where'd the time go!" I looked at Natsume as Youichi started to run. "Don't follow us! We'll be back at two with my friends. Bye!" I told Natsume before I sprinted to school. Oh my gosh, I hope I'm not late! Jinno will kill me! I forgot that I had his class first today!

~Natsume's POV~

I watched the siblings panic. It was somewhat amusing to see them freak out. They were so weird. I was trying really hard not to laugh, though they yo couldn't see it through my cold and stoic mask. "Don't follow us! We'll be back at two with my friends. Bye!" Mikan told me before she sprinted to school. She could be really fast when she wanted to. I watched her retreating figure until it totally disappeared. Well, there was nothing left for me to do except to wait for her to come home. And when she walks through the front door, I'll be waiting.

**~Chapter 6 End~**

Well, chapter six is done! I hope thank you for reading my series and I hope that you all keep reading!:D Just don't forget to **REVIEW!** It's easy. I allow anonymous reviews, so come on and review! **PLEASE**! I'm begging you! Oh, and thanks to those of you who reviewed and added my story to their favorites! You guys are awesome!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing out!:D


	7. Chapter 7

What's up everyone! I can't believe that this story has gone this long! I have so many ideas of what's gonna happen during in this story! But, if you think this story could use more exciting stuffs, just tell me! Like, in a review or in a PM, just tell me! I'd love to hear your ideas. Another thing, should I change the rating on this story to 'T'? I'm not sure if I should. Please tell me! Well, without further ado, here's chapter 7 of My Supernatural Life!:D

**Last Time on My Supernatural Life**

(OMG! So T.V-ish!)

I watched her retreating figure until it totally disappeared. Well, there was nothing left for me to do except to wait for her to come home. And when she walks through the front door, I'll be waiting.

**Preview End**

~Mikan's POV~

Once I stepped foot into the class room, the bell rang. Thank Kami sama that I had made it! If I were late again, I'd be in so much trouble! I quickly sat in my seat before Jinno came in. We started class immediately and I wasn't able to talk to Hotaru and the others until lunch.

"Mikan!" I heard Ruka call my name. I looked towards Ruka's voice. He with the rest of the gang were trying to flag me down. I walked over to them and helped them to find Youichi so that we could go the the Sakura tree. Once we got him, the whole group and I walked over to the Sakura tree. We all sat down and got our lunches out of our bags and started to eat. "So what did you want to tell us Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

I gave her a confused look. Hotaru sighed, "Baka" she said. "Last night?" she tried to jog my memories. My mouth went into the shape of an 'o' as I figured out what she was trying to say. "Oh" I said. "Well, there's this spirit that lives there. He told me that his name was Natsume. He has raven black hair and crimson red eyes. "Is he hot?" Simure asked me. "Yeah...wait, what? Why'd you ask me that?" Everyone smirked. "What?" I asked them. I had no idea as to why they were looking at me with smirks on their faces.

"Mikan, you think that he's hot?" Koko asked me. I finally knew why they were looking at me like that. "What? Of course not" I told them in a panic like way. "But, you just said so a little while ago Mimi" Tsubasa informed me. My face grew red as I remembered what had happened. Simure asked me if he was hot and I said yeah. Aw crap. "But... I didn't mean to say that" I said while blushing madly. "But, you still did it" Anna said thoughtfully. I just looked down. She was absolutely right about that. "Will you people quit being stupid and let her tell us how she met him and where Youichi came in" Hotaru told them. I gave her a grateful look for changing the conversation while she rolled her eyes at me.

Once everyone settled down, I started the story of what had happened from last night 'til this morning before we went to school. "LET'S MEET HIM" Anna, Nonoko, Simure, and Misaki said at the same time. Or more like screamed. Hotaru hit each of them on the head. "Hotaru..." they whined as they literally cried waterfalls anime style. The boys all shrugged except for Youichi, "Fine by me" they said. "It's settled then. Mikan, we're coming over you and Yo's house after school. "Okay" Yo and I said at the same time.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. After lunch, we went to Narumi sensei's class and he gave us another free day. We spent that period talking about Natsume and the house. "What did you're mom do when she saw you talking to 'thin air'? Kitsu asked me out of curiosity. "I blushed as remembered the event. "She asked me if I were feeling okay" I told them while blushing. Kitsu, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Simure, Koko, Tsubasa, and Misaki started to laugh really hard while Hotaru just let out a few chuckles. "S-sh-shut up!" I told them. That just made their laughter louder. I pouted and crossed my arms. Some friends I have.

Soon, school ended. We met up with Youichi and started home. "So, are we gonna do our homework here with Mimi?" Tsubasa asked us. "No, we're just gonna stay here and not do our homework and get in trouble with Jinno" Misaki said sarcastically. "Gosh, I was just asking" Tsubasa said while crying waterfalls. We walked up the driveway and towards the door.

~Natsume's POV~

I was waiting for Mikan and her brother, Youichi to come home when I heard the front door open. Currently, I was upstairs in Mikan's room laying on her bed. "We're home! And I brought my friends too!" I heard Mikan call. My spirit lifted when I had her voice. I had no idea why she had this effect on my but I didn't care. I was just happy she was here. I walked downstairs with my hands in the pockets of my shorts. I was wearing a black shirt and dark blue denim shorts that went up to the knees. I had an earing with a red bead on my left ear, the same outfit I wore everyday. When I got to the bottom of the stairwell, I saw Mikan was about to walk up the stairs and we bumped into each other.

"Ooof!" she said as she bumped into me. We both fell to the floor while the others just watched. She landed with a 'thud' while I landed without a sound. "Oww" she mumbled. "You okay Mimi?" I saw a guy with dark blue hair with matching eyes and a star under his right eye ask as he helped her up. "Yeah, thanks for asking!" She said in a bubbly way with a smile. Instantly I felt jealous of the guy. Why did I feel this way, I had no idea. But I didn't like the fact that this guy was close with Mikan. Mikan then helped me up, "sorry for bumping into you Natsume" she appologized. The way that Mikan said my voice sounded like music. I liked it. "S'okay" I told her. She flashed me a smile that made me go lightheaded. I never knew that I still** could** feel lightheaded since I was already dead. That's so weird.

"Let's go talk in my room guys?" Mikan asked her friends and brother. They all just nodded. We then started up the stairs with me, Mikan, and Youichi leading the way. Once we got into the room, everyone either took a seat on the bed or the floor. They must do this kind of thing a lot since they all looked comfortable doing this. I just stayed standing. I stood next to Mikan's desk where she herself was sitting. "Alright guys, this is Natsume. The ghost I've told you about. I nodded at them, keeping my expression stoic. Then, Mikan started to introduce me to everyone else. "This is Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Anna and Nonoko Umenomiya, Koko and Kitsu Yome, Simure Shouda, Tsubasa Andou, and Misaki Harada" she introduced each of them while pointing to the person she was introducing.

"Natsume Hyuuga" I told them after Mikan was finished. "Hey" they all said in unison. "Well, let's get our homework done before we keep talking" that Hotaru girl said in a stoic voice. Everyone nodded and got to work. Mikan went next to Hotaru and set up her workspace. Hotaru took out her iPod (I did NOT create the iPod) and gave one earphone to Mikan. They got to work immediately. I was still standing next to the desk. I had no idea on what to do, so I went over to Mikan and sat beside her as I watched he work. She didn't seem to notice me but her friends did. Everyone but Mikan looked at me, including Youichi, and smirked. I raised an eyebrow, but that only made their smirks grow wider. They are too weird.

They all got back to their work like nothing had happened. Wow, quite a change of mood. It was about two hours until they had finished. They all sighed. They all closed their books and said "done!" at the same time. All of it, **at the SAME time**! Did they do that a lot? They all looked at each other after their little performance. Out of nowhere, they all started laughing. Laughing! Even that stoic, cold girl was laughing. I didn't get it. I looked at all of them like they were crazy. They just laughed even harder. I felt the vein throbbing in my head. I was getting very annoyed.

After their laughter died down, I asked them "What was that all about?" They all looked at each other and then at me. They all shrugged, "Dunno" they all said at the same time. They all put their materials away. When they were done, they all got comfy on the ground. We were all in a circle. The order was : me, Mikan, Youichi, Hotaru, Ruka, Kitsu, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, Koko, Simure, Tsubasa, then Misaki.

"So, what are we gonna talk about?" the girl named Anna said. "Well, for starters, why are you still here and not in the 'after life'" Ruka asked me. "Dunno" I answered him. The group looked at each other. "Well, it's settled then, Natsume. We're gonna help you get to the after life" Mikan said.

**~Chapter 7 End~**

Hey hey! Chapter 7 is over so I want you guys to do something very important. Please, **please, PLEASE** **REVIEW**! It's very important to me! Please review my story and I'll be the happiest author alive! Just do me this one favor! Please? Do it! I know you wanna! Just review!Ooooh, and special thanks to all of these reviewers!

Emana Ryan: I'm glad u like it! I absolutely luv ur stories! I still think that ur writin is better than mine though!

Jonzz: Heeeheee! Ur so silly! I luv ur reviews! I'm glad u like my story.

black-spiral: Thnx 4 da compliments! U've boost my self esteem! *giggle* Oooh, and u must b wonderin y I hav bad grammar now…I don't use good grammar unless it's 4 school or a story. :D

cj-the-greatest: glad u like my fic! Cn't believe u think it's awesome!

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: Thnx 4 addin me 2 ur faves! Glad u like!

gfan12, AliceNadeshiko, katrina11, octaves: thnx u guys 4 addin me 2 ur faves! I really appreciate it!

BloodyGlaiveDragon: OMG! I luv ur stories! Ur like, my favoritest author ever! Totally my hero! I luv ur stories! Glad dat u like my stories! U don't know how its like 2 know dat ur fave author just luvs ur stories! :D

babee-angel: Haaahaaa! Same 4 me! Glad u like & keep reading!

And thanks to all the others that I haven't written to personally! Sorry if I didn't, I just don't feel like typin anymore. :D Well, bye everyone! And** REVIEW**!

~natsumikanluverization, signing off!:D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey, hey! Chapter 8 this is! Haahaaa! I speak funny! Well, this is chapter eight! We're already so far into the story! I'm so proud of myself to write this much! You guys have asked me what is going to happen next, but u will just have to wait 'til the upcoming chapters to find out! Even you sis, so stay out of my stuff. I'm watching you. 0-0 Please remember to review guys! Thanks! Now on with the story!

**Last Time on My Supernatural Life**

(T.V! :D)

"Well, for starters, why are you still here and not in the 'after life'" Ruka asked me. "Dunno" I answered him. The group looked at each other. "Well, it's settled then, Natsume. We're gonna help you get to the after life" Mikan said.

**Preview (or whatever you call it) End**

~Mikan's POV~

Natsume looked at me with wide eyes, while the others just nodded to confirm what I said was true. "We'll just have to do some research on how to get you to the afterlife first" I continued with my plan.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Mimi!" Anna and Nonoko told me at the same time. I flashed them a smile.

"So, when are we gonna start this plan?" Yuu asked. We all looked at Hotaru...Well, everyone but Natsume who was intently staring at me. I could tell cuz I felt his gaze. It was **really** intense. I could've felt it from a mile away.

"We'll initiate the plan over the winter holiday. The week is half way over and next week is the start of Christmas and New Year's break. It's perfect." Hotaru told all of us.

"That's right!" everyone but Hotaru, Yo, and Natsume said, meaning I said it too. "Perfect plan Hotaru! We'll start during winter break!" Tsubasa exclaimed. We all started high fiveing each other like total weirdos and giggling like maniacs. (A/N: Me and my friends do that all the time:D) When we were finished being total weirdos, we headed downstairs. I saw my dad doing some work on the dining table.

"Good evening father" I greeted in my British accent. "Hello, my beautiful daughter" dad replied with his own British accent while grinning like a madman.

"Hey uncle Izumi" my friends said. My dad flashed them a smile and said "hello kids. It's been a while." Natsume was in the back. Of course, my dad didn't notice him. He wasn't able to the supernatural like me and Yo and, well, everyone else.

"Oh hey kids!" my mom said when she saw all of us. "Are all of you staying over for dinner?" "Can we ask our parents if it's alright?" all my friends asked my mom. "Of course you can!" mom replied. Everyone got out their cell phones, dialed the number to their house, and walked off so they could get some privacy.

"How was school Yo?" mom asked. "It was fine" he said as he pulled up a seat. All of a suddenly he started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" mom asked Youichi. "Cuz, today at lunch, Mikan told us that mfff!" I ran up to Youichi and covered his mouth before he could say anything. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say.

"Nothing happened at all! Heheh..." I told mom and dad. My parents raised an eyebrow each and wondered what I was trying to hide. Natsume, who was in the corner of the room, did the same.

"Mikan actually admitted that she thought a certain someone was 'hot'." I heard someone say. Mom, dad, Yo, Natsume, and I look towards the doorway. It was Hotaru. She was smirking as she walked over to me and put an arm over my shoulder. All the others walked into the dining room and smirked while they sat in their seats. All eyes were on me. I blushed a bright red as I took Hotaru's arm off of me.

"S-sh-shut u-up" I said. Or more like stuttered. I took a seat at the dinner table. Everyone started to laugh and Natsume just walked to me and stood right next to me, a confused look on his face.

"So, it's true?" I heard my dad ask. The laughter died down as we all turned to him. His expression was dark and his aura seemed somewhat evil. It was very obvious that dad didn't like this news.

I sweat dropped. "No! Dad, I didn't mean to say it! Simure tricked me into saying it! I swear!" You could hear the panic in my voice as I said that. Everyone was looking at me. They probably didn't believe me. I sighed. "Just,...never mind. Let's just not talk about this anymore" I told them. Dad seemed to like this idea while the rest of the living people in my house seemed like they wanted to tease me some more. Natsume looked like he was in deep thought while everyone just sat down to eat. I stayed silent throughout the whole meal, not wanting to direct the attention to me once again. Because I knew they would start to tease me if I spoke up again.

Dinner ended after about an hour. It was about 7 pm and Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, Simure, Misaki, and Tsubasa had to go home. "Why don't you and Yo go and walk them home Mikan?" my suggested.

"That's fine with me!" I said. "But, Youichi has to agree to come too." I informed my mom. Yo nodded and we took it as a 'yes'. "Yay! Let's go!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Yo's hand and dragged him outside. Everyone but mom and dad followed me and Youichi. Natsume came along with us too.

First, we dropped off Hotaru. Then, Ruka along with Simure got to their houses. Anna and Nonoko's house wasn't that far from Koko and Kitsu's house, so pretty soon. That left me, Youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Natsume. When we reached Misaki's house, Tsubasa walked her to the door. And before she went in, Tsubasa gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Awww, they're so sweet!" I cooed as I clasped my hands together. Youichi and Natsume just looked at me weirdly. Gosh, they were such boys. Finally, we reached Tsubasa's house which was farthest away from ours. "Bye Tsubasa! See ya tomorrow at school!" I told him. "Bye Mimi, Yo, Natsume" he replied. He went into his house.

Natsume, Yo, and I started back to our house. Me and Yo were talking about where we could find the information to get Natsume to the 'afterlife' while Natsume himself just kept walking with his stoic face, stealing glances of me from time to time. And how do I know that Natsume was stealing glances at me? Well, it was because I was secretly stealing glances of him. What I said earlier, that he was 'hot' was totally and utterly true. He was totally hot. God-like even. His raven hair was always messy but it made him look even better. And his crimson eyes were nothing I'd ever seen before. Whenever I looked into his eyes, I had to force myself to look away and not stare at him. He had the perfect body and the perfect muscles. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't a body builder. He was right in the middle. His face looked like it was made by angels with his perfect nose and long eyelashes framing his eyes. He was so beautiful.

Luckily I was able to control myself to not stare at him because if I didn't have any control, I wouldn't be able to look away from him and I'd stare at him all day until someone made me stop. I'm so happy I have self control! We had finally reached the house and Yo and I thought that we could look in the library for some info of sending Natsume to heaven. I admit that I didn't really want him to leave, but it was his choice to leave or not. I didn't want him to be stuck here forever. He would be so lonely. I didn't like the sound of that, so I decided that we'd get him to heaven whether I liked it or not.

It was 8:30 when we got home, so Yo and I said our good nights to mom and dad and went upstairs. I got into my room and I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower, leaving Natsume by himself in my room. It was so hard to remember that he was a ghost and that he wasn't alive. I was really getting used to him. One day, I might actually forget that Natsume's a ghost and start talking to him in front of millions of people and they'll all think I'm crazy. That won't be good. I undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water flow over my body. But, I think that if he were alive, me and him would've gotten along really well. Maybe if he was alive and I met him, we would've been friends. I think that would've been great.

~Natsume's POV~

I was just lying on Mikan's bed, doing nothing and staring up at the ceiling while she took a shower. While we were walking, I kept on glancing at Mikan. She looked like an angel with her beautiful amber brown hair cascading down her back; her shining honey brown eyes were nestled with long and luscious eyelashes. Her delicate eyebrows were perfectly shaped and her nose was absolutely perfect. She had curves in all the right places, and she was the perfect height for a 14 year old girl. And a good height for me. Oh my god I why did I just think that! What would she say if she knew I was thinking that stuff? She'd probably try to keep her distance, and I wouldn't like it if she wasn't near me. It would,… how should I put this.. 'kill me'. At least, if I were still alive it would.

Then, I noticed the shower stopped. I don't know when, but it definitely stopped. And then, in came Mikan. She was wearing a white, spaghetti strapped, knee length dress. It hugged her around her waist and then it flowed down to her knees. She had her hair down like always. She looked even more like an angel when she wore that. She then came up to the other side of the bed and laid next to me. I just stared at her as she gazed up at the ceiling. What I would do to know what she was thinking now. She looked at the clock and I did too. It read 8:30.

"When do you go to sleep" I asked her as I broke the silence between us. I looked at her as she did the same with me.

"Ten" she answered me bluntly. Hm, she had two hours and thirty minuets to stay up. That's when I noticed how close we were.

Our faces were mere inches away and I could feel her breath as she spoke, "Natsume? I was wondering….how did you, uh….how did you die?" she asked me. I didn't see what the big deal was. I mean, my death wasn't that tragic.

"My village burned down in a fire and I wasn't able to get out of my house alive. I died and so did the rest of my family. They all went to the after life, but somehow, I was unable to go there with them. So, I looked around Tokyo for a good place to stay, and I stumbled upon here. I stayed here until today." I told her. She just stared into my eyes as I stared back. After a few minuets, she broke our gaze. I just kept looking at her.

"So, you died when you were 14?" she asked me.

"Hn" I replied. We laid here for about ten more minuets until I decided to break the silence. "You 14" I asked her, but it sounded more like a statement. We looked at each other. She nodded in reply.

"You know," Mikan started, "One day, I'll forget that you're a ghost and I'll start talking to you in front of millions of people. And then they'll think I'm crazy." She started to giggle uncontrollably. I smiled slightly as I watched her. She was so cute. Her giggle fit just continued so I thought that I might as well give her a real reason to laugh. I started to tickle her and she started to laugh full on.

"Stop it!" she said as she gasped for air. I chuckled at her. I had been tickling her for a full ten minuets. I stopped and let her catch her breath. After another five minuets, she had steadied her breathing. "Don't do that, Natsume" she told me as she sat up. Her hair was a little messed up which made her look H.O.T. She looked at her clock. 9:30, thirty minuets 'til she had to sleep. Now what were we supposed to do until she went to sleep? Mikan got up and got her laptop and brought it onto the bed. She sat next to me in her original spot and opened up her laptop and turned it on. She went onto a chat room. I saw that her friend Hotaru was on it. Mikan decided to chat with her friend.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Baka

Mikan: Mou, Hotaru, don't be so mean. :( Anyways, during break, we can look in the library for things to help us send Natsume to heaven.

Hotaru: Okay, sounds good. I heard of this library that has a huge stock of books about the paranormal. But, it's all the way in Hokkaido. We'll have to stay in a hotel while we're there.

Mikan: I'll ask my mom and dad about it. I think they'll say yes. No parents right?

Hotaru: Right. We'll tell everyone tomorrow. Okay?

Mikan: Okay! Bye, Hotaru!

Hotaru: See ya.

Mikan logged off of the chat room and put her laptop back on her desk. It was five to ten. I got off the bed and helped Mikan get her bed ready. I walked over to the light switch, signaling that I would turn off the light for her. She gave me a thankful smile and got into her bed. I turned the light off and walked to the other side of her bed and lay down underneath the sheets next to her. I could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her skin. She scoot a little closer to the center of the bed and so did I. I could feel that she was a little tense and that made the situation awkward. So, I lie down on my back and put her head on my chest. She tensed even more, but settled down once I started to run my fingers through her hair.

Mikan's breaths grew slow and steady and she was motionless. I could tell that she was asleep. I looked at her sleeping face. She looked absolutely beautiful. I looked at her soft lips and I was tempted to kiss them. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so weird whenever I see her? Why do I like it when she's near me? This is just too weird. I brooded this throughout the night, to the next morning. Waiting for the beautiful angel sleeping next to me, or rather on me, to wake up and show me her beautiful eyes.

**~Chapter 8 End~**

Yay! Chapter 8 is done! I'm sooo tired! I just want to sleep! I dunno why, I just do. Well, please review! I would love to see how you like my story. Please do it! It's easy! Just click on the review button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think! You're review doesn't have to be that long! Please? Review! :D And here's a special thanks to those who have reviewed for my story:

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel**

**Claerine**

**Yuuto Tamano**

**Jonzz**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Kylee-cat**

**Mikatsume29-** I 'm thinking of doing something like what you have described, but it has my very own special twist to it!:D

**Rito-** Maybe…I'm considering it!

**Emana Ryan**

Thank you all once again! I hope that you guys keep on reading my fic. And please keep reviewing whoever's out there! I dunno when I'll be able to update nxt cuz my schedual is packed! But don't worry, I won't forget ya! Just review!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to all who read my story! I'm so glad that all of you are reading this now! I checked my charts today and it says that I've gotten like, over 400 visitors who won't review. Please! If you're on of those 400 people, review for me and tell me how you feel about my story! Now, the people who have already reviewed let me tell you, **YOU GUYS ARE SOOO SWEET!** You guys know just how to make my day! Well after this chapter, I don't know when or if I'll be able to update, cuz I got a lot of work to do! But don't worry, I'll write as soon as possible! And thanks for being so patient with this chapter, so I made it uh, longer? Well, let's get to the story now.

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 9~**

**Last time on My Supernatural Life:**

(Why does this line seem so familiar?:D)

Mikan's breaths grew slow and steady and she was motionless. I could tell that she was asleep. I looked at her sleeping face. She looked absolutely beautiful. I looked at her soft lips and I was tempted to kiss them. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so weird whenever I see her? Why do I like it when she's near me? This is just too weird. I brooded this throughout the night, to the next morning. Waiting for the beautiful angel sleeping next to me, or rather on me, to wake up and show me her beautiful eyes.

**End of Preview**

(Or whatever you'd call it)

~Mikan's POV~

I woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable I've ever been. I stayed in that position for a minuet. And then, I decided to open them. Once I did, I saw crimson eyes staring at my hazel orbs. And that's when I remembered how I fell asleep last night. I looked down and saw that my head was still on its place, placed comfortably on Natsume's chest. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"So you're fully awake now little girl?" he questioned me. I quickly got off him as I glared at him.

That's when I noticed the time. "Oh my gosh! It's already 7:50! Natsume, why didn't you wake me?" I yelled and whined at the same time while running around trying to get ready as quick as I could. I couldn't believe I was going to be late…again! Natsume just shrugged as he got off the bed. 'Jerk' I thought as I ran towards the bathroom to get dressed and brush my hair and teeth and wash my face. I was done by 7:55.

I ran downstairs and noticed a note on the door: Mikan, I've left before you so don't worry about me. I had to do something for a report for school. Don't be late, Youichi. I read this as I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. "Gee, thanks Youichi" I muttered under my breath as I headed out the door and ran towards school. I noticed that Natsume was following, but I didn't care at that time. All I cared about was getting to class.

I ran all the way down the street, went through the Academy gates, and through the maze like hallways in the high school branch. But before I was even close to my designated classroom, the bell rang. My eyes widened as I picked up the pace. I was finally outside of the classroom when I realized that it was a Wednesday. And on Wednesdays, Jinno was my first teacher. 'Aww man, Jin Jin's gonna kill me' I thought. I opened the classroom door as I caught my breath. All eyes were on me, some of them with hearts in their eyes (boys) and some of them had worry evident in them.

"Sakura…" I heard Jin Jin say in a deadly tone. I slowly turned my head towards him. His face was red with fury and his fists were clenched so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. "**DETENTION**!" He yelled at me. I flinched back and shut my eyes when he said that. This was exactly what I had been trying to avoid. "After school, or else" Jinno said after he calmed down a bit.

"Yes, sensei" I said quietly while I bowed. I could feel that during that time, all the blood had drained out of my face and I was pretty sure my face was chalk white. I quickly walked to my seat as people shot me apologetic smiles. I just gave them all a weak smile in return. I sat down in my seat with a sigh as I took out all the supplies I would need for the lesson. While I was doing that, Natsume walked amongst all of the other students to see what they were talking about and came back to me with the report of what I was supposed to do. As you know, I sit all the way at the back. I have no partner to share my seat with like everyone else, so I couldn't ask.

"Go to page 52 in your text book and do questions one through 16" Natsume whispered to me. I gave him a quick glance and with it a smile that only he'd see. I got out a sheet of paper and got to work. I used to be disastrous in math, but then Hotaru taught me and I got very good grades in it along with all of my other classes. The only thing wrong with me now was me being late so often. Soon, class was over and Hotaru and the gang came up to me and Natsume as we all headed to P.E.

"I'll tell Youichi you have detention" Hotaru told me. I gave her a thankful smile. "So why didn't Natsume wake you up" Hotaru asked me as the others listened to our conversation silently.

"I dunno" I said as I looked at her. "You'll have to ask him that yourself. He wouldn't answer me when I asked him. Hotaru just nodded. And then I remembered something so important, it was weird that I had actually forgotten about it.

"Natsume, while I change just wait outside of the locker room. I'll come out later and you could…uh….follow me like you've been doing" I told him as we neared the girls locker room. Natsume nodded as the girls and I went into the locker room and started to change into our gym clothes.

Once I was out of the locker room, I got Natsume and the rest of my friends and headed towards the black top. We all got to our spots, with Natsume sitting to my right. Soon enough, Persona sensei, the P.E. teacher came out.

"Everyone go to the track. We're going to run the mile today" Persona sensei said after he took roll. "Awww!" we all groaned as we got up and took our time walking to the track. Soon enough, everyone was on the starting line and was ready for the mile after a few stretches.

"On your marks, get set….Go!" sensei told us as we all started our mile jog. Well, at least we get to run in the morning when it's cool other than the high afternoon when it's blazing hot outside. The group and I stayed in a line as we ran. I was first, then Hotaru, Anna, Ruka, Kitsu, Misaki, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Koko, and Simure on the tail end. We had paced ourselves so that we won't loose any energy. Soon enough, we were on the last lap. We all picked up the pace getting faster with each quarter mark on the track until we got to the ending point.

"7:30. Good job, no mile next week" Persona told us as we all had our hands on our knees to catch our breath. (A/N: 7:30 is my fastest mile time:D) After we stopped panting, we did some stretches so that we wouldn't get any cramps and collapsed onto the grass. I lay down on the grass with my arms at my side underneath the shade of a tree with the others when I felt someone pushing my hair out of my face. I quickly opened my eyes to see who it was and guess what…Chicken butt! Kidding! It was …? Natsume? Oh yeah! I totally forgot that he followed me to school today! Duh! He stopped when I opened my eyes, but when I closed them, which was after about 30 seconds, he started to play with my hair. I guessed that he was bored out of his mind.

And then, that got me thinking. Did he usually play with my hair when I went to sleep? It would explain why he was so comfortable with doing this. I just let it slide. I trusted him enough to believe he didn't do anything…..inappropriate to me while I slept. Natsume played with my hair for the rest of the period while I just lay on the ground, relaxing after the mile. Every second, more students stumbled under the shade of the tree to rest after they ran. Every once in a while, everyone would tell each other their times on the mile. But most of the time, it was silent. Soon enough, it was time to dress out again and head to our next classes. So without further ado, we did.

Soon enough, it was lunch. We all headed to the Sakura tree to have lunch. But me being me, I forgot to pack my lunch this morning due to waking up late and I had no money in my account so I didn't eat. Besides, I didn't feel the least bit hungry.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Mikan? You could have some of our food" Anna and Nonoko chorused while everyone but Hotaru, Youichi, and Natsume nodded.

"No, it's alright! Really I'm not hungry. I'll just… be up in the Sakura tree if you need me" I told them as I started to climb up. I got to a good branch to lay on, so I stayed on it. I listened to the conversation my friends were having just below me.

"Mikan, I want to borrow Natsume after school today" Hotaru suddenly told me. I looked down at her, a surprised expression plastered on my face. I had never suspected to be hearing something like that coming out of Hotaru's mouth.

"….Oookaaay?" I replied. "That's fine with me, I guess. So, what are you going to do with him?" I asked. Hotaru didn't reply as she went back to eating her crab brains. I can't believe that Hotaru likes to eat that kind of stuff! That is just disgusting! Oh, and guess what, Hotaru eats crab brains **every day** for lunch. I have no idea on why, but she did.

Soon enough, the bell rang and we had to go back to class. After everyone gathered their belongings, we headed to Narumi sensei's class. We had Language arts next. We all got to our designated seats as Narumi came in. Of course, with no seat available except for mines, Natsume sat next to me.

"Hello my beautiful class!" Narumi sensei greeted as he twirled his way into the classroom.

"Hello sensei!" me and a few other people greeted back while others, like Natsume, groaned.

"Hey, is he gay? He's so annoying" Natsume questioned me. I couldn't stop the small giggles that were escaping out of my mouth. Natsume raised his brow, wondering why in the world I was giggling the way I was.

"No" I whispered back to him as I calmed myself down so I could stop giggling. I took a deep breathe and released it as Narumi started the lesson. Honestly, the thought of Natsume thinking Narumi was gay was hilarious! In fact, whenever a new kid would walk into the class and meet Narumi sensei for the first time always thought that he was gay. Sensei really did act kinda girly sometimes but he was perfectly strait. It was as simple as that.

The lesson dragged on and we all headed to the next class. We had electives next, so the gang and I headed over to music class. We all got into our respective seats as Reo sensei took role and gave us the music sheets that we needed to have. You see, sensei teaches all of us how to play the guitar, piano, drums, and many more. He also allows us to learn how to play multiple instruments. I decided I wanted to learn the piano and guitar. Not only that, he has all of the students in the class sing in a chorus too.

Reo handed the papers out to the respective owners. One by one, the students got up and went to their instruments to tune them or start rehearsing. When I got my music sheet, I found out that I'd be playing the piano today. I went over to the big piano in the corner of the room and adjusted my sheet music so that I'll be able to flip the sheets easily without missing a single not. Once I was ready, I started to play.

~Natsume's POV~

I watched Mikan as she readied her things so that she would be ready to play the piano. Honestly, I had no idea she could play any instruments. I'm impressed. And that's when I realized that there were words on the sheet too. Wait, was she gonna sing too? Suddenly, all the other people in the room started playing after her. I guess she was supposed to start the song. And then, Mikan started to sing.

(Impossible by Shontelle)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (i know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

When the song ended, I realized that my mouth was hanging open and I was wide eyed. I couldn't believe that she could sing like that! Now I was even more impressed. I noticed that Mikan was breathing hard, due to the concentration and effort she put into playing the piano and singing the song. She had sweat beaded along her forehead and she was taking deep breaths, trying to make herself breathe normally again.

All of her classmates started clapping. Even Hotaru who was less likely to do anything so…I don't know….encouraging? Something along those lines. Mikan then stood up and dusted off her skirt like there had been dust on it. After she was done, she flashed everyone a smile and took a bow. Then her sensei started to talk about how they all did a perfect job in staying in tune and beat and making the song their own. Obviously, he was proud of his class.

He gave out more sheet music but nobody had to sing anymore. Mikan got a guitar and started to play the sheet music along with her class. How many instruments did she know how to play? I am now officially, even more impressed than I have ever been in my entire…uh….life **and** afterlife. Soon enough, school was over and everyone started to head out of the class room to go home. Except for me, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Kitsu, Nonoko, Yuu, and Anna, nobody was there. Then, in came Youichi.

"So did you get to class on time?" Youichi directed the question to Mikan. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"**OH MY GOD! I FORGOT I HAVE DETENTION WITH JIN JIN!**" Mikan screamed. "Bye guys, gotta go! And the answer to Yo's question, NO!" And then, she ran off.

"Well, lets go home" Tsubasa said as everyone nodded in agreement. Hotaru came up to me and gave me a look.

"You're coming home with me remember?" Hotaru questioned as we all walked to our destinations. I nodded. I remembered the conversation during their lunch break about me heading with Hotaru to do some 'stuff' with her. I wonder what she wants.

~Mikan's POV~

'Finally' I thought as my detention with Jinno ended. I was in here for an hour writing paragraphs on why I shouldn't be late again. My fingers ached for how long I was writing. I wasn't allowed to put my pencil down and every time I stopped writing, Jin Jin would just yell at me. So, I'd been writing for 60 minuets strait with no breaks at all. I packed up all of my belongings, put the paragraphs on Jin Jin's desk, and ran out of the room before he could change his mind on letting me go this soon.

I made my way to the house. I wonder if Natsume will be home. Once I stepped foot into the house, my parents were all on me.

"MIKAN! Why did you have detention again!" my mom yelled. My dad was right next to her with a furious expression etched on his face. I grimaced. I was going to have to explain everything.

"Well….I accidentally woke up late again with only ten minuets to get to school…..and, well…..I didn't make it and I got detention from Jinno sensei.. heh heh…" I explained to them as the door closed behind me. I was so nervous right now. I think they're going to kill me!

"That's it? You were late? Why does this school always make a huge fit out of nothing!" my mom asked to seemingly no one. I sweat dropped. I guess that my mom didn't think being late was a big deal.

"Oh yeah and mom?" I asked. I had remembered something important. Something to do with this upcoming winter holiday during the first week. "Do you mind if me and Yo go with Hotaru, Tsubasa, Ruka, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, and Sumire to a library in Hokkaido for some studying?" I asked.

"But Hokkaido is pretty far sweety" my father stepped in. I guessed that he was wondering where we were going to stay.

"Don't worry dad, Hotaru booked a hotel for us to stay in while we do some research up there" I told him.

"Well, if it's alright with Hotaru and her parents, you may go" my mother concluded. I flashed them a grateful smile.

"Thanks mom, dad!" I said. I then headed upstairs to finish my homework. Yeah, Jin Jin didn't allow me to do my homework in detention because, quote, 'Homework for home. There is a reason it's called **home**work you know.' I huffed. What a jerk.

By the time I was finished with my work, it was dinner time. And Natsume still wasn't home! I was starting to get worried. What was Hotaru with him have them take so long? I headed downstairs and helped set the table for dinner. After me, mom, dad, and Yo finished, we all did our part in cleaning up the dinner table. When we were finished, I headed upstairs to take my shower and get ready for bed.

It was now exactly 10 pm. The time I always go to bed at. Natsume is **still** not here and I'm getting more worried by the second. But, what 'bad' thing could happen to a guy who's already dead? I just let the thought slide as I turned off the light and got underneath the bed sheets. I fell asleep worrying about Natsume and his so called 'safety'.

~Natsume's POV~

It was about 2 am in the morning when Hotaru let me go. She had done something that I never new was possible. And it was one thing that I was truly thankful for.

**~Flashback~**

Hotaru had taken me to her house and led me to her room. I noticed that she had moved all her furniture to the edges of the room. There was a huge circle with weird markings inside and all around it in the center of the room. I was utterly confused. What was all this for? Hotaru went to her desk and grabbed a book. It looked as if it were made in the early 1900's, over 100 years old. She flipped it open to a certain page and started reading it.

"Get in the middle of the circle" Hotaru commanded me after a minuet. I did as she told. Hotaru then put the book down in front of her feet and read it like it was giving her very important instructions. She outstretched her arms and faced her palms in my direction as if she were trying to stop or push something. Hotaru then started chanting, but I didn't hear what she was saying because of a gust of wind going around the room and a big white light surrounded us.

I started to panic. I had no idea what the hell was going on! I mean, was there anything wrong with telling me what she was going to do beforehand? What was wrong with this girl! After what seemed like hours, which it probably was, the light and wind stopped. Hotaru slumped to the ground, breathing hard, and sweating a bit. And that's when I realized….I felt…different.

I felt oxygen filling my lungs and a heart beating in my chest. I felt the blood swirling in my veins as it traveled around my body and back to my heart. I was…alive. Living, breathing, everything that had to do with living. I was shocked. How could Hotaru have done this? I pondered all these things as Hotaru gathered her strength, caught her breath, and steadied her heart beat. Soon enough, she stood up and looked at with her usual stoic appearance.

"I know that you're probably wondering how I did that" she said. I nodded, cuz I knew that she was damn right. "Well, it is part of my, no, our power to be able to do these things." Hotaru continued.

"What do you mean by 'we'" I asked. I was really confused. And then I thought, 'Does Mikan have this power too?'

"By 'we', I mean, Mikan, Youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsu, and Ruka. We all have the power to do this. Although, Mikan and Youichi are unable to do this. They have just mastered their powers. They don't know how to conduct these kinds of 'spells' as we call them." Hotaru explained. Well, that answered a few of my questions.

"You will be just like a regular human now. You will have to do all the things a living person does, like eating, sleeping, using the bathroom, breathing, and all those other things that are important in a person's life. I highly doubt I'll have to explain all of this to you" Hotaru told me.

"Nah, I got it" I replied. "Anyway, how long with this stay in effect?" I asked her. I wanted to know how long it would be until I 'died' again.

"It will probably keep up for about a week and a half" Hotaru informed me. I was surprised that it would last that long. I nodded in return. She handed me a bag full of clothes and toiletries so that I would have all the supplies for the week and the half I could live again. And then, she handed me the boy's uniform for Gakuen Alice. I gave her a questioning look.

"I have enrolled you in Gakuen Alice for the rest the week only. The rest of the time you will be in this form will be during the first week of winter vacation" she informed me. I nodded once again and I left, going next door to my house.

**~Flashback End~**

I climbed up the vines on the side of the house where Mikan's room was. I tapped on her window and watched as she rose from her bed and headed over to the window sill on which I was perched on. She opened the window, letting me into the room. I went in, dragging the bag with me.

"Wha-" she started to ask. But I didn't let her finish.

"I'll explain everything in the morning, just go to bed" I told her. I grabbed Mikan's hand and started to the bed. She gave an expression of surprise and drew in a breath as if she were about to ask me something.

"I'll explain in the morning" I gave her a stern look as I repeated what I told her earlier. She shut her mouth and let me drag her to the bed. I laid down next to her when she was tucked in. Soon enough, Mikan and I had fallen into a deep sleep.

**~Chapter 9 End~**

Yay! Chapter 9 is done! And there's a little twist in this one! Hehee! I'm so glad! I have had over 400 visitors to my story in the first week of my story! I would like to give a special thank you to all the people who have reviewed for chapter 8! And those people are:

**lilanztofu**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Kylee-cat**

**Emana Ryan**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel**

**Claerine**

**Yuu Tomano**

**Janet NT**

Thank you guys for reviewing! And now, here's a thank you to **CutiePrincessPikachu **for adding me to your favorites! Thank you all for reading my story! And if you're one of that over 400 people who haven't reviewed yet, **PLEASE REVIEW!** It would make me really happy! Keep reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing out!:D~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there peoples! I'm glad that there are so many people who like my story and visit it on a daily basis, but I really want those people who don't review to review! I will be sooo happy if you do and I will know what you think about my story. So please review after you read! And I'm sorry that chapter 9 came twice! I'll try to update again tonight! And if not, I'll owe you four chapters this weekend!:D Just click on review! Now, on with the story!

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 10~**

~Mikan's POV~

When I woke up the next morning, Natsume was still asleep. Wait…..asleep? I thought ghosts didn't need sleep. I noticed he was breathing too. I closed my eyes, thinking that once I open them, everything will go back to normal and that this is the same dream that I was having ever since Natsume came home last night. Slowly and reluctantly, I opened my eyes to discover that crimson ones were staring at me. I gasped and almost fell out of the bed. _Almost._ Before I could fall, Natsume wrapped an arm around my waist so that I wouldn't.

I could feel his skin! Our faces were sooo close! Only an inch away. I felt his breath on my skin. He let me go and I got adjusted on top of my sheets so that I wouldn't fall and so that I could see him. I could tell that he was….alive. How the heck did that happen? Natsume saw my confused expression and started to explain to me.

"Hotaru did some sort of spell thing and made me alive again. She said it would last for about a week and a half and that I'm enrolled in Gakuen Alice for the rest of the week before you go out for winter vacation" he explained to me. Well, that made sense….kinda.

"O-okay" I managed to stutter out. I was at a complete loss for words. I was completely surprised and baffled that Hotaru could do that kind of thing. Wait, was I able to do that?

"Let's get ready for school" Natsume told me. I nodded in return and got my things to change while Natsume did the same.

"You can use the bathroom first since mom and dad usually don't come here until later" I told Natsume as I glanced at the clock. Of course I was right. It was 7 and my parents don't come up until about 7:45. Natsume nodded and headed towards the bathroom as I got changed in my room. When I was done, I fixed and sat on my bed while I waited for my turn to use the bathroom. Soon enough, Natsume came in with his uniform on. I noticed that he left three buttons on the top of the shirt unbuttoned and his tie was just hanging around his neck. I started for the bathroom but I stopped before I got out of the room.

"When I get downstairs, just climb out the window and knock on the door and act like you're the lost new kid and my parents will most likely let you in so that Yo and I can help you to school. They'll probably offer you breakfast, so you can eat too" I instructed Natsume.

"Hn" he answered back. I headed to the bathroom and did all the things I needed to do. After that, I headed back to my room, got my bags, and headed downstairs as Natsume climbed out of the window. When I got downstairs, I placed my bag next to the door and headed into the kitchen, where the rest of my family was eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" I greeted as I sat down, tilting my head a little while smiling at them.

"Good morning" they all replied. I noticed that we were having bacon and eggs with rice for breakfast. (A/N: mmm, my favorite!) I grabbed a little of each and started eating. And that's when the doorbell rang. My parents went to go and see who it was. After a few minuets, they came back with Natsume trailing behind them, his face as stoic as usual. I saw Youichi choke on his food when he saw Natsume. I stifled my laughter as my parents asked him what was wrong. After they were sure he was okay, they introduced Natsume.

"Kids, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is a new student at you school but he got lost on his way there, so we told him that you two will lead the way" my dad informed us. "He said he didn't have breakfast yet so he will eat with us before you guys head on your way."

"Yes dad" Yo and I chorused. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my brother Youichi. But everyone calls him Yo. It's nice to meet you" I said. I had to act like I'd never seen him before so that my parents won't get any suspicions.

"Hi" he replied. "I'm Natsume." Mom told him to sit across from me and we all started to eat. We talked about yesterday and the trip that the gang, Youichi, Natsume, and I were going on. But of course, mom and dad didn't know that Natsume was coming too.

"That reminds me of something" my mother said. We all looked to her, urging her to continue telling us of her thoughts. "When you kids get back from your trip, we will visit your aunty-grandma" mom told us.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. You see, my so called aunty-grandma is actually my great aunt. She stays at a nursing home not too far from here. We hadn't visited her in a while, so I'm glad that we will see her soon.

"Oh, well you kids better get going. You'll be late for school if you don't leave now. You don't want that to happen, right Mikan" my father said.

"Yeah I wouldn't want it to happen again! You know me so well" I replied back. We all dropped our dishes in the sink and went to the front door. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

"Good acting Natsume!" I said when we were far away enough from the house.

"Thanks" he replied in a bored tone. I looked towards Youichi. He was wearing a questioning look on his face.

"Hotaru did some sort of spell thing to make Natsume come alive again for about one and a half weeks" I told him. "It's mainly because Natsume needs to help us research and so no weird suspicions will be going around about flying books and students talking to thin air" I continued. He gave a look of understanding. We were now passing through the front gates of Gakuen Alice.

Girls were staring at Natsume while guys were staring my way. We just continued on like nothing was happening. All the people who laid eyes on us stopped in their tracks to just stare. I took Natsume to the office while Youichi went to his classroom. When Natsume went into the office, I headed to my classroom, ignoring the stares of all my fan boys.

I got to the classroom and took my seat in the back with all of my friends coming and sitting near me. We talked about how Hotaru made Natsume come alive again and a whole bunch of random stuff like what we had for breakfast until the bell rang. Everyone in the class went to their respective seats as Narumi sensei entered the class. Or more like twirled in.

"Good morning my beautiful students!" sensei greeted. He was overly happy. "We have a new student today" he exclaimed even before I could greet him back along with Yuu, Ruka, Anna, and Nonoko.

Excited murmurs erupted throughout the class when Narumi said this. Then, Natsume walked in with a stoic expression. The girls had hearts forming in their eyes. Then, he introduced himself, "Natsume Hyuuga, 14 years old."

"Alrighty then!" Narumi said. "He's only staying here for the rest of the week so be nice to him and make him feel welcome for the time he has here at Gakuen Alice. Now since we have a new student, free period! Ja ne!" And then, he twirled off into oblivion.

Natsume calmly walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. All of a sudden, a whole crowd of girls crowded around us. "Hi you're cute" one girl said. "Hey, are you single" another asked. "Hey, you're a hottie aren't ya?" another asked. All the other girls kept on saying stuff like that, but Natsume just ignored them. I guess this used to happen to him a lot when he was alive.

I don't know about him, but I was getting really annoyed. I mean, even my fan boys aren't this persistent. I got up and headed towards the door, carrying my bag with me. Natsume got up and started to follow me when I reached the door, carrying his bag with him too. All the fan girls started to chase after him when he got to the door. I grabbed his hand, opened the door, and sprinted down the hallway, dragging Natsume along with me.

We took a right at the next hallway and ran out of the big double doors separating us from the weather outside. We ran towards the garden in the center of the school and to the spot where the gang, Youichi, and I eat our lunch. We started climbing the big Sakura tree with Natsume right behind me. We stopped at the highest branch that could support both me and Natsume.

Both of us were panting, trying to catch our breath. I really hope that Natsume's new fan club won't find us. The next time they see me, I know that they'll slaughter me for taking their 'beloved Natsume-sama'. I sighed a deep, DEEP sigh. I'm now officially worried for my LIFE. Hopefully, they won't kill me.

"Thanks" Natsume muttered his thanks.

"No problem" I replied. "Hey, did this happen ALL the time when you were alive" I asked emphasizing the word all.

"Yeah. But, I got used to it by the time I got out of Kindergarten" He replied. Wow, he was chased around by girls when he was that young? I was utterly impressed.

I looked down and around the garden from the branch Natsume and I were perched on. It seemed that the fan girls were still looking for us because of the calls that I heard. They went something like, "Natsume-sama! Where are you?" Or, "MIKAN SAKURA! You'd better give us back our Natsume-sama!" And even, "Hey, you go check over there for them! I'll look over here!"

I sighed. This was sooo annoying. Even MY fan boys aren't this persistent. And trust me, they're VERY persistent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume lie against the trunk of the tree. Obviously he was exhausted. I mean, it was his first day of living and he got this type of workout. I bet he hasn't even ran that fast since, like, forever! Okay, maybe not _forever_ but I'm sure you get the idea. Honestly, I was kinda, no, REALLY tired. So, I lay my head against Natsume's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him stiffen.

"Gosh, _relax_ Natsume," I commanded while emphasizing the word relax. "I mean, I'm not gonna bite you" I finished without sparing a single glance at him. I felt him relax bit by bit. And then, he leaned his head on top of mine, closing his eyes. I was now, officially, unable to move my head anymore. _Great._ Time passed and we stayed in that position. I was pretty comfortable sitting there, with my head on Natsume's shoulder and his head on top of mine. I actually loved it. But, I knew that this moment wouldn't last.

"Oi, Mikan, Natsume. What are you two bakas doing?" I heard a cold and stoic voice ask from beneath us. My eyes snapped open and I would've fallen out of the tree if Natsume hadn't caught me. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist, pressing me up against his side. I blushed a bit. Why I felt like my heart was going to explode from it beating so fast, I had no idea. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was doing this fluttery thing. I had no idea what that was about.

"Oh….uh…Hi Hotaru! We were just resting from running away from Natsume's newly made fan club. Heh heh…" I replied as both Natsume looked down at her, his arm still wrapped protectively around my waist. Hotaru raised an eyebrow, but she didn't question us. She just stared at Natsume's arm around my waist. Natsume noticed this quickly, blushed, and unwrapped his arm from my waist.

Natsume climbed down the tree first and then helped me down. "Thanks" I muttered. He nodded in reply as we followed Hotaru to class. I'm guessing that first period is over and we have to go to P.E. When we got to the classroom, the only people who were there were Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Simure, Yuu, Kitsu, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, and I. Me and Natsume grabbed our bags and we all headed to the gym. The boys went into the boys locker room while us girls went into the girls' one.

When we were all done, we went out to Persona sensei and explained why we were late for class. He let it pass because we were 'assisting' the new student. We all walked to our spots except for Natsume who stood next to Persona sensei, waiting for him to give Natsume his spot.

"Stay next to Mikan" Persona sensei commanded. Natsume did what he was told and we all started our warm up exercises. After we stretched, Persona told us to run a lap around the track. We all complied and started our lap. The gang stayed together, but I could tell that Natsume was getting tired. Partially because he was panting hard and he was slowing down every second. Also because he was the very last in the group compared to me, when I was all the way at the front of the group.

I slowed down and waited until Natsume caught up with me. "Out of shape aren't we" I said to Natsume, partially in a teasing manner. He just glared while I giggled. "Don't worry, we're almost done" I continued. I ran with Natsume, not caring that the group was well ahead of us. I didn't want Natsume to feel left out….Or feel like a loner. Soon enough, we were done with our lap, with Natsume panting and me not even breaking a sweat.

Now, you must be wondering why I'm not out of breath NOW. Well, it's because while Natsume and I were being chased by the fan girls, we were both sprinting and it was a farther distance. That should explain your question.

"Now," Persona sensei started, getting the classes' attention. "You all will get into teams of twelve and will break into two teams. Then, you will play against each other in a game of basket ball" Persona sensei explained. Instantly, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Anna, Kitsu, Nonoko Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and I all grouped up together, grabbing a basket ball and claiming a court in the process.

The first team was me, Hotaru, Natsume, Kitsu, Koko, and Misaki. Nonoko, Tsubasa, Ruka, Anna, Sumire, and Yuu were on the other team. P.E didn't last that long, because pretty soon, it was time for all of us to change back into our clothes. We headed to the next class, and the next until it was lunch time. We all headed to the Sakura tree and got comfortable. I shared my lunch with Natsume because, obviously, he didn't have one.

It was sooo very peaceful while we were eating, but two Natsume fan girls had to ruin it all. "Oh my gosh! It's Natsume-sama!" they screamed. Suddenly, a whole bunch of girls who hadn't been here a while ago showed up out of thin air. They all crowded around us, offering Natsume some of their lunch and asking him to be their boyfriend. I sighed.

"Hey Hotaru, please take care of me and Natsume's stuff. I'm gonna help him run away" I whispered to my best friend. She nodded and I gave her an appreciative smile. I then grabbed Natsume's hand, yanked him up, and started running with him behind me. I continued to lead him while holding his hand and looking for a good hiding place. Suddenly, I spotted a small alleyway in between two buildings. It was small, but Natsume and I could fit in there easy.

I pulled Natsume in that direction, pulling him into the alley way after me. We went in as far as we could. Our bodies were pressed up against each other, both of us panting, trying to catch our breath. I rested my hands and head on Natsume's chest as Natsume placed his hands on the wall behind me on either side of my head while he rested his head on mine. It wasn't until we caught our breaths when we noticed our awkward position.

I blushed a deep, crimson red and I removed my head from his chest. I was unable to move anymore due to the tight space in the ally way. "Sorry" I muttered, not looking Natsume in the face. But, he said nothing. Confused, I looked up at him. Oh, that was a BIG mistake. We stared into each other's eyes. I saw Natsume's face unconsciously inching its way towards mine. But the weird thing was, I did nothing to stop him. I just let his face come closer, and closer. And I STILL didn't know why. Our lips were just centimeters away from touching. His eyes closed as mine started to flutter shut. Just when our lips were ABOUT to touch, we heard a loud yells.

I snapped my eyes open and turned my head to look out of the alley way. I saw a figure….no, a GROUP of figures wandering not too far from the alley. And then, I realized who they were. They were Natsume's newly found fan club who was still searching for us. They were getting closer by the minuet! Forgetting about what happened, or what was going to happen, earlier, I searched for an escape route. There weren't any windows or trees to climb near the alley. And then I noticed that the bricks on the side of the building were climbable. I quickly searched for a good route on the wall to climb and once I did, I moved away from Natsume.

Natsume seemed utterly confused. I had no choice but to point out what I was obviously doing. I mean, it's not like I was holding onto the bricks on the wall getting ready to climb for nothing. I rolled my eyes and began to explain.

"The bricks on these walls are climbable so we should climb up to get away from your deranged fans, baka" I explained in a whisper. "There are windows on the second story up there, so we just climb in and we make a run for our next class." Understanding seemed to light up his features as he followed me to climb up the wall. Well, at least my mom and dad make me wear shorts underneath my skirt cuz they're paranoid of guys trying to look under them. I was sooo happy I'd listened to them.

Soon enough, we were in the hallway of the school and were headed to our fifth period teacher. Class went by smoothly without any interruptions of any fan clubs due to them looking for us. So…what class was pretty much like for the rest of the day was half the class was missing and the teachers were wondering where in the world their students went.

"YES! Schools over!" Anna screamed in relief when everyone but me and the gang left. I couldn't agree with her more.

"You got that right" Sumire said while packing all of her school supplies.

"Well," I began, "At least there's only one more day of being chased by Natsume's deranged fans." I was also packing up my things. I had had the worst day EVER today due to all of his fans. I couldn't believe that there were people as crazy as them living in this world. And even under my nose! I thought it would be impossible!

Suddenly, the door opened and in popped Youichi. "We going home now" he asked as he stepped in. I nodded in return and walked out along with Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu, Sumire, and Yuu. We headed home, just talking about how GREAT it was that winter holiday was just one day away. ONE DAY! It was sooo close!

I noticed that Natsume was at the back of the group, just like he was during P.E. I stopped and waited until he caught up with me. He looked drained. Well, you know **I'D** be if it were me who just came back to life the day before and did a whole bunch of vigorous physical activity just the day after.

"Hey, are you feeling okay" I asked Natsume. He nodded his head, but I didn't believe him. "You know, you don't have to push yourself so hard. You just came back to life yesterday." I said. I went in front of him and made him stop walking. Everyone just continued to walk, not noticing us stop. But I didn't care.

I reached my hand up, and pulled my bangs out of the way, doing the same to his. I tiptoed and pressed my forehead against his. I saw his face flush as I did this. "Are you sure you're okay" I asked as I measured his temperature with my own. I pulled away and put my palm on my forehead, contemplating if he had a fever or not. He looked down, not letting me see his face.

"Y-yeah….I'm f-fine" Natsume stuttered out. I gave him a criticizing look. I wasn't so sure…

"Whatever you say" I replied with a sigh. I looked towards the group and saw that they had gotten far away. "We'd better start walking" I told Natsume. When I noticed that he wasn't moving, I grabbed his hand and started to drag him. His eyes widened but went back to normal in a few seconds. Natsume caught up to me and walked beside me, our hands still entwined.

We didn't notice when we reached the house. We were both looking down and occasionally staring into each others eyes while we were walking. We didn't stop until we heard, "EHEM" coming from the front door. We looked toward the voice, wondering who it came from. And unfortunately…..it was my dad. And the worst thing was, he saw us staring 'intently' into each others eyes. AND I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!

"Well well well, look what we have here. That boy….what was it again…Natsume is staring quite intently at you Mikan" my father started with a grim looking expression on his face. I started sweating profusely. I was SOOO not ready to die. Suddenly, I remembered that our hands were entwined and to anyone who didn't know the situation…or us, we'd look like a couple. I blushed so hard that I thought my face would explode and slipped my hand out of Natsume's.

When I'd least expected it, my dad yanked me by the arm, causing me to yelp, and pulled me to his side. He glared at Natsume and said, "Stay away from my daughter. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" My eyes widened when he finished his sentence. My jaw dropped and I was unable to move. Dad yanked me into the house and shut the door, or more like slammed it in Natsume's face, before he could protest.

I was still stuck in my place as mom came down asking, "What was that dear?" My dad was steaming with fury as he retorted, "Ask your daughter!" Dad then stomped away to release his steam.

Somehow, my mom was able to get me out of my trance and got me to tell mom what had happened outside just a few minuets ago. Mom's face lightened up. "Hey, maybe he's still out there! Maybe we can really make him your boyfriend!" my mother stated excitedly as she opened the door. And just like she said, Natsume was still standing out there, stunned as ever.

"M-mm-mom…." I stuttered as my mom tried to wake Natsume from his trance. Little by little, my mom got through to him, with me still stuttering like and idiot saying, "I don't think that's a good idea mom…..what will dad say?" And then she'd answer, "Who the hell cares? Beside, he's a good looking boy anyways!"

By the time she got Natsume out of his trance, I was blushing a million shades of red. Natsume looked at me and just…..well….stared. My mom wondered what he was looking at so she turned around and saw me standing there like and idiot, blushing like crazy.

"Awwww, Mikan! You look so cute!" my mom squealed. She pinched my cheeks and then out of nowhere, she got out her camera and started to take pictures of me. "I never saw you blush this much before!" my mother exclaimed while taking pictures of me. "If I knew that kind of conversation would make you do this, I would've started to say that stuff a long time ago!"

And if it were even possible, my face got even more red than before. Mom took even more pictures than before, saying that I was just too adorable. The pictures then stopped, but not soon enough and not by themselves. I had to cover the camera lens with my hand and chase my mother all over the house screaming, "Mom! Give me the camera NOW!" After a full ten minuets of shouting and running, I got the camera from her.

I was sooo tired. I panted as I kept my mom away from the camera by blocking her with my arm and raising the camera high in the air. My dad, FINALLY sensing the commotion down stairs, decided to check it out. He was furious when he saw Natsume standing there watching me and my mom fight over the camera. Mom had to calm him down and tell him that she invited Natsume over for dinner.

When dad was calmed down, he let us go to my room and do our homework. Of course, he came in every once in a while to check up on us. To make sure we weren't doing anything 'we weren't supposed to be'. Overprotective much? Soon enough, Mom, dad, Youichi, Natsume and I were at the dinner table eating our dinner. Mom was STILL teasing me about the pictures, telling me that she had downloaded them onto the computer.

"Mikan, I'm going to make some Christmas cards of you blushing like a maniac and send it to the whole family" Mom said cheerfully. I choked on my food when she said that. Natsume, who was sitting next to me, patted my back, trying to help me get the food out of my esophagus. Dad glared at him as if saying 'don't you DARE touch my daughter'.

"You okay" Natsume asked when I drank a bit of water to wash down what was in my throat. I nodded as I swallowed. I flashed him a little smile. Wait….what was that? I could've sworn that there was a little blush on his face a little while ago.

"I mean it Mikan!" my mother continued. "I'm going to do it! I'm sure that all of our relatives will get a hit off of you blushing like that." I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

**~End of Chapter 10~**

Woooh! Finally I'm done with this chapter! Took me long enough! Well, I hope you all like my story and please REVIEW! And here's a special thanks to all those who have reviewed for chapter nine! And those people are…

**Amai Yokaiko**

**Claerine**

**Msdgirl**

**Vanillaprincess**

**Moonlight's Hidden Shadows**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**MxKawaii-NekoxS**

**Emana Ryan**

**behind thy eyes do u see love**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**cj-the-greatest**

Thanks you guys! You're awesome! Keep reading and reviewing! And all those who haven't reviewed, please **R&R!**

~natsumikanluverization signing off:D~


	11. Chapter 11

Guess who? I'm sorry for putting up chapter nine twice! The document manager went all weird on me, so sorry! Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed telling me that chapter nine went up twice! Now, I present you all….CHAPTER 11!

**My Supernatural Life**

**Last Time….**

"Mikan, I'm going to make some Christmas cards of you blushing like a maniac and send it to the whole family" Mom said cheerfully. I choked on my food when she said that. Natsume, who was sitting next to me, patted my back, trying to help me get the food out of my esophagus. Dad glared at him as if saying 'don't you DARE touch my daughter'.

"You okay" Natsume asked when I drank a bit of water to wash down what was in my throat. I nodded as I swallowed. I flashed him a little smile. Wait….what was that? I could've sworn that there was a little blush on his face a little while ago.

"I mean it Mikan!" my mother continued. "I'm going to do it! I'm sure that all of our relatives will get a hit off of you blushing like that." I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

**Preview End**

**~Chapter 11~**

~Mikan's POV~

Apparently, the conversation of the pictures of me blushing madly created the urge for my mom to bring out my baby pictures. _Great_ I thought sarcastically.

"Mom, don't you DARE bring out my baby pictures" I threatened my mother. I did NOT want to be embarrassed. Especially when I'd be embarrassed in my own home.

"Why not, honey? You looked so cute!" my mom retorted. She stood up and started towards the shelf in the living room, leaving the rest of us in the dining room. I stood up and ran towards her. I was done with my food so I could do that.

"Mom! Please noooo" I whined. I looked at her with the puppy eyes that I always use when I don't want my parents to do a certain thing. I could slowly see her walls crumbling down.

"Fine…" mom sighed while she headed back to the table to finish her supper. I followed her with a triumphant smile plastered on my face. I stopped at the doorway leading to the living room from the dining room.

"Do you mind if I be excused? I want to take a shower" I asked. I was finished with my food, so I knew that my parents had no reason as to not let me shower.

"Sure. Come back down when you're finished though" my dad replied. I smiled at him in thanks and headed upstairs to take my shower.

~Natsume's POV~

When Mikan disappeared from the door way, her mother got an evil glint in her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Youichi sweat drop. And I instantly knew that their mother was planning something.

"Are you boys done?" she asked Mikan's dad, Youichi, and I. I nodded to her as she grabbed me and everyone else's plates. She washed them as the Yo and Izumi cleaned up the table. I helped a little, though Izumi seemed a little reluctant. I don't know why he was reluctant. I was just helping to clear the table. What's wrong with that?

"Natsume, come to the living room," Mikan's mom said. "I have something to show you." I noticed that the evil glint in her eye grew. I sweat dropped, but followed her none the less.

**~Ten minuets later~**

"And this is Mikan when she was in when we took a trip to this beautiful meadow…" Yuka said. She was blabbering on about Mikan's childhood photos for about ten minuets now. I knew that she was going to do something that Mikan didn't like. I knew that Mikan wouldn't like it if I looked at her baby pictures. And I knew that she had specifically told her mother not to bring them out. I knew all of these things, but they still didn't stop me from looking.

I took a glance at the picture that Yuka was showing me now. Mikan looked about 12 in it and she was smiling widely. She was frolicking in a meadow in a beautiful white sundress that ended just above her knees. She had white flats on. Two strands of hair were pulled back and were held in place with a white ribbon. She was in the middle of turning around when the picture was taken so her hair and dress was spread elegantly around her in mid air.

I stared at the picture. She looked beautiful. Like a goddess even. I couldn't take my gaze away from that picture. It was like the sight of her smiling face enchanted me. I was amazed at how beautiful she was and how she had such an effect on me. She rendered me speechless and made my heart pound three times as fast than normal. She makes my heart skip a beat and she can make me stare at her. No other girl has been able to do all these things to me. Never in my life time. Or, my afterlife. I was lost in thought, just staring at the picture when I heard a gasp coming from behind me near the stair well.

"MOM!" I heard a girl yell. I turned around and saw Mikan. She was wearing white flannel shorts that showed off her long, creamy legs and a purple long sleeved shirt that was sort of a v-neck that didn't dip down too far. Her hair was let down and I noticed that it was still a little damp with some steam coming off of it. She looked H-O-T.

"Give me that!" Mikan screamed as she took the photo album out of her mother's hand, taking the picture I was staring quite intently at away from sight. Her mother stood up and tried to reach for it while Mikan kept the book and her mother a safe distance away.

"Mikan! Don't be such spoil sport!" her mother complained. She was STILL trying to get the album from her daughter. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. This family is NUTS. I watched the two fight like little kids. It was somewhat amusing to see a mother fight with her child like a two year old. I thought that this would never end. Suddenly, Izumi came in and took the album and held it out of his daughter's and wife's grasps.

"I'll be taking this" he said. "And BOTH of you will not lay your hands on it. EVER." And with that, he went up the stairs and into his room. Yuka slumped and put a depressed look on her face. She sat down on the sofa across from me and sighed.

"Thanks a lot Mikan" Yuka mumbled. She looked downright depressed. I looked towards Mikan, waiting for her response.

"Well it served you right" Mikan retorted. "I told you not to do that but did you listen? Noooo, you went on ahead and did it!"

"What, do you expect me to listen to you? I'm your mother for heaven's sake!" Yuka said.

"Well, that's true but….I still said you shouldn't do that" Mikan replied. She was staring her mother strait in the eye, not letting her mother look at anything else but her.

"Yeah, okay…sorry" Yuka said while looking down. I was surprised at how she admitted to her wrong doing and apologized like that. I thought that she'd be the type to not back down on her side of the story and stand strong. Boy was I wrong. Well, this _was_ her daughter she was arguing with.

"It's okay mom…well, it's okay if you didn't show Natsume any pictures of me in my baby days…..and I'm sorry for being such a spoil sport" Mikan replied.

"I didn't show him those cuz I know you don't like them, so we're all good?" Her mother asked. Mikan smiled.

"Yeah" she replied. Yuka smiled and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. Probably because of the time. I looked at the clock too and discovered that it was already 9:30.

"Oh dear, it's that late already?" Yuka said. "Well, it's too late for you to walk home so why don't you call your parents and you could stay here for the night" Yuka suggested.

"Okay…..if it's alright with you" I replied.

"Of course it is! You could use the phone over there on the drawer next to the T.V." she pointed out. I looked over to where she was talking about. Honestly, I had no idea that that was there. I never really looked over there anyways.

I nodded and headed off to the phone. I picked up the phone and pretended to dial the phone and talk to my 'parents'. I hung up after a minuet and turned around to find Mikan sitting there, Yuka nowhere in sight. I went next to her and sat down on the couch. And then, she looked at me.

"Mom went upstairs to see where you will sleep tonight. I have no idea if she's telling dad….though I doubt she will" Mikan said. I nodded to her and looked away. I could tell that Mikan was getting tired. Her eyes were drooping and it was evident that she was fighting hard to keep her eyes open. After a few minuets of trying to stay awake, she gave in and fell asleep. Her head fell on my shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut. I just stared at her sleeping face. She looked so at peace.

Then, I could feel myself getting sleepy. I yawned and tried to stay awake. What was taking Yuka so long? And before I knew it, my head lay against Mikan's and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason I didn't know of. I just randomly woke up. Wonder why. I lifted my head from Mikan's head and looked around the room. It was dark and I noticed a blanket draped over us. I looked over to the clock and it read 12:46. My neck felt a little stiff as I looked at Mikan. She was still sleeping, though she looked like she was uncomfortable. I'd better take her to her room.

Carefully, I picked Mikan up without waking her and quietly headed up the stairs and into her room. I lay her on the bed, pushing loose strands of hair out of her face. The moonlight shone on her face at the upmost perfect angle. She looked like an angel. I pushed that thought aside as I took off my jacket and socks along with my shirt. I didn't want to feel so uncomfortable when I slept. I slipped into bed beside Mikan and let sleep take over me.

The next morning, I woke up to Mikan sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes to take the sleepiness out of them. I sat up next to her as she looked at me and blushed. She looked cute when she did that. I could see why her mother wanted to make a Christmas card off of her blushing face. But soon, her blush was replaced with a look of confusion. I gave her a questioning look. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Hey, how did we get up here?" she asked me with a sleepy voice. Not only did she look cute when she was sleepy, she sounded cute too.

"I carried you up in the middle of the night. I kinda fell asleep waiting for your mother to come back downstairs" I replied.

"Oh….that makes sense…sorry for making you carry me upstairs" she apologized. Her voice seemed to be less sleepy, but it was still soft.

"Hn" I replied. I didn't have any time to say anything more because suddenly, Yuka appeared in the doorway.

"Oh good….you're here" she said while panting. She must've freaked out when she didn't find us downstairs. When she finally caught her breath, she looked back up at me and Mikan, getting a better view of us.

"Hey, Natsume…..where's your shirt?" Yuka questioned. I looked down and I remembered last night that I took it off so that I could be more comfortable with sleeping. I blushed and kept my gaze at the ground.

"I took it off along with my jacket and socks so that I could be more comfortable" I replied softly while still looking down.

"So…where are they? I could wash them for you" Yuka asked.

I pointed towards his cloths and Yuka grabbed them and went out of the room. But not without giving me and Mikan a teasing look, seeing that we were both STILL in the bed at this point. I bushed and turned to Mikan. I noticed that she was blushing too. She started to climb out of the bed and I did the same. I helped her fix the bed and she left to do her daily routine. I just sat on her bed, waiting for my cloths so that I could leave her room without giving her dad a heart attack.

Soon enough, Yuka came in with my newly washed uniform. I quickly put it on and Yuka lent me a spare toothbrush. I had to pretend that I didn't have any extra clothes or any toiletries even though I obviously did in my duffel bag in Mikan's closet or else her family would question me and become suspicious. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After I was done, I headed into Mikan's room once again. And I saw her packing.

"What are you doing" I questioned her. I was confused as to why she would be packing.

"I already told mom and dad this but Hotaru just called and she said that we are leaving right after school. But, we have enough time to come back and dress into appropriate clothing and get our bags before we leave for Hokkaido" she explained. Well that made sense.

When she was done packing, we both headed downstairs and went to the dining room for breakfast. Her mother and Youichi were the only ones down here. Where was her dad?

"Hey mom…where's dad?" Mikan asked as if taking the questions right from my mouth.

"He left earlier for work honey" her mother replied. Mikan just shrugged while she headed towards her seat to eat her cereal. I sat next to Mikan and ate the same thing. After we were done, we headed to school along with Youichi walking with us. Mikan and I went to the high school building while Youichi went to the elementary school section.

When Mikan and I got to class, we were greeted by our fan clubs. Mikan, being to nice to just ignore people when they greet her, said hello back. I did nothing to show if I'd heard my fan club or not. We headed to the back and sat in our seats, waiting for class to start. After five minuets of waiting, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Simure, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Kitsu came in and sat in their seats around us. The group, excluding me, sparked up a conversation. They asked Mikan and I what had happened to us when we were walking home. All we did was blush and stay quite. The group decided to leave it and talked about something else until the bell rang.

"Good morning my wonderful students" Narumi exclaimed as he literally twirled into the classroom. "We will NOT have classes today due to a teacher meeting. But, we advise that you kids stay in school until the day is over! And have a wonderful winter break! Ja ne!" He then skipped out of the classroom, heading to that 'teacher meeting' he had.

The rest of the school day consisted of Mikan and I running away from our fan clubs. The others had it easy. They didn't mind if I had a whole bunch of psychopathic girls chasing after me. The only one who seemed to help me was Mikan. So, pretty much for the whole day, we were running away from girls. But, I can't say that today was horrible. I got to spend to whole day with Mikan. And during that whole day, I figured out why she had this effect with me.

I love her. That's why my heart beats fast whenever she's around. It's why she could easily make me blush and make me weak. She could manipulate me into doing anything if she wanted me to. I want to be with her forever. I want to make her mine and mine alone.

And this was what is wrong with me loving her. I couldn't be with her forever. I couldn't make her mine. I was a ghost, dead. There was no way that she could be mine. And I highly doubt that she'd even love me back. But, just being with her can make me happy. So as long as she is with me, I'll be fine. Just being friends with her is enough. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. So I'll just love her from a distance, appearing as a close friend whenever she needs me. Because, of course, she could never love me…..right?

**~Chapter 11 End~**

Hey! Well, as I promised, I put up another chapter tonight! Though, it wasn't really long. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! You'll just have to wait and be patient for it. Wow! Reviews came fast! And now, a special thanks to all who've already reviewed and/or added my story to their favorites/alerts:

**blueberry x carrots 4ever**

**Orangekiss**

**deathseason**

**Anonymous**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**fullmoon-werewolf-luver**

**Kylee-Cat**

Once again, thanks guys! And all of you other peoples who haven't reviewed out there, please review! I would really appreciate it!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off :D~


	12. Chapter 12

How's it going! I hope you all are doing good 'cuz I am! :D Well, I'm not here to keep you from reading so, I'll just get on with the story!

**~My Supernatural Life~**

**Last time on My Supernatural Life**

(Haha! T.V)

I love her. That's why my heart beats fast whenever she's around. It's why she could easily make me blush and make me weak. She could manipulate me into doing anything if she wanted me to. I want to be with her forever. I want to make her mine and mine alone.

And this was what is wrong with me loving her. I couldn't be with her forever. I couldn't make her mine. I was a ghost, dead. There was no way that she could be mine. And I highly doubt that she'd even love me back. But, just being with her can make me happy. So as long as she is with me, I'll be fine. Just being friends with her is enough. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. So I'll just love her from a distance, appearing as a close friend whenever she needs me. Because, of course, she could never love me…..right?

**~Chapter 12~**

~Mikan's POV~

"Aaaaah!" I screamed. If you're wondering what's happening, Natsume and I just got away from all his fan girls and schools going to end in like, 20 minutes. I was just relaxing in my seat in the class room when someone came up to me and pressed my sides, and right after they did that, they covered my eyes so that I couldn't find out who did it. I was officially annoyed. I HATED having my sides pressed. In this school, this action is called 'being tazed'. Whenever I was tazed, I would freak out and scream. I don't know why, I just did. Maybe it was instinct?

Well any ways, I was really annoyed. "Hey! Who did that" I questioned while trying to pry the person's hands off of my eyes. But that just made situations worse. That person pushed me up really quick, turned me around and sat me back down. Except, in this position, I was straddling someone. They were still covering my eyes so I couldn't figure out who it was. But, maybe…..

I put my hands on the persons face and immediately felt them tense up. I felt the face of the person. So far, I had no idea who it was but I had an outline. I moved my hands towards their ears. I felt an ear ring on the person's left ear. Now I knew exactly who it was.

"Natsume…." I murmured in a dangerously low volume. I could tell he was surprised because he loosened his grip a little. I use that opportunity to yank his hands off of my face. And looky there, it was definitely Natsume I was sitting on top of. "You dumb idiot!" I screamed as I hit him on the chest multiple times, but not enough to hurt him.

He grabbed my wrists to stop me from hitting him. I bet he was annoyed now too. Serves that jerk right. Natsume glared at me, though it wasn't one of his deadly glares that would make you think, 'if looks could kill….,'. I just glared back, forgetting that we were in the middle of 'class' and that I was sitting on Natsume in the straddling position that seemed so…..awkward. We kept the glare contest going until we heard someone heading our way and stop next to us. And we both looked up to find…..Hotaru?

"Hey, if you two are going to act like a couple, don't do it here. Nobody likes PDA (public display of affection)" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. Oh my gosh, I thought as I blushed. I immediately got off of Natsume and went back to my seat. I could feel my face was red. I was so embarrassed that everyone saw that. Apparently, everyone had been watching me and Natsume's show ever since I screamed because of all the whispers going around that class room of what just happened. Awww man, if Youichi finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it. He's sooo gonna make fun of me! I sighed as I thought of that. Great.

'RIIIIING' went the bell. School was finally over. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Sumire, Kitsu, Nonoko, Yuu, Misaki, Tsubasa and I waited for Youichi to come. And when he did, we all headed home. Youichi and I went to put away our bags and get our duffel bags filled with clothes that would last a week and a half. Natsume climbed up to my window and dropped his bag off while getting his duffel in the closet. I went downstairs to say good bye to my parents with Yo as Natsume climbed out the window once again. We all hopped into Hotaru's Mom's van and we headed off to the airport. Yeah, we were taking the plane to Hokkaido. We thought it'd be easier.

After Hotaru's mom dropped us off, we went to the plane, took our seats, and waited for the long journey to Hokkaido to end.

~Natsume's POV~

Mikan had fallen asleep on my shoulder sometime during the flight. I closed the shade so that she could sleep better and I drifted off into a slumber myself.

"Passengers, we will be landing in Hokkaido airport soon" the flight attendant informed us. "Please fasten your seatbelts and we shall be in there soon. And thank you for flying with us."

I looked over to Mikan. Apparently, she was still asleep. Wow, she was a heavy sleeper. "Oi, Mikan, get up. We're gonna be landing soon" I said gently as I nudged her to wake up.

"mmm…" she mumbled as she woke up. She looked at me with her adorable sleepy eyes and mumbled "thanks for waking me Natsume." I nodded to her as we started to descend. It didn't take long for the plane to land so pretty soon, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Misaki, Tsubasa, Youichi and I were at the baggage claim.

We all found our bags easily. We had to divide ourselves up and ride in four different taxis. Of course, Mikan and I were in one, along with Hotaru and Youichi. I wasn't really paying any attention to the groupings of the others 'cuz I was happy as long as I was with Mikan. We all arrived at the Hokkaido Inn (I just made that up. It's not real :D) in just a ten minutes. We all headed inside and Hotaru went up to the counter to get our room. A few minutes later, Hotaru was back with a key and room number.

All of us headed up to the 30th floor. Hotaru led us along a long hallway to a door all the way at the other end. She unlocked it and it opened up to be a spacious condo like hotel room. There was a kitchen to the right and just outside of the kitchen, there was a living room. Windows were covering the outer wall of the room. There were two bathrooms: one next to the kitchen and the other in the room where all of us will sleep. The bedroom was huge! There were six queen sized beds, three on each side. Beside each bed was a bedside table with a lamp sitting on it along with a clock. The windows were one again covering the area of the outside wall, where we could all look down and see a beautiful view of mountains and hills. It was obvious that we were on the outskirts of Hokkaido.

"Everyone needs a partner to sleep with, so choose" Hotaru commanded. Instantly, everyone but me and Mikan paired up with either their boyfriend of girlfriend.

"I guess were partners, ne Natsume?" I heard Mikan ask beside me. I looked at her, nodding as if saying 'yes'.

"Hey! What about me?" Youichi piped up. Honestly, I forgot that he was here.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep on the floor" Hotaru said as she threw a sleeping bag at him. He just sighed and put his sleeping bag net to the very first bed closest to the door.

Everyone chose a bed. Mikan and I got the bed closest to the window on the left side. Hotaru and Ruka claimed the bed across from us. Kitsu and Nonoko were beside us while Anna and Yuu were across from them. Tsubasa and Misaki were next to Kitsu and Nonoko while Koko and Sumire had the bed across Misaki and Tsubasa. With that done, everyone put their duffel bags down on the side of the bed that they had claimed. Mikan was closest to the window 'cuz she liked that side better. I'm fine with anything so I let her be.

By the time all of us got settled in, it was 6 o'clock. "I'm hungry" I announced, my voice stoic. Everyone else nodded agreeing with me.

"Let's go downstairs" Hotaru said. "We can get something to eat in the restaurant down there." We all headed down and waited outside for our table to be ready. Girls were giggling while staring at me while the boys had hearts in their eyes while looking at Mikan. Instantly, I became jealous. I threw my arm over Mikan's shoulder, glaring at all the other guys. Mikan gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything. She just turned back to the others and continued their conversation like nothing happened.

"Hey, you're certainly not this girls boyfriend right?" A girl with strawberry pink hair and dark brown eyes asked. She was looking at me, fluttering her eyes. I guess she is trying to flirt with me. "'Cuz, you could do way better. She's so…..ugly" she said with her snobby voice. "I'm Luna. Luna Koizumi. And may I ask you what yours is handsome" she asked.

"Tch, none of your business, hag" I replied in a harsh tone. Nobody would insult Mikan. I glared at her, wishing that she'd go away. Mikan and the others stopped to watch what was happening between me and…uh….that..girl. Wow, I already forgot her name. Well, might as well stick with hag. The hag just stood there, looking at me like she thought that I actually wanted to get to know her. What an idiot.

"Look, I want you to GO AWAY" I spelled it out for her, emphasizing the words go and away. She gave me a sad face that was obviously fake. She gave me the 'puppy dog eyes'. Honestly, she looked stupid trying to do that. Mikan was so far the only girl who could pull that look off. I just glared at her more.

"Excuse me sirs, madams, your table is ready" a waitress informed us. We all got up and followed the waitress to the table, leaving the hag at the entrance of the restaurant. The waitress handed us menus and left us so we could decide what we wanted to eat. When she came back, she got all of our orders and left to go fetch them. And with that, conversation sparked at the table.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said. I looked at him as he continued with what he was saying. "That Koizumi was annoying you a lot huh? You looked really pissed when she wouldn't leave" he stated while everyone including him started to chuckle. Mikan, who was right beside me, was trying REALLY hard to hold her laughter in. "Dude, your expression was gold" Ruka continued on.

I looked at all of them like they were crazy. "Who the hell are you talking about?" I questioned them. Who the hell was Koizumi? Realization hit me as I remembered that it was that hag's name. "Oh….so that was that hag's name. That makes sense. An ugly name for an ugly person" I stated. Everyone started to laugh full on. I couldn't see what was funny in this conversation!

I looked around the whole table watching the group laugh at my statement. Is it not normal to say stuff like that? I mean, Mikan's parents say WWAAAYY more weird stuff than I do. Tsubasa was able to point behind me while he was laughing, but it caused him to fall out of his chair. I turned around to see a shocked Koizumi standing there with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Pppffft" I was trying to hold in my laughter. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my laughs from overflowing but all of my effort was useless. I laughed along with the others until my lungs and stomach hurt. All of us calmed down after a full ten minutes of laughing. Koizumi was apparently still standing there, but with a disappointed expression. When I finally calmed down, I looked her strait in the eyes.

"You heard what I said right" I said. My voice was harsh and cold and my eyes were frightening and cold. "It pretty much means I want nothing to do with you. So, GO AWAY" I commanded, once again emphasizing the words go and away.

"I won't give up on you" Koizumi said in her snobby, high pitched voice. Listening to her voice made me want to scratch my ears off or go deaf. It was HORRIBLE. Well, at least that's what I thought. There were some dudes who were looking at her with hearts in their eyes, though, the hearts weren't as big as when they were looking at Mikan.

Koizumi then turned around and walked away with her hips swaying supposedly seductively. I wasn't sure if she were trying to look hot, cuz to me she looked stupid. When she reached the entrance of the restaurant, she turned around and blew a flying kiss to me. I had to try so hard to not gag. She twirled back around and walked away.

"Glad she's gone" I muttered. The others were chuckling.

"Yeah, she took long enough" Hotaru said. "Oh, and I got a picture of her ugly face. She showed us the picture and immediately, we all started laughing our heads off. It was hilarious! She looked so weird! After we settled down, our dinner came. We talked about random things like how Mikan and I got away from the fan girls to what happened Thursday evening. Ruka brought up a topic on this anime that he watched last night. And Tsubasa was talking about how his dog literally ate his homework after it seemingly opened his bag and took his things out and ripped it to shreds.

"Tsubasa, I highly doubt that dogs can open back packs on their own" Misaki said. I had trouble believing what Tsubasa was saying too. "I don't think that a dog can be THAT smart" Misaki finished her thoughts.

"But it's true!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "I saw it happen with my own eyes! Okay, well, maybe not the part when my dog was opening the bag….but I know that I closed it!"

"I think you were just too stupid to remember if you closed it or not" Hotaru piped up. The girls started to giggle at Hotaru's comment. Honestly, I thought that Hotaru was right. I also thought Tsubasa left his bag open.

"Nu-uh! Did not!" Tsubasa defended himself. Everyone but Hotaru, Youichi, and I chuckled when Tsubasa said that. Dinner went on peacefully full of laughs and stories. I didn't want it to end. I was having too much fun.

"Mmmm, good dinner" Anna said as she rubbed her stomach. "Mmm-hmm" everyone, excluding me replied. I just nodded.

"Well, let's find out what kind of activities this place has" Koko said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Koko asked. "It's not like we're gonna spend ALL our time looking at books in a silent library. I wanna do something fun!"

I just shrugged and followed the group. I was walking alone in the back of the group when Mikan slowed her pace to match mine. "Hey, why are you always at the back of the group?" she asked me.

"Dunno" I answered her bluntly. She just shrugged and looked forward again. I looked forward too, stealing glances of Mikan from time to time. As far as I knew, she hadn't taken a single glance towards me. Mikan looked towards her right and her eyes widened. She looked towards me and leaned in close. My heart was beating so fast right now, I had no idea what she was gonna do.

"Koizumi's heading towards us, Natsume" she whispered. I looked towards where she was looking at earlier and spotted the hag coming towards us. I rolled my eyes. I threw my arm over Mikan's shoulder and pulled her close. I thought that maybe, if Koizumi saw me like this with Mikan, she wouldn't come near. I looked down at Mikan. She was blushing and she looked into my eyes. An understanding passed between us and she just played along with my act.

I honestly liked holding Mikan close to me like this. I wish I could do this all the time. I looked towards Koizumi and noticed she was still heading towards us, except her pace quickened. The others in the group noticed and looked at me and Mikan. They seemed to know what we were trying to do, so they signaled us to walk faster and they quickened their pace. Mikan and I did the same. I guess that I was going a little too fast for Mikan, so she wrapped her left arm around my waist. A shock went through me. It's like her touch sent a current of electricity went through me whenever she touched me. And surprisingly, it felt….good. Mikan's pace matched with mine and we were walking in sync soon enough. She didn't remove her arm from around my waist. And I was glad she didn't. I moved my arm so that it was wrapped firmly around her waist. I watched as Mikan turned beet red. It was quite amusing. _Cute,_ I thought.

I saw Koizumi behind us from the corner of my eye. Ugh, why was she following us? An idea popped into my head that I was enough to keep her away for a while. I turned my head back towards Mikan and rested my forehead to hers. I stared deep into her eyes. I dropped my head to the side of hers and kissed her on the left cheek. I secretly kept my eyes a little opened so that it would look like I closed them as I watched for Mikan's reaction. Mikan closed her left eye and kept the other one open as I kissed her. She blushed a really bright and deep crimson red. I leaned back so that I could see her face. She looked really cute and her blush amused me.

Koizumi huffed, turned around, and left without a word. Thank god she was gone! But to be safe, and partially 'cuz I didn't want to let her go, I kept my arm around Mikan's waist. And she did the same. Mikan and I started to walk again when we noticed that the group had stopped and turned around to watch us piss Koizumi off. The girls were giggling except for Hotaru, who was giving us and evil gaze along with the guys of the group. What were they up to They just suddenly turned back around and started to walk once again.

We got to the front counter and asked the person manning the station what activities they had for teens our age. "Here's a list of things that people your age can do here in the inn" the lady said, handing us a list of activities.

"Thank you ma'am" Sumire said politely. The stewardess nodded and smiled and turned to the next customer.

"Let me see it" Koko said as he snatched the piece of paper from his girlfriend. "Hey guys," Koko said after he had skimmed the page, "Tomorrow night, there's going to be a pool party at six."

"Really!" the girls squealed as they all went over to Koko and took a peak at the paper in his hands. Including Mikan. Jealousy burned in me as she placed her delicate hand on his wrist. Though, I didn't let anyone know I was jealous. I just came over to Mikan's side and pretended to look at the paper with interest as I placed a hand on her shoulder in a casual way.

"Wow! There seems to be a lot of fun things to do here!" Mikan exclaimed as she skimmed through the paper. I decided to really take a look at the paper. I was kind of curious as to what was written on it.

As Koko said, there will be a pool party tomorrow at six p.m. On Sunday, there will be some sort of scavenger hunt. Monday would be a masquerade ball and Tuesday will have a festival. On Wednesday, there will be some sort of truth or dare game between all teens who attend it. Thursday will have a big campfire so that everyone could tell ghost stories and roast marshmallows. And on Friday, there will be the grand opening of the teen club and all the teens in the inn can attend it.

"Wow, this is really cool" Misaki stated as she finished reading the paper. All of us nodded in agreement. I could tell that this will be the best of my life.

"Well, let's all head upstairs. It's getting late" Nonoko said. All of us shuffled of to our room. I had to admit, I was kind of tired due to the traveling we did today. It wasn't that far of a distance, but it was still pretty tired. All the girls changed first, and when they were done, us guys changed too. All of us were soon comfortable in our pajamas.

"Good night" everyone but me said. Mikan and I stayed in the living room while the rest of the group went off to sleep. Soon, the door to the room was closed and all was silent. I saw Mikan walk to the window wall and stare at the moon and stars. I decided to follow her lead.

As Iooked out the window, I kept on glancing at Mikan. The moon's light reflected upon her face and the stars shone in her eyes. It made her look like an angel. When she looked at me, I'd realized that I had been staring at her rather than just glancing her way. Our gazes met and neither of us looked away. I got lost in her hazel orbs and it seemed that there was nothing else in the world other than me and her. Suddenly, Mikan looked away and out into the night.

The view out of the window was beautiful. We had a clear view of the rolling hills and there was a little forest just outside of the gates of the inn. The sky was clear and you could see all the stars shining brightly with the moon perched up high up in the sky. I glanced once more at Mikan and saw her staring wide eyed at…something. I followed her gaze and found what she was staring at. It was…..a figure. Of a man. It was just standing there, staring at us. No, it was just staring at her as if I wasn't there. Mikan seemed frozen. She wouldn't move.

"Hey, Mikan" I said, shaking her shoulders to get her out of her trance. "Mikaaaan" I repeated, elongating her name. Mikan turned her head to me slowly.

"I need to tell Hotaru" she murmerd. She was staring strait at me. Her eyes were now their normal size but they showed just how urgent this situation was. I nodded and followed her to the room and waited for her outside the door. I wonder what she's going to do.

~Mikan's POV~

I quietly crept up to Hotaru's side and shook her softly so that I could wake her up. When she awoke, she glared at me as if asking, 'what do you want baka?'

"Hotaru," I whispered, "I saw something in the forest just outside of the inn's gates. It was a figure and it was just staring at me. What should I do?" Whenever this kind of stuff happened to me, I always went to Hotaru because she always knew the right answer. She realized the severity of this and sat strait up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What you need to do is go to the forest and see if you can figure out what is going on over there" Hotaru told me in a hushed voice. Honestly, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Oh well, Hotaru knows best.

"Can I bring Natsume with me?" I asked her hopefully. She nodded and shooed me away, lay back down, and fell asleep. I smiled softly as I went to my duffel bag and grabbed out a pair of tan shorts and a blue t-shirt. I kept my hair down and I put on a pair of black converse. I headed out of the room and to my surprise, Natsume, once again, was standing right there in front of me once I had turned around.

I gasped as I felt my heart skip a beat. He freaked the crap out of me! Natsume looked me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going" Natsume questioned me, his eyebrow still raised.

"It's not just me, it's you too" I replied in a whisper, signaling him to quiet down so he wouldn't wake the others.

Natsume gave me a look that said, 'what are you talking about?' I started through the living room and headed to the door. Halfway there, I turned my head around to him. He was still standing in the same place, just….staring at me.

"Get dressed" I said, "'Cuz we're going to find out just what that figure is.

**~Chapter 12 End~**

Yaaay! It's done! I just finished it and I'm glad that I did! Sorry to keep you all waiting, so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter that I had worked oh so hard on. :D Well, here's a special thanks for those who either reviewed or added me and/or my story to their favorites/alerts. And these people are….

**Emana Ryan**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel**

**cj-the-greatest**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**OrangeKiss**

**vanillaprincess**

**Jonzz**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Kylee-Cat**

**anonymous**

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**dgikari112**

Bye everyone! Until next time! And please, REVIEW!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off:D~


	13. Chapter 13

Guess what? I'm back with a new chapter! Well, I hope that you'll take this chapter to your liking and I REALLY hope that all who reads this will **REVIEW** when they are done. Well, thanks for all of you who have kept on reading and I hope to hear your reviews again! They're so sweet! You all are awesome! Well, we're getting off topic here, so I'll just start the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They all belong to the awesome, Tachibana Higuchi!**

**My Supernatural Life**

~Mikan's POV~

After I told Natsume what we were going to do, his eyes grew wide. He stood there for a minute until I walked up to him and shook his shoulders. He snapped out of his trance and looked at me as if I were crazy. Well guess what, I AM crazy.

"Go on," I said. "Get dressed or I'll just go myself." I then turned to my side and placed a finger on my chin and made and expression as if I were thinking. "Hmm, that figure might hurt me if I'm alone though…" I said. Natsume must've believed my act because his eyes got wide once more and he mumbled a 'wait here' and went into the room to change.

I couldn't say I was telling the truth or that I was lying when I told Natsume that the figure could hurt me. I mean, I could use my powers to protect both of us from harm but my powers might fail and I could end up hurt because of the figure. So, there's a fifty-fifty chance that I could get injured during this expedition.

Two minutes later, Natsume came out of the room silently with a pair of navy blue jean shorts and a black shirt. I signaled for Natsume to follow me as I grabbed a spare room key and headed out of the hotel suite. The both of us walked down the hallway, side by side, as we headed to the elevator. All of a sudden, we heard a snobby voice from a turn in the hall. 'It's Koizumi' I realized and I looked at Natsume. His eyes were wide as if he found out just that second who it was.

His eyes went back to normal as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed as he did this. I don't know why, but I like the way it feels when he holds me like this. But, it was all an act so that Natsume wouldn't be bothered by Koizumi and other girls. I felt my heart ache as I thought this. Why did I feel this way? I pushed those thoughts aside as I leaned my head against Natsume's shoulder to make the act seem even more real.

We rounded the corner and found ourselves face to face with Koizumi with her friend. Natsume and I just kept walking, acting like we never noticed them. But the problem was, Koizumi didn't like it when she goes unnoticed.

"Oh, hey handsome" she said to Natsume as she turned him around, acting as if I wasn't there. Natsume's grip tightened as he came to look at Koizumi. "Why don't you ditch this girl and hang with me?" Koizumi said as she tried to 'seduce' Natsume. He just growled at her, pulled me even closer, twirled the two of us around, and headed to the elevator.

But things weren't going to go smoothly. Koizumi came up behind us and she pulled my hair. I yelped and stopped. I raised my hands to my scalp and closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from whining. I tried to pry Koizumi's fingers from my hair, but all she did was pull on it harder. I whimpered as a tear escaped from my right eye.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Koizumi questioned me as she pulled even HARDER on hair. Soon enough, I was biting my lip so hard it bled. "You don't deserve a boyfriend, let alone a hot one" she said.

I opened my left eye as a tear fell out of that one. Not far from Koizumi, her friend and I, Natsume was glaring intensely at Koizumi, hatred evident in his eyes. He was red with rage and he was clenching his fists. Was he that worried for me? I felt Koizumi's grip on my hair lessen, so I took that opportunity to try to get away from her. By the time I pried her hand out of my hair, Koizumi's friend was in front of me. She pushed me and I hit my head against the wall and I fell onto the floor.

When my head hit the wall, I let out a gasp out of pain. I had hit my head on the corner of the hallway's wall. I hit the wall with so much force that the back of my head began to bleed. I fell onto my side and curled up into a ball while holding the back of my head with my hands. I groaned in pain. I kept my eyes shut, not paying attention to anything else but the pain in my head. I hope it subsides soon. Two minutes later, I felt a soft hand on my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Natsume looking at me with worry evident in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. He helped me sit up and I said nothing. When he sat me up full, I slumped onto his shoulder. I removed my hands from the back of my head. I looked at my palms and saw blood all over it. Obviously, Natsume saw too judging by his look. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the room.

"N-no….We need to go to the forest" I protested in a weak voice. Now that we were heading away from our destination, I felt drawn to the forest. Like, I really wanted to go to the forest. Now.

"Not until we fix your head" Natsume told me firmly. I knew he wouldn't let me do anything until he knew I was truly okay. He grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. He put me on the couch gently and headed to the bathroom to look for a first aid kit. A few minutes later, he came back with a bowl of luke warm water, a towel, and a first aid kit.

Natsume sat next to me and dipped the towel in the water. He took the towel back out and wrung it. He then put the towel on my head, wiping up all the blood. It stung a little, but it wasn't that bad. Natsume applied pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding which wasn't that long. It was maybe just five minutes.

Natsume was about to wrap my head with that gauze thing, but I stopped him. "I don't want the others worrying over me" I said. Natsume put it away and gently pat my head with a dry towel to dry my hair. Soon, I was all better. I just had a headache and I was a little dizzy. And now, I was determined to get to that forest.

~Natsume's POV~

"I want to go to the forest" Mikan whispered to me as I put all the materials I used to patch her up away. She was really persistent of going there and I was really worried for her since the two hags had injured her. I thought that she didn't want to go to the forest. She seemed so scared of that figure.

"I don't know…" I said. I was still pretty worried for her. I don't think that it would be very smart for her to go into the forest right now.

"Please? I promise I'm fine!" she pleaded in a hushed tone. Wow, she was really desperate to go. Why did she even want to go?

"No" I stated firmly. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where all the others were. Mikan started to squirm but I held her firmly in my grip. I opened the bedroom door, stepped over Youichi, and headed to our bed. I threw Mikan over my shoulder and held her with one hand while I pulled down the covers of the bed with the other. I laid her down, took off her and my shoes, and I laid down right beside her.

She was about to get out of the bed when I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist so that her hands were pressed up against my chest and so she couldn't move. She squirmed more but all her effort was useless. She finally gave up and I smirked at her in victory as she rolled her eyes and pouted. She looked really cute when she did that. I had to control myself to keep myself from kissing her.

"Just go to sleep" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver a little. I smirked. I was happy to know that I could make her do that.

"I can't you idiot" she replied. That made my vein throb. What did she just call me?

"You think I'm the idiot? You're the one who wants to go to the forest even if you're injured **and** it's the middle of the night" I growled. Though, I kept it down enough so nobody woke up.

She glared at me and said, "Well, something's…..calling me. Calling me to the forest. I don't know why but it is." I just stared at her and her glare died down into a soft gaze. She looked down to my chest and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep, all the while with me watching her intently. About ten minutes of staring at her, I thought that she was asleep. But I was soon proved wrong because she opened her eyes and sighed once more.

"I can't sleep" she mumbled to me as she looked up to me in the eyes. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. I cradled her in my arms and rested her head against my chest. I rested my back against the headrest of the bed and sat there, very comfortable in the position we were in. I liked the feeling of holding her. Our bodies fit perfectly together. It was like we were made for each other. I didn't even think about me being a ghost temporarily in a living body. I just thought, maybe, just maybe, we could be together.

Mikan's breaths soon grew steady and I instantly knew she was asleep. My eyelids started to droop and I fell into a deep slumber.

When I awakened, I kept my eyes shut for a little while. I felt the sun's light warm my skin through the window. What time was it? Did the others wake up? And if they did, wouldn't they have woken Mikan and I up by now? All these questions were rushing through my head. And one by one, each question was answered. By the positioning of the sun, it was about nine in the morning. The way the sun's rays were tilted on my skin gave that much away. I sat quietly and I could hear whispers. It was probably Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, Sumire, Yuu and Anna. Or, whoever was awake between them.

I knew that I should move, but I was too comfortable the way I was sitting now. Wait, sitting? I heard a lot more whispers and giggles in the room. What the heck were they doing? I kept my eyes shut, trying to figure out what was happening without letting them know I was awake. Mikan was apparently still curled up in a ball in my arms, my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Nonoko, look at them! They're sooo cute!" I heard Anna whisper to her twin. Who were they talking about?

"Hotaru, get the camera! We need to get a picture of this" Ruka whispered to his girlfriend. I heard the shuffling of a bag and a zipper open and then shut. Then, there were footsteps getting closer to me and Mikan.

"Hurry take it! Before they wake up!" I heard Youichi, Misaki, Tsubasa, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, and Kitsu say at the same time while all the others kept quiet. Or, as quiet as they could when they giggled and snickered.

I realized what was going on. They were preferring to….Mikan and I! I remembered that I was propped up on the head board of the bed in a sitting position while Mikan was in between my legs with her hands pressed up against my chest and she was curled up in a ball. I'm so stupid! Of course they were talking about me and Mikan! What else in this world is more entertaining? And then, I heard a 'click' sound. Oh no….

I opened my eyes. I had to wait until my eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room. When I was able to fully see, I saw Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu, Misaki, Yuu and Youichi, all in that order, around the bed. Everyone was staring at Mikan and I. When I moved my hand to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes, everyone froze. I put my hand back on Mikan's waist and glared at all of them.

"What are you looking at" I asked with venom dripping from my voice. I suddenly heard a 'click' sound once more. I looked where it had come from and sure enough, Hotaru had her camera up to her eye, pointing towards me and Mikan. My best guess was that she took a picture of us. She put the camera down and smirked.

"This will make a great Christmas card, won't it" Hotaru said, continuing to smirk. She looked back to her camera and showed me all the pictures that she had taken of Mikan and I.

Apparently, even before I was awake, Hotaru had been taking pictures of Mikan and I. The way that I held Mikan in my arms, it made it look as if we were actually dating and in a 'happy relationship'. We actually looked like a couple. And then, there was the picture of me glaring at all of them while holding Mikan. I just realized that I had actually tightened my grip on her when that event happened. And I realized that my grip still hadn't loosened. I looked really….. possessive in this picture.

A small tint of pink was splashed across my face. I tilted my head down so that all the people who were staring at me intently with looks of amusement wouldn't notice my blush. The group surrounding me and Mikan started to snicker. I was getting REALLY irritated now. I felt Mikan stir in my arms as she woke up. I looked down at her as she raised her head, opening her beautiful honey brown orbs.

She lifted a hand and rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to rid the sleepiness from her eyes. My eyes widened as I noticed how close Mikan's face was to mine. She didn't seem to notice at all. I just sat there staring at her as she slowly grew out of her sleepy state. Mikan noticed that everyone was crowded around the bed. A cute, confused look crept its way onto her face.

"What's going on" Mikan asked with a soft voice as she looked at the people who had crowded around the bed. She sounded so innocent. It was hard to believe that she could see spirits and had some other worldly powers at hand.

We all said nothing as Hotaru did something with her camera and showed what was on the screen to Mikan. When Mikan got a good look of it, Hotaru just kept on switching to the next picture until they were all through with. I looked down to Mikan after the slide show had ended and waited for her response. She seemed surprised at first and then a new emotion bloomed in her features.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Mikan yelled. You could definitely say that she was awake now. I covered my ears and grimaced. I think I've gone deaf.

"Geez, what are you trying to do? Make me deaf?" I questioned in a cool voice. My face portrayed no emotion as I looked down at her. Mikan just pouted and stuck out her tongue. Then, she turned her attention back to Hotaru and the rest.

"So THIS is why you guys were crowding around the bed?" Mikan asked. "You people are unbelievable! I mean, what's the big deal? You don't have to go taking pictures!"

"Actually, we do" Hotaru replied in a monotone voice. I noticed that she had whipped out a lap top computer and started to download the pictures on her camera onto the lap top.

"Yeah! You looked sooo adorable! We just had to do it Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko chorused together.

Mikan blushed as she got out of the bed and stood up. When she got out of my grip, I had the urge to pull her back towards me and just hold her. I didn't like the feeling of her slipping out of my grasp like that.

"Gosh, you guys are such jerks" Mikan muttered while still blushing. She grabbed an outfit out of her bag with her toiletries and went to the bathroom to change. Once she was in, all the attention was on me.

"We know you like her" Koko said. I looked at him like he were crazy. What the hell was he talking about now?

"Yeah, don't deny it. You like Mikan don't you" Tsubasa piped up. I glared at him. Why doesn't he just announce it to the whole world? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if Mikan had heard that too.

"We'll take that as a 'yes'" Hotaru inquired. I guess that she was done with downloading 'cuz her lap top was put away to god knows where.

"And we're gonna help you win her over!" Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki chorused.

"But…I'm only temporarily alive. I don't think that she'd be able to be my girlfriend if I am already dead" I stated the obvious for them even though it hurt.

"But for the time being, while you are 'alive for a week', you could win her over and maybe we'll be able to find something to get you to live your life again starting from 14" Yuu stated. I admit that it sounded like a good plan. But the problem was what if it didn't work?

Ruka seemed to know what I was thinking about and said, "Don't worry if it will work or not. All you need to do is go out with the plan. And just 'go with the flow', you know?"

"Bu-"

"No buts! You will go on with the plan" the whole group stated. Wow, persistent much?

"You ar-"

"He-llo? Weren't you listening? Quit thinking of the consequences and just do it!" Sumire said as she crossed her arms, staring me down.

I sighed. I guess I'll have to do it. I mean, if I kept on trying to tell them what the consequences might be and tried to stop the plan from happening, I would fail. I would make my efforts crash and burn. "Fine" I muttered.

"Yeah! The group exclaimed and started high-fiving each other just as Mikan stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a baby blue t- shirt that hugged her curves and was a little poofy at the sleeves. She had on white shorts that ended about mid-thigh and baby blue flats. Her hair was left down with two bundles of hair on either side of her head was held back with a white bow.

She wasn't wearing any make-up but her skin was painted with a natural blush and she had her perfect pink lips curved into a small smile. Her eyelashes were perfectly long and her skin was flawless. Usually, you'd have a girl wearing a lot of make up so they could get that look, but Mikan had none. I mean, her friends didn't wear much make up. Maybe a dab of lip gloss or a brush of eye shadow, but Mikan had no trace of make-up ever reaching her face. I could only imagine what she looked like when she was wearing it.

"Why are you guys all so….uh, happy?" Mikan asked. She was totally refreshed and ready for the day.

"Oh, uuuuhhhhhhh….." Ruka stuttered. He was freaking out obviously but Mikan didn't seem to pay attention to that.

"We were just….uh….making an awesome plan on how we were going to look for books to help Natsume to get to the after life…" Koko quickly stated. Wow, that was actually pretty good cover for the real conversation. The only flaw was that….

"Oh! What is the plan?" Mikan asked. There you go. The only flaw to the cover plan. Let's see what they do to get out of this dilemma.

There was a silence for a few moments until Hotaru broke it. "We are all going to split up into teams of two and one team of three. We will all spread out in the library and try to cover as much books as we can. The books that we find and are unable to read at the library will be checked out and brought back here to be read after our activity if we have one at that time. We will repeat this cycle throughout the whole week and we should be able to find all the information we need" Hotaru stated.

I was impressed. She just made all of that up just now and I was having a hard time to NOT believe it. Hotaru was a great liar. I looked at Mikan and I found no trace of doubt in her expression. All she did was give everyone a huge smile and nodded.

"Well, let's get some breakfast! I'm starving!" Kitsu said.

"Yeah!" everyone but me, Youichi, and Hotaru replied. We all headed down to eat our breakfast and start our search to get me to heaven.

**~Chapter 13 End~**

Wooh! It's done! Well, I'm tired! I had a full day today and I just finished this chapter at about….. 11:16 p.m. I'm sooo happy it's finished! Well, here's the thanks to all the people who either reviewed or added me to their favorite author/story or follow author/story list. And these people are…

**Emana Ryan**

**Jonzz**

**chiutane13**

**OrangeKiss**

**xxxelie3173xxx**

**cj-the-greatest**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

Thank you all for reviewing! Oh, and don't worry! I haven't forgotten about that figure in the forest! I just decided not to put it in this chapter!:D But don't worry, I'll let you all know who it is! Keep an eye out for my next chapter! I'll do my best to update the soonest I can! But until then, sayonara!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off:D~


	14. Chapter 14

I guess that the plan to make four chapters this weekend didn't work…I only got two done. Oh well, I guess we'll try that some other time. I'm getting less and less time to create my story, so you guys will just have to be patient with me. I'm worn out this weekend and I'm doing my best to update as fast as I can! So, just bear with me! Now, here's the next chapter!:D

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 14~**

~Mikan's POV~

Hotaru led the way to the main lobby so that we all could catch a taxi. And once again, we all had to split up. Youichi, Natsume and me rode in one taxi while the others split off from there. The ride to the library wasn't very long, but it gave me some time to think of last night. When I saw that figure off at the edge of the forest. My curiosity was growing by the minute as I tried to figure out who it was. From afar, it didn't look like anyone I knew that was ALIVE. But the aura surrounding it was so familiar that it scared me. Who the heck was that? And why was the person staring at me. More and more questions filled my head and I didn't notice that we were already at the library

"Oi, little girl, we're here already. Quit day dreaming" I heard Natsume say in an emotionless voice. I glared at him. Wasn't he being nice last night? What changed his mood?

"Gosh Natsume, you could be a little nicer than that" I said. Youichi, Natsume and I stepped out of the taxi and I paid the driver. We waited until Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, and Sumire arrived at the front of the library building.

When everyone was at the meeting point, I took a better look at the library. It was huge! It was three stories high and honestly, it looked haunted. It's old floor boards creaked as we stepped foot into the library and its doors creaked as it shut. We found an old lady sitting on a stool to the right side of the door behind a big librarian's desk to check out books. Heck, even the old lady was creepy! What was up with this place?

Hotaru droned on about who the partners would be while I looked around the library. I had this weird feeling in here. Maybe this place WAS haunted. I wouldn't be surprised if it were. There were old wooden shelves housing millions of books in just the first row of shelves. A huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. And what scared me about the chandelier was that it looked like it would fall from its post at any second. I would NOT like to be there when that happens.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye, but when I looked where it was, nothing was there anymore. But when I did see it, it looked vaguely like the figure… from out near the forest! It was that ghost that was staring at me from the edge of the forest last night. My heart stopped when I realized that. But I was soon pulled out of my trance when Hotaru said, "Mikan, did you hear me? You will be Natsume's partner. Helloooo?"

"Oh, uh sorry" I stuttered out. I looked down to the floor and blushed. "Well then, we should get going?"

Hotaru sighed and stated, "Yeah, just don't zone out like that. It's weird. And remember, you and Natsume are searching the third floor." And with that, Hotaru headed off to who knows where with Ruka.

As soon as she was gone, I glanced back at where I saw the figure. But, it wasn't there. Where'd it go? I panned around me, trying to see if I can catch a glimpse of this entity and find out what it might want from me. I saw nothing, and that just made me feel….uncomfortable. I sighed a deep and heavy sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Natsume asked me. I jumped when I heard his voice. Oh, yeah, I totally forgot that he was with me. We ARE partners, duh. I turned towards him and gave a half hearted smile.

"Yeah…..uh, I'm fine! Well, l-let's get going!" I managed to stutter out. Natsume gave me a concerned look but just shrugged as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stairs. I had to run a bit to catch up to him and be able to walk beside him. And when I was able to keep up with him, I looked around once more, searching for that figure who seemingly followed us all the way here.

~7 hours later~

It was 5 pm. Which is also known as 'closing time' in the library. Natsume and I had found a few books that just might be able to help us and I've gotten a few notes down on my note book that just might help us get Natsume to the after life. Throughout the time we were here, the figure just kept on appearing and disappearing just as fast. Where the heck was it going? And if it is near me, why can't I see it. Maybe it just didn't come near me and it hid behind bookshelves and desks whenever I looked its way. Yeah, maybe that was it.

And whenever I would stop what I was doing and seemingly look at nothing, Natsume would be all like, "You okay?" Or, "What are you looking at?" And even, "Do you see a spirit?" Of course, I didn't say anything. I just went on ahead and went back to taking notes or looking for a book. And Natsume would always, unwillingly, drop the subject. I could tell that he was really worried about me. And it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But, I just didn't tell him because he'd be even MORE worried to know that there is a spirit, other than him, who likes to stalk me.

"Thank you for coming. I hope to see you kids again soon" the old librarian said. She was sweet and all, but it doesn't change the fact of how creepy she was. Did she even know how creepy she was?

"We'll be coming back tomorrow ma'am" I said. "See you then! Oh, and have a nice evening!"

"You too dear" she replied. She was sooo sweet! The gang and I walked out of the building and as we shut the door, I heard the librarian, who was named Ayumi say, "What nice children." Everyone split into their taxi groups and headed back to the Hokkaido Inn.

"Pool party!" Koko shouted as we entered our room. Honestly, I had totally forgotten that the pool party was tonight. It was supposed to start at 6, which was in about thirty minutes. "Get ready and meet here in ten" Koko said. We all nodded and headed off to get ready.

I grabbed my bikini out of my bag. It was white with pink, orange, yellow, and blue polka dots all over it. On the bikini bottom, there were little bows on each side of the thigh and on its top, the string wrapped around my neck. You could say that the bikini looked really cute on me. I left my hair the way it was made this morning; two bundles of hair at either side of my head pulled back into one ribbon. I pulled out my white flip flops and draped my towel on my arm. And when I was done, I went out into the living room.

I saw Natsume there in his swimming trunks. They were the same color as his eyes; a breath taking crimson red. A towel was hung over his shoulders while he slumped on the couch with his eyes closed. I saw that his chest was well built, but there wasn't too much muscle either which made him look awesome. You could say that he looked hot with his toned body. Wait, what am I thinking? I mean, he is gorgeous, but what makes him different from all the other boys that I've met? Well, other than him being a ghost.

I pushed those thoughts away as I sat down on the same couch but all the way on the other side. I looked out the window as I felt him shift so that he could see who had now graced him with their presence. I could practically hear Natsume's eyes widen when he saw me. I kept my gaze away from him as if not noticing that he was looking at me. I had to fight hard not to blush from his intense stare. I heard a barley audible gasp escaping from his lips. Did I really have that effect on him? I felt the couch shift as he stood up. Curiosity struck me and I turned my head to figure out what was going on.

Natsume took a few steps toward me and sat down closer to me. What the heck was he doing? I just watched him with a weird look on my face as he looked at me from head to toe with a raised eyebrow. And then, he smirked. Why was he smirking?

"Polka dots, eh? Why are you so childish" Natsume asked me as he looked me in the eye. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well sorry that I'm a child at heart" I retorted. Natsume rolled his eyes as I turned my head away to look out the window. My heart almost stopped beating when I noticed the figure, once again, standing at the edge of the forest. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"What is…." Natsume started to ask me. But when he followed my gaze, he immediately stopped what he was saying and averted his attention onto the ghostly being that was staring at me. Natsume must have realized that it was staring at me too 'cuz he protectively wrapped his arms around me while glaring at the figure. Wow, he's really protective huh?

I made and inaudible sigh as I leaned back into Natsume's toned chest. I liked the feeling of him holding onto me. I was always so comfortable when I was with him. It's like I could be at peace with Natsume. I wonder why I feel like this… Oh my gosh! Do I, like….like him? My mind was working a million miles an hour. I was piecing all of the pieces together. The reason I felt so at peace with him, the reason I liked it when he holds me, the reason that I get this warm and fuzzy feeling whenever I know that he really truly cares for me, is because I…..I love him! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!

During that whole time that I was thinking, everyone else arrived. But when they first got here, the first thing they saw was Natsume glaring at the figure outside and me with a pale face and widened eyes, seemingly zoned out. I blinked and shook my head. Natsume soon got out of his trance and quickly let my waist go while trying to hide his blush under his bangs. He was so cu- I mean….. uh, he was uh… I got nothing. I pushed the thought away as Anna and Nonoko walked in, completing the group. We all went downstairs to the pool.

We were greeted by an area with two gigantic pools and five hot tubs. There were teens everywhere and not a single adult could be spotted in the crowd. Meaning, that the life guards were also teens along with the waitresses and waiters. Wow, they really did mean that there were only teens allowed. That's so cool! All eyes were on my group as we looked for a suitable place to set our belongings down. And finally, we spotted one. It was in the corner near the pool stairwell of the pool on the right. It was right next to the refreshments and surrounded by a few trees and bushes while the ground had grass on it unlike all the other spots to sit at. The spot was absolutely beautiful.

Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Yuu, Anna, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, and I set down our towels in a circle and sat down. Hotaru helped me with my sunscreen as I did the same for her. The sun was still setting so of course we'd still need it. It was HOT out here. It was like, 100 degrees! By the time we were all done with our sunscreen, everyone was still watching us….or rather, me and Natsume because it was oh so obvious that the rest of our group was taken with them being all affectionate in public.

So everyone's attention was on either me or Natsume. When I saw a whole bunch of girls just staring and giggling at him, I instantly got jealous. Wow, who knew that could happen! The gang and I went to the edge of the pool and one by one, we all went in. We were at the deep end, so we could jump in if we liked. Hotaru and the rest were in the pool while me and Natsume were still standing out in the open air. I was about to hop on in when a HUGE group of girls came and crowded around Natsume while pushing me into the pool.

"Aa-" I didn't even finish screaming when I was pushed into the pool. I started to panic instantly forgetting how to swim when I felt a sharp and searing pain in my head. I accidently breathed in some water and that seemed to revive my memory on how to swim. But, I'd been down here for almost a minute and I was loosing my strength. I could see many teens crowding around the edge where I fell in staring into the pool. I was about 12 feet down and going even deeper. I was so far from them; I doubted that I'd make it. I kicked my legs none the less to get me to the surface. The closer I got, the harder it was to keep myself from coughing and sucking in more water. And I was so exhausted, but I had to keep going.

Soon enough, I was once again at the surface. I swam to the edge while coughing severely and sucking in breaths of air. Natsume was at the edge and he pulled me up and cradled me in his arms. I was coughing up a lot of water and I could barely breathe. I curled up in a ball with one arm wrapped around my stomach and my other hand covering my mouth. It was five minutes later when I had finally settled down. I leaned down into Natsume's chest and closed my eyes, trying to control my breaths.

"Get out of the way!" I heard a voice say. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, let alone move. "Are you okay miss" I heard the same voice question as I felt the person kneel down next to me. I felt Natsume's arms tighten around me as if saying 'stay away from her'. I noticed the voice must have come from a boy because of the deepness to it.

All I could do was nod my head the slightest bit. I knew that he saw me nod because he said, "Alright everyone give her some air! Bring me my flashlight real quick!" A few minutes later, he opened my eyelid using his thumb and shone the light into my eye; and shortly after, my other eye was examined too.

"Mikan, you okay" I heard Natsume ask me. His tone was soft and worry was evident in his actions.

"Yeah" I said faintly. I was slipping slowly into unconsciousness. No, I need to stay awake! Why am I even fainting? It wasn't that bad! And then I noticed something. The wound at the back of my head had somehow reopened. And I was loosing a lot of blood. And with that thought, I drifted into a sea of darkness, hoping that I would at some point see light again.

~Natsume's POV~

I saw Mikan loose consciousness and I began to worry even more as I remembered that she hit her head pretty hard against the ledge of the pool as she fell in. I checked her head and noticed that it was bleeding pretty severely. I picked her up and ran to our hotel suite with Hotaru and the rest following me. I noticed that a lot of other teens that were at the pool party were also following. Including that stupid Koizumi.

I swear that it was Koizumi that pushed her in along with her 'friends'. I saw her smirk as Mikan fell into the pool. Anger boiled inside of me as I reminisced the incident. I was positive it was her fault. I just needed the proof. I kicked the door open as soon as I unlocked it and ran to the couch. I gently put Mikan down and looked at her head. It was still bleeding badly.

"Get me a rag, towel, disinfectant, warm water, and gauze" I ordered. I heard people rushing to get the supplies that I had listed as I measured how big the wound on Mikan's head was. It wasn't too big, but it was leaking a lot of blood. A few minutes later, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Sumire came back with the supplies.

I got to work on cleaning and bandaging Mikan's head. I was pressured a bit as about 70 teens filled the room and watched me patch Mikan up. In ten minutes, I was able to stop her bleeding and I started to disinfect her wound. I wrapped her head with the gauze and set her down once again. Mikan was a bit pail, but she did look a little better than when she was still bleeding uncontrollably.

"Done" I breathed out as I wiped the sweat off of my head. That little girl worried me so much. I hope she's okay when she wakes up.

Cheers went through the room when I said that. People started to pat my back and say things like, "Way to go, doc!" Or, "Your awesome man!" They were treating this whole situation like some sort of movie or dramatic event. I mean, it WAS dramatic, but not that much!

"Hotaru, get her changed" I demanded as a vein was pulsing on my forehead. I was annoyed that these people were acting so stupid. "And the rest of you people who have no business here…GET OUT!" I said. Everyone either went out, or, if they were Koko and the others, went to another room to give me some air.

Thinking that everyone had left, I slumped down on the couch. I sighed deeply as I laid my head back and closed my eyes. This was very stressful. I am really worried about Mikan. And then, I felt hands grab onto my shoulder. I turned around to see Koizumi batting her eyelashes as if trying to look cute. She achieved the exact OPPOSITE of it.

"Hey, you look stressed" she started. Her voice was as snobby as ever and I am VERY tired of it. "W-"

"GO AWAY" I yelled. She gasped and made fake tears fill her eyes. I could care less that she was hurt. She turned away and stomped out of the room, fully knowing I didn't fall for her little act.

I sighed once more and rubbed my temples. How could this day get any worse? I opened my eyes and at the corner of my vision, I saw a figure. It was just walking towards the bedroom where Mikan and Hotaru were in. I turned my head and got a closer look of who it was. It was the same figure that was at the edge of the forest last night! Why the hell…..oh no. Was HE the one Mikan kept on getting distracted about the whole day? Why the HELL was he following her?

The figure turned toward the door and walked on through. I just sat there, staring at the place the man's figure disappeared. What the hell? Just then, I heard the bedroom door open.

"Mikan is all changed. You can go in" Hotaru said. I nodded and stood up from the couch. I walked in and walked all the way to the edge of the bed where Mikan lay. The way the final streak of sunlight hit her was amazing. She looked absolutely beautiful. I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek, being careful not to wake her.

Her skin was a bit cold and pale, but she was beautiful none the less. I quickly grabbed my clothes and changed into my pajamas. I came out of the bathroom and sat next to Mikan. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a worried Anna.

"How is she" Anna asked with worry evident in her eyes.

"She's still asleep. You can go back to the pool, I'm staying here with her" I replied. Her face lit up.

"You really mean it? Are you sure? We could all just-"

"Nah, it's fine. I want to stay anyways" I cut Anna off. She nodded and closed the door. Five minutes later, I heard the door to the inn shut, leaving silence behind.

I turned back to Mikan and noticed that she was shivering. I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her, hoping my body heat can warm her up. Soon enough, she was sleeping soundly once more. I hugged her tighter. I wish I could just stay like this forever. I never want to let her go.

"Natsume…" I heard a faint voice say. I looked down and noticed that it was Mikan. She was awake!

"Mikan! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get-" Mikan cut me off with my perpetual questions.

"No, it's alright. I'm okay" she said weakly. Mikan then buried her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, just like I did with my own arms. "…..you're so warm…." she mumbled. I chuckled a bit.

"Well you're so cold" I retorted playfully while I smirked. She's really cute when she says stuff like that.

"I know" she said. She shut her eyes and buried her head even deeper into my chest if it's possible. I rubbed her back to sooth her of her stress. I felt guilty that it was partially my fault that she almost drowned. I mean, it was MY fan girls that pushed her into the pool.

But I said nothing as Mikan's grip around me got even looser by the minute. Soon enough, she was asleep once again, her head nestled in my chest and her arms around my waist. My grip tightened around her waist as I noticed myself drifting to sleep too. I don't want to sleep just yet…. I want to….just…

I was never able to finish my thoughts as I fell asleep, holding Mikan in my arms. I felt like me and Mikan were the only two people on Earth.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. I looked around the room and noticed that Mikan and I were the only two there. Wait, Mikan! I looked at Mikan and examined her head. It looked fine. I sighed in relief as I lay back down next to her. My arms, as well as hers, were still wrapped around my waist. I was glad she was okay. I laid in bed for about thirteen more minutes until Mikan awoke.

"Natsume…." Mikan groggily said as she removed an arm from around my waist to cutely rub her eye. "g' morning" she said.

I looked at her and smiled. How cute could she get? "Morning" I replied. She smiled in return and I hugged her a little tighter as she nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I guess her brain was a little jumbled for her to do that, but what the heck! I didn't care! I actually would love it if she did this all the time. Her hair smelt of strawberries. My favorite. I just breathed in her scent for FIVE WHOLE MINUTES until Koko came in.

"What are you two lovebirds doing" he asked us in a teasing way. Mikan blushed a deep crimson. The same color as my eyes. She then hid her face in the crook of my neck once more as I just blushed and lowered my head.

"Hey Hotaru! Get a picture of this!" Koko called out towards the mini kitchen in the suite. I immediately stood up and carried Mikan towards Koko. Both Mikan and Koko seemed surprised at my sudden action. I gently put Mikan down and glared at Koko.

"Don't you dare" I growled at him. Koko gulped and shook his head.

"I p-promise…..I won't d-do it ag-gain!" He stuttered out. He was sweating immensely. I smirked triumphantly and turned back to Mikan. I saw her leaning up against the wall, trying to keep herself up right.

I walked to her, wrapped my arms around the backs of her knees and on her back and lifted her up. Obviously she was weak, so I carried her into the living room of the suite. Almost immediately, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Simure, Ruka, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Youichi were all over us saying, "Oh, you two look so cute together!" and other things along those lines. I was blushing a deep red. I looked down so that no one could see my blush, but Mikan did. I mean, hello, I was carrying her. Of course she'd see it. But the thing was, she was blushing just as much.

"Sh-shut up" Mikan stuttered out in a cute yet weak way. Immediately, everyone went silent. And seconds later, a roar of questions burst up.

"Mikan are you okay? Do you need anything? Would you like to go to the doctors? You can stay here while the rest of us go the library!" everyone but Youichi, Hotaru and I chorused together.

"N-no, I'm fine" she tried to reassure them. They all looked at her suspiciously, but went to the kitchen to eat none the less when Anna called saying it's breakfast.

After breakfast, Nonoko helped Mikan change into a dark blue, light blue, and green plaid skirt and a matching dark blue buttoned t-shirt. Her hair was left completely down, her soft curls flowing elegantly down her back. Mikan had to put a lot of her weight on Nonoko just to walk. So I decided that I'd carry her. I put her on my back and followed the rest of the group to the elevator.

"You know" I whispered to Mikan, "you lost a lot of blood last night."

"I know. The blood loss is effecting my strength" she replied weakly.

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctors? You could get a blood transfusion" I asked her. She was really worrying me.

"No, I should be fine by noon today" Mikan said. I looked at her. Mikan's head rested on my right shoulder and when I turned my head towards hers, our faces were just inches apart.

During the whole elevator ride, we just stared into each others eyes. We didn't even notice until Mikan's so called 'best friend' said, "Hey, you two. Don't start getting all lovey dovey on us. Let's get to the library."

The both of us blushed. She turned her head away and looked at the ground while I stared at my feet as we made our way to the side walk outside so we could catch a taxi. I put Mikan in first when one stopped for us and I slipped in beside her. As the taxi drove off, I looked back. I just had a weird feeling that I should. And when I looked back into the streets behind us, I saw that same figure of the man from the forest, just staring our way. He stood there, not making one move. What the heck?

**~Chapter 14 End~**

Wooh! Done! Well, it's 8:30 and I've just finished this chapter! I hope that you all like it! I want to say a special thank you to all who either reviewed or added me to their favorites! And those people are….

**Jonzz**

**Emana Ryan**

**chiutane13**

**OrangeKiss**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**cj-the-greatest**

Thanks all of you for reviewing! I would love to see all those other people who haven't reviewed to review so please do! Thanks for reading everyone and see you next time!:D

~natsumikanluverization697 signing out!:D


	15. Chapter 15

Guess who? Yeah it's me!:D Well, I'm back with chapter 15! Yay! I'm so happy my story has gone this far! Well, if you're wondering how long this story will be, I don't really know myself! Heh heh….. Well anyways, I'm just going to keep on updating until my story is complete! So, without further ado, I give you…

**My Supernatural Life **

**~Chapter 15~**

~Natsume's POV~

"Alright everyone, go to your partner and go to the same place you were yesterday when you stopped your research. We'll all meet back here at five" Hotaru said. The whole point of the partners was for me and Mikan to bond. And trust me, we've bonded a lot. But today wasn't the best.

Throughout the whole time, Mikan and I kept on having encounters with that figure. I told Mikan that I can see him too, and that got her to ease down a little. Mikan and I have been totally paranoid through out today. I wish that that figure guy would just leave us alone! Why was he following us anyways? Or, was he just following Mikan?

When I thought that, I wrapped my arms protectively around Mikan's waist. You're probably wondering what we're doing now. Well, Mikan is sitting on my lap while I'm sitting on a one person sofa. She's reading and taking notes of one book while I'm doing the same for another. When she felt my arms tighten and my body tense, she immediately looked at me.

"Are you okay, Natsume?" she asked. I should be the one asking her that. I mean, she just started to walk again.

But instead, I answered her with a "hn". Mikan put her book and notepad down on a little table beside the chair and turned around to face me. She gazed into my eyes, worry evident in hers. She SO did not believe me.

"Are you sure? Do you see it again?" she asked me as she immediately tensed up after asking the second question. I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about that figure that seems to follow her around.

"No, it's nothing. Just thinking." I replied. I didn't want for her to think I'm weird if I tell her the reason I'm acting this way is because I'm sort of over protective of her from a stalker ghost. Because, I'm kind of like that too, you know?

Mikan just kept her gaze locked on mine. None of us moved. We just stared into each others eyes, falling into a trance. I inched my head forward towards hers. I couldn't help myself. She just looked so….sooo….kissable? Yeah, she looked kissable. I wanted to claim her lips as mine right then and there. And I would have if there wasn't a huge thud coming from behind us.

Startled, Mikan and I jumped a little and almost fell out of the chair. If it wasn't for my reflexes, we would've fallen. I placed Mikan on my lap carefully and when I was done, we both looked behind us. And what we saw surprised us. Both of our eyes widened as we saw the figure standing right before us. And we could see him clearly.

He had long black hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had startling black eyes with a perfectly chiseled face. He looked about the age of….18. You could say he looked almost as good as me. ALMOST. He raised a hand and waived at me and Mikan, smiling.

I was really freaked out, but I was able to ask, "What the HELL do you want from us?" I glared at him as if to say, 'stop stalking us you creep'.

"Sorry if I scared you a couple of times before. I just didn't know when it was a good time to introduce myself and talk to you guys or anything" the guy said sheepishly.

"B-by the way, my name is Akira Tonouchi. But, when I was alive, everyone called me Tono" he introduced himself.

Mikan somewhat snapped out of her trance. She looked at 'Tono' and smiled. "Hello, uh…..my name's Mikan" she introduced back. I instantly got jealous of Mikan smiling at another guy. I mean, she smiles at Ruka and Koko and them, but this is a guy that has been STALKING us for the past few days! I mean hello? When she first met me, she didn't event want to know me. Jealousy flared in me as I tightened my grip around Mikan's waist once again.

"N-natsume, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked at me. I just held her tighter.

"Nothing" I mumbled. "Let's just get back to work."

"Well, I found some books that you guys might be interested in if you'd like them" Tono piped up. It was true. He had apparently dropped the stack of books he'd been carrying when he'd seen me and Mikan in a …..a weird position.

"Thank you Tono" Mikan thanked him with a smile. I felt my jealousy flare, but I just grabbed my book once more and started to take notes while Mikan did the same and Tono set the books down beside us.

The whole day went by just like that. Tono got our books for us so all Mikan and I had to do was read and take notes. Mikan stayed on my lap the whole day but got up to stretch her legs from time to time as well as I. Soon enough, it was five and we had to head downstairs to meet with the others. Mikan and I helped Tono put the books we'd already read away and we kept the books that we were still reading. We went downstairs, Mikan right next to me and Tono trailing behind us. Was he really going to stay with us from now on? This is annoying. Now I know how Mikan feels.

"See you tomorrow dears" Ayumi said as she checked our books out for us. No matter how sweet she was, she would always be the slightest bit creepy.

"Bye Ayumi" the group and I chorused together. We all walked out of the library with Tono following all of us. Once we were out, everyone turned to me and Mikan.

"So, who's your little friend here" Hotaru asked pointing to Tono. Tono looked quite surprised when he found out that the others could see him too. I could tell that he thought that Mikan and I were the only ones that could see him.

"His names Tono" I said bluntly. Tono nodded and waved hello to the group. He stayed silent, not knowing what to do next. There was a long awkward silence as nobody said a word.

"Oookaaaay then…let's go back to the inn. There's going to be a scavenger hunt thing right? Let's go!" Koko said breaking the tension and silence.

"Yeah!" everyone but me Hotaru, Youichi, and Hotaru replied. Everyone started to talk about what the scavenger hunt might be animatedly. Including Hotaru and Youichi. Isn't that kind of out of their character? Whatever. The only people, or should I say 'ghosts' who weren't socializing, were me and Tono.

I was walking at the back of the group while we were heading to a place where we could find some taxis or busses. The taxis weren't running right now for some bizarre reason, so we all had to settle for a bus. Every one of us waited at the bus stop. We had to stand because there were no seats for us to rest on. When the bus came, all of us formed a line to get on. Tono was right beside Mikan which made me completely and utterly jealous. I mean, why the hell were they together anyways? I wish that Tono dude would get away from Mikan.

A gloomy aura surrounded me as I started at the ground and went to the back of the line, wanting to get as far away from Mikan and Tono as possible. I wonder if she likes him. NO, I will never let that happen! At least, not without a fight. I looked up and saw Mikan headed towards me. A confused expression plastered itself onto my face. A smile graced Mikan's features as she grabbed my left hand and pulled me to the bus. Apparently, while I wasn't paying attention, everyone had boarded the bus and I was just standing out here like an idiot. Mikan paid for me to ride the bus. After that, she looked around for a seat that we could sit at.

Around the bus, there were only seats for one person. So if we both were to sit, we would have to split up. And I certainly did NOT want Mikan to be away from me. So, I pulled her to a seat all the way in the back and sat down. I swiftly pulled on Mikan's arm so that she'd turn and fall right into my lap. And she did.

"Na-", Mikan started to say. But I cut her off.

"It's fine. Just sit with me. It's not like we haven't done this before" I told Mikan. She blushed cutely.

When the bus started off, it jerked her back so that her back was pressed up against my chest. To keep her there, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She blushed madly as the adults on the bus started to whisper about us, saying, "Aren't they cute!" and "They're such a cute couple!" Honestly, what they were saying made me blush too. But it was less noticeable than Mikan's.

Mikan and I stayed that way until the end of the bus ride. We headed out of the bus and thanked the driver and went into Hokkaido Inn.

"I need to use the bathroom" I stated, "I'll be right back."

"Okay" the rest of the group chorused. With that, I headed off to the men's bathroom.

As I was walking back to the group, I noticed Koizumi creeping up behind Mikan. I picked up my pace, determined to reach Mikan before she did. I didn't like the way Koizumi looked as she made Mikan face her. Hotaru and the gang looked really pissed off when Koizumi said something, but I was unable to hear it. Koizumi had her hands in fists resting on her hips. I could see that their conversation wasn't going to end pleasantly.

I finally reached Mikan and wrapped my arms around her waist. Mikan gasped and tensed up as I rested my head on her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. She looked at me and she sighed in relief. She must not have noticed me coming and thought that it wasn't me. I turned my head to glare at Koizumi.

"What are you doing here hag" I questioned Koizumi with a harsh tone. But all she did was bat her fake eyelashes.

"Nothing" she answered trying to sound innocent. My glare worsened as I held Mikan tighter. Koizumi is a sick girl.

"Go away before I kill you" I threatened her with venom dripping from my voice. She started to shake, so she settled to wink at me and walk away. Thank god she was gone!

I didn't let go of Mikan until we reached the hotel suite. So that means I was walking around behind Mikan with my hands wrapped around her waist while she held onto my arms. You could say that we looked like a real couple. The whole time, Mikan was blushing in the cutest way. The way she acted when I kiss her cheek and hug her and stuff was quite amusing. I could never get enough of it. I could never get enough of how it feels with me caressing her and I caress her back. I could never get enough of her cute blushing face or the way she smiles. I couldn't get enough of her.

"You guys really looked like a couple" Yuu stated when the door to the suite shut. Mikan and I both blushed, though I didn't let go of her. I just kept my arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't move her hands from my arms either, much to my liking.

"You know you guys can stop it now" I heard Youichi grow irritated. I guess he was overprotective of his sister. I unwrapped my arms from her waist as she did the same with my arms while looking down blushing deeply.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were really a couple" Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, and Misaki chorused. Tono was still apparently following us because I saw him nod from the corner of my eye.

"N-no!" Mikan and I exclaimed at the same time. When we heard each other say that, we looked at each other. I was still standing right behind her so our faces were only mere inches apart. I felt her breath dance across my skin and her sent overwhelmed me. I just kept on staring at Mikan even when she looked away from me.

"Whatever you say" everyone, including Tono, said. They obviously thought that Mikan and I were together now.

"Wow it's already 5:50! We'd better get downstairs for the scavenger hunt!" Sumire informed us. We all headed down to the lobby where the scavenger hunt was to take place.

~Mikan's POV~

Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono, Yuu and I headed down to the lobby. This time, I was the one in the very back of the group while Natsume slowed down to match my pace.

"What's up" Natsume asked me concernedly. I looked into his eyes but continued to say nothing for a long time.

"It's nothing" I muttered. But really, it was something. It was something huge.

Natsume didn't seem to believe me but none the less said, "Okay, whatever you say." He turned back to watch what was in front of him but grabbed hold of my hand at the same time.

I blushed at the sudden contact. I had only just realized that I love Natsume but his actions seemed to make my heart beat faster than it used to BEFORE I figured out I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever but it was never meant to be. He was a ghost. I need to help him get to the afterlife so that he can live for eternity in heaven with his family. But, I didn't want to let him go. And that brought me back to what was bothering me so much.

~Flashback~

I was sitting on Natsume's lap while reading a book on spells and ghosts and stuff. Actually, the title was along those lines. Its name was actually 'Spells and Ghosts and Stuff: What you need to know about the afterlife'. I was reading and taking notes on the things that had seemed important when I stumbled upon a spell that would create a portal to lead Natsume to heaven. It seemed too early to let Natsume go. I didn't want him to go so soon. So I just copied the spell down and grabbed another book.

"What's wrong" I heard Natsume ask me. I turned to look at him. He had a concerned look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"I-it's nothing" I stuttered out. I opened my newest book to the first page and pretended to read and be interested in it.

Honestly, I felt guilty that I was keeping a spell that could send Natsume to heaven from him. But I just couldn't let him go just yet. While thinking this, something written on the page caught my eye.

'Most supernatural spells are better used on either the solstices or at a historical church that was created long ago. The older a church is the better. If you would like to have guaranteed results, you should go to the very first church created in your country and on the day of either the winter or summer solstice.' The excerpt from the book seemed to be very important for the results of a spell. I immediately copied it down and underlined the most important parts.

Well, we could either do the spell to send Natsume to heaven when we get home or when the winter or summer solstice comes in a church. I hope everyone would choose the latter. It would be good to get a little bit of time to stay with Natsume.

"I'll be right back" I said to Natsume as I got up and headed to an ancient computer sitting in the corner of the huge room.

I turned it on and waited impatiently for it to load. When it was fully loaded, I went onto the internet and searched, 'when will the next solstice be'. I clicked on a few links that told me nothing of what I wanted to know. Why the heck would these links be on here if they had nothing to do with winter and summer solstices, I had no ideal. After clicking on a few more links until I got information I wanted. Oh no.

The next solstice was on the 21st of December. And it was the 16th of December today. So, there would only be five days. I don't think that Natsume would want to wait until June 21st to be sent to heaven. That's such a long way away! I'll have to tell them some time. I guess after the scavenger hunt, I'll tell everyone about it. And with my decision made, I shut the computer down and headed over to Natsume. I sat on his lap once again and presumed reading the book I had put down before my computer research.

~Flashback End~

I sighed as we stepped out of the elevator. I guess that I'll have to cherish the time left I have with Natsume. I wish he didn't have to go. I must have sent out a gloomy aura because Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu and Tono, who apparently was following us, kept asking me if I was okay.

"I-I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about! Heh heh heh…." I assured them as I plastered a huge but FAKE smile on my face. I really hope that they will fall for it. You see, I'm a sucky liar. I can't lie even if my life depended on it! That's how bad I am. But, if it were acting, I would have done awesome! I know, I know, acting and lying is 'the same thing'. But really they aren't! We could argue about this for days, but I'd rather move on with my life than have a fight that will move on to nothing.

Anyways, they all seemed to believe my lie because they turned around and tried to find a row for all of us to sit at. But due to all the teens here, there were no available seats that allowed all of us to sit together. So, we all split up and sat at different seats, some with pairs of two, and others with four. Natsume and I sat together. We were all the way in the back right corner of the room. We sat down at the chairs: me sitting in the one that was placed directly IN the corner and Natsume sitting in the chair right next to it. When we were seated, Natsume turned to me, looking me directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked me. That simple phrase made my heart stop. He knew I lied?

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong!" I tried my best to lie to him, raising my hands in defense for no particular reason. But it was hard to lie to him while looking at him straight in the eyes. They showed so much concern even though his face remained stoic.

"I know you're lying. Tell me" Natsume said. I started to get nervous and fidgety. I started to play with my fingers as I stared at them like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I mean it. I'm fine. Really I am" I said quietly, but loud enough for Natsume to hear. When he stayed quiet I looked up at him. Oh that was a BIG mistake.

Natsume leaned his head closer to mine. I moved back as he kept on inching his way closer. I moved back until the back of my head hit the wall behind me. Aw crap! Natsume, seeing how nervous I was through my expression, stopped inching towards me when his forehead touched mine. I felt his breath caress my skin. He smelled like vanilla and mint. How was that even possible? I never heard of body wash with that kind of scent. Or did I?

I pondered on with this thought while staring deeply into Natsume's eyes. Slowly, I forgot what I was thinking about until my mind went completely blank. I forgot everything that had happened before: the solstice, the spell, how I didn't want Natsume to leave, everything. I even forgot that we were in a room filled with a whole bunch of other teenagers that are possibly watching the display Natsume and I are putting on!

Natsume slowly opened his mouth after about five minutes of staying in that same position and said, "I know something's bothering you. Please…..tell me." His voice was so sincere. And I don't know why, but I could see pain in his eyes. It hurt like hell to see him like that. I didn't want to hurt him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" I told him in the most honest and sincere voice I could manage. I gave him a small but warm smile. I lifted my right hand to caress his cheek. I just held his cheek for a minute, contemplating on what I should do next.

Seriously, what should I do? Should I thank him? What would he think I was going to do if I just drop my hand. Oh no…. what if he figures out that I like him! He would sooo avoid me! And I won't stand it if he does. And then, I settled for the first idea that popped into my head and thought that it was…okay to do.

I removed my head from its place, wedged between the wall and Natsume's forehead, and softly kissed Natsume on the cheek. I looked down while I blushed. My face was a million degrees! I could tell that my face was really red. I removed my hand from Natsume's cheek and turned my body to the front of the room. And before I could forget, I thanked Natsume.

"But…..thanks for worrying for me. I really appreciate it!" I said in a timid and sweet tone. I looked up at Natsume and smiled at him. I could still feel that I had a little bit of blush coating my cheeks, but I could care less. Because the sight I saw was priceless!

Natsume was looking at me with wide eyes while blushing madly. Obviously he'd heard me, but he hadn't moved from his spot ever since I'd kissed his cheek. It was hilarious! I started giggling at him. I covered my mouth so that I could muffle my giggles, but it was no use. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I had a giggle fit.

Tears were in my eyes when Natsume FINALLY snapped out of his trance. Suddenly, he lifted my chin with his hand and looked me in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. I instantly stopped giggling when I saw the emotions in his eyes. They showed care and shyness, which I personally thought was sooo cute! But, they also showed an emotion I was unable to recognize. I wonder if he knows I like him. My heart stopped at that thought. Well of course he'd know! I just kissed him! What the heck was I thinking!

"Your welcome" Natsume said in a small voice. How cute! His smile grew a little bigger and I noticed that he was blushing. And he was SMILING! He never smiled before!

The way he looked…..I can't even describe it! It was a whole NEW side of Natsume. A side that I had somehow awakened. My blush went deeper when I saw his facial features. But someone had spoken into the microphone, telling all of us to settle down. I turned to face the front with the blush still coating my face and with a black expression. I tried my best to keep my face strait. I don't know why, but I thought that I should.

"Welcome one and all" a man said cheerily into the microphone. "I welcome you to the Hokkaido Inn annual scavenger hunt! Each of you will receive a clue, leading you to the location of the next clue to your hunt. If you would like to work in teams, that's fine with us! Teamwork is a good tool for scavenger hunts. When you all are ready, please come forward and we will give you the first clue to set you off on you journey!"

At that moment, all the people in the lobby stood up out of their seats and began pairing up, or just went to the front to get their clue. I knew that in this crowd, it would be impossible to find Hotaru and the others. Oh well, might as well just pair up with Natsume and head for the front.

All of a sudden, Natsume stood up and offered me a hand. I looked at him questionably, not getting what the heck he was trying to do. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Let's go little girl, we're going to the front to get the first clue" Natsume stated, all signs of what just happened earlier gone with the wind.

"Okay~" I replied and grabbed Natsume's hand. He pulled me along with him through the crowd so that I wouldn't get lost.

Finally we got to the front and the man handed me the first clue. Natsume pulled me outside so that we could have some space around us. The night air was cool. I was happy I had a warm fuzzy jacket with me. And then I remembered, wasn't the pool area, like, a hundred degrees? Oh yeah, it was an indoor heated pool! Now that made a lot of sense! When we stopped, I unfolded the hint and tried to decipher it.

_Creatures live in this place, sheltered by the shade of hundreds of trees._

_I stay in the center surrounded by these._

_Pink petals swirl around me in the night time breeze._

_Do you know where to find me?_

Wow, what a corny hint. Wait, hundreds of trees? It's in the forest! And pink petals meant there was a Sakura tree! So…in the middle of the forest, the next hint was taped to a Sakura tree. But, I highly doubt there will be anymore blossoms on it. Oh well, I could still identify it if I wanted to.

I grabbed Natsume's hand and started to drag him towards the forest. He seemed surprised at first at my sudden gesture, but quickly snapped out of it. "Where are we going" he asked.

"Just look at the hint" I told him. I knew that he was reading it over my shoulder. But, I handed it to him anyway. "It says 'it's found in the center of hundreds of trees'. Not only that but it say that one of the trees has pink leaves. It has to be in the center of the forest taped to a Sakura tree! I know it!"

Natsume took another look at the poem and then back at me. I was still dragging him along while looking forward, but I could see his actions out of the corners of my eyes. "Nice job little girl. I never knew you were this smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said as I turned my head around and grinned at him. He grinned back and I turned my head forward. We headed into the forest, looking for the next clue to the scavenger hunt.

**~Chapter 15 End~**

Yay, it's done! I'm so happy that my story has gotten this far! And I'm so happy that so many people read it too! Oh, and sorry about the weird hint/riddle thing. I couldn't make up anything better. I was just making that stuff up off the top of my head! Ahahaha!:D Well, thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! It gives me the motivation to keep on writing and to never doubt my story! You all are so sweet!:D Well, here's a thank you to all those who reviewed! And those people are…

**Emana Ryan**

**Jonzz**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Claerine**

**babee-angel**

**OrangeKiss**

**kim**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

I've got to tell you, some of the reviews I get from you guys are hilariously funny! Some people just make me laugh so hard!:D Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and I can't wait until you review once more! Oh, and for all of you who haven't reviewed….PLEASE REVIEW! It's easy! You don't even need an account! Just click that little button down there that says 'review' and write a quick note! You don't even need a name! I'll just put you down as 'anonymous'. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off:D~


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! As you've probably noticed, I will no longer be putting up the flashbacks if it is really needed. Like, if I haven't updated for a while, THEN I'll go ahead and put up the 'what happened last time on My Supernatural Life'. But, I highly doubt that will happen. I will not be able to eat, sleep, or concentrate on anything if I don't update this story as much as I can. So, I won't let you down!:D Now, here's what you've been waiting for:

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 16~**

~Mikan's POV~

Natsume and I were walking to the middle of the forest. You know, the one that we could see from the hotel suite. We were just walking peacefully, trying to locate where the center of the forest was. All of a sudden, there was a clearing and in the middle of it. There was a big, bare Sakura tree sitting there with a piece of white paper taped onto it. I stopped in my tracks as I looked around, looking at the little details. The stars were shining really bright and the moon was full. I noticed that it started to snow. It added onto the beauty of my surroundings. I turned around slowly, staring up at the sky and not paying attention to Natsume.

All of the sudden, Natsume bumped into me and we fell onto the floor: me landing beneath him and him on top of me. I blushed deeply as Natsume got off of me. He offered me a hand and I gladly accepted it. Natsume pulled me up while staring at me. Why the heck was he staring at me? And then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Mikan?" I heard a voice say behind me. I wasn't expecting that so I jumped into Natsume and we fell onto the ground once more. The only difference is that we were sitting.

I was gripping tightly onto Natsume's shirt while he just chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I peeked at who was behind me and sighed in relief.

"Tono! Don't scare me like that! You could have given me a heart attack!" I scolded Tono. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry" he muttered an apology. I just smiled as if saying 'it's okay' and let go of Natsume's shirt.

Natsume picked me up and set me on the ground carefully. Then, he went to the tree and ripped the piece of paper off of the tree. Natsume came back and started to read what the next clue was:

'_You'll be coming here tomorrow for a special event._

_The next clue is hidden in a place so obvious,_

_No one would even think of looking there.'_

Well, at least it wasn't another corny riddle. And at least I knew exactly what was going to happen for the special event tomorrow. We were going to go to a masquerade ball. And usually, a ball would be held in a ball room. There was a ball room here in the inn, I know it. I've seen it here before.

"Natsume?" I asked. The said guy looked up at me with a stoic face. "Do you know where the ball room is?"

"I dunno" Natsume said bluntly with a shrug. I sighed and looked hopefully to Tono.

"Y-yeah. I know" Tono replied. I was so happy I ran up to him and hugged him. And of course, Tono hugged me back.

If he were still alive, I wouldn't have done this at all. I'd label him as 'creepy' and 'stay away' when I'd first met him. Because all that he's done to me so far is stalk me around and pop out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me. But with him as a ghost, I got to know him better because he wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't complain to anyone. I mean HELLO, he's a ghost! Nobody but me and my friends can see him. So, yeah, I'm glad I got to meet him…..as a ghost.

I heard a low growl from behind me before hands grabbed my waist and pulled me away from Tono's embrace. I found out it was NATSUME who growled and NATSUME who pulled me away from Tono. Natsume wrapped his arms around my waist and glared at Tono. He held onto me over protectively, holding me even tighter when Tono took a step towards me.

"Don't touch her" Natsume said dangerously. Heck, he was talking to Tono but I couldn't help but be scared too.

"Natsume….." I mumbled in a confused manner as I gazed up at him. He looked down at me and his eyes softened a bit.

"Let's go" Natsume said as he led me out of the forest. But not before glaring at Tono one last time.

Natsume still kept his right arm around my waist as we walked and I couldn't help but stare at him while we were walking around aimlessly. What the heck was up with him? Why the heck was he acting so weird? Many more of these questions filled my head as we headed to the main building.

"Natsume" I muttered softly. It was pretty quiet so I didn't know if he'd heard me or not. But as Natsume turned around, I knew that he'd heard me perfectly. "Why…..what.. why'd you.. freak out like that?" I asked him quietly.

Natsume stopped in his tracks and turned around, staring at me straight in the eyes. Natsume never answered me. It was like I was under a spell. I couldn't move. I just gazed into his eyes that were full of emotions that I couldn't identify. What was he thinking? I don't know how long we'd been standing there like that, but Natsume seemed to snap out of his trance first.

He turned back around and said, "Never mind that. Let's just get to the ballroom."

I followed him silently as he held my hand and led me to the main counter. There were many people hanging out in the lobby trying to figure out their hints when we entered. But I didn't pay attention to that. I was too busy thinking of Natsume. What were those emotions that were held in his eyes earlier? I couldn't keep my thoughts strait.

"May we have a map of the inn, ma'am" Natsume asked the lady manning the check in counter in a monotone voice. But somehow, it was in a kind manner too.

"Sure! Here you go sir. And have a nice evening" the lady said, not noticing that I was here. All of her attention was on Natsume.

Natsume snorted in disgust as he turned away and pulled me in another direction. I said nothing as we stopped so that he could read the map. I stared at Natsume, still baffled on what happened with Tono.

"The ballrooms this way" Natsume told me. I quickly snapped out of my trance and nodded. Natsume took hold of my hand and led me off to the ballroom.

Once we were inside, the doors closed behind us. But, Natsume and I didn't bother turning around. We just stood there gazing around the room in surprise. It was even more beautiful than I'd expected. The room was HUGE with a big crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Also, around the chandelier, cherubs were painted on the ceiling along with clouds and a blue sky. From where we stood, there was a beautiful stairway leading down onto the main floor. There was a big space for people to dance and on the sidelines were tables for eating and resting.

Each table had white table cloths and plates and silver ware placed accurately. The table cloths went well with the golden walls. There was a vase in the middle of every table with beautiful red roses placed in a natural, yet elegant way. The chairs were really fancy. They had the most beautiful designs carved onto them, I couldn't even describe them! You could say that the whole room was BEAUTIFUL.

"Wow" I breathed out. I was breath taken by the view I had of the room from the staircase. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Yeah" Natsume muttered. I could tell that he was breath taken too. I mean, what person in the right mind wouldn't be?

Natsume started down the stairs slowly, scanning the room for possible places for the next clue to be hidden. 'It is in such an obvious place, no one would even think to look there' I remembered the hint says. Well, when someone walks into a room, they use a door. And usually, no one would look at the door, so…..

I looked behind me and there it was! The next hint! I really hope this is the last one! I was getting really tired. All I wanted to do was go to the suite and sleep. I walked to the door and swiftly took down the hint.

"Natsume, I found it" I called out to the said person. Natsume ran up the stairs and looked over my shoulder to read the hint along with me.

'_You're almost there!_

_This is the last clue._

_Go to the place that we fist saw you._

_A place where you have to go through huge gates,_

_And head towards the clock with a golden face._

_Run up the stair case to a window facing east._

_And that's the place where you will find me.'_

Jeez! What is up with these weird riddle poem things! They're so annoying! Well, at least they're simple and easy to answer.

"First, let's go to the front gates" Natsume said. I remember that there are gates at the front of the inn, so it would make sense to go there.

"Okay, let's go!" I exclaimed. I completely forgot of everything I was thinking of earlier and started to drag Natsume to the front.

It wasn't a very long journey. We got there in about 7 minutes due to us being way in the back of the inn. I turned around, my back facing the gate as I looked at the riddle thingy again. We had to go to the clock with a golden face. I looked at my surroundings and spotted the huge clock tower at the front of the inn. Wow, I'd never noticed that before. The clock had a golden face, so of course we had to go there.

"Let's go to the clock tower" I told Natsume. He immediately knew what I was thinking and we both ran to the clock tower.

When we got there, the door was wide open, revealing a spiral staircase. It was dark and lit up by little torches. It looked really creepy. So creepy, that I didn't want to go there anymore. I inched my way next to Natsume and held his shirt tightly. Natsume seemed surprised by my sudden action, but he caught the drift that I was scared. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He held my waist and looked me in the eyes.

"You ready" he asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go" Natsume said softly. He kept his arm secure around my waist as we walked up the staircase.

I wrapped my arms around Natsume's waist when I thought I saw shadows dancing across the staircase. I held him tight out of my fright. Natsume didn't let me go, he only held me tighter as he felt me tense up.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" Natsume told me.

He was right after all. I could hear a couple of people talking and laughing up ahead. I nodded in response but didn't let him go. Honestly, I was enjoying holding onto Natsume while he did the same for me. I wish I could do this all the time. Oh well, this will have to do. Soon, Natsume and I came upon a man talking with…Hotaru and Ruka?

"Oh Mikan, you're finally here" Hotaru said casually. I wasn't even shocked. I knew that Hotaru would find this place first. She always won in scavenger hunts.

"Congrats Hotaru, Ruka" I congratulated the two.

Natsume seemed a little surprised. His expression told me everything he was thinking. He was like, 'how the heck did Hotaru and Ruka get here so fast?' and 'why isn't Mikan freaking out?' I smiled a little at Natsume's reaction. Who knew he could get this confused.

"Don't worry Natsume! Every scavenger hunt that Hotaru has been in, she has won. I'm not surprised she did." I told Natsume. He nodded in response.

"You know, if you would have been a little bit faster, you would have made it here before us" Ruka told Natsume and I.

"Really? Wow, that's cool!" I squealed. I was so close to winning, but who cares! As long as I had fun, I'm all good!

"Well, let's head down shall we? We have to tell the other contestants that they have lost" the man that gave out the prize said.

"Okay~" I said in a sing song voice. I grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him downstairs.

When we were out of the clock tower, I was sooo happy! I never, EVER want to go into there again! NEVER! I let go of Natsume's hand as I looked up at the sky which was still pouring snowflakes all over the inn's grounds. I opened my arms out wide and smiled as I looked up into the starry night sky. I sighed. It was so beautiful!

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and I almost had a heart attack. AGAIN. I looked back and found out it was Natsume. I put my arms down as Natsume laid his chin on my shoulder. Why the heck was he doing this? I was blushing a deep red when I heard Koizumi and her friends drawing near.

Oh, it was because Koizumi was coming. All hope of Natsume actually liking me had vanished. Duh, of course he doesn't like me! This was always his plan to keep away from Koizumi. I felt my heart shatter as all of this entered my mind. I felt really bad but I managed to hide my misery from view. I just went on with the act.

I placed my hands on Natsume's arms, surprising him. He turned his head to stare at me. Our faces were only inches apart, but I couldn't care less. I smiled the warmest smile I could but it was still pretty small. Natsume seemed to look confused. I guess all my effort of hiding my pain was in vain. I quickly whipped my head around so that Natsume couldn't see my face. I looked down, allowing depression take over my facial expression. I can't believe I thought he liked me.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned back into Natsume's body. I heard the footsteps that were approaching stop. I peaked through my bangs to see Koizumi and her posse standing there watching us. I just pretended I didn't notice them as I looked at Natsume through the corner of my eye. He acted as if Koizumi and her friends weren't there, eyes closed, and arms still wrapped securely around my waist.

"Ahem" Koizumi fake coughed to get our attention. I did nothing as I felt Natsume look up at Koizumi.

Keeping my face hidden by my bangs, I lifted my head up a little bit. I knew she knew that I was listening so I didn't raise my head anymore. I just kept quiet, not allowing Natsume nor Koizumi and her posse to see my face. Honestly I hope that they never notice that I'm hiding my face from them.

"What" Natsume asked in an irritated tone. He glared at the girls waiting in front of us.

"Why are you still hanging with that pathetic excuse for a girl?" Koizumi questioned. Her words made me cringe. They really made me want to cry. "You know? She's not even pretty. Why don't you hang with me instead?"

I knew that she was a complete moron and that she's a big bully but I still couldn't hold the tears that were already overflowing my eyelids. Tears were running down my cheeks and fell off my chin, landing on the ice cold ground below.

"She's so worthless. Look at her, she can't even dress right" Koizumi said as she looked me over. "She's a fashion disaster. And even if she dressed fashionably, she'd still look horrible" Koizumi laughed.

Her snobby friends laughed along with her. How cruel can this girl be? I mean, when will she ever stop putting me down for such stupid things? I just met her like, three days ago. I met her on Friday and it was only Sunday. How in the world could we grow into enemies just like that? Gosh, I wish I'd never met her. I kept on thinking these things as the endless waterfall of tears kept on leaking from my eyes.

I still kept my head down but everyone could tell that I was somewhat upset. I was trembling a bit, but since my head was down, they didn't see that I was crying because of Koizumi's words. I clenched my fists tightly. I'd never want anyone to see me cry because of Koizumi's words. Never.

"Why don't you shut up" Natsume said with plenty of venom dripping from his voice. He seemed pretty angry about the way Koizumi and her posse threw insults at me.

"Bu-"

"Leave" Natsume cut Koizumi off.

"Wh-"

"I said LEAVE" Natsume yelled. He'd totally lost it. Natsume had let me go and was glaring at the girls furiously. Natsume pointed off in a random direction with his other fist clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Koizumi and her posse left while shaking with fear. I bet they were surprised. And I would have been if I wasn't busy crying. My eyesight was blurry and the tears still kept coming. Maybe what Koizumi said was true. Maybe I am a pathetic excuse for a girl…Maybe I am worthless.

I lifted my hands to my face and started to sob really hard. Even MORE tears seemed to stream down my face…..if it were even possible. I didn't notice Natsume was near me until he pulled me into a comforting embrace.

"Don't cry" Natsume whispered to me in the most caring and concerned voice I had ever heard.

He was rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I nuzzled my head into his chest and held onto his shirt tightly. It was a few minutes until my tears had finally stopped. But it took me a few more to fully calm down.

"Sorry-hic- for w-wetting your shirt" I stuttered out as I was trying to stop the sobs from coming out.

"Don't take what that hag said to your heart. It's not true, none of it is" Natsume said to me, trying to cheer me up a bit. Natsume's so sweet.

I just nodded my head and held onto his shirt tighter. I breathed in his scent, trying my best to calm my nerves down. But all of it didn't work. I was still trembling and new tears worked their way out of my eyes. Why the hell was I crying so much? I tried to remember the last time I had truly cried. I couldn't even remember when that was. Maybe crying was just the way my body needed to relieve its stress? Well, I have no idea.

Suddenly, Natsume picked me up bridal style and carried me off to our suite. It was at that time that I noticed that Hotaru and Ruka along with that prize guy had already left us. When did that happen? I wrapped my arms around Natsume's neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck, not saying a word and letting all of my tears flow out of my eyes.

The journey to the suite was quiet. You could hear nothing except for me sniffling time and time again. About halfway through to our destination, I closed my eyes. And by the time we reached the suite, I was half asleep and half awake. Though, I'm pretty sure that I looked as if I were sleeping. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I just lay in Natsume's arms as my friends surrounded us as they asked Natsume what had happened. I quickly dozed off into a dreamless rest, comfortable in Natsume's embrace.

~Natsume's POV~

When I walked into the suite, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Yuu, Misaki, Ruka, Youichi and…Tono were asking me nonstop of what had happened to Mikan. I ignored their questions and looked down at Mikan's sleeping face. She was still beautiful even with tear marks staining her face.

I can't believe that Koizumi made her cry. I'm going to make her pay. And why the hell was Tono here? I never wanted him to come back here. I never wanted him to be close to Mikan again. I remembered the incident in the forest when my jealousy took over and I yanked Mikan away from Tono the minute they hugged. I didn't want anyone else touching Mikan. Nobody could touch her but me. Oh great, listen to me! I sound so obsessive right now! I can't believe what one little girl can make me do.

I walked passed the others and headed towards the room. I closed the door behind me and walked to the very last bed and set Mikan down. I removed her jacket and scarf as well as mine. I took of her shoes and socks and set them down in a neat pile on her side of the bed. I did the same with mine but they were on my side.

I placed the covers over Mikan and tucked her in. I didn't even bother to change my own cloths. All I did was remove my shirt and crawl under the covers along with Mikan. I turned my body towards her and just started at her tear stained yet beautiful face. It broke my heart to see her so sad. I didn't like seeing her this way.

I wiped the tears off of her face with my hand as I reminisced the earlier events of the evening. I thought about how she kissed me on the cheek. Her lips felt so soft. The way her hands caressed my cheek made it seem like she thought that I was the most important thing in the world. I blushed as I remembered that. My mind went blank when she kissed me and I felt as if I were already in heaven.

I wonder if she…..does she really like me? I mean, she DID kiss me, even though it was only on the cheek. But a kiss is still a kiss. What would happen if I tell her that I love her? Will she take my love and give me her heart in return? But, what if she says no? What if I was totally wrong with my thoughts and she rejects me? I pondered on with the possibilities as I stared at her beautiful face.

I wish I wasn't so scared so that I could just confess to her. I really want to confess. And I wish that I were alive again. I wish that I could just somehow come back to life and live with Mikan until I die once more. I wish that all of these things could happen. But I'd need a miracle to happen in order to get all these wishes answered. And miracles don't just happen. They happen for a reason. They probably happened because god thought that you deserved something in your life. I wish that a miracle would happen.

I slowly drifted into unconsciousness, wishing for a miracle to happen. Anything that would bring Mikan and me together. Anything that would permanently make me alive once more.

**~Chapter 16 End~**

Yay! It's all done! Well, it's Friday and I hope you all had a great day! Well for me, school was okay. It was pretty fun. But, I'm super excited 'cuz I'm going to a party tomorrow!:D I can't wait! Well, thanks for reading and if you don't mind please review for me. Oh, and before I forget, here's a special thanks to all of those who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorites. And those people are…

**xxLovelyRosexx**

**bLoOdy wizard O.o**

**Emana Ryan**

**kim**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**cj-the-greatest**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

Well, thanks those of you who made me laugh! I love looking at you guy's reviews! They're so sweet and funny! Well, thanks for reviewing and those of you who haven't reviewed…..PLEASE REVIEW NOW! It's your chance to get your name put up on my 'thank you' list!:D Please review! Pretty please?


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everybody! I've noticed that there are some people out there that actually miss my corny 'Last time on My Supernatural Life'. I'm sorry that I'm not doing it anymore. It just takes up more time when I write my story!:( Well, maybe if there is such a big cliffhanger and/or I haven't updated in a while, I will put it on!:D How does that sound? Well, I think that we should get on with the story….Oh! Before that, I need to tell you all something very important…..

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. Nor do I own its characters. They all belong to the brilliantly talented Tachibana Higuchi. **

I've noticed I forgot to put that down too. 'o_o oops… Well, on with the story!

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 17~**

~Mikan's POV~

I felt the sunlight filter into the room, it's warmth on my skin. Wait…the suns…too warm. I moved a bit and felt arms wrapped securely around my waist and someone's body lying next to mine. What the….

I was too tired to open my eyes. It was most likely because of all the crying I did. How much did I cry last night? All I knew was: I had cried A LOT. I wanted to go back to sleep. I felt myself drifting once more into the darkness which would encase me as I slept. But I guess that the world wanted me awake because I felt the body beside me start to move. I guess he was waking up.

"Mikan….." I heard Natsume's voice call out to me. Oh yeah, the person beside me was Natsume. Duh! He was my partner person. Of course he'd be the one next to me.

"Mhmm" I faintly hummed. I doubt he even heard me. But, of course, I was proved wrong.

"You okay" I heard Natsume ask, worry laced into his voice. I could just picture him looking down at me with a cute worried expression plastered upon his face.

"Yeah" I replied. I was tired to my reply sounded very sluggish and it was a little slurred. But other than those to aspects, I sounded pretty normal.

There was silence for a little while until I felt Natsume roll me onto my back. I kept my eyes closed and rubbed my eye sleepily with my left hand. I felt a hand press into the bed on my left side and another on the right. What was he doing?

"What are you doing" I voiced my thoughts; though, it was in a very small voice since I was pretty tired. My eyes still wouldn't open so I just lay there with my eyes closed pointed towards the ceiling.

I felt a hand brush a stray strand of hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear. I'm pretty sure it was Natsume. I mean, who else would it be? I highly doubt that anyone else was in the room 'cuz if there was, I'd hear more movements and breaths in this room. It was just me and Natsume I guess. Unless, Tono was in here too. He was unable to breathe so I wouldn't have a clue if he were here.

"Open your eyes" Natsume told me. I felt his hand caress my cheek. It felt warm. Like I was SUPPOSED to be in his arms. Like he and I were SUPPOSED to be together.

Slowly, I pried my eyes open only to see my vision blur. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and the next thing I saw surprised me. Natsume's face was so close to mine. I can't believe that I hadn't felt his breathing! His crimson eyes met my honey brown orbs as he stared deeply into my eyes. I did nothing but stare back into his, not caring that we were in a weird position or that we were in a place where anyone could just barge in. I didn't care. I just stared into his eyes, seeing every expression they took on.

But, his eyes showed such….confusing feelings. And of course, one of the feelings was confusion. His eyes showed happiness and sincerity. I saw longing and…an emotion that I couldn't identify. He usually looked at me this way. The only difference was that he was confused and that there was a bit of worry mixed in. What was he thinking?

I'm pretty sure that I looked pretty confused. Not only that, but my eyes pretty much showed all the emotions that I was emitting, like sleepiness, wonder, obviously confusion, fright, and maybe even…love. But the thing is, I had no idea how the expression of love took its shape. I mean, mom and dad look at me with a loving expression. And so does Youichi. But I had no idea how it would look like if you loved someone _outside_ of your family.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. He was probably wondering why the hell I was feeling this way. Well, in short, I don't know why he was confused, I wonder why he was looking at me with a strange emotion that I could not identify, I was pretty sleepy, I was scared of what would happen when I tell everyone about the valuable information I found yesterday, and I love him. I couldn't deny it. I am utterly and irrevocably in love with Natsume. And I don't think that there would be anything that could change that.

I turned my head towards the window and looked at the sun. From its position, it should be about nine a.m. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. You could say that the day looked as if it would be perfect. I was pulled out of my train of thought when Natsume put his hand on my cheek and turned my head so that I'd be facing him.

Slowly and swiftly, his head descended down towards mine. I was unable to react. His lips kept getting closer and closer to mine until they were just millimeters away. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to crash onto mine. But it didn't really happen the way I thought it would.

"Ahem" I heard someone fake cough from the direction of the door.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at the person standing in front of the opened door. It was Youichi! He was standing there with his arms crossed as he glared at Natsume. I guess he was getting a little overprotective. I'm pretty sure that Youichi is fine with me sitting on Natsume's lap and hugging him and stuff like that, but he wasn't quite as cheerful when he is about to witness his elder sister kiss another guy. Even though it was Natsume.

"Would you get off my sister" Youichi asked Natsume with venom dripping from his voice.

It was only then that I'd noticed that Natsume had his legs on either side of me so that made our position really awkward. Wow, when I'm tired I miss a lot of things. Natsume got out of the position and looked down to the floor. I sat up too with all the sleepiness that I had before gone. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I sat on the edge of the bed next to Natsume. I can't believe Youichi just saw that!

"You've gone way to far Hyuuga" Youichi told Natsume. And did he just use Natsume's last name? Wow, Yo was serious.

Natsume just nodded his head and kept his gaze on the floor. I just looked at the bedside table and saw that it was actually 9:24. My prediction of the time was pretty accurate considering that I made it about 20 minutes ago.

"Get dressed, it's breakfast and we're leaving after we eat" Youichi commanded both me and Natsume. We both nodded and Youichi walked out of the room.

When he was gone, I looked at Natsume. And to my surprise, he was already staring at me. What the heck? I blushed and looked away, hoping to keep his gaze away from mine. It would be horrible if I got stuck staring at him again. I knew that it would be a total disaster.

"L-lets get changed, o-okay" I told Natsume. I got up without seeing Natsume's reaction and grabbed my duffel bag.

I headed to the bathroom and did my daily routine. I got dressed into a navy blue denim skirt with a red top that hugged my curves. It was trimmed with white on the collar and had white buttons at the top. So, I decided to put a white bow at the side of my head. I slipped on my slippers and opened the bathroom door. I was surprised to see Natsume standing in front of the bathroom fully dress with his fist raised. I suppose that he was going to knock before I opened the door.

"U-uh….s-sorry" I stuttered out. "The bathrooms all yours." I quickly got out of Natsume's way so he could get in and I walked out when he was inside. I closed the door behind me and headed out to the living room of the suite.

"Good morning" Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kitsu, and Yuu greeted me.

"Good morning" I replied to them with a smile. I looked to the only two who hadn't bothered to greet me. And those people were Hotaru and Youichi.

"Good morning Hotaru, Youichi" I greeted them.

"Morning" Hotaru replied in a stoic tone. After that, she just continued eating her meal. I sweat dropped. What a great best friend I have here.

"It used to be" Youichi grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't eat any of his food. I guess that the little scene back there made him want to puke. Or he was just really mad at what he saw.

I just shrugged it off and went to an empty spot and sat down on the ground. Anna, being the sweet person that she is, brought me a plate of pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup. They smelt delicious! And I bet they taste delicious too!

Natsume then stepped into the living room not too long after I had finished my first bite of pancake. I looked at him and remembered how he was about to kiss me earlier. I looked away when our gazes met. It was so awkward! I started to pick at my food, occasionally eating a few bites. Natsume sat down beside me and started to eat his pancakes. This was sooo awkward!

We finished breakfast and washed our dishes and put them away. It was so awesome that the hotel provides the silverware and cooking material. All you needed to have was your own food to cook! It was so convenient.

We all headed downstairs to and caught some cabs and headed off to the library. When we got there, we went to our usual places in our usual groups and started to read and take notes. I was just reading another book, sitting at a desk across Natsume when something caught my eye: _When performing spells to get a spirit to the afterlife, a specific symbol needs to be drawn on the ground and surrounded by candles. The entity must be in the middle of the symbol. There needs to be at least three skilled mediums to perform the transfer to the afterlife, but it is most recommended that you have all the mediums that you can gather. The more, the better as they always say. The mediums must join hands and create a circle around the symbol and entity. Make sure to have all mediums on the outside of the symbol to avoid any complications. You will then be able to recite the spell and send the spirit to the afterlife._

I quickly and furiously started jotting down notes as fast as I can. I needed to go onto the computer and research this 'symbol'. Natsume noticed the rush so he stood up and took a look at what I was writing. His eyes widened when he figured out why I was rushing. I noticed I was writing on the same page that I was using yesterday. I figure he'd seen the spell and other recommendations.

"Go get the others" I commanded him as I got up and headed to that ancient computer in the corner of the room. Natsume nodded and went downstairs to search for everyone.

Once the computer loaded, I opened internet explorer and searched 'symbol used to send ghosts to afterlife'. I clicked on a few links and finally found what I was looking for. It was in the shape of a star with another star drawn on top of it. There was candles all on all of the tips on the stars. I noted that the symbol was made of salt and that there was a big space in the middle of the symbol, big enough to have at least one person to stand in it. It said to keep all of the lights off when you do this 'cuz you'd get better results.

I wrote down all the notes that we'd need and in the middle of writing, Natsume and the rest had arrived. They read my notes and looked at the computer screen. They helped me look for any important things I had missed so that I could write them down. Pretty soon, we were done and we had all the information we'd need. And now, here was the part I dreaded the most. When we would ask Natsume when he decided it was best for him to go.

"So what will it be" Hotaru questioned Natsume. "Are you going to get sent to the afterlife on the 21st or are you going to wait for summer? It's your choice Natsume. You just have to pick."

It was quiet as we all stared at Natsume as he contemplated on what he should do. I was so worried that he would leave on December 21st. I panicked. I would be so heartbroken if he left now. I couldn't bear to think about the thought of Natsume leaving so early. I wanted to get to know him more. I wanted to be with him forever. We all stared at Natsume, urging him to answer our question.

"I-I'll wait for the summer" Natsume finally said after five minutes.

All of our eyes widened when Natsume said that. We hadn't thought that he would actually wait that long to get sent to the afterlife. I would have thought that he would choose to go on the solstice that's coming up in a few days. It just didn't make sense. But there was one thing I knew for sure, Natsume was staying for a reason. And it was a reason I was willing to find out.

~Natsume's POV~

Everyone's eyes widened when I told them I was going to wait for summer. They were surprised that I chose that time to go. But I had a very good reason for it. I didn't want to leave Mikan. I wanted to stay with her for a little longer. I wanted to get to know her better. Mikan. I can't leave her behind just yet. I couldn't bear loosing her now. I didn't want to leave her behind. It would just hurt too much.

"L-let's go to the inn…. We don't really have a reason to come here anymore since we found all the information we need" Nonoko said. Her eyes were still wide, but I guess she was starting to get used to the fact that I was staying until summer.

"Y-yeah" the rest mumbled. Even Hotaru and Youichi mumbled it. I can't believe that they were this shocked too.

Mikan turned off the computer as the rest of the group headed down the stairs like zombies. Why the hell were they over reacting this way? They are just too weird. I decided to stay with Mikan until she was ready to leave. I watched as she turned the computer off and gathered all of her notes. Mikan also grabbed the books that she had been reading and placed them back on their proper shelves. When she was done, she turned to me and sent me a smile that had me blushing.

"Well, I'm ready" Mikan informed me. "Thanks for waiting for me Natsume!"

Mikan walked toward me and grabbed my hand. She started to lead me down the stairs slowly and carefully. I guess that she noticed I was sent to a different world when she smiled at me. I regained my thoughts and I made my blush disappear. I quickened my pace so that I was walking alongside of Mikan. She was about to remove her hand from mine when I grasped her hand, making her unable to remove it.

She looked at me with a surprised and confused look on her face. She looks so cute when she does that. I just turned my head forward and kept walking down the stairs. Mikan dismissed her thoughts and held my hand once more as she matched her pace with mine. When we got downstairs, everyone was waiting for us at the front door of the library. We all said our goodbyes to Ayumi and some taxis for a ride back to the inn.

"Hey," Mikan said to me to get my attention. I turned my gaze towards her and signaled for her to go on by nodding. "Do you know what happened to Tono?" Mikan asked me.

And that's when I noticed I hadn't seen Tono around for a while. Where the hell was he? And why the hell was Mikan worried for that stalker freak? I felt myself getting jealous again so I just shrugged and turned my gaze out of the taxi's window.

"I'm right here" Tono said as he popped up in between me and Mikan.

What the hell? Where did he come from? He wasn't sitting there before! If he were, we would have seen him earlier.

Mikan gasped and jumped in her seat. She put her hand over her heart and tried to calm her breathing as she closed her eyes. I was pretty surprised too but I hid it pretty well. I just stared at Tono blankly. He's such a stupid moron, scaring people like that.

"Tono…..PLEASE don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mikan told Tono.

I'm glad that there is a sound proof window in between the driver and us. If he heard our conversation right now, he would think that we were crazy and that we were talking to thin air.

"Sorry" Tono apologized to Mikan with a sheepish look on his face. "My bad."

"Tch" was the reply that I gave. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window once more.

How stupid could Tono get? And why the hell did he show up now? Was it just because he heard Mikan ask where he was? Was it because he knew that she was worried and he didn't want her to worry? Ugh, I wish that Tono would just quit stalking us and just disappear. Why the hell won't he leave us alone? He was driving me nuts!

"So….what's been going on Tono?" Mikan asked him when she had calmed down.

"I've been preparing" Tono replied bluntly. What the hell?

"Ummm…..what do you mean" Mikan asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I feel that it is my time to go to the afterlife." Tono said.

"W-what….." Mikan started to say. But, she was unable to finish.

"I don't know how, but I feel that it is time for me to go to heaven. I don't know how I'm going to get there but some sort of force is pulling me to it." Tono told Mikan when he was sure she wasn't going to speak again.

"So….this is goodbye?" Mikan asked.

Tono replied with a nod and a small but sad smile. What happened next just made my jealousy flare up more than it has ever been. Mikan hugged Tono and he hugged back. When they pulled away from each other, Mikan grabbed Tono's hand.

"May you reach heaven and live your afterlife in peace" Mikan said as if it were a prayer.

She kissed him on the cheek and surprised both me and Tono. I was getting so jealous right now. I had to use all of my strength just to restrain myself from pulling the two apart. Why the hell did she kiss him? Damn it!

"It's a medium's blessing" she mumbled as she looked down, covering her face with her bangs.

Oh, well that answered my question. But why the hell was it a kiss on the cheek? I was getting mad. Not at Mikan, but at Tono. Why doesn't he just go already?

"Well," Tono mumbled while blushing, "I have to be going now. It's time."

And with that, he disappeared from our vision. How did he do that? I want to know how to do that too. I think it would be cool to be unseen even by mediums. Not that he was cool. Noooooo, he was a huge creep. A stalker. I would never think of his as a cool role model or anything. That would be scary.

"How does he do that" Mikan asked herself. I guess she is thinking the same things as me but in a different fashion.

The rest of the ride to Hokkaido Inn was silent. I just stared out the window, sneaking a peak of Mikan every once in a while. Mikan was just playing with the hem of her skirt or looking out of the window on her side. She was pretty quiet so it kind of worried me. I mean, she's usually never quiet. She would talk to me a little more than she did during the ride to the inn. What was up with her?

When we got to the inn, Mikan paid the taxi driver and we waited for the rest of our group to show up. While we were waiting, I saw Koizumi and her posse walking towards us but they didn't seem to notice us. I remember that she made Mikan cry last night. I was furious with Koizumi and I wanted to yell at her and scold her. But at the same time, I want to make sure that Mikan and Koizumi never cross paths again. So, I chose the latter.

I grabbed Mikan by the wrist and pulled her towards the clock tower that wasn't that far away from us. There was an alleyway right next to it so I pulled her in and covered her mouth, indicating for her not to make a noise. Her eyes widened when she saw Koizumi walked pass the alleyway. I guess she knew exactly why I did this now.

When Koizumi passed, I popped my head out of the alley and looked the direction she went in. She just kept walking with her friends. She didn't notice me and Mikan. I waited for a few minutes and then I pulled Mikan out of the ally, uncovering her mouth.

"Thanks" Mikan mumbled. She looked up to me and gave me a bright smile. It was like sunshine. Her smile could light up the dark. It could light up any cloudy day. I love it.

"Your welcome" I replied. I smiled a little bit at her. It was a small smile, but it was warm and heartfelt. Mikan's eyes widened.

"What" I asked her, my smile melting and my face taking on the look of confusion.

"That's, like, the second time you've smiled" she told me in disbelief. But soon, her disbelief turned into a look of happiness. "You should smile more. You look better that way."

I blushed when she said that. Did she really like my smile? She just looked up to me and smiled. I guess she truly meant it. I stared down at her, looking deep into her eyes. What was I supposed to do now? I guess…. I'll smile? Yeah, I bet that's the right decision. I put a small smile on my face. I smiled warmly at her as her smile became wider. She was too cute. I couldn't help but let my smile grow.

"See?" Mikan giggled out. "You look way better when you smile! And don't you feel better too?"

As a matter of fact, I did feel better. A whole lot better. I should smile more often. Plus, Mikan gets a hit off of it. I will smile every once in a while. And my smiles will be just for her. I nodded to answer her question, not letting my gaze slip.

"Yeah, I feel better" I told her after I nodded. The smile was still plastered on my face. Mikan giggled softly and squeezed her eyes shut. Cute.

"Let's go meet the others" Mikan said as she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me to where the taxi dropped us off. To my surprise, the rest of the group was waiting there. When did they get here?

"There you are" Ruka, Tsubasa, Koko, and Koko said while the others asked, "WHERE WERE YOU? WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

"S-sorry guys" Mikan apologized. "We were hiding from Koizumi again."

Mikan let go of my hand and put her hands behind my back. She looked down at the ground and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was adorably twisting her ankle and swaying from left to right and back again.

"HEY, MIKAN!" I heard a voice call. I turned towards the voice and saw a lad about 13 years old. The same age as us. He had dark brown hair and mint green eyes.

He was running towards us, waving. All of his attention was focused on Mikan. Who the hell was he? When he got to us, he put his hands on his knees while panting, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he stood back up again and grinned at Mikan.

"Hey Mimi! It's nice to see you again!" The boy swooped down and kissed her cheek. A blush spread across Mikan's face. How dare he kiss Mikan?

"I-it's nice to see you too, Hiroshi." Mikan greeted.

Hiroshi?

Wow! Chapter 17 done! And with Tono gone and Hiroshi present, life for Mikan and Natsume just got crazier! Heehee, how is it? Do you guys like it? Please tell me in your reviews. And here's a thank you to all who have reviewed and/or saved my story to their favorites. And those peoples are…..

**vanillaprincess**

**Jonzz**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**Emana Ryan**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**cj-the-greatest**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**OrangeKiss**

Thanks guys!:D


	18. Chapter 18

I'm back! And with a new chapter! Well, I promised that if there was a cliffhanger I would put my corny flashbacks sooo…..

**Last time on My Supernatural Life**

(OMG! So corny haha!)

"HEY, MIKAN!" I heard a voice call. I turned towards the voice and saw a lad about 13 years old. The same age as us. He had dark brown hair and mint green eyes.

He was running towards us, waving. All of his attention was focused on Mikan. Who the hell was he? When he got to us, he put his hands on his knees while panting, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he stood back up again and grinned at Mikan.

"Hey Mimi! It's nice to see you again!" The boy swooped down and kissed her cheek. A blush spread across Mikan's face. How dare he kiss Mikan?

"I-it's nice to see you too, Hiroshi." Mikan greeted.

Hiroshi?

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 18~**

~Natsume's POV~

How do Mikan and Hiroshi know each other? Why did Hiroshi kiss **MY **Mikan on the cheek. Wait…she's not really mine though…..YET. Was he her….gulp…..boyfriend? I cannot think of that! I will not think of that! I will not allow this Hiroshi dude to take Mikan away from me. NEVER!

"What are you doing here Hiroshi" Mikan asked him in a small voice.

"Oh, I'm just going on vacation with my family" he replied. Hiroshi was about to hang his arm over Mikan's shoulders so I thought I would step in.

I walked behind Mikan and wrapped my arms around her small waist, making her jump. I rested my head on Mikan's left shoulder and glared at Hiroshi as if saying, 'stay away from her. She's mine'. Mikan looked at me and I looked at her. There was a small blush on her face as she looked into my eyes while I just stared back. Hiroshi coughed and out of embarrassment, Mikan looked away while I hid my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent of strawberries.

"So…..who's this" Hiroshi asked. I saw curiosity etched on his face from the corner of my eye.

"O-oh….uh, this is Natsume. Natsume, this is Hiroshi. He's an old friend of mine" Mikan introduced.

I lifted my head to look at Hiroshi full on. I nodded at him as if greeting him and rested my chin on Mikan's shoulder once more. I didn't intend on letting Mikan go. If I did, Hiroshi might touch Mikan. And I wouldn't allow that. Hiroshi looked me up and down. Or, he looked me up and down as much as he could. I was still standing behind Mikan so he was unable to see me as good as I could see him. I bet that Mikan's hair was hiding part of my face.

"It's nice to meet you Natsume" Hiroshi said as he reached his hand out to shake mine.

I had no choice but to let Mikan go. So, I unwrapped my arms from Mikan's waist, walked in front of her, and shook his hand. I made sure that my face showed no emotions towards him. I didn't feel like befriending him. Anyone that was trying to steal Mikan away from me would NEVER be my friend.

"Likewise" I said bluntly. I was completely stoic. Anyone who saw me would be unable to tell how I felt. And I hoped to keep it that way with Hiroshi around.

"Natsume" I heard Mikan say. I turned around to see her worried face. She walked up to me and moved her face closer to mine so that we were only inches apart. "Are you okay? Why are you acting like this" She asked me.

My eyes softened when I saw how worried she was for me. "Nothing, its fine" I said, sincerity laced in my voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist once more and pulled her into a hug. She confusedly hugged me back and I glared at Hiroshi as I hugged her.

"Wow, possessive much" I heard Koko whisper. Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsu, and Youichi chuckle after that. I glared at them too.

"Hey! I didn't notice you guys there! How's it been?" Hiroshi asked the group. I let go of Mikan, but not her hand, as we watched the reunion of the friends.

"Fine" they all chorused. They all greeted Hiroshi personally. It took about twelve minutes for all of them to finish.

"So, are you guys going to the masquerade ball tonight" Hiroshi asked us as we all headed up towards the suite.

"Yeah, we bet it's gonna be fun!" Anna exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling as she imagined how fun it would be.

"That reminds me" Hotaru said. "The prize Ruka and I won last night was to have all of our dresses and tuxes given to us by the inn. They are giving a special room for the girls and a special room for the boys to get ready in. We'll have to be there by five if we want to be ready for the ball by six."

"Wow really?" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Misaki asked. I was just as surprised as they were, but I made sure to not show it.

"Yes you bakas" Hotaru told them while sighing. "Well, it's one so let's make some lunch and we'll figure what we'll do later."

"Well," Hiroshi said, "I have to go. See you guys later!"

"Bye Hiroshi" the group chorused but me. I just nodded in return.

All the girls except for Hotaru were waving while the guys started for the suite. I dragged Mikan off to the suite and once we got there, I plopped down on the couch and made Mikan fall and sit on my lap.

"Ahh" was the sound Mikan made while she was falling. I honestly think that she thought she was going to fall. She was funny.

"Natsume! Don't scare me like that!" Mikan complained.

"Hn" I replied as my arms snaked their way around her waist. Mikan just let me be but she crossed her arms and put a cute pout on her face.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" the twins Anna and Nonoko asked us. Oh, they both made the food? Or was it just Anna? Maybe Nonoko was just going to help this time because I only saw Anna preparing the meals.

"Crab brains" Hotaru said in an emotionless voice. Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Other than your crab brains, Hotaru" Nonoko managed to giggle out. "What do the rest of you want?"

"Ummm….let's have….uh.." Tsubasa started.

"What about some sushi?" Yuu suggested while he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah!" all of us agreed. The only difference was that I didn't say yeah with that much enthusiasm as the rest along with Youichi and Hotaru. We just said 'yeah' in a plain way.

"All right! Sushi it is!" Anna and Nonoko said as they made their way into the kitchen while they discussed what type of sushi they were going to create.

"What was up with you and Hiroshi Natsume" Mikan asked me when Anna and Nonoko disappeared. When Mikan asked that, all the attention was on us. Even Anna and Nonoko popped their heads into the room, wondering what I would say.

"Uhhh…" I said. What was I gonna say? At that moment, an idea popped into my head. I smirked and said, "Hiroshi was going to touch you. And NOBODY can touch you while I'm around."

While I was saying this, I moved my face closer and closer to Mikan's. After I finished the sentence, Mikan was blushing like crazy and her eyes were a little widened. I felt her breath on my face as I breathed in her scent once more. Her scent intoxicated me. I wanted to lean in more and crash my lips onto hers and taste her lips. And I would have. But Koko just HAD to ruin the moment.

"That's PDA" Koko said as he stood up and pointed his finger towards us. I was annoyed on how Koko had just ruined it.

"So what if it's 'public display of affection', we know them" Anna and Nonoko shouted.

"And I was looking forward to seeing them kiss" Sumire pouted.

"And that tape would have made me millions" Hotaru said while putting down her camera, money signs gleaming in her eyes.

"S-shut up!" Mikan exclaimed while shutting her eyes tight. She blushed even more if that were even possible.

I glared at the group of people who were making fun of Mikan and me. Why won't they just leave us alone? When everyone settled down, we all watched T.V. And when Anna and Nonoko finished lunch, we ate it savoring the taste of the delicious foods they prepared for us. It was about two thirty when we were finished with lunch.

"Hey guys! Why don't we go swimming until we need to get ready? I mean, Mikan and Natsume were unable to earlier" Misaki suggested for us to do.

"It sounds great" Mikan said excitedly. The rest of us nodded our head in reply. We all got up and got changed into our swimming suits. After that, we headed down to the pool and got the same spot we had earlier in the week.

"Let's go in!" Koko screamed once we got settled down. That earned some stares from the other people who were already here.

Mikan giggled and raised her fist and said, "Yeah! Let's do this!" Everyone whooped except for me, Hotaru and Youichi.

Everyone went into the water except for me. I was just sitting down on the towel, watching the others splash around and act like complete maniacs. Heh, they were so weird. I watched Mikan as she had a water fight with her everyone, closing her eyes so she wouldn't get any water in them, smiling as she splashed everyone back. She looked so carefree, so happy. She was the definition of innocence and beauty.

When the water fight died down, Mikan looked around as if looking for someone. She turned her head towards me and smiled when she saw me. Mikan got out of the pool, her skin glistening with water on her skin, her silky hair hanging down her back, soaked.

"Come on Natsume! Come swimming! It's really fun!" Mikan said as she pulled me up by my arm.

She dragged me to the waters edge and tried to push me in. Of course I was stronger than her so all of her efforts to get me in the water were futile. But I didn't expect her to turn my body towards the water, get in front of me, and use her body weight to pull the both of us down into the water.

My eyes widened when I felt the both of us falling into the water. And before we were fully submerged, I closed my eyes and held Mikan closer to me. Was this girl nuts? I held on to Mikan while we were underwater, my hands on her waist and her arms around my neck. When we hit the floor of the pool, the both of us kicked up and our heads popped up onto the surface. We both gasped for air as we let each other go and tried to keep our heads afloat.

"What the hell?" I said furiously to Mikan. She just grinned at me while I glared at her. She didn't even flinch at my gaze. I sighed and looked away from Mikan. I guess I can't do anything about it.

"Come on" Mikan said as she grabbed my wrist as she swam backwards towards the shallow end of the pool where the rest of our group was. I followed her and swam that direction.

Mikan stopped when we were right in front of them. Everyone was just talking randomly on what their dresses might look like and what type of mask they would prefer for the masquerade ball tonight. I swam up behind Mikan and wrapped my arms around her waist. I just couldn't help it. She was asking for it. She gasped but relaxed when she found out that it was me.

"Geez, will you stop scaring me Natsume" Mikan asked me.

"Maybe" was my oh so brilliant reply. Mikan sighed and shook her head, focusing her attention on the others who were now talking about what type of refreshments that the inn would serve at the ball. Wow, they changed topics quick.

A little while later, after a lot more water fights and scaring Mikan, we decided it was about time to get out of the pool. I have to admit, it was actually pretty fun. Mikan was right. Who knew.

We were walking towards our suite when a worker here at the inn came up to us and asked, "Are you Hotaru Imai and company?"

"Yes" Hotaru replied bluntly, a stoic look plastered on her face.

"Well, I'm here to retrieve you all so that you may get ready for the masquerade ball tonight" the lady said politely.

"But-" Misaki said but was cut off.

"Don't worry! We'll provide showers and undergarments too if that's what you're worried about" the lady informed us.

"O-oh….uh…thank you" Nonoko stuttered out.

"You may call me Shizu" the lady, er, Shizu said. "Please follow me so that I may escort you all to the boys and girls dressing rooms.

We all followed her and separated into the respective dressing rooms. And that's when I panicked. What was I going to wear? And how the hell will I ask Mikan to dance?

~Mikan's POV~

The guys and us girls split up and went into the separate rooms. When Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki and I stepped into the room, we all gasped. There were racks of ball gowns lining the walls of the room while there were multiple full length mirrors and half body hanging on the wall so we could see how we looked like in the dresses we tried on. On the other side of the room, there were half mirrors with desks in front of them carrying numerous amounts of make-up and hair brushes, hair ribbons and clips, body sprays, jewelry, masks, and other things along those lines. Next to the door was a selection of purses. The heels were lined up next to the racks of dresses, all of the dresses and heels making four rows. And let me tell you, this room is HUGE!

"Whao" was the only word that I was able to speak. I couldn't say anything else. I was flabbergasted.

"You could say that again" Misaki said as she recovered from her shock.

"Well, what are you guys waiting around for? Let's get ready" Hotaru said with a stoic expression on her face. She looked at me and smirked. "Mikan….'

My eyes widened. "Oh no, I will not play your doll again!" I panicked when she looked at me that way.

You see, Hotaru would always use me as her make up doll whenever we would go to a fancy event like a ball or something. She would always make my life miserable by doing my make up and hair. Don't get me wrong, she did a good job. She was awesome at it! But the only down side to it was that she would always hurt my scalp by pulling my hair too much or make me rub my face when she messed up on my make up. And let me tell you, she uses the kind of make up that is really HARD to get out. It really hurt when she made me scrub the crap out of my face.

I looked at my other friends, hoping that they would help me out of this mess. Misaki was looking at me sorrowfully while Sumire was looking at the dresses on the racks. Gee, what a great friend SHE is. I looked at Anna and Nonoko. They were my only hope.

"Oh, but Hotaru," Anna pouted with her puppy eyes, "We wanted to do Mikan's hair and make up today."

"Yeah! You ALWAYS get to dress her up! It's our turn" Nonoko joined into Anna's plead.

"Fine" Hotaru sighed after a minute of thought. Thank god! I silently thanked Anna and Nonoko as we all made our way towards Sumire and the cloths rack.

Now, for the first challenge: how the hell am I going to pick from all of these beautiful gowns? I sweat dropped at the amount of gowns in the room. These people really take these ball things too seriously. After TWENTY minutes of searching, one dress completely appealed to me.

It was a white gown, tight at the top, and flowed down at the waist. It had a beautiful, crimson red flower at the top of the dress in the center. I'm pretty sure the flower was called a Zinnia. It was fully bloomed and looked absolutely beautiful. The neck line was a squarish shape and it's sleeves ended at about the middle of my upper arm. On the sides of the sleeves, there was a little v cut in it. The skirt flowed down elegantly and ended at the knee. It was perfect; not too short, and not too long. I love it! It's decided, I WILL wear this dress to the ball.

I moved on to the shoes so I could find a match. There was absolutely no way that anyone could make me wear heels. So, I'll just wear flats. I looked at the flats and saw the cutest looking ballet flats ever created! They were my size too! The flats were a beautiful crimson red and matched the zinnia flower on the dress. They were plain, no designs nor ribbons. But they were still pretty.

I picked up the flats and headed to the dressing room and slipped into the dress. It was a perfect fit! I slid on the flats and headed out of the dressing room. I glanced at myself in the full length mirror. The dress looked wonderful on me and the flats complimented the zinnia flower in the most perfect way. Satisfied, I headed to the make up station and tried to figure out what type of make up I would like to use.

"Oh no you don't. WE'RE going to do your hair and make up Mikan!" I suddenly heard a sweet voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Anna and Nonoko clad in their ball gowns looking beautiful as ever.

Anna was wearing a baby pink ball gown that was tight at the top and poofy on the bottom. And when I say poofy, I mean poofy. The sleeves on her dress were balloon shaped. They ended on the first quarter of her arms. The skirt of Anna's dress went all the way to her ankles and I could see the matching baby pink heels that were under the hem of her dress. She had pink eye shadow and a small dash of blush. Her lips were painted with pink lip gloss. There was a pink beaded bracelet on her right wrist and she had diamond studded ear rings; a matching diamond necklace strewn around her neck. Nonoko had the same make up and dress, except her dress, heels, and eye shadow was blue.

"Your dress really matches you…..I approve" Anna told me as she and Nonoko circled me, trying to find out what kind of make up and hair do would be perfect for me.

"I got it!" I heard Anna and Nonoko chorus as their eyes lit up, victorious smiles plastered on their faces.

Both girls started to work on me, concentrating solely on their job. I was dozing off when they had finished with me. You see, the difference between Hotaru and the twins working on my hair and make up was that Anna and Nonoko were gentler and they made sure they made no mistakes. That's why I like the twins better.

"All done" Anna and Nonoko said in unison, taking a step back to admire their work.

"Mikan~ you look so cute!" Nonoko gushed as Anna pulled me up and dragged me in front of the full length mirror.

I stared at my reflection. Wow. They did the most….… AMAZING job! The girl in the mirror stared back at me, eyes widened in shock. Her hair had two bundles of hair on either side of her face pulled back and secured in the back with another crimson red zinnia flower. Small curls cascaded down her back, like a river flowing downstream. It looked naturally beautiful. A bronze color eye shadow was evenly brushed on her eye lids, making her eyelashes look even longer, framing her honey brown eyes. A light red blush was gently placed on her cheeks and her red lips were glossy; most likely from lip gloss. And then I realized….that beautiful girl in the mirror was me! Whoa….

"Whao" I muttered as I examined myself. I looked…..beautiful. "I look awesome! Thanks Anna, Nonoko!"

"Aww, your welcome" Anna and Nonoko chorused once again.

"Now for the jewelry!" Nonoko said. I got up from my seat and looked at all of the jewelry that was placed on the tables.

Out of all the beautiful stuff there, I chose a necklace with a gold heart pendant with a ruby in the middle and a pair of small hoop ear rings with ruby studs hanging on the hoop. I put it on and looked into the mirror. It was a perfect match! It wasn't too much, and it wasn't too little. Anna and Nonoko nodded in approval when they saw exactly what I was wearing.

"Good job! Now you're perfect Mikan!" Anna told me as she clasped her hands and looked at me as if I were some sort of goddess. Nonoko did the same thing. They are so weird.

I sweat dropped. "I wouldn't have been this pretty if you two hadn't done my hair and make up" I told them, raising my hand in some sort of unknown defense.

All of a sudden, Hotaru, Misaki, and Sumire stepped into our little conversation. I looked each of them over carefully. Sumire was wearing a sea foam green dress that ended at her knees. It was spaghetti strapped and had a black ribbon on her waist. Her hair was permed as always but she had a small matching green clip in her hair. She was wearing a pair of black, stripy heels about two inches up. She wore green eye shadow and some lip gloss and blush.

Hotaru was wearing a violet dress, the same color as her eyes. It too was a dress that was tight on the top and flowed elegantly to the floor at the waist. Around her waist was a black ribbon that tied into a bow at the back. She had a black necklace around her neck and her hair was neatly brushed. A purple clip was placed perfectly in her hair. She had a little bit of blush, smokey eye shadow, and lip gloss.

As for Misaki, she was wearing a hot pink dress that ended just above her knees. She had pink heels on underneath that. Her dress was the type to cling to her body but flow out at her waist too. The skirt of her dress was all poofy due to all the frills underneath. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and she had gold studded ear rings on. Her make up consisted of pink eye shadow, a bit of blush, and some pink lip gloss to add color and shine.

"We all seem to be done" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. "All that's left is our masks and we can head to the ball."

"Okay" the rest of us said. We headed over to the masks and tried looked for the perfect one for us.

After about three minutes of searching, I found what seemed to be the perfect mask. It was crimson red and it had some shiny red glitter on the outline of the mask. There were some swirly designs made with the same red glitter on the mask making it look very beautiful and elegant. I placed it on the face and looked at the others. They all had the same type of mask as me! What a shocker! Of course we all had the same taste so I knew this was going to happen. The only difference was the colors of them. Anna's was baby pink, Nonoko's was blue, Sumire's was ocean foam green, Hotaru's was purple, and Misaki's was a hot pink.

We all sweat dropped when we saw each other. "Well," I said breaking the silence, "I guess we're all ready. We should get going I guess."

Everyone nodded and we started for the door. Nobody grabbed a purse. We had absolutely no use for one so why even bother? Once we were out of the door, we headed towards the ball room. I wonder if the guys are done. Are they waiting for us? I looked at a nearby clock and it read 6:30. Of course the guys must be there! We're 30 minutes late! And we had an hour before to get ready!

I sighed and shook my head. Who knew that we needed more than an hour to make ourselves look like this? Butterflies formed in the pit of my stomach as we neared the big double doors of the ball room. How many people will be there? What will Natsume think of me? Will I even be able to recognize him? Wait, why am I thinking of him anyways? He doesn't like me. I sighed once more.

'But,' a voice in the back of my head said, 'maybe he does.'

What the heck? Am I going crazy? I'm hearing voices! That must mean I AM going crazy! But….maybe that voice is right. Maybe he does like me. All my thoughts disappeared when the girls and I faced the huge double doors of the ball room. I gulped.

"Ready" Hotaru asked. Everyone nodded, including me.

I stood at the back of the group. I didn't want to be the first one to walk in. That would be embarrassing. Hotaru opened the doors and stepped inside. This was gonna be one heck of a night.

**~Chapter 18 End~**

I'm done! I hope you all like it! And looky at the top! I added my corniness on again! Ahahaha! I hope corniness is a real word, 'cuz if it isn't…well….that'd be awkward. Well, back to the point…I want to thank all of those people who had reviewed my story and/or added me to their favorites! And these people are:

**xcrimsonbladex**

**OrangeKiss**

**Ran Ishibazaki**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**BioGreen**

**Emana Ryan**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Please, the people who haven't reviewed, pretty pretty please just review for me! You'll make me so happy! Please? Well, I'll start the next chapter with my corny line, so yay:D I'll see you all at the next chapter!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off!:D~


	19. Chapter 19

Hey hey! It's me again! I really hope that one of my BFF's is out there reading this! And I think my BFF knows who she is!:D Well, I don't want to keep you all deprived of my story, so lets get on with this!

**Last Time on My Supernatural Life**

(Ahahaha! So corny!:D)

I stood at the back of the group. I didn't want to be the first one to walk in. That would be embarrassing. Hotaru opened the doors and stepped inside. This was gonna be one heck of a night.

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 19~**

~Mikan's POV~

Hotaru walking into the room gracefully; everyone's eyes were on her. Sumire followed her and so did Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and finally me. I hesitated for a little bit because of the nervous feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. As I walked into the room, I felt all of the stares of many MANY people. I felt a wave of heat rush to my cheeks as I saw all the guys in the room look at me with hearts in their eyes and all the girls either looking at me with envy or admiration…..or maybe even just plain hatred. Like that Koizumi girl that was standing in the back of the room. I REALLY didn't like her.

I stared down at the ground as I blushed really hard. I'm pretty sure that I was as red as a tomato by now. Aw man, this is so embarrassing! I took in two deep breaths and let them out. Lifting my head, I started my descent down the huge staircase gracefully. I thought that I was going to fall! I was sooo scared! When Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki and I finally reached the bottom, the party resumed and we were attacked by a bunch of psycho boys with hearts in there eyes.

"Mikan!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice call. I looked around me to see who was calling me. I saw a lad with a completely white tux with white dress shoes and a white mask waving at me while running in my direction.

"There you are! I knew it was you! Oh, wait, you probably don't know who I am due to my mask. It's me, Hiroshi!" He said.

"Hiroshi? How did you know it was me?" I asked him, totally astonished how he could pick me out of a HUGE group of girls of which all were wearing masks.

"It was easy. All I had to do was look for the most beautiful one" Hiroshi said as he took my hand in his and kissed it.

I blushed a deep red and mumbled, "You're only saying that."

"No, it's the truth!" Hiroshi said as he straitened himself out. Holding onto my hand, he asked me, "May I have this dace, Mimi?"

"U-uh, s-sure" I stuttered in reply while blushing even deeper than before.

Hiroshi led me onto the dance floor and we danced a nice, slow dance. Hiroshi twirled me and glided us throughout the whole song. He was a great dancer! I couldn't believe it! At the end of the song, Hiroshi swooped me down backwards (A/N: I have no idea what that move is called so don't ask me!) to the point where my head could almost touch the ground.

I was panting hard, but smiling. I had so much fun! Who knew dancing could be this fun? Hiroshi lifted me back up, his gaze holding mine towards his. I just stared back into his eyes, my smile still lit up my face. After a minute, Hiroshi took his gaze off of mine and led me back to the sidelines.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed when we got there. Apparently, Hotaru and the girls were still waiting for me.

"Mikan! You two danced great!" Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire told me while they clasped their hands, eyes twinkling behind their masks.

"Ahaha! It was mostly Hiroshi doing all the work! But it was really fun!" I managed to laugh out. My breathing was back to normal but the gleam in my eyes showed that I was having a blast even if the song had ended long ago.

"Let's get a table and look for the guys" Hotaru said. I guess she wanted to know how her boyfriend looked like.

"Okay let's go~" I said enthusiastically. We all headed to an empty table in the corner of the huge ball room. It was less crowded there so it was a perfect spot.

"Hey, look over there" Misaki said, pointing towards something. Or rather, some people.

Coming towards us was a group of seven guys heading our way. Each of them was wearing black tuxes except their undershirts were different. One guy wore a baby blue shirt, another wore navy blue, one wore white, another wore orange, another yellow, and another wore sea foam green. The last one was just wearing dress pants and a long sleeve crimson red dress shirt with the first three buttons undone and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. His mask was black with red outline on it. His raven black hair was messy, but HOT. I was unable to see his eyes from under his mask, so I had no idea if it were someone I knew or not. But, I had this strange feeling that it might be Natsume and the others. Oh, I think he just drooled.

The guys walked up to us, stopping right in front of the table. "Hotaru?" the boy in the baby blue dress shirt asked. His mask was the same color as his shirt along with the others.

"That's me" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. She walked up to the lad and said, "Not bad Ruka. Next time, don't all wear the same kind of tux." Hotaru said this as she looked at all of the guys standing in front of us.

"Sorry, we wanted to know where everyone of us were so we wore the same thing to find each other easier" Ruka replied while sweat dropping.

"Okay" Hotaru replied in a monotone voice. She grabbed Ruka's hand and dragged him off to the dance floor.

"Wow, she really wanted to dance" Misaki, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and I said all together.

The rest of the guys turned back to us when they heard us speak. They had previously been watching Hotaru drag poor Ruka off to the dance floor. Literally. He was LITERALLY being dragged off to the dance floor! Poor Ruka.

"So….do we split up?" the boy in the sea foam green shirt asked. He had spiky light brown hair so I assumed he was Koko.

"I g-guess" Anna replied to Koko's question.

"Well then, me and Anna are off!" Koko exclaimed as he took Anna's arm in his and led her off. The others did the same until all who were left were me, Youichi, Natsume, and Hiroshi. I knew that the two other guys were Youichi and Natsume because they were the only two who didn't have a girlfriend with them along on the trip.

"So Mikan" I heard Hiroshi ask from behind me. I turned around to look at him. "Would you like to dance once more?"

~Natsume's POV~

When we found the girls, I was stunned. I am pretty sure that the girl in the white dress was Mikan. And heck, Mikan was gorgeous! Her dress complimented the way she looked. The colors she was wearing really matched with her skin tone. Mikan wasn't wearing too much make up because her face is naturally flawless and she doesn't need cover up. Mikan looked like a beautiful goddess. She could be even more beautiful than that Greek god….uh, what was her name again? Oh yeah, she could be even more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite. That's it.

I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. But the bad thing about that is, I'm pretty sure Mikan caught me staring and started to get awkward. Not only that, but couldn't figure out what Hotaru and everyone said. I don't know of anything that can make me snap out of this trance. But I hope it ends soon. Aw man, I think I just drooled.

"So Mikan" I heard the guy behind her ask. She turned around at the sound of her name. My suspicions were confirmed when she turned by that name. "Would you like to dance?"

Oh no he didn't. I have to think quickly! What can I do to make sure that Mikan won't dance with that guy? Wait, AGAIN?

"No thanks Hiroshi, I don't really feel like it right now" Mikan replied, flashing a dazzling smile at him.

I started to grow jealous. I walked up over to Mikan, her back still turned on me, and hugged her behind the waist. I felt her tense up a little so I said, "You look beautiful tonight Mikan."

She blushed when I said that and muttered a, "Thanks" to me. Did she know that I was Natsume?

"Uh….Natsume?" She knew it was me. "Can I sit down?"

To answer her question, I started forward, somewhat pushing Mikan to start walking. She did as I persuaded. When we reached the table, I released one of my arms and pulled out a chair from the table. I turned the both of us around and sat us both down. Mikan gasped when we started falling towards the seat. She held onto my arms with her small, soft hands, fearing she might fall to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'd never let you fall" I whispered in her ear as we landed on the seat. I saw her blush in return as she looked down. And then her head suddenly snapped up.

"Oh yeah, Youichi, what are you going to do if you don't have a partner to dance with?" Mikan asked Youichi.

He shrugged his shoulders. After a minute, he replied, "I guess I'll just have to find a partner now don't I?"

"Okay then, good luck!" Mikan told Youichi while flashing him a well meant smile. Youichi smiled a small smile in return and headed off to god knows where doing god knows what.

All that that left where me, Mikan, and that Hiroshi dude. Why the hell was that Hiroshi here anyway? Why doesn't he just leave and find another partner. I mean, hello! She just said she didn't feel like dancing just now! Why won't he just leave Mikan and me alone?

"I'm a little hungry, why don't we get some food?" Mikan asked me.

"Sure" I replied. I let go of Mikan long enough so that she could stand. And when she did, I grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards the food table. I hope that Hiroshi will go away and get lost by the time we come back.

When we reached the table, a lady handed both me and Mikan a plate, trying to flirt with me. She was just repulsive. Mikan and I went through the foods and eventually got some of the foods we actually liked. I led Mikan back to the table, one hand around her waist and the other holding my plate. When we got back, Hiroshi was gone. Huh, I guess my prayers worked. But I am pretty curious as to where he ran off to.

Mikan and I sat down beside each other and started to eat. It was pretty quiet between us but it wasn't like those awkward silences. It was more like a comfortable silence. But no matter how comfortable it may have been, I had to break it.

"So, you and Hiroshi danced already?" I asked her when we were both finished with our food. Her eyes lit up as she remembered the event that happened earlier this night.

"Yeah! It was really fun! The girls said that we looked really good dancing like that! Though, it was mostly Hiroshi doing most of the work. He was leading and I was following, you know?" She told me while a smile played at the corners of her lips.

Jealousy flared through my veins as I heard all of this. I don't like that Hiroshi. I wish I didn't have a rival. It would make making Mikan fall for me much easier. I mean, we've grown pretty close throughout the whole time we've met each other but I just don't know if she likes me the way I like her. I wish I knew how to do this kind of thing. And I wish that I didn't have this stupid rival. First Tono, now Hiroshi…..Who's next?

An idea popped into my head. It actually might show Mikan that I'm better than that Hiroshi guy. I grabbed Mikan's plate and told her, "I'll throw this away. I'll be right back."

I left her and set off to the trash can. I finally found one after a long time of searching and I dumped the trash on in. I knew what I was going to do. I will ask Mikan to dance with me. I am actually a pretty good dancer. When I was still alive, my parents thought that I would grow up to be some sort of famous dancer of some sort. They thought of me as a child prodigy. That's it, I'll dance with her.

I navigated my way through the crowd, trying to find my way back to the table. I finally got there and I saw Hiroshi getting closer to the table where Mikan was too. I started to run and when I got there I was panting. At least I got here before Hiroshi. Mikan looked at me like I was crazy. But, I didn't mind. When my breathing went back to normal, I stood up straight and offered my hand to Mikan.

"Mikan, may I have this dance?" I asked her in the most sincere tone I could muster.

"Uh" was all she could say until Hiroshi butt in.

"Hey Mimi, what are ya doing?" Hiroshi asked.

Mikan was quiet for a little while. Her head was faced down and it looked as if she were thinking of something. I tilted her head up with my hand and used my other hand to grab hold of her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her. My tone was soft as I asked her that simple question. What if she said no?

Mikan looked me in the eyes and a smile graced her features. "Yes" was her simple answer. I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe she said yes! One of my small, rare smiles formed on my lips.

Mikan took my hand and I helped her out of her seat. She waved goodbye to Hiroshi and we both left towards the dance floor. When we got there, I put my left hand on her waist while my right hand entwined with her left hand. Her right hand was placed gently on my shoulder. When she touched me, it was as if an electric shock was sent through my body. I led Mikan through the dance, twirling and spinning her gracefully. She giggled once in a while when I twirled her. I pulled her back towards me when the twirl was finished.

"You having fun?" I asked her. Actually, I asked her while whispering into her ear. Mikan nodded in reply, smiling like a maniac. Her smile was stunning. It was like it was sunshine.

"I never knew you were a good dancer" she giggled as we did the bridge.

"There are many things you don't know about me" I told her as I gave her another twirl.

"Yeah, I'll just have to get to know you better" she replied to me while grinning.

When the song finished, I bowed to her while she curtsied. I gently grabbed her hand and led her back to the table where all the others were waiting. Including Hiroshi. When will he leave?

"How was it?" Anna asked as she ran up to Mikan and grabbed Mikan's free hand.

"It was fun!" Mikan giggled out, obviously amused of her friends behavior. "And who knew that Natsume was such a great dancer too" she added while grinning at me.

"Yeah we saw!" Sumire told Mikan excitedy. "You two looked like professional dancers!"

I remembered that when we were dancing, I found that Mikan was pretty good at it too. But, I don't know if she noticed it…

"N-no, it was Natsume! He was just leading me. Really! I'm not that great of a dancer" she told them in her defense while blushing madly.

"I think you're a great dancer" I told her in a sincere voice. I took my hand from hers and wrapped my arms around Mikan's waist.

"T-thanks" she mumbled while she blushed even more. If that's even possible that is.

"Did you two eat?" Hotaru asked Mikan and I.

"Mhmm" Mikan hummed. She seemed to have regained her composure.

"Well we're going to eat" Hotaru said, gesturing to Misaki, Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka, and Youichi. "You two can just sit and watch."

I just shrugged and started towards the seat closest to me and Mikan. I sat down and pulled Mikan down so that she would land on my lap. Even thought there was a mask covering her eyes, I could tell that her eyes were as wide as saucers, meaning I scared her half to death once again for pulling her down too fast.

"Natsume~" she whined.

"I know, I know. Stop doing that" I said for her.

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. "You'd stop doing that if you knew" she muttered.

Chuckling, I said to her, "Fine, I will" while lying my chin o her shoulder and looking at her.

Mikan blushed due to the fact that our faces were only a mere inch away. Grinning, I moved my head more towards hers, curious as to how she will do if I did that. Mikan turned a million more shades of red and moved her head back a little. I was disappointed that she moved her head away. This is kind of like an experiment t see if she kind of likes me or not. I'm going with the latter due to her moving her head away. Oh well, I'll just keep my head here anyways. (A/N: Haha! The way Natsume here is funny!)

I tightened my grip around Mikan's waist and pulled her closer. I won't give up. I WILL find a way to make her love me back. And that's final! Unconsciously, I kissed Mikan's neck, causing her to blush once more. Hehe, that's kinda funny.

I was going to do it again when Hotaru said, "Will you two stop doing that. It get's kind of gross when you do that, especially when all of us here are EATING."

"Sorry" I said sarcastically while Mikan blushed even more. Man, how much can this girl blush? It's kind of amusing.

Mikan tried to get off of my lap, but I just held her down, securing her to sitting. Hah! Take that! Sighing, Mikan gave up after about three minutes of trying. She laid back into my chest and sighed once more.

"You're so mean" she mumbled quietly. I just chuckled in return.

"Hey Mimi!" that stupid Hiroshi came back. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to! Unfortunately, this big meanie isn't letting me go, so I guess I can't though. Sorry" Mikan replied, glaring at me when she said 'meanie'.

I rolled my eyes and didn't let Mikan move anyways. Why should I let her go when she's calling me a meanie? I don't think that's fair.

"Oh…..okay then" Hiroshi said in the most depressed way.

I made that 'tch' noise I make whenever I think something is stupid or annoying. But this time, it was both. And also probably because I was jealous. I think that that is a possible clause. When Hiroshi was completely out of view, I dragged Mikan, once again, to the dance floor.

We twirled and leapt. We slid and we jumped. Mikan kept on giggling throughout the dance. Once in a while, I'd let in a chuckle too. It was just too fun dancing with Mikan. Whenever she smiled, it made everything seem more fun. When the dance finished, I took her hand and led her out onto that balcony I had noticed during the scavenger hunt.

~Mikan's POV~

After the dance, Natsume led me out to a beautiful balcony. It was very elegant; flowered vines were growing up the columns that were holding up a roof above us. It was a cloudless night so the stars and moon were shining brightly above us.

I looked at Natsume beside me. The moonlight seemed to make his face look godlike. His mesmerizing crimson red eyes contrasted with his skin, making him look even more gorgeous. He led me out further to the edge of the balcony. I stood right next to one of the columns and touched its vines. It had really pretty flowers growing on them. I wonder what they were called.

"Look over there" Natsume told me, gesturing towards the space in front of us.

I followed his command and did what he said. There was a beautiful garden full of rose bushes, Sakura trees, Cherry trees, Chrysanthemums, and a whole bunch of other flowers and trees I had no idea the names of.

"It's beautiful" I breathed out, my eyes wide.

"Yeah" Natsume replied. I turned and saw that he was looking at me. Wait, was he talking about me or the garden?

All of those thoughts disappeared as Natsume and I gazed into each others eyes. I forgot everything: where we were, what we were doing, what my name was, everything. Natsume slowly took off his mask and did the same with mine, taking a step towards me. This moment was perfect! It was so romantic, I couldn't see anything that could be wrong with it.

Natsume gently put our masks on the railing, never letting his eyes look anywhere else but to mine. Silently, Natsume leaned in towards me. And I let him. I just hope that this time, we won't get interrupted. Oh my gosh, I sound so weird when I say that! Eww! But….it's true.

Natsume came towards me, closer and closer. He closed his eyes and I did the same. I couldn't think. He just wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was….perfect. Natsume came closer and closer and….

**~Chapter 19 End~**

Oh yeah! Cliff hanger! Hahaha! Well, I hope I don't kill all of you from the suspense! I'm sorry if this ending will make this story too addicting, but, I couldn't help it! I promise I'll put my corner, 'Last time on My Supernatural Life' thing on so that everyone will know what had happened before. Well, here's the thank you for all those who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorites! And those people are:

**HazZel and CriMson**

**YunnaVanilla**

**chiutane13**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**Konome11**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

Thank you all for reviewing and all who haven't reviewed, please do! I promise I will update as soon as I can. Hopefully, I'll add it by tomorrow! Well, I gotta get writing!:D

Bye everyone!:D


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I'm back everyone with chapter 20! I'm so sorry that I didn't update in two days! I was just soo busy with homework and my friends that I didn't have the time! Soooooo, I wrote a chapter that I hope that all of you readers would like! :D Well, I don't want to dilly dally so here we go!

**Last Time on My Supernatural Life**

(Hehehe, still so corny!:D)

Natsume came towards me, closer and closer. He closed his eyes and I did the same. I couldn't think. He just wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was….perfect. Natsume came closer and closer and….

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 20~**

~Natsume's POV~

I closed the space between me and Mikan, her soft lips touching mine. I held Mikan closer. I've been trying to kiss her for a long time and I've finally done it! Her lips moved against mine as our lips moved in sync. Kissing her felt even better than how I'd imagined it. And trust me, in my imagination, it felt really good. But this was even better!

I started to run out of air and I knew that she needed to breathe too. I parted our lips, just long enough for both of us to get a breath of air and locked our lips once more. I savored her taste. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. She also smelt like strawberries so that was no surprise. I pulled Mikan towards me even more, not getting enough of her. Our 'make out' session was disrupted when we heard a gasp coming from the entrance.

I turned around to see that Koizumi chick staring at me and Mikan, completely shocked out of her mind. Tch, like I care. I turned back to Mikan. Her face was such a deep red and she was trying to even out her breathing, just like me. Mikan and I took a deep breath simultaneously and let it out once more. She looked back up to me, still beet red and gave me a small, awkward smile. I smiled back to her except my smile wasn't awkward. It was more loving.

I once more, leaned my head into hers, closing my eyes at the same time. I trapped Mikan between the pillar thing and me. I closed the distance once more, except this time, Mikan gasped. But not long after, she gave in to the kiss and kissed me back once more. I melted at her touch, completely forgetting that Koizumi was standing there watching us.

"Hey hag! Don't you dare kiss him like that!" Koizumi yelled at Mikan. She grabbed a bunch of Mikan's hair and pulled Mikan out of my grasp.

Okay, that REALLY pissed me off. I finally get to kiss her, but here comes Koizumi, torturing Mikan and calling her a hag! If anyone here were a hag, it would be Koizumi, hands down. I slapped Koizumi's hand away from Mikan and scooped Mikan up in my arms.

"You okay Mikan?" I asked her while carrying her bridal style.

She blushed deeply, stuttering, "U-uh y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

I sent a death glared at Koizumi and told her with a venomous voice, "Don't you EVER do that again. Do you here me?"

Koizumi nodded with fear of me. Yeah, she should be scared. Koizumi ran off to god knows where, trying to get away from me and Mikan. When I was sure that she was far away enough, I put Mikan down, asking her once more if she was alright.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Mikan told me while sending me one of her signature smiles.

I gave her a small, yet warm smile and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her eyes mesmerized me once more making me go into a trance. I would have kissed her again, but we were once more interrupted.

"Hey you two" a monotone voice said at the door. Mikan and I turned to see Hotaru staring at the both of us, a camera in hand. "We're all heading back to the suite. You'd better come with us" she told Mikan and I.

I nodded and began to follow her, my arm still wrapped around Mikan's waist, walking side by side next to her. I remembered how it felt to kiss Mikan. It felt so good. REALLY good. But, what does that make us? Does that make her my girlfriend? I hope it does. I know, I'll ask her tonight!

When we got back to the rooms that the hotel had lent us I kept my grip on Mikan's waist. I think it would be better if I wait until everyone was inside the rooms until I talked to her. When everyone was in their respective rooms, I gently pushed Mikan to the wall and kissed her, letting all of my emotions into it. At first, she was surprised. But when I licked her lip, she slowly started to get into the kiss.

I pulled away from her and whispered into her ear, "Your MINE Mikan Sakura."

I could feel her shiver when I said that. I pulled my head away so that I could get a look at her face. She was beet red, a small smile playing on her lips. What surprised me was that she put her hands on my shoulders, stood on the tips of her toes, and moved her lips to my ear.

"I was yours from the time you kissed me at the ball" she whispered.

She kissed my cheek and pulled her head away from me. Her smile was a little bit bigger than it was earlier. She somehow managed to get out of my grasp and head towards the door to her and the other girls dressing room. She stopped and shot me another one of her smiles before she entered the room.

My heart was beating fast. She was mine…..MINE! I am so…happy! I am the happiest I have ever been for a long time. It's amazing how she can do this to me. I HUGE smile graced my features as I headed into the dressing room, only to run into the group of boys who went in before me, eavesdropping on the 'conversation' I had with Mikan. Aww man….

~Mikan's POV~

I was still dazzled by the way Natsume kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me! When I walked into the room, I noticed that all of my friends were by the door. They were most likely eavesdropping on my conversation thing with Natsume. Oh no! That's sooo embarrassing! I blushed even more, causing my already red face to redden even more.

"Alright, now spill. What happened BEFORE you started to make out" Hotaru threatened me with her heel in her hand.

I raised both of my hands in front of me and sweat dropped. "N-no, don't do that!" I told her. "You know I'll tell you guys everything so you don't have to threaten me!"

"Alright then, tell us" Hotaru said as she lowered her 'weapon'.

"W-well, it all started after Natsume and I finished our second dance" I started. I told them everything. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING.

"Wow….that's" Sumire started.

"So romantic!" Anna and Nonoko finished Sumire's sentence. They clasped each others hand and had sparkles in their eyes.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Misaki told me while patting my shoulder. She smiled at me, happy that I FINALLY had a boyfriend.

"It took you long enough baka" Hotaru said. "It was so obvious you two like each other."

I just blushed and looked down in reply. I started to fiddle with my fingers when Sumire said, "Well, lets get out of these cloths. Oh and Hotaru, didn't you need to tell us something?"

"Oh yeah. I just remembered, the hotel gave us complimentary dresses for me winning and renting such a big room. They look like pajamas though so we might as well wear them right now and when we get to the hotel room, all we have to do is brush our teeth and stuff and go to sleep. Unless you're going to take a shower tonight."

"Nah, we'll stick with just washing our faces" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki and I chorused.

Hotaru handed us the dresses and we did exactly that. After I put the dress on, I studied myself in the mirror. The dress hung all the way down to my ankles, flowing out from the waist to the bottom. On the top half, there was a button down section, but it ended halfway down my chest. The sleeves were balloon style and they ended halfway down the top part of my arm. It hugged my waist but it was still the most comfortable thing in the world that I wore! It was like putting on clouds!

"Wow this feels great!" I exclaimed, voicing out my thoughts.

"I know!" Misaki replied. I could tell that she felt the same way I did.

Soon enough, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru stepped out of the dressing rooms, feeling awesome in their new dresses. "Let's go" Hotaru said and we all went out into the hall where the boys were waiting.

The girls and I carried the cloths we were wearing before the ball outside with us, wearing the shoes we wore before the ball. "Alrighty guys! Let's go! I'm sooo tired!" Koko said.

"Okay" the rest of us said. We started down the hall, heading for the elevators to get to our floor.

I covered my mouth and yawned. Gosh I was tired! Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey" the owner of the arms said.

I turned around to see Natsume, staring at me with a strange emotion. Wait, that is the same look I get when I think of Natsume… He's looking at me with…..with love! I smiled a bit at him, giving him the same look he gave me. I turned my head back around and we headed towards the room, walking in the back of the group. I enjoy the fact that I'm Natsume's and he's mine. I like that. A LOT.

It didn't take long until all of us reached the suite. It was just a short elevator ride away. Once we got there, all of us brushed our teeth, boys going first. When I was done, I headed to the bed. It was already ready for me to get into and it looked even more inviting when I saw Natsume reach to me, signaling for me to come to him. I slipped under the covers as Natsume's strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his own body. When we both felt comfortable, we started to drift off to sleep. But I was having a little trouble doing so.

I sat up and looked out of the window covered wall. The moon was full and the stars were all still shining; just like earlier tonight when Natsume first kissed me. I felt Natsume start to move and soon enough, he was sitting right beside me, hugging me around my waist looking out of the window just like me.

"You can't sleep" he asked me drowsily. He was whispering so that he wouldn't wake up the others.

"Yeah" I whispered back to him. My gaze never left the moon and stars. I just couldn't find it in my power to look away from them. Either that, or I was just too lazy.

I was finally able to switch my attention to my boyfriend. Ahh, I get giddy whenever I think that! "You should go to sleep. I'll be fine" I told Natsume. But, he didn't listen to me. He just gripped my waist tighter and looked me in the eyes.

The emotion in his eyes told me that he will not sleep if I did not sleep. I sighed. The only way to make him sleep is to sleep myself. I lay down, pulling Natsume with me. I covered the both of us with the covers and I twisted my body so that I would face him completely.

Looking Natsume in the eyes, I said, "There, now go to sleep." I snuggled deeper into his chest and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Natsume's waist as he did the same with me. "Good night" I told him in a drowsy tone. And trust me, I wasn't faking it.

"Good night" Natsume replied. He dug his head into the crook of my neck while wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.

Soon, I was asleep, having sweet dreams in Natsume's arms. How could this day get any better?

The next morning, I woke up to find out that Natsume was already awake, playing with one of the strands of my hair. I opened my eyes and let the sunlight fill my vision. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I noticed that I was lying on my back, my head turned towards the window while Natsume propped himself up with an elbow and played with my hair.

"Morning" I breathed to Natsume, sending him a small smile. Natsume smiled back to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning" he replied, his smile never leaving his face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness in them.

"You know you should smile a lot more." I told Natsume, unconscious to my speaking out. "You look even more handsome when you do."

It took me a little while to realize what I just said. And once I did, I blushed and looked down to the disoriented bed sheets covering the lower half of our bodies. With one swift movement, Natsume lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. Obviously he was amused with what I said.

"So you think I'm handsome?" he asked me. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Amusement was still evident in his expression.

Swallowing my pride, I said, "Actually, yes, I do. Very handsome to be exact."

Now it was his turn to blush and get all quiet. Hah! And he was trying to make fun of me! But, I wasn't kidding at all. I was telling him the whole truth. He was definitely handsome, no doubt about that.

All of a sudden, Natsume surprised me by scooping me up in his arms bridal style and carrying me out of the bed.

"Aah! What are you doing?" I asked him, surprised at his sudden gesture. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him so that he could better hold me.

"What does it look like? I 'm carrying you" he replied.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "No duh Sherlock. I meant what do you think you're doing carrying me like this? And where are you taking me?"

"Well missy, I'm your boyfriend so I have full authority on carrying you anywhere I want and I'm obviously taking you to the suite's living room" Natsume replied, smirking at me.

"Whatever" I said as I pouted. I kissed him on the cheek none the less and helped him with the door of the room.

"Whao…what are you doing?" Koko asked when he spotted us. Just to let you know, Koko was the first person to see us.

"What does it look like?" Natsume questioned. "I'm carrying my girlfriend idiot."

I blushed when he said 'girlfriend'. I still wasn't used to the fact that Natsume actually liked me back and that I'm his girlfriend. And then, a really important question popped up in my head.

"Ne, Natsume" I said. Natsume sat down on the couch and placed me on his lap. When he was finished, he looked at me, urging me to continue with what I was saying. "What will happen to us when you become a ghost again?" I asked.

Natsume seemed to freeze. I guess he had no idea either. I hugged Natsume around his neck and I hid my face in the crook of his neck. What WHERE we going to do when he turned back into a ghost? I guess I'll just never date again! Yeah, I won't ever date anyone and when Natsume's a ghost, I can still be his girlfriend…..kinda.

"You'll still be my girl no matter what" Natsume said after a little while. He had finally come up with a conclusion to this dilemma. "I can still be your boyfriend. The only down side is that I won't be alive anymore but that didn't seem to phase you. You still fell for me. So you're still going to be mine, little girl. Whether you like it or not" Natsume told me, smirking.

I smiled at Natsume and told him, "I wouldn't have it any other way lover boy. Besides, I can't really ditch you so how in the world will I get another boyfriend? You'll just scare them all off!"

I started to laugh after I said that along with the others. Natsume didn't think that it was that funny because he looked plain old annoyed. That made me giggle. He was too cute!

"Come on Natsume! I'm just kidding! You know I love you!" I told him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. The only reason it was quick was because I heard a camera clicking in the background.

I turned to Hotaru and sure enough, there was a camera in her hands. "Hotaru give me that camera now!" I yelled. I jumped off of Natsume's lap and chased after Hotaru. It went on for ten whole minutes until the both of us collapsed of exhaustion.

"Dang it Hotaru" I managed to say while panting, trying to catch my breath. I was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room. My hands were placed flat on the floor as I closed my eyes to calm my heart rate.

"Breakfast is ready everyone" I heard Anna's sweet voice call from the kitchen. I guess she left for the kitchen while Hotaru and I were running all over the place. I didn't notice her leaving at all. Weird.

Anna went back into the kitchen and got all of the food out, handing plates with pancakes and fruits to everyone in the room. While waiting for his, Natsume picked me up off the floor by the waist and made me sit on his lap on the couch. I blushed, not trying to get out of Natsume's grasp. I mean, how could I? He was WAY stronger than me and he would always just pull me back onto his lap…..I might as well stay here.

Anna came to me and Natsume last. She gave us a questioning look and asked, "How are you going to eat like that?"

Wow…..I thought she was going to ask something different, like: 'Why are you sitting on his lap Mikan? There's a lot of room everywhere else.' Or maybe even, 'What are you two love birds planning to do?' Well, I'm lucky she didn't say that. It would've been sooo embarrassing!

"We'll share" Natsume told her bluntly. His voice was kind of stoic but he had some type of emotion in it…..I just couldn't point it out.

"O-okay!" Anna replied. She handed Natsume the plate whom placed it on my lap. Grabbing the utensils, he took the first bite. And after that, he cut another piece and held it to my mouth.

I didn't move. What the heck! Seeing me kind of….flabbergasted, Natsume told me, "Eat it", while still holding the piece of pancake to my mouth.

By now, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Sumire, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka, and Youichi were looking at both me and Natsume. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Misaki were all trying not to giggle too much while the others started to sing, "Mikan and Natsume kissing in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" I told the people who were teasing us. I was a bright crimson red by now, and I was glaring at everyone but Natsume in the room. The thing was my glare was pathetic.

I was going to say something else when Natsume shoved the piece of pancake into my mouth. I was forced to eat it, considering my only other choice was to spit it out. And there was no way I would do that.

"Just eat. Don't mind them" Natsume told me while cutting another piece and eating it himself.

I sighed and leaned back into Natsume's chest. I guess I just have to go with it. I mean, what can I do to make them stop teasing me? Nothing, nothing at all. Throughout breakfast, Natsume kept feeding me and feeding himself at the same time. Anna gave us a cup of milk and the both of us shared it. Everyone's attention was pretty much on us so that didn't help my blushing. Finally, I snapped.

"When will you guys stop staring?" I asked them in an exasperated tone. I was really annoyed on how all they did was stare at us like we were from some drama and we were just sooo interesting to watch. I mean, what was wrong with Natsume…feeding me…..and I help Natsume…drink….milk…Okay I would stare too, but not THIS much!

"Sorry" the staring crowd said as they went back to their conversations before Natsume and I appeared. FINALLY!

"Oh yeah, Mikan" Hotaru called. I looked to her, urging for her to continue with her sentence. "Hiroshi came looking for you. It looked like he was sad that he didn't get to dance with you again last night."

"Oh" was all I could say. I felt guilty for making my friend feel sad. "I'll talk to him when we see him next." I said after a little bit of thinking.

"No" I heard Natsume mutter behind me. He dropped his utensils and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't go."

"What? Why?" I asked him, confusion evident on my face.

Natsume stayed quiet for a little while before he said, "'Cuz…uh….just..don't."

What? Why the….oooh, I get it! "Natsume, you're jealous?" I asked him. The said guy just stayed quiet looking away to try and hide the pink tint that was oh so obviously on his face. I gasped.

"You are!" I exclaimed. My eyes were wide when I figured this out. Wow, who knew Natsume could be jealous. And just as fast as my surprise had come, it left. I started to laugh really hard. I found it sooo hilarious for Natsume to be this way! In a way, it was cute.

Natsume sent a small glare at me and said, "Stop laughing, it's not funny."

"Y-our right, ahahaha! It's not. Hahahaha! It's hilarious!" I laughed out. I couldn't stop laughing.

The others who were still listening into our conversation laughed too. Pretty soon, everyone was rolling around on the ground laughing. Well, except for me. I was still in the arms of Natsume, being held up by his strong grip. If he weren't here to hold me up, I'm pretty sure I would've been on the ground with the rest of the group too. It took a full twenty for us to stop laughing; all the while Natsume was glaring at everyone in the group. But, his eyes softened when they landed on me.

"Are you done yet?" Natsume asked us while rolling his eyes. It was obvious that he couldn't see what was so funny about this.

"Y-yeah" I said, trying to catch my breath. Little giggles were still making their way through my lips.

"Finally!" Natsume sounded really annoyed but relieved when I said that. Hahaha! This is sooo funny!

Everyone finished their breakfast and Nonoko washed all the dishes. Natsume still wouldn't let me out of his grasp, so I couldn't do anything while all the others started talking and stuff.

"Natsume, let me go! I need to get dressed" I told him. Sighing, Natsume complied.

Natsume furrowed his eyebrows and told me, "Just hurry up."

"Okay~" I said in a sing song voice. I gave him a peck on the cheek, stood up, and headed towards the bedroom. I could tell today was going to be a great day.

**~Chapter 20 End~**

I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to! I was just so busy! Aww man, I'm such a bad author! But I still want to write for you guys. Now here's a thank you for all those who have either reviewed my story or added me to their favorites. And those people are….

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**cj-the-greatest**

**YunnaVanilla**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**OrangeKiss**

**Emana Ryan**

**Yuna-moon-lovely**

**chiutane13**

**Jonzz**

**Konome11**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

Well, this is the end of the chapter so I have to start writing the other one now. I hope you all like this chapter and I will see you all soon!

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off!:D


	21. Chapter 21

Ding dong! I'm back with the next chapter! And since there were no cliffhangers, I will not be putting down my corny intro. Well, let's get on with the story!

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 21~**

(Wooohoooo! 21! YEAH!:D)

~Mikan's POV~

After showering and brushing my teeth, I changed into a red long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. I brushed my hair out and decided that I should just leave it down. I put a small red bow at the right side of my head and went out to the living room. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Misaki, Tsubasa, Youichi, Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume were all sitting on the couch either talking or watching T.V.

I walked over to Natsume and pulled on his arm, signaling for him to get up. While doing this, I told him, "Natsume, get dressed! You're not going to stay in your pajamas all day are you?"

"What if I am?" Natsume asked while smirking. But he stood up none the less, and walked to the bedroom while dragging me with him.

"H-hey what the heck are you doing?" I yelled at him. "Let go! I'm not coming with you!"

Natsume smirked even more and dropped my arm. "Fine" was all he said as he slipped into the bedroom.

"Geez, what's with that guy" I mumbled to myself. I turned around and noticed that everyone's attention was on me. "W-what?" I asked them while stuttering.

They all just shrugged and turned around, going back to watching the television or just talking with each other. I sighed. Everyone's so weird. All of a sudden there was a knock on the suite door. I walked over to it and opened it up, only to reveal Hiroshi.

"Oh, hey Hiroshi! How's it going?" I asked him. I stepped aside, offering for him to come in.

"It's going good Mimi!" He replied while taking my invitation.

The both of us walked over to the living room and sat on the ground facing each other. They crossed their legs and looked at each other as they talked.

"I was kind of upset that I didn't get to dance with you again at the ball Mimi." Hiroshi said. "I was looking forward to dancing again, but…..Natsume was it…kept on stealing you away."

Hiroshi looked down into his lap. He looked glum. It made me feel so guilty!

"I'm sorry! It's just that…just that…"

"She was with me" I heard a deep voice behind me say. I looked towards the voices direction and saw Natsume. He sat down behind me while wrapping his arms around my waist. I sat in between his legs now as his chin rested on my shoulder.

Blushing, I said, "Y-yeah, I was with him."

"Actually," Natsume started, "Mikan here is MY GIRLFRIEND now." He said the 'my girlfriend part as if trying to send Hiroshi a hidden message, as if to say, 'she's mine, stay away'.

I blushed even deeper and looked away from Hiroshi. Natsume looked at my face, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh sure, why don't you just blurt that out to a friend that I haven't seen in, oh I don't know, a year.

Clearly shocked, Hiroshi asked, "Really? When did this happen?"

"It happened when the two stated making out at the little pavilion just outside the ball room" Hotaru told him.

"You knew?" Natsume and I asked at the same time. We practically yelled it. When we said that, we looked at each other and blushed.

"Of course I did. I was watching you two of course. I was watching from the point when Natsume dragged Mikan outside after a nice dance." Hotaru replied.

My mouth hung open. You could clearly see that I was shocked. I didn't even notice Hotaru there watching us until she cleared her throat. I turned even MORE red at her statement. I just can't believe it! How could she see all of that? I was staring at Hotaru in surprise. I'm so scared that she will use this information to blackmail me later on in the future! Great, just great!

"Alright guys stop it" Anna piped up. When she said that, I ran to her and hugged her.

"I love you!" I told her, thankful that SOMEBODY was on my side. Anna hugged me back, smiling at me the whole time.

"Besides," Anna began, "What are we going to do today?"

"Oh…uh…." Koko said as he ran to the room. He came back with a piece of paper. It was probably the one with all the activities on it.

I let go of Anna and headed to Koko's side. I peered over his shoulder to look at the paper but Koko said, "There's going to be a festival today!" before I could even read it.

Koko put the piece of paper down on the coffee table and grinned. "There's going to be cool games and roller coasters and ferris wheels and everything you'd have at an amusement park but in a festival like way" he explained.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki and I said at the same time. As we said that, we jumped up. Excitement was evident in our eyes. I couldn't wait to get to the festival!

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tsubasa, Koko, and Kitsu chorused, raising their fists in the air as they jumped up. Koko accidently bumped into me so we fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oooooh! That's gotta hurt!" was what came out of everyone but Koko and my mouth. Instead, Koko and I went, "Oooof!"

The both of us sat up as I rubbed my head and stomach while Koko head. "Sorry Mikan" Koko apologized.

"It's okay" I replied. Someone's hand reached out to me and I looked to the hand's owner. I found out that it was Hiroshi.

I grabbed Hiroshi's hand and said, "Thanks Hiroshi!" while flashing him a smile.

"You're welcome Mimi! Are you okay?" Hiroshi asked me, worry evident in his expression.

"Hahaha! Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" I told him while rubbing the back of my head.

Out of nowhere, arms wrapped around my waist while a chin rested on my shoulder. My best guess is this person is Natsume. And sure enough, when I turned my head to look at the person, it was Natsume. Now who would've guessed? (A/N: Ahahaha! I love sarcasm! :D)

"Let's go" Natsume mumbled, dragging me out of the suite. I 'eeped' when Natsume started to drag me. I mean, he was dragging me backwards! Who in the world drags people backwards? Obviously, that's Natsume.

The rest of the gang followed us, including Hiroshi. We rode down the elevator and headed to the grounds that held the festival. I was completely amazed at the sight! It looked like an amusement park but it was a festival! It had games and rides and food…It had everything! This place is so cool!

My eyes sparkled as I looked at the whole place. I can't wait to start riding the rides! We walked to the front gates and read the rules since there was no admission stand. It read: 'Only people who are renting rooms are able to come in. The rides and games are free to thank all of those who have chosen Hokkaido Inn as their rest stop. Please no running in the park and when riding the rides, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicles at all times. Thank you and have fun!'

"So it's free, eh?" I heard Hotaru say. "That's good enough for me." She started to drag Ruka into the festival and started towards a random direction.

"Well, I guess we split up. See ya guys later!" Koko said as he dragged Sumire with him to god knows where.

The group slowly disintegrated until it left only me, Natsume, Hiroshi, and Youichi. Hiroshi was going to say something to me when until Yo cut him off saying, "Hiroshi, come hang with me will ya?"

"O-okay….I guess" was Hiroshi's answer. Youichi looked at Natsume and some sort of understanding was sent between them. What the heck?

"Well, bye" Youichi said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and had Hiroshi follow him.

When the two disappeared, Natsume asked me, "Where do you wanna go first?"

"I don't know" I answered. "Anywhere I guess."

In return to my comment, Natsume grabbed my hand and dragged me off in a random direction. We walked for a bit, side to side with our hands still entwined until we found a ride that looked really thrilling. It was one of those spinning rides that spins around and swings up and down at the same time.

"Ne, Natsume, let's go on that one!" I said excitedly, pulling on his hand towards the ride.

"Hn" was all that he said. I took it as a yes and dragged Natsume off to the ride.

Once we got our turn, we sat in the seats right next to each other and strapped ourselves in. The worker came around to make sure that everyone was buckled in safely. When he came to me, he fiddled with the straps around my waist, even though they were tight enough. I heard Natsume growl a little which caused me to giggle. The attendant sent me a flirting smile and walked away, checking all the other riders. Once he was done, he went into the booth and turned the ride on. I giggled and laughed when we rode it. But, something told me to look at Natsume. Once I did, I noticed that his face was pale and it looked as if he were…..scared? How can Natsume be scared of this?

I took hold of his hand and that caused him to look at me. Yup, he was definitely scared. I gave him a warm smile and he seemed to relax a bit. I felt his hands entwine with mine and we went on with the ride. I could tell that Natsume liked it a little because he smiled every once in a while. When the ride was over, we walked out the exit and started for wherever our feet may take us.

It was pretty quiet for a little while but it was one of those comfortable silences. I looked to Natsume and watched his facial expression change as he looked at the rides. I noticed that he was looking at this HUGE roller coaster. It looked so….so….AWSOME! I totally wanna ride it! I looked at Natsume and noticed he was a bit pale again, still staring at that awesome looking coaster.

"Don't tell me," I giggled, breaking the silence between us. "You're scared of roller coasters?" Natsume gave me the weakest glare he EVER made. Haha! It was pathetic!

"A-am not" he mumbled. I laughed at him, earning another pathetic glare from him.

"Oh come on Natsume! Roller coasters aren't scary! Come on I'll show you!"

I dragged Natsume to the roller coaster and we waited in line for our turn. When we finally got to the front, we got a seat somewhere in the middle of the train like seats. We buckled ourselves in and but the bar down over us. While the attendants made sure all of the riders were safe and secure in their seats, I comforted Natsume.

"Don't worry! I'm here with you! Besides, roller coasters aren't scary! They just pump up your adrenaline levels and make you go nuts!" I told him, smiling the whole while.

"What the hell?" Natsume said when he heard me say that. I giggled and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Just trust me! You can hold my hand throughout the ride, okay? You'll be fine! Trust me!"

Natsume nodded and gave me a small smile. My own smile widened when I saw him smile. He looked too cute when he did that. I giggled and looked forward once more. The attendants started the coaster and we were off. I screamed, but not a lot throughout the ride. And I noticed that Natsume was starting to like roller coasters. I guess he caught me staring at him 'cuz he smirked and squeezed my hand. All I could do was blush and wait until the ride was over.

As we exited the ride, I asked Natsume, "See? I told you it was fun! Don't you think so?"

Natsume nodded, sending me another smile of his. Awww, I love his smiles! I smiled at him warmly and said, "I love it when you smile! You should smile more often!"

I noticed that he blushed and I dragged him off towards the bumper cars. He and I shared a car because there weren't enough cars when the time came for us to ride. And when we got in and the ride started, we had a blast crashing into other people's bumper cars. It was so fun! Natsume and I laughed throughout the ride, not caring if anyone thought we were totally crazy. I didn't care. It's partially because I am pretty nutty. But that's why my friends love me! (A/N: That goes the same with me too! :D)

The rest of the day went pretty much like that. We rode rides, laughed like maniacs, and walked around the whole festival, not bothering with the games. Natsume asked me if I would like to play some, but I said that I'd rather ride rides. He smirked at my answer and dragged me off to another ride that he had his eyes on. Ahahaha! I couldn't believe that he was having so much fun!

It was about five o'clock now and the sun was starting to set. Natsume and I were walking around the festival, looking for another ride that seemed a little fun. We were pretty much walking aimlessly, holding each other's hand while my head rested on Natsume's shoulder. The sun was halfway set when I spotted a HUMUNGOUS ferris wheel. It was just…..HUGE! The biggest thing I'd ever seen!

I lifted my head from Natsume's shoulder and said, "Ne, Natsume! Let's ride that one!" while pointing at the ferris wheel.

Natsume followed my pointed finger and his eyes widened when he saw the ferris wheel. "It's huge" was his reply.

"Yeah! Let's go ride it!" I dragged Natsume to the line and waited.

During the period of time we were waiting, Natsume snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I just let him. I mean, he ALWAYS does this. I put my head on his shoulder and we leaned against the railing while waiting for our turn. The line was long, and it was as if we were waiting forever. But, I knew that it was long because when you get to the top, you can see everything from your spot. Not only that, but you can also watch the sunset from the little cars that the ferris wheel has.

Slowly, the line inched forward. Natsume and I waited patiently for our turn. It was almost six, and I could tell that at this rate, we could actually watch the sun set completely when we get in and reach about the top of the ferris wheel. I just had to be patient. And it wasn't that hard. Especially if I were waiting with Natsume.

~Natsume's POV~

I waited for Mikan and my turn for the ferris wheel, my arm wrapped around her waist and he head resting against my shoulder. We were almost there, just a few more people to go. I heard Mikan sigh next to me. So, I looked at her face and saw her slower her eyes. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as a small smile played on her lips.

I had the urge to kiss her. Oh my god, not now! I couldn't kiss her with all these people watching. We have enough attention with a whole lot of people watching us hug each other right now. Why can't people mind their own business these days. I continued staring at Mikan's beautiful face, resisting the growing urge to press my lips against hers right here and now. And trust me on this one, it was REALLY hard. I had to use all of my will power to not kiss her. Instead, I just stared at her beautiful face. I gotta keep my mind off of her lips.

I looked away from her and let my mind drift to random subjects. And then, my mind stuttered at the fact that Mikan was actually mine. Who knew that she could actually be mine? I thought that it would be impossible to have her as my own but I was completely wrong. I'm really grateful to have her. She must be a blessing from god. This must have been the path that god had chosen for me and this must be the reason why I'm still stuck here on earth and not in heaven or anything yet. She must be my reason.

As I thought of this, I smiled a bit at Mikan. Only she could make me smile like this. Only she could make me laugh. Before I met Mikan, I thought that I would never be happy again since I was dead and my family was too. I thought that I couldn't and be loved due to the fact that I was a ghost. But Mikan showed up and my world was turned upside down in the best way that I can ever imagine. I'm lucky to have Mikan as mine. Mine and mine alone.

Mikan looked up at me and noticed me smiling while staring at her. Confusion flickered in her eyes when she saw me but she instantly replaced that with a happy and caring look. Possibly a loving look too. I blushed a bit but didn't look away from her. I just hugged her waist tighter and snuggled my head into the crook of her neck. I felt her smile and rest her head on top of mine.

"Next" the attendant said as we got to the front of the line.

I pulled Mikan into the waiting car, walking backwards and staring into her eyes. She followed me, not making even one attempt to break her gaze away from mine. The ferris wheel's car was pretty spacious. I sat on one side while Mikan sat on the other. There was no need for seat belts because there was a roof and walls with windows for the cars along with a floor. So, we just sat there, staring into each others eyes.

I barely noticed it when the attendant closed the door. I was too entranced to notice that much. When the ferris wheel started moving again, Mikan broke our eye contact and looked outside. The sun was going to set over the horizon soon and the view from here was beautiful. I could see the cars in the city and the rolling hills that surrounded it. It was breathtaking.

I looked to Mikan, wondering how she thought the view looked. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she watched the sun. I could tell that she thought the sight was absolutely beautiful.

"It's so pretty" she breathed.

"Yeah" I replied in a dazed tone. But the thing was I wasn't looking at the sunset. I was looking at Mikan.

She seemed to notice it and looked at me, completely confused. I blushed a bit and watched the sun set, Mikan doing the same. Once the sun was down, a small light turned on above us. We were on our way to the top of the ferris wheel. Yeah, the ferris wheel was that big. I once again looked at Mikan. She was still looking out the window. She obviously liked the view from here.

What caught my eye next were her perfect red lips. They looked so soft and smooth. I REALLY wanted to kiss them. My resistance is thin right now, and anything can cause me to snap. I just really hope I can hold off. Mikan lifted her hand to the window. But while she did that, she cut her finger on something and it started to drip little drops of blood.

"Eh?" Mikan said, obviously surprised. "Aww man" she mumbled when she caught sight of the blood. It wasn't a lot so it couldn't really make me worry.

I stayed quiet as she put her finger to her lips and licked the blood off of her finger. Dammit, is she TRYING to seduce me? I was so close to snapping, so I looked away and dug my hands into my pockets. I calmed my heart beat and took deep, inaudible breaths. I looked back towards her and quickly found out that she somehow found a way to stop the bleeding.

When she was done examining her finger, Mikan looked up to see me staring at her. She sat back in her seat blushing. By this time, I was fighting really, REALLY hard not to kiss her. My fists were clenched inside of my pockets and I'm pretty sure my knuckles are turning white. Mikan bit her bottom lip unconsciously while looking out the window. I could tell that she felt kind of awkward with me staring at her like this. But, I couldn't help it.

Somehow, I was able to look away from her. It had been a full twenty minutes since we got on and we were only a little bit more than a quarter to the top of the ferris wheel. I could tell that this would take a long time to end. I looked back towards Mikan and I noticed that she was squinting while looking at my face.

"What?" I asked her. Why the hell was she looking at me like that for?

"There's something on your face" was her simple reply.

I tried to wipe it off, noticing that it was on my cheek. I pulled my hand back and saw that it was that syrup thing that was on the funnel cake we shared not too long before we came here and rode the ferris wheel. It wouldn't come off, partially because of the fact that it was syrup. My fingers got sticky and I sighed in frustration. Stupid syrup.

"Here, let me help" Mikan said as she neared me.

I thought that she was going to wipe it off with her hand but I was totally wrong. Her face neared mine and in a second, I felt her lick the syrup from my cheek. She LICKED the syrup from MY cheek! The thin line of resistance was slowly snapping.

Mikan pulled her head away and put her hand on my cheek. She wiped off the excess syrup from my cheek and said, "So it won't get sticky."

Okay, that made sense. But that still didn't help me with my problem. Mikan was breathing through her mouth, eyebrow furrowed as she tried to wipe the syrup off of my cheek. Her breath smelt sweet as it caressed my face. Now I'm even MORE tempted.

"Done!" she said as she went back towards her seat.

I couldn't help but move my face towards hers as she moved away. But, I immediately stopped when I noticed what I was doing. At this rate, I would be attacking her with kisses in five minutes. A minute passed and Mikan did nothing as to make my resistance to kiss her ware thin. I guess that she couldn't do anything to make me want to kiss her anymore even though I was still really tempted.

But the universe just loves to make my resistance ware thin doesn't it? 'Cuz the next thing I knew, my resistance snapped. Shit.

**~Chapter 21 End~**

Yay! The chapter is done! Well, I want to say thanks to all those people who reviewed and/or added my story to their favorites. And those people are:

**SuperSmashGirl627**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**Jonzz**

**Msdgirl**

**Emana Ryan**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope that you all like my story! And for all of those people who don't review, please do! It will really make my day! I'm so glad my story got this far and I asure you that in the future chapters, there's going to be something HILARIOUS in it! So, just keep reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~natsumikanluverization signing off :D


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! What's up? Well, I'm back with the next chapter of the story so here's is my corny intro! :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi!**

**Last Time on My Supernatural Life**

(Giggle, so corny! :D)

"Done!" she said as she went back towards her seat.

I couldn't help but move my face towards hers as she moved away. But, I immediately stopped when I noticed what I was doing. At this rate, I would be attacking her with kisses in five minutes. A minute passed and Mikan did nothing as to make my resistance to kiss her ware thin. I guess that she couldn't do anything to make me want to kiss her anymore even though I was still really tempted.

But the universe just loves to make my resistance ware thin doesn't it? 'Cuz the next thing I knew, my resistance snapped. Shit.

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 22~**

~Natsume's POV~

When Mikan pulled away from me after licking the syrup off my cheek, she was beet red. I bet she saw the way I started at her: with lust. Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me? Mikan pursed her lips but then she got a surprised look. She licked her lips, I guess trying to get the stickiness off of her lips. But that was what made me snap. I couldn't help it. You could blame my hormones.

I got off my seat and went towards Mikan. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst but I didn't really care. I bent down to her head level, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her. I pulled Mikan's body towards me, deepening the kiss. Mikan seemed surprised, but not long after, she gave in to the kiss, slowly melting at my touch.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she started to play with my nape. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss even more. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip making her gasp slightly. I was thrilled I had this kind of effect on her. I felt myself running out of air, so I parted our lips for a second, just long enough to get some air and I kissed her once again. My lips left hers as I kissed butterfly kisses down her jaw then her neck.

"Natsume" I heard Mikan gasp. The way she said my name made me shudder and butterflies formed in the pit of my stomach.

I lifted my head up and kissed her on the lips once more. I sat down and made Mikan straddle me. Her hands cupped my cheeks as she kissed me, my hands tightened around her petite waist. Her sweet taste, her soft skin, her plump lips, her intoxicating smell, it all made me go wild.

Mikan's hands hung limply at my neck as she pulled away from the kiss. We were both panting. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to control her breathing, her forehead leaning against mine. I watched her with half closed eyes, also trying to control my breathing.

"Natsume…" Mikan mumbled. I watched as her lips moved gracefully and I got the feeling of wanting to kiss her again.

You've got to be kidding me! Even after we have just had a heated make out session I still want to kiss her? What the hell is wrong with me? I stared at her lips, lust creeping back into me. I was having a hard time of not kissing her due to the fact that her lips were so close to mine. And suddenly, she spoke.

"What…..why'd you….?" Was all that she could say. Her eyes were fully open and she was watching me as I stared at her lips lustfully.

I tore my gaze away from her perfect lips and looked into her eyes and said, "Can't I kiss my own girlfriend? Is it a crime to do something like that?" I asked as I closed my eyes and trailed kisses down Mikan's neck once more.

She shuddered at my touch and gasped at my sudden actions. Soon enough, we were engaged in a full fledged make out session, Mikan's hands playing with my hair as my hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. I loved the feeling of Mikan's body pressed against mine and her kissing me back with just as much force as I did. It made me feel truly alive. Wow, I never thought I'd say or think that again.

"Na-Natsume.." Mikan stuttered when she pulled away. Of course, I was trying to claim her lips again, so I had no idea what my surroundings were.

"Natsume, we're almost at the bottom of the ferris wheel" she finally was able to get out. I would never have noticed if Mikan hadn't told me.

I remember before we got onto the ferris wheel that I wouldn't have like to show public displays of affection, but now I couldn't care less.

"I don't care" I mumbled out, kissing Mikan once more on the lips. Eww, now I sound REALLY weird. Eh, I don't care.

Mikan pulled away from me, giggling. "You know," she said, "We can't stay in here forever."

Wow, she had a point there. But I do know a place we could spend some time alone. I smirked and let Mikan go. I noticed that her clothes were a little messed up due to me crinkling it. Her hair was a little messed up too. I watched as she straitened out her clothes and hair. When she was done, she looked at me and clicked her tongue.

"Natsume, why aren't you fixing yourself?" she asked while groaning. She started fixing my shirt and straitening it. After, she made my hair a little less messy, the way it usually is.

"There, now no touching" Mikan told me.

I looked out the window, sighing in defeat while Mikan moved back to her side of the car. It would be about five minutes until we reach the bottom of the ferris wheel, so I had to keep my cool until I can drag her out of this god forsaken place. We reached the bottom and the attendant let us out. I grabbed Mikan by the arm and started to drag Mikan out of the festival. On the way out, I noticed a flyer that said there was going to be fireworks later on, so I decided, what better place to watch it from than outside the gates near that forest outside the room? I continued to lead Mikan out and started for the forest once we were out.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked me. I looked back at her and her eyes showed curiosity.

"To the forest to watch fireworks. But first," I didn't finish my sentence because I started to drag Mikan to the suite.

Once we got into the suite, I told Mikan to stay in the living room as I got some blankets to sit on. Once I got some, I grabbed her hand once more and entwined it with mine. I led Mikan back to the outskirts of the forest. I lay down two layers of blanket and sat down on it. I pulled Mikan down so that she will sit down next to me.

"S-so…when do the fireworks start Natsume?" Mikan asked after a little while of silence.

"Soon" I answered bluntly as I looked at the moon. From the positioning of the moon, the fireworks should be starting in a few minutes.

I looked at Mikan. I noticed that she felt a little awkward after the… uh…. 'incident' at the ferris wheel happened. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel awkward after that but I didn't feel THAT awkward. Sighing, I lay down, grabbed Mikan by the waist, and made her lay down with me. I removed my arm from under her and put it behind her head to prop her head up while using my other arm to prop my own head up. I looked at Mikan and started to play with the strands of her hair. Mikan sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying my touch obviously.

I removed my arm from behind her head and propped myself up with my elbow, leaning over Mikan's body. I stared into her eyes, once again getting entranced by their beauty….by Mikan's beauty. I started to move my head towards hers, trying to kiss her again but without startling her. I was going to do that anyways so why not now? When she didn't move, I started to move towards her again until our faces were just inches apart.

"Hey, Natsume, Mikan!" I heard a cheery voice say. I stopped nearing my face to Mikan's as we both looked towards the voice.

We saw Anna with Yuu, waving her arms. And then, I saw Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Youichi heading our way too. I sighed and lay back down on the sheets while saying, "Hey."

Mikan looked at me and then at the others, smiling at them as if to greet them. The group of people set up their own blankets and sat down on them, talking animatedly to each other. Mikan was sitting up, telling Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, and Misaki about her day with me. I started to play with her hair again, obviously bored.

"I see you two have grown closer to each other, eh?" Hotaru observed. I watched as Mikan blushed. I looked at Hotaru and nodded towards her.

"Judging by the position you two were in when we got here, you two were busy huh" Hotaru asked while smirking devilishly.

I glared at the stoic girl, wishing she would just shut up. Why the hell does she have to make fun of us? Oh yeah, because it's kind of 'funny' when a ghost and a living girl become a couple. Gosh this girl is messed up. Why the hell won't she leave us alone?

The girls of the group giggled while the guys of the group started to chuckle. Mikan started to blush a lot more and I hid my blush from sight with my bangs. How can this moment get any worse? I REALLY hope that fate won't be so cruel on me right now. But….all I can do is hope.

~Mikan's POV~

I could feel the rush of heat to my face. I was so obviously blushing and I had no idea how to stop it! I remember what happened in the ferris wheel with Natsume. I felt my face redden even more with the memories. Oh my gosh…that is kind of embarrassing to do. Especially in a public place where other people step foot into! If I knew what Natsume were going to go crazy like that, I wouldn't have licked his cheek…okay, maybe not. But still! That was really….crazy! And…it felt good. Really good. Okay, stop it Mikan! You sound like some sort of weirdo!

Currently, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru were making fun of me and Natsume as we sat on our picnic like blankets, waiting for the fireworks to start. I wish they would start soon. I don't think I can take all this teasing. And I don't think Natsume can either.

As if to prove my point, Natsume whispered, "Will you all just shut up" in a very dangerous tone.

I pat Natsume's shoulder, trying to calm him down. But all that happened was he kept getting redder and redder from anger. Natsume was facing away from me, but I could tell he was furious. I couldn't come up with anything better to do, so I hugged Natsume from behind tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that he would eventually calm down.

"Calm down Natsume. Let them be all jerky. It's just the way they show us they care" I told Natsume.

Little by little Natsume calmed down. I let Natsume go only to be pulled into his own embrace. "For a little girl," he started, "you sure know how to calm a person down."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, scrunching my nose up in the process. And just when I did that, the fireworks went off. I jumped with surprise and Natsume hugged me tighter. I looked up to his face and he was smiling at me. I smiled back, blushing a bit from embarrassment. I turned my head to the fireworks watching as the light lit up the sky, making the stars look as if they were part of the fireworks. The sky was painted with green, blue, white, yellow, red, and they somehow managed a very deep purple color.

I was amazed at the sight before my eyes. The display was so beautiful, so colorful. I stared up at the sky, most likely with an amazed looked on my face and my eyes wide with…..I don't know, amazement? But one thing is for sure: I was sooo happy I was here watching these awesome fireworks! And I'm so lucky to be watching it with Natsume.

The last of the fireworks went out at the finale, lighting the sky up so that it would be as bright as a summer's day. It was terrific! I was pretty sad that it ended but happy that I had this happy memory to share with my folks at home. When the fireworks ended, Natsume was the first to stand up. He offered me his hand as the others in the group got up themselves. I smiled at Natsume gratefully and took his hand. He hoisted me up and steadied me when I lost my balance a little.

I helped Natsume gather our blankets and we started back to the suite, trailing behind Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki, Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Youichi, Ruka, and Hotaru. Wait a minute…..are we missing someone? I think to myself for a second, trying to figure out whom in the world are we missing? Okay Mikan, think back to earlier today BEFORE Natsume and I went into the festival grounds.

It took me a few seconds to figure out who was missing: Hiroshi. "Hey….uh…" I stuttered. All of the attention was on me. Of course, we were all in the lobby, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Has anyone seen….uh, Hiroshi?" I asked them, feeling a little uncomfortable asking where Hiroshi was. I don't know WHY I felt this way…I just did.

"Now that you mention it" Anna started.

"No, we haven't seen him" Nonoko finished her sister's sentence.

"What happened to him Yo?" I heard Tsubasa ask.

The group turned to look at Youichi. I gave him a questioning look when I saw him shrug. "I don't know. One minute he was right behind me while the next, he was just gone" Yo stated.

"Wow, you're such a help Youichi" Sumire told him while rolling her eyes. "That gave us a lot of help."

Just as Sumire finished her sentence, the elevator doors opened and we all stepped inside. The rest of the trip to the suite was filled with chatting and the explaining of how each other's day went. I just stayed quiet in the back with Natsume by my side. To tell you the truth, I was feeling really tired. I just wanted to go to sleep right now.

All of us walked into the suite, the others still giggling of how 'funny' some joke Koko told them. I wasn't listening though. Hotaru noticed this and gave me a scrutinizing look. She turned around, not caring if it caught, like, EVERYONES attention. Don't forget that she was dragging Ruka along. _Oh yeah, that didn't turn heads at all_ I thought sarcastically.

"What's wrong Mikan? Do you have a fever or something?" Hotaru asked me, worry lacing her voice. She felt my forehead as if measuring the temperature of my body.

"No, I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep. G'night." I told her.

I turned around to leave towards the room when Natsume wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'll come with you" was all he said, smiling down at me. But, his smile wasn't so big that everyone else will see it. It was only big enough for me to see.

I nodded, sending him a small smile back. When we reached the room, I grabbed my duffel bag next to Natsume and my bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed Natsume" I informed the said boy, looking over my shoulder as I said this.

Natsume nodded and replied "I'll take a shower after you."

"Okay."

And with that, I was inside of the bathroom, closing and locking the door. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower stall, turning on the water. I let the warm water flow onto my body. It felt good. I scrubbed myself until I was sure I was clean and stepped out of the shower after turning it off. I dried myself off with a towel from my duffel and got dressed into some pajamas. Well, they weren't REALLY pajamas, but they were close enough. I was TIRED! I couldn't help it! I put on a white camisole over my bra and just wore my underwear.

I put away my towel and brushed out my hair. I just left it down and started to brush my teeth. Soon, my mouth was all minty and was ready to sleep. I picked up my duffel bag and walked out of the bathroom. Natsume had his bag on his lap while he was staring out the window. I started towards him sleepily and watched as he turned towards me, his eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing. I could swear I saw him blush!

I placed my duffel bag on the ground on my side of the bed and hopped on the bed. I sat cross legged on top of the comforters while rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Shower's yours" I said drowsily.

Natsume nodded and went the bathroom. When the door locked, I lay back on the head rest, feeling the tiredness getting to me. I slid down and put my head on a pillow, yawning. I am sooo tired. I curled up in a ball, completely forgetting that I was on TOP of the comforters and closed my eyes. It felt good to close them and give my eyes a rest.

I don't know how much time went by, but I suddenly felt Natsume touch my waist. My eyes shot open, but I immediately felt them closing once more. Yup, he was definitely Natsume.

"Hmmm?" I 'said' as if asking a question.

"Shhh, just get under the covers…you'll catch a cold."

I was barely able to nod my head as I forced my body to move and get under the covers. Once I was there, Natsume got in himself. I absentmindedly cuddled with him, attracted to his warmth. I sighed when I felt his arms wrap around me. It felt so good, so comfortable. It felt like we were made for each other.

"I love you" Natsume whispered to me as I drifted off to sleep.

"I…love…you...too" I whispered. Those were the last things I said before I made my way into dreamland.

The next morning, I awoke to find my head resting on Natsume's chest as his arms were draped around my waist. I blushed at how we looked. The comforters were not even covering us anymore! So much for using them to not catch a cold. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Natsume, immediately flushing at what I saw. He was clad in his boxers and his hair was messy. His face looked so…peaceful when he slept. It was cute. I remembered what I had put on for my sleep wear and I flushed a deeper red. Wow, this was embarrassing!

I can't believe I actually wore this when I went to sleep. No wonder Natsume was blushing! I looked around, trying to see if any of the others were still in the room…but they weren't. I wonder why we're always the last ones to be in here. Now THAT'S a mystery to solve. I rubbed my left eye with my left hand and soon I felt Natsume start to stir. His crimson eyes met my honey brown orbs…well, just one, the one that wasn't being rubbed, showing just how sleepy he really was.

"Good morning" I greeted in a sleepy voice.

"Morning" Natsume greeted back, but in an even MORE sleepy tone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good" I told him, laying my head back onto his chest and once again closing my eyes.

I felt Natsume chuckle a bit as he said, "Me too." He wrapped his arms around me, burying his head into my hair.

I would've just stayed there, but Anna burst in saying, "Wake up guys! It's almost eleven! You two sleep really late you know….well, I made brunch so eat it!"

Anna closed the door and Natsume and I continued to stare at it for who knows how long until I sat up. "Okay, you heard the lady…lets get ready!"

And we did just that. I got up along with Natsume and we headed to the bathroom where we both brushed our teeth. I brushed my hair a bit and then we headed back to the bed and fixed it. After, we both decided to slip on some clothes. I mean, we were both in our underwear so why would we need changing rooms? I slipped on a smokey purple t-shirt with a white skull on it and pulled on some white skinny jeans. I wore my converse with it and I was pretty much done.

"Done" Natsume and I chorused as we both turned towards each other.

I examined Natsume's clothing, noting that he had a simple dark blue t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans with the shade of black. I nodded and smiled towards him as I walked to the bathroom once more, carrying a white ribbon in my hand. I looked into the mirror and put the ribbon on the left side of my head. I turned back to Natsume and he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and into the living room.

"Finally you two are awake!" Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Nonoko, and Anna chorused.

"Now eat" Misaki told Natsume and me, handing us two plates of sausages and eggs.

Natsume and I complied, sitting next to each other while eating on the couch. Once we were done, Sumire grabbed our plates and brought them to the small kitchen in the suite while Hotaru sat next to me, leaving her post from sitting beside Ruka. Ruka started to chat with Yuu and Youichi about something that was out of the question. I wasn't really that curious anyways.

"So, you two got any good dares for the truth or dare game tonight?" Hotaru asked.

"Well…to put it simply, no" I stated, a sheepish smile on my face. "What about you?"

"Plenty" Hotaru replied, an evil glint was shown in her eyes.

"O-okay…" I stuttered while sweat dropping. Wow, that was scary!

"Well, let's try to make some up!" Koko exclaimed, causing everyone but Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume to go, "Yeah!"

"Well, we got until five so let's hurry!" Kitsu explained.

We immediately began coming up with random things that would be good for dares, laughing our arses off if it were totally funny. And that's pretty much how the day went…well, at least until the truth or dare game.

**~Chapter 22 End~**

Huzzah! It's done! Omg, I can't believe that I just wrote a steamy make out session! I was blushing the whole time I was writing it! Ugh! Just thinking about it makes me blush! Well, I hope you all absolutely love this chapter and I will see you all in the next one!

P.S. I never kissed anyone before so I'm sorry if the little…uh…kissing scene wasn't good for your liking.

Oh, and I want to thank all of those who have either reviewed or added me to their favorites! And those people are…

**Jonzz**

**cj-the-greatest**

**konome11**

**xxsugarxsweetnightmarexx**

**Emana Ryan**

**YunnahVanilla**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Spirited Away**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Yuna-moon-lovely**

Thanks guys! And a certain someone, you know who you are, asked me if I will make more stories when I have finished this one….Well of course I am! There's no way in this universe I'd ever stop making stories! So just to tell you…..Yeah, I am. Well, I'll update as soon as I can but I can't promise that I'll update really REALLY soon….but I'll see you all at the next chapter!

~natsumikanluverization signing off :D~


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! I hope that everyone likes this chapter so…read on and tell me what you think of it! Now let's get on with the story! :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. I only own the characters in which I made up on the top of my head. :D**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 23~**

~Mikan's POV~

It was about five o'clock when Hotaru, Tsubasa, Ruka, Misaki, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Youichi, Kitsu, Koko, Sumire, Natsume and I finally came up with some awesome truth or dare things. I just really hope that none of them would use one of those on me…. That would be horrible!

All of us made our way downstairs to go to the assembly room where the truth or dare game will be held. There was a HUGE circle of chairs, facing inward around the whole room. I guess it was so that everyone could see each other and that they could all have a turn getting asked something or being dared. My group walked up to the nearest seats, sitting in this order: Natsume, me, Youichi, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Sumire, and finally Koko.

Slowly, the room started to fill with teenagers all around our age. The oldest one was no older than 16; the youngest 11. There were other kids that were 11 like Youichi, but there were very few. And they all sat with their friends, not bothering to get to know anyone… Yet. At about 5:30, all of the chairs were filled and the same man from the scavenger hunt came into the center of the circle, dragging a fold up chair behind him. A microphone was tossed to him from outside of the circle and he caught it with ease.

"Hello everyone!" he spoke into the microphone. "If you don't remember me from the scavenger hunt, my name is Makoto. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself then, but I was just excited!"

So that was his name? Makoto is a good name. Well that sure made sense that I didn't know his name. He didn't tell us at all!

"Well," he continued, "This is our truth or dare game! I hope you all came up with some great questions and dares because this is one way to get you all to know each other or just embarrass the crap out of one another!"

Everyone laughed at that statement. Including me! I thought he was kind of funny!

"Now, I'll just give this young lady the microphone and we'll start the truth or dare game!" he told us, handing ME the microphone.

"O-okay…" I stuttered into the microphone awkwardly.

I searched around the circle, looking for my first victim in the game. But the thing is….my eyes landed on someone that was right next to me: Youichi. I when I decided what I would say to him, I smirked, instantly loving my plan.

"Youichi" I said in a bubbly voice into the microphone, making a whole bunch of boys form hearts in their eyes. "Truth or dare?"

Youichi thought for a bit. He was probably weighing the probabilities of which would be more embarrassing. "Dare" he finally said.

My smirk widened and I saw his expression grow a little fearful. Haha! Yeah, he should be scared! Well, he shouldn't really. I just came up with a little plan to make Yo feel a little less…lonely on this trip. You see, while looking around the circle, I saw a very pretty eleven year old girl with short raven hair ending at her shoulders with beautiful dark brown eyes. I figured that Yo and that girl would look cute together. And I couldn't help but notice that the two kept on looking at each other.

"Yo, I dare you to ask that girl out," I said, pointing to the described girl, "and do not take no as an answer…and do it now."

Youichi blushed a bright red and glared at me while standing up. I snuck a peek at the girl and I noticed that she was blushing herself, looking down at her lap. Youichi made his way to the girl, his footsteps echoing in the hall.

"Hey, my name's Youichi, but everyone calls me Yo. What's yours" I heard him ask. I watched in amusement as the girl raised her head.

"M-my names A-aoi" she managed to stutter out in a sweet and quiet voice.

"Aoi," my younger brother started, taking her hand in his. "Will you go out with me?"

"U-uh….y-yeah" she said while blushing.

Everyone in the room 'awwed' and watched the two from their spots. I giggled. My plan worked out perfectly! The two exchanged room numbers and Youichi came back and sat next to me. And guess what? The whole time, Hotaru had been taking pictures! Haha! I could show this to mom!

"Thanks" he said. He smiled at me, one of his warm, rare smiles.

"That's what sisters are for" I replied, sending him one of my warmest and sweetest smile myself.

I hugged him and surprisingly, he hugged me back! Haha! I guess I really did something that he really appreciates! I gave Youichi the microphone, wondering who he was going to ask the fateful question. He looked around the circle and spotted a lone dude. Wait….that dude was….Hiroshi? What the?

"Yo Hiroshi" Youichi called. The said guy looked up when he heard his name. "Truth or dare?"

"U-uh, truth?" Hiroshi answered, suddenly nervous.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Mikan here" Youichi asked, not even showing one emotion on his face.

Hiroshi blushed, but nodded none the less. Everyone gasped. "So it's a love triangle" I heard some people in the room whispering. I felt Natsume grab onto my waist and pull me closer to him. I could tell that his possessive side was coming out. Haha! He was too cute! But….I can't believe….wait, hehe….I can believe that he has a crush on me. But, how come I only found this out now? Oh man, I can be so slow sometimes!

Youichi nodded and threw the microphone over to Hiroshi. He caught it with one graceful movement and held it up to his mouth. What was he going to say?

"Natsume Hyuuga" I heard Hiroshi say and my eyes widened. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" was Natsume's immediate answer.

"I dare you to not touch, talk to, or even look at Mikan for the whole entire night unless its for the truth or dare game" Hiroshi said, an evil glint in his eyes.

I felt Natsume stiffen, but soon, he was back to his normal self. He slipped his hand off of my waist and smiled an apologetic smile at me. I smiled back, knowing exactly what he meant. He was going to go on with the dare. Natsume looked away and nodded at Hiroshi. The microphone was whistling through the air once more and it landed in Natsume's palm. I watched as he searched for his own victim to torture. I was pretty sure he was going to make someone cry because of the murderous look on his face.

His eyes landed on someone and he smirked. What the? I turned my gaze to whoever he was looking at and noticed, he was looking at Koizumi. Natsume raised the microphone to his mouth. He paused a bit, trying to restrain himself from looking at me, touching me, or whispering his plan to me. Why did Hiroshi have to dare Natsume to do that?

"Koizumi" Natsume said in a monotone voice into the microphone.

The said slut fluttered her fake eyelashes at Natsume. I had to try my best to not glare at her or stand up, trudge over to her and slap her across the face. If you're wondering why, I'm just going to put this simply: I'm jealous. It's the first time I've acted like this so I knew that it had to be jealousy! I mean, come on! What other emotion can it be? It was the only logical explanation!

"I dare you to kiss this slug" Natsume said, taking a jar with a yellow slug out from god knows where. Where the hell did he get that anyways? Gosh, he was just like Hotaru, grabbing random stuff out of what seemed like thin air. I wonder how they did that. It would be a useful talent to have.

I watched as Koizumi's face paled. She stared at the slug and her face paled. Her face suddenly became a void of emotions. Hahaha! Served her right for being such a meanie! (A/N: I don't have the guts to say the b word on the story! Hahaha! Even though I unconsciously put the s word somewhere in the beginning of the story… :D)

"B-but"

"Do it" was all Natsume said while smirking.

Everyone in the room started to chant those two simple words, pressuring Koizumi into doing the worst thing she could even think of. But seriously, if it were me daring her, I would choose something WAY worse. Trust me on that one. Ahahahaha! The look on her face was priceless none the less! And I couldn't help but chuckle while holding in the rest of my laughs, biting my lip.

Natsume tossed the jar with the slug in it. Koizumi caught it with a squeal of disgust and fright. I noticed Hotaru once again taking pictures, her camera flashing its light every time she pressed the capture button. Gulping, Koizumi opened the jar and lifted the slimy slug to her lips. She glared at it with disgust and slowly and hesitantly raised the slug to her lips.

When the slug connected with Koizumi's lips, everyone gasped. Well, everyone except for Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru was busy taking pictures of Koizumi while Natsume was smirking like crazy. He was having so much fun! Natsume started to turn to me but remembered that he was not allowed to look at me for his dare. I could see the disappointment in his actions and I felt guilty. Who knew that Hiroshi could be this mean?

Koizumi pulled the slug away from her quickly, gagging because of how disgusting it was. "Ewwwwww" almost everyone in the room, including me, Natsume, Hotaru and the rest said in disgust.

"I can't believe she did that" I heard many people whisper. I couldn't help but give off a light laugh, causing a lot of guys who were suspiciously watching me to sigh and form bigger hearts in their eyes. I noticed that Natsume started to glare at them, noticing that they were looking at me.

Koizumi looked at me and smirked. Oh great, she's going to do something to me. What a happy day. I watched in horror as she tried to figure out a good enough truth or dare to give to me. And that got me thinking…..which would be better, truth or dare?

"What was you're name again" Koizumi said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, Mikan Sakura" she concluded, giving me an evil glare. "Truth or dare?"

I started sweating profusely. What was I going to do? I'm pretty sure that she has something bad up her sleeve if I say dare so…

"Truth" I stated, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Is it true that you have moved around Japan every single year, claiming that something in each house was after you? Is it true that every time before you moved, you had always screamed bloody murder like a maniac at some unknown thing? Are you crazy and do you go to therapy?" Koizumi asked.

Wow, she did her homework. But where did the crazy part come from? Oh, it was probably from the neighbors hearing me scream so much. But…isn't that too many questions in one truth thing? Oh well, I'll just get on with it.

"It is true that I have moved so many times and that I always screamed at nothing. But it is completely UNTRUE that I am crazy and go to the therapist. I am completely….. normal" I answered her truthfully. I was normal, but normal in a different way.

"You're lying!" Koizumi stood up, a furious look in her eyes. "I could swear that with that kind of attitude, you'd go to the loony house! Quit lying!"

"Actually," I heard Makoto pipe up. All of the attention was now on him. "I am holding a machine that can tell if someone is lying and it says that she's telling the truth."

Hah! Beat that Koizumi! I watched as Koizumi grumbled and sat down on her seat. She crossed her arms and pouted. I guess she wanted to get some dirt on me. Too bad her plan failed! I had a very had time containing my laughs and keeping a somewhat stoic expression on my face. I had to make sure that she didn't notice how much fun I got out of her getting so pissed.

"Now since Mikan over here already had her turn of asking a question, I'll hand it over to this young man" Makoto said, handing the microphone to a young lad with red hair and green eyes with glasses.

"U-uh…." He stuttered, sweating profusely. He was obviously nervous. He looked around the circle, trying to find out who would be a great person to torment…..in his own way.

"Y-you….." he said pointing to….Koko? Ahahahaha! He was pointing to Koko! "T-truth o-or d-dare?"

Koko grinned and said "Dare."

"U-uh, I dare you to…uh… I dare you to run around the whole Inn screaming '_they're after me lucky charms_!'while running away from two people dressed as cops tomorrow at noon holding a lucky charms box. And at the end, I want you to stop in a crowded area with lots of people around, take out a marshmallow, and scream '_marshmallow power!_' Then you throw the marshmallow on the ground but since it won't work, you just….run away again?"

I laughed out loud! I couldn't contain my laughter! I mean, how the hell did that guy come up with something so hilarious? I held my stomach, trying to contain my laughter while I heard all the others in the room start cracking up. Once everyone was finished laughing, the microphone whistled through the air and landed in Koko's hand. Everyone's attention was on him. We were all curious as to what his reaction may be.

"Dude…..I like you're style! I'll do it alright!" Koko said, grinning like a maniac.

Everyone except for Hotaru, Youichi, Natsume, and a few other people, stood up and cheered. I went over to Koko and hit him on the back playfully while laughing.

"I can't believe you have to do that! Aw man that guy is a genius!" I laughed. "Hey tell you what; I'll be one of the 'policemen' to chase you around. I want to see what everyone's faces look like while I run around chasing you. I'll be chasing you anyways so might as well you know?" I giggled out.

"Yeah, that'll be great Mikan!" Koko laughed. We high fived and laughed even more when other people came around Koko, telling him that he's cool for accepting such a challenge.

When everyone calmed down, we all took our seats. Koko looked around for his victim. His eyes landed on Hotaru. Oh man, was he looking for a death wish?

"Hotaru~! Truth or dare?" Koko asked her.

"Dare" was Hotaru's immediate answer.

"I dare you to NOT blackmail or take any embarrassing pictures for one whole day. But not tomorrow, I want you to take pictures of me running around screaming, 'they're after me lucky charms!'" Koko told her while grinning.

"Deal."

The microphone was passed down to Hotaru and almost immediately she got her victim.

"Oi, Koizumi's follower, truth or dare?" Hotaru asked coldly, eyeing the girl with the long, dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes with freckles.

"Uh, my name is-"

"I don't care, just answer my question."

Koizumi's 'follower' shrank at Hotaru's harsh voice, obviously scared. She looked around as if asking for help or to save her. Too bad nobody noticed. Hahaha! This is the best game ever!

"D-dare…" the girl stuttered out after a minute or two of silence.

"I dare you to sing the Dora the Explorer theme song while making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as Koizumi and her other followers to the casper slide while I take pictures of all of you doing so" Hotaru said evilly. "And Koko never said I couldn't take pictures and black mail right now, did he?" Hotaru said, noticing the questioning looks people gave her.

She had a good point. Oh this was gonna be great!

I watched in amusement as Koizumi and her followers did as they were told. The whole room was laughing at how stupid they looked doing all of that random stuff Hotaru made them do. I was laughing so hard I was crying! Who knew they were such bad singers and dancers?

Hotaru snickered as they finished their little act. "I got some really great pictures to black mail….you may sit now" Hotaru commanded, throwing the microphone to the original girl the dare was for.

I breathed a deep breath, stopping all of the giggles as I watched and wondered what that Koizumi follower girl was going to do.

~Natsume's POV~

I watched the little performance Koizumi and her followers did in amusement. But, I didn't laugh. I didn't want to show any emotion to anyone but Mikan. Mikan…..the only person that could make me smile. Not smirk or sneer, but smile.

I had the urge to look over at her as I listened to her laugh. It sounded like how wind chimes sound when a small gust of wind blew past. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I hate Hiroshi for doing this to me. Well, it could have been worse. I could have not been able to interact with Mikan for a week or a month but the dude just chose the rest of the day. I guess it couldn't hurt that much.

The rest of the game went by quickly. I only listened to a few truths and dares, like when Anna and Yuu had to show public display of affection. I knew it would be hard for them to do that because they were so shy which made it even more amusing that anything. There was also when this random dude dared a girl to walk up to someone outside of the room and tell them she had to go number two. I have to admit, when I saw the person's face when the girl said that it was priceless! The person that the dared girl said that to pointed out the bathroom and walked away like the person was trying to get away from a lunatic.

Another one was a dude asked another dude who they admired. When he replied 'Mikan' I almost blew my top! I can't believe I just heard that! That stupid son of a- Okay, if I ever see him again, I will not hesitate to kill him. Sumire was dared to walk up to a random person outside of the game and tell them they dropped their pocket. I laughed when the dude actually fell for it and looked on the ground saying, 'what?' with a very confused look. We all laughed. And by all, I mean all of us in the room who knew what the joke was about.

The game ended at about midnight and everyone was pooped. And not only that, but everyone was excited to see Koko's performance tomorrow. Mikan and I will be the 'policemen' who will be chasing him and we already informed the manager of Hokkaido Inn that we were going to pull that stunt along with the security men. I would be lying that I wasn't excited for it and I would be lying if I said I didn't laugh tonight. I actually laughed so much, partially because Mikan was laughing with me and her laugh is contagious.

When the game ended, the hall soon emptied. The only people who were left were me, Mikan, Tsubasa, Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Youichi, and that Aoi girl that he had a date with. Youichi and Aoi were talking on where they were going to meet and what they were going to do animatedly while Koko and Mikan were talking about what was going to happen during Koko's stunt.

"Natsume" Koko called out to me. I turned to look at him, careful not to look at Mikan. "Come over here and let's talk about what's gonna happen tomorrow."

I nodded and walked to Mikan's side. We started to chat, well, Koko and Mikan chatted while I just listened and we figured out the path we were going to take when Koko started to go do his stunt. Hotaru was informed about the plans so that she could get it all on tape and so that the rest of the group could figure out what was going to happen.

After that, we all headed up to the suite after dropping Aoi off at her suite. We all got ready and I fought the urge to look at Mikan and to throw my arms over her shoulders. I swear, this is plain torture.

We all climbed into our own beds and I was trying so hard NOT to touch Mikan and NOT be pressured into looking at her face. I didn't want to hurt her and I'm pretty sure the way I'm acting is hurting her as much as it's hurting me. I came up with a good plan and started to write on a piece of paper.

I wrote: _Sorry I'm ignoring you…it's just the dare. Night Mikan._ When I was done, I threw the piece of paper over my shoulder and heard Mikan yelp. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I could swear I heard Mikan pout as I heard the crumpling of paper.

I waited for a few seconds and wondered what she was thinking. I heard the paper being dealt with once more. I wasn't expecting Mikan to hug me around the waist. This would totally end the dare!

"He didn't say anything about me touching you" Mikan murmured as if hearing my thoughts.

She had a point there. I smiled a bit. She's really smart; it didn't even cross my mind to think that even though I wasn't allowed to touch Mikan, she could touch me. She could do everything I was not allowed to do because she wasn't dared not to. I let out a long sigh. It made me sound love sick. Huh, I never thought that would happen.

I felt Mikan's grip on me loosen and I noticed that she was asleep. Not only that, but everyone else in the room was asleep too. I was the only one that was awake. I sighed once more. I don't have to worry. Tomorrow I will be able to talk to Mikan and hold her as much as I want. And not only that but I get a front row seat to watch Koko embarrass himself. Hah, I can't wait!

And with that, I fell into a deep sleep, with Mikan holding me. Who knew I would be blessed like this to find someone that I love so much who loves me back?

**~Chapter 23 End~**

Yay! It's finally done! So, I guess you all can't wait until I write Koko's crazy scene huh? And if you are wondering where I got it from, I got it from watching too many lucky charms commercials. (I do NOT own Lucky Charms). I actually dared someone to do that before. It was HILARIOUS watching him do it! He was one of my best guy friends so it was the best bonding thing we ever did! I was one of the cops to chase him so, it was awesome! Well, before we all go, I want to say thanks to all of those people who reviewed and/or added my story to their favorites! And those people are…

**Emana Ryan**

**Kara 'mel'-chan**

**Jonzz**

**kuro neko**

**SuperSmashGirl627**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

Thanks for reviewing everyone! And Natsume has only a few more chapters to be alive in so just you wait for the finale of him being alive! And I'm sorry if my truths or dares weren't so great. I asked for some help from my bff's and they gave me all they could while I came up with others. Please review everyone! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 signing off :D!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey hey hey! I'm back with the next chapter of My Supernatural Life! I hope that you all loved the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much as the last. Btw, Natsume only has a couple of chapters left of being human so cherish these few moments with all of your hearts! :D So….without further ado…..here's the next chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They both belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own the characters that I oh so cleverly made up. :D**

**My Supernatural Life **

**~Chapter 24~**

~Mikan's POV~

I woke up the next morning to Natsume once again cradling me in his strong arms. I sighed, letting Natsume know that I was awake. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my head into his chest, enjoying the feeling of his touch. Hey, don't think that Natsume was the ONLY one to feel horrible not being able to touch me! I never thought that I would miss him holding me so much.

"Good morning, Mikan" Natsume said sleepily. Awww! How cute!

"Morning" I replied, just as sleepy. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great" he replied, kissing my neck.

I gasped and felt goose bumps rise on my skin from his touch. Butterflies were swirling around in my stomach. I swear I'll never get used to him doing that. I felt electricity shoot through my veins each time he kissed my neck. I just loved that feeling!

"You know," Natsume said, taking a break from kissing my neck, "you should hold me every night. It helped me fall asleep."

I blushed at the way Natsume said that. He made me sound like I was some sort of perv! I felt his hot breath on the skin of my neck and I noticed his grip as well as mine grew tighter around each other. Natsume kissed up my neck and up my jaw line. My heart beat wildly as he did this. What was he doing? All I knew was I could DEFINITELY blame his hormones. Wait, what did I do to make him act like this all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining! I couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning! I was just…..curious as to how he came to wake up and decide to seduce me.

"U-uh…." I stuttered. I found that I would never be able to speak when he did this, so I unlatched myself from him and sat up.

Natsume groaned as if asking, 'why'd you do that?' He sat up himself and pinned me to the wall, kissing my neck while making his way to my lips. His left arm was wrapped around my waist while his right hand was on the wall on the right side of my head. It was as if he were trying to cage me so I wouldn't be able to get away.

I felt Natsume's lips press softly against mine and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot down my spine. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. His breathing was just as uneven as mine as he started into my honey brown orbs while I looked into his crimson ones.

"Mikan" he whispered huskily.

It sent a new wave of shivers down my spine. The way he said my name, it sounded as if it were a song. His voice seemed to seduce me because I was trying so hard not to pull him into a kiss. I stared deep into Natsume's eyes and I found so many emotions. There was love, happiness…..lust. I'm pretty sure those were the same emotions in my eyes. Other than complete confusion as to how he came to wake up to be ruled by hormones, yeah, those were my feelings.

Natsume closed the distance between our lips once more as he closed his eyes. I did the same and let my arms wrap around his neck. I unconsciously started playing with Natsume's hair. I guess Natsume liked what I did because he deepened the kiss, putting so much more passion into it. I did the same. I mean, could YOU resist a hot guy that's holding you and kissing you in a way that makes you seem like you're in heaven? Hell no!

We pulled away to get some air before we kissed once more, except with even more aggressiveness in Natsume's actions. Yeah, that means he slipped his tongue into my mouth. How did he do it you ask? Well, he nibbled on my bottom lip and I gasped and he took the opportunity do slip his tongue into my mouth. So, there you have it!

I slowly grew out of my shock as Natsume's tongue explored my mouth. I decided what the heck? I might as well do the same, right? I got my tongue moving and soon enough, I was doing the same thing Natsume was. When we were both finished exploring each other's mouths, we pulled apart once more for air. He kissed me full on the lips once more and I could tell he was going to slip his tongue into my mouth once more but we heard an "ahem" at the door. (A/N: Oh my gosh I can't believe I just wrote that! I'm sorry if you people actually liked this part, but I'm stopping it right now! D:)

I pulled away from Natsume, blushing like crazy while he settled with kissing my neck again, not caring that someone just came in to witness our make out session. I was panting and with Natsume kissing my neck, it hadn't helped me out at all. I noticed that the person at the door was Ruka. Oh no.

"U-uh….." Ruka stuttered as he watched Natsume continue to kiss my neck. "B-breakfast is r-read-dy."

He was blushing like crazy as he watched Natsume kiss my neck. I had no idea how long he stood there but I was sure that he was able to see enough to make him have nightmares. I wish Natsume would stop! I'm so embarrassed right now; I think my head will explode because of how much I'm blushing!

"O-ok-kay R-Ruka" I gasped out as I felt Natsume start to nibble on my neck. Wow, he was totally ruled by his hormones!

Natsume seemed to FINALLY notice that someone other than us was in the room because he instantly stopped and turned his focus onto Ruka. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks as he nodded to him.

"U-uh…yeah…." Ruka stuttered, turned around and walked out the door awkwardly. He closed it behind him. Poor poor Ruka. I guess we traumatized him for life! Aww man! Now I feel bad for him!

"Great now look what you did Natsume!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "We traumatized Ruka for life! I hope you're happy!"

Natsume chuckled and replied, "Yeah, it was all worth it." I could hear nothing but truth and honesty in his voice.

I untangled my fingers from his hair as he pulled away from me. He and I hopped out of bed and fixed the bed before we started for the bedroom door.

"So, why'd you suddenly jump me like that?" I asked Natsume, curious as to why he suddenly started to kiss me.

"That" Natsume replied bluntly, pointing to my pajamas.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. But it was just a pair of really short shorts that were tan and a brown long sleeved off the shoulder shirt that hugged my curves. I frowned.

"What do you mean? I look fine."

"Yeah, you look fine alright. You look seducing."

"What?"

Natsume sighed and steered me towards the bathroom. He stopped me and turned me to face the full body mirror. I noticed that my clothes really WERE seducing! Not only that, but my hair was a little messed up which made it even worse. I could tell that Natsume was trying really hard not to jump me again. Oopsies!

"S-sorry" I mumbled, kind of embarrassed.

"Nah, its fine" Natsume replied. He walked in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me up against the wall. "I got to use tongue this time" was his simple answer as he smirked.

I turned beat red at what he said. (A/N: that so rhymed! :D) That was so perverted! I can't believe he just said that! And I still can't believe that I actually let him use tongue when he kissed me!

"S-shut up Natsume! Let's just eat stupid."

I got out of his cage and grabbed his hand. I dragged Natsume to the kitchen as he chuckled at my response. We walked in, or more like I walked in while dragging Natsume and we were instantly bombarded with a whole bunch of questions.

"So, you two were getting hot and steamy in there huh?" Sumire asked, raising a finger to her chin. "I wonder what you two would have done if Ruka hadn't been sent in?"

"What? Eww, Sumire!" I whined. "Ugh! You're so mean!"

"What? I didn't say anything" Sumire retorted.

"Yeah, she didn't" Misaki piped up. "What were YOU thinking Mikan?"

I blushed when they said that. I instantly let go of Natsume's hand embarrassed of how these people were teasing us.

"Mikan and Natsume sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Anna, and Nonoko sang. Hotaru was snapping pictures of my embarrassed face and Ruka was hiding in the corner with Youichi in front of him as if Yo was his shield.

Seriously! Aren't we getting a little too old for this kind of things? What the hell? How can I make them stop…..? Aha!

"Ohoho! So, I guess that you guys don't have any heated make out sessions either. I mean, Yuu and Anna last night. WOW. Who knew you two would show such public display of affection, even IF it were for a dare!" I said. Everyone in the room blushed. "Sumire and Koko, wasn't there this special place whe-"

"Okay we get it!" Sumire and Koko exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Okay so we have this all clear right?" I said clapping my hands together, a radiant smile upon my face. I looked around the room to see everyone but Youichi nod. "Youichi?"

"What?" he asked. "It's not like I've ever kissed anyone before" he mumbled, looking away from me while blushing.

"Oh really?" I asked completely astonished. I could swear that Youichi had had a girlfriend before! I covered my mouth and gasped. "Didn't you have this girlfriend that was just to sweet and-"

"Yeah, I found out she was using me for popularity seeing that we were very popular with the opposite gender."

"Ahahaha! Oh yeah! That makes sense, huh?" I laughed out loud at Youichi's answer. "Well, I just hope your first kiss will be with that Aoi girl! She seems so sweet and awesome! You two would look so cute together!"

I got all of the other girls in the room to start gushing over Youichi. Well, every girl but Hotaru. She just sat down on the couch, eating her breakfast. Speaking of breakfast…

"I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" I asked, finally leaving Youichi alone.

"Oh yeah, here you go!" Anna said, handing me a plate of bacon and hash brown with a little bit of egg.

"Thanks Anna!" I thanked her.

Anna handed Natsume his own plate and the both of us sat down to eat. When we were finished, we got ready for the day, brushing our teeth, washing our face, fixing our hair, and changing our clothes. Except today, the clothes were different. Natsume and I put on our costumes: Police 'uniforms'.

They weren't the real deal, but they sure as heck looked like it. It consisted of navy blue pants and jackets over a white collared shirt. There was a fake police badge on the jacket and we got these nifty police hats. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and I put the hat on my head when I finished with putting on the uniform. The both of us slipped on some boots and we were finished, looking pretty cool in our police uniforms.

"Wow, these are so cool!" I exclaimed, looking at myself as we walked to the living room once more.

Natsume rolled his eyes while muttering, "So childish" and shaking his head.

"Hahaha! But you still love me!" I replied, hugging him around the waist.

"Yeah" Natsume smiled down at me, hugging me around my waist.

"Alright!" Koko exclaimed. "Are you both ready for this?"

"HECK YEAH" I replied with just as much enthusiasm as him. We high fived and started the plan.

Koko started running around with a lucky charms cereal box in his hands, screaming, "They're after me lucky charms!" over and over again through the lobby and out the front doors, Natsume and I chasing after him.

Heads turned our way as people heard Koko ranting on about us being after his 'lucky charms' while we kept on telling him to freeze. People looked at Koko as if he were some mad man.

"Freeze!" I yelled, trying my best to act as if I had full authority to command someone this way.

"Pretty good" Natsume complimented me, out of breath.

"Thanks" I giggled, also out of breath.

"There's a really big crowd over there so that's probably where we're going to have Koko act stupid so just hold up" Natsume told me.

"Hey, you too!" I told Natsume.

And just like Natsume said, Koko ran into the middle of the crowd and Natsume and I went on either side of him.

"Marshmallow power!" Koko screamed like a total maniac. Wow, he was good.

Koko grabbed a random marshmallow out of the cereal box and threw it to the ground. So many people were looking at him like he needed to go the loony bin. I had a hard time restraining myself from cracking up.

"Aww crap!" Koko muttered loud enough for everyone in the crow to hear.

And with that, we were off once again with Koko screaming 'They're after me lucky charms!' and Natsume and me chasing after him telling him to freeze. We did that stunt a few more times just to see what other reactions we could get with the little show. We attracted so much attention and I was pretty sure that our faces would be known throughout this town forever.

Koko, Natsume and I collapsed on the couch, laughing our butts off after we got to the suite. It was so hard to breathe! I couldn't believe the looks that some people gave us. I mean, they looked so dumbfounded! And that just started a whole new round of laughter.

It seemed like an eternity went by when we stopped laughing. I sighed and stood up. I turned around, looking at both of the boys, grinning like a total maniac. "Well that was fun!" I exclaimed.

"You know it!" Koko replied, high fiving me.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked, breathless.

"Uh…five thirty. Why?" Koko replied, curious as to why I asked.

"Just wondering. Oh yeah, what was the activity we were having tonight?"

"There's going to be a huge campfire."

"Oh yeah! Let's get ready and go! I call bathroom first!" I exclaimed, going to the room to grab my clothes and toiletries.

I took a quick shower and put on a long sleeved black shirt with blue skinny jeans and my converse. I dried my hair and left it down. I let Natsume go next since he was waiting outside the door. When he came out, he was wearing a red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and converse. Koko went in next and came out with an orange long sleeved shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and converse as well.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked the two.

Koko replied with a "Yeah!" while Natsume just nodded his head and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I giggled a bit and said, "Then let's go!"

When the three of us got there, we found Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Kitsu, Yuu, Sumire, Tsubasa, Nonoko, and Misaki were already there. Yo had his date with Aoi so he wouldn't be attending the campfire with us. Hahaha! I hope his date goes well! Well right now, we were right at the edge of the forest in a huge circle surrounding this humongous bonfire.

"What's up guys?" I asked as Natsume, Koko and I sat down in the front row next to the others. Koko went to sit by Sumire while Natsume made me sit on his lap once more, next to Hotaru.

"Up is the opposite direction of the earth's gravitational pull" Hotaru replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah, like I didn't know that!" I said sarcastically. "What I meant was: how are you all doing" I said as if talking to a preschooler.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Well it was YOUR fault for saying it that way."

"Oh shut up Hotaru."

"Hey everyone!" I heard a familiar voice call out into the night.

All of us turned to see Makoto standing next to the fire. People either waved to him or said hi.

"Alright everyone! Let's go ahead and get some sticks and start roasting marshmallows!" Makoto exclaimed, handing out sticks to people with a lot of enthusiasm.

Soon enough, everyone had their own stick and a marshmallow hanging off of it. We all roasted our marshmallows, chatting randomly about the events that happened today. Mostly, it was about how Koko had done his dare. Everyone had congratulated him when they saw him. They congratulated Natsume and I too, but the star of the show was Koko, so we told them just that.

Natsume, who wasn't paying attention, burnt his marshmallow and it fell off his stick. As he looked, I heard his whisper, "Aw man."

Giggling, I said, "Here", handing him my marshmallow.

He took the marshmallow from me and sent a small smile my way. Then, Natsume took a bit out of it. I would say that it was now split evenly in half. I was about to turn back around when he stuffed the marshmallow in my mouth. I struggled to swallow it, due to the surprise that came with it.

"Natsume!" I choked out after I had swallowed the marshmallow. "What the heck? You could have choked me!"

"Well I didn't, did I?" He replied, smirking.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I let my face form into a pout. I don't care what anyone says anymore. I could care less that I look so childish every time I did this. I sighed and turned back towards the campfire, glaring at the dancing flames. I heard Natsume chuckle and he wrapped his arms around my waist once more, hugging me tightly.

"So, does anybody know any campfire songs?" Makoto suddenly asked everyone in the crowd.

I heard a lot of replies and a lot of suggestions as to what we should sing. They all sounded good, but only one of them caught my attention. And that one was the Campfire Song Song from Spongebob (A/N: I do NOT own Spongebob!) Who the hell thought of that? Once that answer was out, everyone was laughing non stop.

"Who said that?" Makoto asked, whipping a tear of laughter from his eyes.

A hand slowly rose up out of the crowd. And the person who said that was…..

"Koko!" Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Tsubasa, Kitsu, Yuu, Sumire and I exclaimed all together. "You did it?" We were practically yelling all of this.

"U-uh….yeah….?" Koko answered us. He was sweating profusely, a little nervous at our sudden outburst.

"Ahahaha!" All of us started laughing our butts off. It was hilarious what Koko would do! "Well let's sing it!" I exclaimed.

The song began as all of us around the campfire started to sing the song. The rest of the night was filled with songs, laughter, and smiles as every teen, except for Youichi and Aoi, in Hokkaido Inn rejoiced around the campfire.

**~Chapter 24 End~**

Yay! It's finished! Well, thank you all who have reviewed my story for me and/or added me to their favorites! These people are…

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**kara 'mel'-chan**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Jonzz**

**mikan-chi27**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Emmoria**

**Spirited Away**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Lal Lolli**

**Emana Ryan**

Thank you all for reviewing/adding me to your faves! I promise to update as soon as possible and I'll see you all in the next chappie! Ja ne! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging out! :D ~


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Just so you all know, Aoi is NOT Natsume's sister in this story! She's just going to be….well, you'll find out sooner or later! It's a surprise you know! Hahaha! :D I hope this makes everything clear for everyone because I've been getting some people asking me if Aoi is Natsume's sister. SO, once again, the answer to that question is NO. Well, I'm not going to dilly dally and waste all of your precious time….so here is the next chappie! ;D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi. Well, all of them except for the characters that I'd made up. :D**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 25~**

~Mikan's POV~

"Mmmmm" I mumbled as I woke up.

I felt the sun's rays warm my skin as they penetrated through the window. Obviously it was going to be another beautiful day here at Hokkaido Inn. But the bad thing was….tomorrow, Natsume's going to be a ghost again. I groaned as I remembered the most important thing that would happen during this trip. Other than Natsume becoming my boyfriend, that was the most important thing that would happen.

My eyes fluttered open and they settled upon crimson orbs right in front of them. I have to admit I was fairly surprised, but I was a little more used to this. Natsume always seemed to wake up before me and he would always be right there when I woke up, looking at me with those tantalizing orbs filled with love.

"Good morning" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"Morning" Natsume replied. He brushed the hair out of my face so I'd be able to see clearly.

"So….what's on today's agenda?" I asked as I sat up in bed, looking around the room.

"Well, everyone is eating breakfast right now" Natsume started. "And later tonight we will be going to the Hokkaido Inn's exclusive teens only club."

"Ooooh! That sounds fun!" I said, completely awake now. I looked to Natsume who was watching me with amusement.

"What do you think it will be like, Natsume? Do you think it'll be fun?"

"We'll find out when we go there."

"Haha! Okay!"

I kissed Natsume on the cheek and hopped out of the bed. I was just wearing a tank top and some underwear again. It's not like I cared. Natsume wasn't too much of a pervert to not trust him when I wore this kind of stuff. Natsume followed my lead as he stepped out of bed. We started to fix it and we were almost done when Anna came in.

"It's time for breakfast you two!" Anna informed us. She smiled at us and walked back to the living room of the suite.

"Well, let's get dressed" Natsume said as we finished fixing the bed.

"Alright!" I replied. I quickly grabbed a long sleeved orange shirt that had the word 'Aeropostale' across the chest and a black skirt along with my toiletries and went into the bathroom first.

I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, deciding to leave it down. I then slipped the clothes I had chosen over the clothes I slept in last night and I headed out of the bathroom. I walked over to my side of the bed and put my toiletries away. I slipped on some knee length black socks and put on my converse. Surprisingly, it all looked really good together!

"Done!" I told Natsume as he watched me do the last finishing touches on my look. "It's your turn now!"

Natsume nodded to me and headed to the bathroom. "Go to the living room. I'll meet you there" Natsume told me.

"Okay" I replied. I followed his directions and headed to the living room where all of my friends were.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted as I entered the room.

"Oh, Mikan, so there's no 'bonding' for you and Natsume today?" I heard Sumire ask me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"Well," Sumire started. "Usually you both would be spending a little more time in the room alone and you would start ma-"

"Shut up" I heard a deep voice cut Sumire off.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I instantly knew it was Natsume. The way Natsume talked to Sumire made him sound as if he were annoyed. I looked at Natsume and I saw that he was annoyed. Why?

"Ne, Natsume, what do they mean?" I asked him. I had no idea what was going on here. If this were a normal day, I'd be able to tell what my friends were talking about in a flash. But obviously, this was NOT a normal day.

"You don't get it? Wow your slow" Natsume commented.

"It's not my fault" I mumbled as I crossed my arms and pouted. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah," Anna remembered. She stumbled into the small kitchen and soon she came out with two parfaits. "Here you go! They're breakfast parfaits!"

"Thanks Anna" I thanked her as I grabbed a spoon.

Natsume did the same and we went to sit down on a free spot on the couch. While eating, we talked about random stuff like how the campfire was and how funny it was to see all of the visitors in Hokkaido Inn in total shock as Koko's dare took place. When Natsume and I were done with our breakfast, I went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. And when I came out, I noticed my one and only little brother, sitting in the corner of the room, looking out of the window smiling to himself.

"SO" I said 'casually' getting a great idea. "How was your date with Aoi, Youichi?"

I watched as Yo turn crimson red as he kept his gaze off of me. I smirked. "Oh, so it went good eh?" I said, reading him like an open book. "Oh, and you have another date tonight?"

Youichi's head snapped up to meet my gaze. "How the hell did you know all of that? Were you spying on me?" Youichi asked me, well, accused me.

"Of course not!" I replied, laughing at his assumption. "I was with the gang the whole time!"

"Then how'd you know?" Youichi asked me once more, speaking slower as the suspicion in his voice became more and more evident.

"Well, you could say that I can read my brother like a book" I replied, snickering at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Wow Mikan, you must be a really great sister" Anna and Nonoko chimed together.

"Why thank you girls!" I said. "It's just all part of the job!"

"So there's going to be a huge club for teens opening tonight" Youichi tried to change the subject. And guess what? It worked!

"PARTY!" Tsubasa, Koko and Kitsu exclaimed, jumping off of their seats and punching their fists in the air. They started to laugh and high five each other like total maniacs. It was the funniest thing to watch!

"C-calm down guys!" Yuu said, sweat dropping at their weirdness.

The guys paid no attention to Yuu while they kept on being total weirdoes going psycho over the idea of a young teen club.

"You know," Misaki stated when she noticed that Yuu was still trying to calm them down after three minutes, "That'll never work. You just have to wait until their craze goes down a bit."

Yuu sighed and since he was a little bored, he joined the mini party. I watched them quite amused at the show they were putting on. It was pretty hard to just sit there and watch them have so much fun, that the rest of us calm people decided to party along with them.

The 'mini party' lasted until six. And that was the time that the teen club would be opening. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki, Hotaru and I went into the bedroom while the guys waited outside so that we could change into some better dancing clothes. Once we were in there, we started giggling, trying to find out what was best to wear to the club. (A/N: I've never been to a club in my life so don't hate me for this part of the chapter!)

The girls went to Hotaru's duffel bag and started to pull out some really nice looking clothes. "Mikan" Hotaru called out to me. She tossed me some bundled up clothes with something oddly shaped as heels in the center of it. "Go change into that. If you don't…..you know what I'll do" Hotaru said, showing me some pictures of me and Natsume that day when her and the others crowded around the bed and took pictures of me and Natsume together. (A/N: you remember that day right?)

"H-hey! I thought you weren't allowed to blackmail anyone for a day!" I remembered the dare from a couple of days ago.

"Koko didn't tell me a specific date did he?" Hotaru asked.

"Good answer" I mumbled begrudgingly.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I took a look at what Hotaru gave me as I slipped the outfit on. It was a black off the shoulder top that ended the sleeves at the elbows that went with a red one inch strapped tank top that you would wear underneath. The shirt hugged me, accenting my curves and the tank top's strap was fully visible due to the black shirt being off the shoulder. I had black skinny jeans on and had three inch black strappy heels on. The outfit was hot, yet comfortable. Well, what would you expect from Hotaru. I pulled two bunches of hair from either side of my head and joined them at the back with a red ribbon that matched my tank top.

I stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see the rest of the girls dressed. Sumire was wearing a sea foam green t-shirt with white skinny jeans and green sea foam strappy heels. Anna wore a bubble gum pink tank top under a blue denim jacket which length's ended at mid back. She had a blue denim skirt on and bubble gum pink flats on too. Nonoko wore something similar but everything that was bubblegum pink on Anna was baby blue on Nonoko. Misaki wore an off the sleeved hot pink long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans and black strappy heels. Hotaru wore a violet v-neck t-shirt with a black skirt and black strappy heels.

I observed the girls after I finished looking at their outfits. They were looking me up and down, most likely trying to see if there was anything they'd need to add to me so I could look better. All of a sudden, all of their heads snapped up and they all looked me in the eyes.

"Make up" they all said simultaneously.

All of them surrounded me as if I were their next victim of a crime. All at once, they started to work on my make up, scaring me half to death. What the hell? It took a few minutes for all of them to get away from me, finished with their so called mission.

"Wow! Mikan your….your" Anna and Nonoko stuttered.

"Hot!" Misaki and Sumire finished for them.

"More like sexy" I could faintly hear Hotaru mumble.

I blushed at their comments and decided to look in the mirror and see for myself. I was surprised to see a very beautiful yet casual girl staring right back at me with the same surprised eyes. I was wearing a natural looking brown eye shadow along with some blush and red lip stick. Wow, these girls really did a good job! After thanking them, we all headed out of the room and saw the guys had dressed up too while we were in the bedroom.

I paid no attention to the other guys as I stared at Natsume. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans. On his feet were the regular converse he would wear and his hair was messy as always. I guess he didn't need to change that much….Okay he didn't change at all. It's just, somehow, he looks way better than he did earlier today. I wonder why that is.

"I guess we're all ready" Yuu said, looking at Anna's outfit while slightly blushing. Awww! How cute is that?

"Yup" Koko replied. "Let's go!"

The group went out of the room and headed out the door. I noticed that Natsume wasn't moving, so I stayed behind with him until we were the only ones left inside of the suite. As the door swung closed, I looked to Natsume with somewhat of a worried look.

"Natsume? What's wrong?"

~Natsume's POV~

Ever since Mikan and the other girls had come out of the bedroom, I couldn't help but think that Mikan look hot in what she wore. The way her shirt hugged her curves was intoxicating. I must have looked like a total weirdo but it seemed like no one noticed. I just kept on staring at Mikan for who knows how long and the next thing I knew, everyone in the room except for Mikan and I had left; most likely to the club. Well, everyone but Youichi. He's got a date.

"Natsume?" She called out to me with her angelic voice. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me with confused and worried eyes. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts from my brain and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Nothing" I told her, nestling my head into the crook of her neck.

"Then….what…." Mikan started but was unable to finish. My best guess was that she decided that asking me questions would get her no where; which was partially true.

Mikan hugged me back hesitantly as if wondering what was up with me. I could feel the confused expression on her face and I chuckled lightly at the thought of it.

"It's nothing, let's just go" I told her. I let her go and held her hand, leading her out of the suite door.

It didn't take long for us to get to the club and once we were in, we immediately started to look for our friends. We found them in the corner of the club, just chatting with each other, talking about some random things that randomly came to mind.

"So where have you two been?" I heard Sumire ask, smirking as she said this.

"Talking" I replied nonchalantly. She frowned at my blunt response but I could care less. I pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling Mikan onto my lap.

As the others started to resume their conversations, I looked around the club. It was a large and open spaced room. I had no idea what color the walls were but I'm pretty sure they are black. The lights were off and there were a whole bunch of different colored flashing lights everywhere, shooting into the crowd of dancing teens.

Suddenly, Koko got up and out his chair, pulling Sumire with him.

"LET'S DANCE!" Koko exclaimed as he dragged Sumire off to the dance floor.

Mikan laughed her angelic bell like laugh and got up off of my lap. She took my hands in hers and helped me to stand up. When I was up, she led me to dance floor. An upbeat song was being played and it was hard NOT to dance. While we danced, I stared at Mikan the whole time. She didn't really notice until half of the song was up. And it was then that I noticed I hadn't really been dancing at all.

"Hey, you gotta loosen up" Mikan giggled, entwining her hands with mine as she 'helped' me dance.

I grinned and danced along with her, watching her as she moved. It was amazing how she was able to dance to the song and have it look so natural. The way her hips moved from side to side and how she was able to dance in sync with me was incredible. We danced until 11:45, since that was about the time that I would be turning back into a ghost. When it was 11:45, I dragged Mikan off the dance floor and out of the club.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked behind me. I looked back at her to see that she was looking at me with a confused look.

I flashed her a small smile and continued to lead her, not bothering to answer her question. A few minutes later, we were at the suite in front of the wall made of windows, looking at the moon and forest. I looked at Mikan and watched as she stared out the window.

"Mikan" I called out to her. I watched as she turned to me at the sound of her name. "I'm gonna turn back into a ghost at about one a.m." I informed her.

Her eyes grew sad and weary. I could tell that she didn't like the idea of me turning back into a ghost. "I know" she whispered.

She looked like she was in so much pain that it was unbearable to watch. So, I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her close to me, sealing her lips with mine. What I meant to do was give her a quick kiss, but it ended up far from that. The kiss lasted about a minute and when we parted, Mikan looked at me with loving eyes filled with a lot of happiness. But there was a small trace of sadness evident in her eyes.

"Let's make a promise" I told her, staring into her eyes seriously.

"What type of promise?"

"I promise…..that when I reach the afterlife, I'll get reincarnated and we'll be together again." As I said this, I looked her square in the eyes, telling her nothing but what I planned to do.

I couldn't just leave her. I really did want to be with her for the rest of her life. Just, not in this form I wanted to be alive again. I wanted to live longer than just a week at a time. This renewed my determination to come back to her, to find her once I reach the afterlife and live once more. I just hope that it is possible to do that.

Mikan nodded and sent me a dazzling smile. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and stood back, noticing that I started to glow a bit. It took a few minutes for the light that enveloped me to die down. And once it did, I took notice that I was once again a ghost. No one except for Mikan and the others could see me now. I walked up to Mikan once more and hugged her. She closed her eyes, hugging me back.

"Do you really mean it?" Mikan asked me, her voice soft.

"Yeah" I replied while nestling my head into the crook of her neck.

"Then I'll hold onto that promise" She told me, resting her cheek on the top of my head.

"And I'll keep it."

The two of us stayed like that for a little bit until we heard the door open. I looked to the door, expecting Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Misaki, and Tsubasa. But what I saw surprised me. It was actually Youichi and his date Aoi standing in the doorway. Aoi seemed to be looking at me and Mikan surprised while Youichi was staring at Aoi. He was probably wondering what she saw.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Nobody dared to make the first move, obviously startled on what was happening. I had no idea if Aoi saw me or not, but I didn't dare speak up or move to find out. Aoi rubbed her eyes to see if the scene in front of her was real. That much I could tell. If she saw me or not was unnoticeable to me.

"W-what's going on?" Aoi started. "W-why is there…..a…a GHOST hugging her?"

Oh, so she CAN see me. Well that sure makes sense. Why else would she be looking in my direction if she couldn't see me?

"Y-you could see him?" Mikan asked, unwrapping her arms from around me and taking a step towards Aoi.

"How can I not? He's right there!" was Aoi's oh so intelligent answer.

"So you're a medium?" Youichi asked, walking to the side of his sister.

"Wait, what's a medium?" Aoi asked, a confused look plastered on her face.

"It's somebody who can see ghosts" I told her, going to Mikan's other side. I slipped my arm around Mikan's waist, making her blush.

"So, what's your story of meeting….him?" Aoi asked, her tension decreasing by just a bit.

"Well," Mikan started, "His name is Natsume Hyuuga and Youichi and I met him at our house back in Tokyo. He had been staying there for as long as he can remember and now my friends, Youichi, and I are going to help him reach the afterlife. We already have all of the preparations set and we know when we are going to recite the ceremony and everything so all we have to do is wait for the right time."

Aoi stood there for a minute, digesting what Mikan had just told her. All of a sudden, Aoi straightened up and she gave us a determined expression.

"I want to help"

**~Chapter 25 End~**

Sorry it took so long for me to update! It's just that my internet had gone down and I had no time to go to the public library or anything to get all of this in. I'm so sorry! I promise that I'll somehow find a way to update as soon as I can! It's going to be hard but I will do it! SO, pleas wait for my update! And here's a thank you to all of those who have reviewed for me! And those people are…

**Pip**

**Lunata**

**IceSherbert**

**Emily of the Forrest**

**Riku Yume**

**chiutane13**

**Kylee-Cat**

**cj-the-greatest**

**IllunitiaDark**

**Jonzz**

**SuperSmashGirl627**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**Emana Ryan**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you all will wait for the next chapter patiently because I have no idea when I will be able to update next! Please don't hate me! XD Well, gotta go!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! ~


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! It's me again! I hope that all of you liked the last chapter and I hope you all don't hate me for not updating sooner! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner! So, to say sorry, I'll put my awesome little preview starter up! So, let's get this party started! XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They all belong to the awesomeful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own the plot and the random characters that I made up!**

**Last Time on My Supernatural Life**

(I bet you missed this line, huh? XD)

Aoi stood there for a minute, digesting what Mikan had just told her. All of a sudden, Aoi straightened up and she gave us a determined expression.

"I want to help"

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 26~**

~Mikan's POV~

"Huh?" was my immediate answer to Aoi's statement. Did I just hear her correctly?

"I want to help" Aoi stated. She looked so determined, like she really did want to help all of us.

"A-are you sure?" Youichi asked her. He seemed just as surprised as I was. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Of course I am! I want to help! And do you think that you can help me with this sight thing? I want to know if I have more power than just to see ghosts" Aoi answered right away. Wow, she really meant it. She didn't hesitate at all.

"That would be…" I started, "That would be great! The more people we have to perform the ritual the better!"

You see the more mediums who are trying to get a ghost to the after life, the easier it is. A medium wouldn't have to use all their energy just to send a ghost to the afterlife. It's a win-win situation! I looked over to Natsume to see his reaction. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was because he was nodding in agreement to what I just said. Youichi was doing the same.

"Welcome to the team Aoi" Natsume said.

Aoi nodded and smiled at Natsume. "So, when will I be able to learn to do this 'ritual'?" she asked.

"Uh oh" I said. It seemed there was a big problem in this plan.

"How are we going to teach you?" Youichi asked. He seemed to know what I was thinking about. "We don't even know if you live in Tokyo."

"Oh I do" Aoi told us. "I just moved into this neighborhood. And the school that I'll be attending is…uh…what was it again?"

"Gakuen Alice?" Youichi and I asked together.

Aoi snapped her fingers and looked at the two of us, smiling. "That's it!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at us. "How did you know?"

"Well," I started.

"It's because we already attend that school" Youichi finished for me.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around after this" Aoi giggled.

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "Hey Youichi, who knew your first girlfriend would live near you and you only met her at a hotel?"

"Who knew your first boyfriend and kiss would be a ghost" Youichi countered back.

I blushed at his statement and looked down. I guess I shouldn't have said anything about his girlfriend now should I?

"I didn't" I answered his question, still blushing.

"Whoa! He's your boyfriend?" Aoi asked me, all hyped up over the conversation.

"Y-yeah…..what about it?" I asked her in a nervous voice. Aoi started at Natsume and I wide eyed.

"Nothing," she answered, still staring at us. "It's just that I've never heard of that before."

"Y-yeah" I stuttered. "I'm just…different."

I was blushing a lot now. I swear that my face was the color of Natsume's eyes! My face felt so hot! But, I don't know if it were from the embarrassment of talking about a boyfriend or the embarrassment of talking about your boyfriend being a ghost. I'm pretty sure it was both. Oh how I wish that something would save me from this conversation!

And just when I thought that, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and Kitsu came into the suite, interrupting our conversation.

"Hey, where'd you and Natsume go Mikan?" Koko asked me, walking over and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Well, he is a ghost now, so I don't think that it would be fair for him to be alone while the rest of us were partying in a club" I told him.

I heard a 'tch' from beside me and I looked to see Natsume with a vein throbbing in his head. He looked seriously pissed! I wonder what got him to be that way in such a short amount of time. I looked at Koko's arm around my shoulders and found that THIS was the answer. I slowly and politely took Koko's arm off of around my shoulders and placed it at his side.

"Hey everyone," I said, getting the group's attention. "This is Aoi, Youichi's girlfriend and she can see Natsume as a ghost too."

This seemed to get everyone's attention because they were asking her if she could see Natsume right now and if she saw spirits in her past and when she was little. She raised her arms in defense and answered all of their questions one by one. Heh, when I was evaluated, I went through the same thing along with Youichi. All they were trying to do was find out if she really did have any powers to begin with and how powerful she already was if she did have powers.

When all of the questions died down, Hotaru calmly said, "So I'm assuming that you live in Tokyo."

"U-uh, that's right" Aoi answered her, kind of freaking out about how everyone jumped her like that.

"Then your training will start when you get back to Tokyo" Hotaru told her. Out of nowhere, Hotaru grabbed a business card and gave it to Aoi. It had all of our addresses and phone numbers.

"Call us when you get back to Tokyo. We will all meet at one of our houses and go to a suitable place to train you" Hotaru told her, sounding very business like.

"O-okay" Aoi stuttered her response, a confused look on her face.

She was most likely thinking what I was thinking: _Where'd Hotaru get the business card from?_

"Well, it's late" Sumire yawned, stretching her arms. "Let's all get some rest. We've got to catch a plane tomorrow."

"Let me walk you to your suite" Youichi whispered to Aoi, blushing as he said this. I bet he knew we could all hear him.

"You two have fun now!" Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire, Natsume, and I chorused, grinning at the same time.

The couple blushed and walked out of the door, closing it behind them. Awww, they're so cute! All of us changed into some pajamas and went to bed. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

I woke up the next day to Natsume shaking me awake. "We have to go soon Mikan" he told me.

I nodded, sat up, and stretched my arms. "Okay, I'll get ready."

I hopped out of bed, grabbed some blue skinny jeans and a light pink shirt along with my toiletries and went to the bathroom to change. Once I was finished, I help Natsume out with fixing the bed. The both of us headed to the living room to have breakfast once our chore was done. We took our duffel bags along with us. Breakfast was quick so Hotaru and the others along with Natsume and I picked up our luggage and brought them to the Hokkaido Inn lobby. All of us checked out of the room and started for the entrance.

"Wait!" we all heard a voice call out to us. We turned to see Aoi running towards us, waving to tell us to stop.

She was panting by the time she reached us. She stood up straight and said, "Well, I'll see you all in Tokyo! And that's where we'll be training! I can't wait! Well, I'll see all of you later! Bye Yo!" Aoi said. She kissed Yo on the cheek and dashed off, not waiting for an answer.

Youichi was blushing from what his girlfriend just did. He held his cheek as he stared at the floor like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Alright lover boy!" Koko, Kitsu, and Tsubasa all congratulated Youichi, slapping him on the back. "You got yourself a keeper!"

"Hey," Hotaru said. All of us looked to her, wondering what she wanted to say. "We have a flight to catch. Let's go."

"Okay~" All of us responded except for the dazed Youichi and the silent Natsume.

I grabbed Natsume's hand as we all caught some taxis, riding in groups once more. I don't really care of what people saw. I totally forgot that he was a ghost! We all reached the airport at the same time, so all we had to do was get to the terminal and we would be off! We'd finally be home after a week of research and partying! All of us boarded the plane and went to our respective seats. Luckily, Hotaru and Ruka were in front of me and Natsume was placed beside me. Nobody was going to sit there. I knew that because Hotaru had specifically said that she wanted a seat with no partner to it for me. She's so sweet!

The plane ride was peaceful. I spent the majority of the time sleeping or looking out of the window. It was really a beautiful day and the way the clouds looked in the blue sky was wonderful! It looked like if I jumped out of the plane right now I would land on soft fluffy clouds, like the clouds would stop me from falling. It isn't possible, I know, but it sure looks like I can. That's how fluffy it looks!

When the plane landed safely in Tokyo, Natsume had woken me up. I had no idea what time it was and I am pretty sure that my guess is WAY off. Hotaru's mom came to pick us up once again, not asking any questions as to why we were one person short. Of course, she couldn't see Natsume. How could she? I mean, she's not even a medium! I found if odd that she didn't ask where Natsume was but I'm pretty sure that Hotaru had told her that Natsume was already at his own house.

The car ride was quite loud, due to all of us talking about how fun it was during our little trip. We talked about Koko's dare mostly, filling in with the details. She seemed to get a kick out of this since she was laughing along with us. Hotaru showed us what pictures she took of us during the trip and it was amazing how she was able to take so many without all of us knowing. I mean, she even got a picture of me and Natsume working in the library together. I was sitting on his lap, reading a book while Natsume was reading a different one. How she did it, I had no idea. I hadn't even seen her at that time.

One by one, people were dropped off at their houses until it was only me, Youichi, and Natsume left with Hotaru and her mother. Hotaru's mom pulled up in her driveway as I looked out of the window, watching my parents run out of the front door and towards the car. I was obviously amused, for I was grinning like an idiot as I watched them run like crazy people. I guess they really missed Yo and I.

"Yo! Mikan! We missed you!" Mom and dad practically screamed as they ran to the van.

I hopped out, carrying my luggage along with me. Yo did the same. The only difference between us was that I was smiling and Youichi was just staring at them blankly.

"Hey mom, dad!" I greeted them, hugging the both of them as they squeezed the life out of Youichi and me.

"We thought you'd never come home!" my daddy cried, hugging me tightly.

"But we said we'd be back in a week" I managed to say, gasping for air.

Hotaru and Natsume along with stepped out of the car, all of them smirking at the sight before them. Gosh, they were so mean. They could at least help us out of this situation! After about ten minutes of ALMOST being strangled to death, mom and dad let me and Youichi go.

"My, you two have grown a bit since the last time we'd saw you" mom said, clasping her hands together as her eyes sparkled.

"Mom," Youichi started, "That was only a week ago."

"That's my point! You two grew so much over such a short time period!"

I sweat dropped at my mom's comment. Well, it's not impossible. I mean, some people have said that I grew like an inch over a weekend, finding that I was taller than the last time they saw me. I mean, I was only up to their shoulders on Friday, and on the following Monday, I was up to their ear! Crazy, right?

"Well, you kids go to your rooms and unpack. We'll have dinner and I want both of you asleep by ten because we have to visit your aunty grandma tomorrow" my dad told Yo and I, leading us to the house.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

I ran up ahead and went to my room and found Natsume waiting for me on my bed. He was just sitting there, watching the door for when I came in. I smiled to him and started to unpack. It took me about half an hour, finding that Natsume kept on tazing me and I couldn't allow myself to scream for fear that my parents would freak out. I would chase Natsume around the room after he did that too. I have a feeling he did that to get my attention. Sometimes he can be so annoying. But, when I find out why he does things, it really cute.

I grabbed all of my dirty clothes and brought them down to the laundry room and started the washer. I added my brother's clothes in when he came down to do the same thing. But don't worry, I separated my clothes: lights with the lights and the darks with the darks.

Mom, dad, Youichi and I had dinner together, talking about our crazy adventure at the Hokkaido Inn. Of course I didn't tell them about Natsume being there and giving him my first kiss and all that Koizumi drama. I didn't want to hear it from them wanting to sue that girl. And then they would want to know the reason as to why she did all that stuff and I couldn't tell them that it was because my boyfriend which is a ghost standing, like, right next to me made her want to get together with him but I was in the way. They would go ballistic once they heard the word 'boyfriend'.

I didn't say a word about Aoi either. Mom and dad would tease Youichi nonstop about the two of them being the 'cutest couple there is' and all that other junk. And maybe it was partially because if I said anything about her, Youichi would spill all the information of me and Natsume dating and stuff. And I would NOT want that. That would be a death sentence.

Once we were finished with dinner, we headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Youichi got the bathroom first as I lay on the bed with Natsume beside me, waiting for a chance to take a shower.

"I don't know. Maybe the plan won't work" Natsume suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, completely startled and confused as to why he said that.

"Do you really think that I will be able to come back and be with you for the rest of our lives when I get to the afterlife?" Natsume asked me after a moment of silence.

I turned my head to face him. I was completely serious as I answered his question. "I do. I think that if we truly belong together that you will be able to come back to me. Well, at least that's my honest opinion."

Natsume smiled at me as I heard the shower turn off. "Well," I breathed, "my turn to shower."

I stood up from the bed but not too long after that, I felt something touch my cheek. I found out that it was Natsume! He was kissing me on the cheek! I know that he had kissed me full on the lips before but hey, it was still a kiss! I blushed deeply as I grabbed a blue night gown along with underwear and made my way to the bathroom.

Youichi saw my blushing face as I went towards the bathroom. He gave me a suspicious look but shrugged it off and headed to his room. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water cover my skin. It felt good. When I was done with my shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I went to my room once more and found the bed ready for me to sleep in: the covers already pulled down so that it would be easier to climb in and the pillows looking nice and comfy.

I spotted Natsume sitting on the edge of my bed and I smiled at him. He got up and gave me a peck on the lips as he closed the door. He pulled away from me and looked at me sternly. He looked like he was going to do something reluctantly so I cocked an eyebrow at him, suspicious as to what he was going to do.

"Go to bed" he finally said.

I started laughing. He really didn't want me to do THAT? Now that was funny! He stared at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Alright" I gasped out, "I'm going!"

When I got under the covers, my giggles died down as I was overcome with sleepiness. I yawned as Natsume turned off the light and climbed onto the bed, lying on the comforter.

"Good night Natsume" I said, closing my eyes.

"Night, Mikan" Natsume replied, kissing me on the cheek once more.

And with that, I let myself be taken over by sleep.

**~Chapter 26 End~**

Well, this chapter's all done! Sorry if it's kind of boring! And guess what, my internets back up! Huzzah! I'm so happy! Well, here's a thank you to all of those who have reviewed and/or added me to their story alerts and/or favorite author/story! And those people are….

**sakuramainogihyuuga13**

**OrangeKiss**

**cj-the-greatest**

**Lunata**

**Emana Ryan**

**Kylee-Cat**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**mikan-chi27**

**Jonzz**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Riku Yume**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you liked this chappie! See you all in the next one! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off :D


	27. Chapter 27

I'm back with the next chappie! I hope you all had the best Halloween ever! Mine was awesome! I went to the school dance and my bff had a Halloween party! Then I went 'trick-or-treating' with my friends on Sunday. It was AWESOME! I hope yours was just as great! Well, I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see you all at the bottom! :D And please, please, PLEASE read the note on the bottom!

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 27~**

~Mikan's POV~

I woke up to a slight touch on my cheek. It felt like a caress. I stirred a bit and the touch faltered a bit, staying still for a bit before what felt like a thumb started to rub my cheek. I let my eyes flutter open. What I saw next was what I hoped to see for the rest of my life: beautiful crimson orbs belonging to the boy, or ghost, I loved.

"Morning Mikan" Natsume whispered to me, giving me a small smile.

I let a smile of my own make its way onto my features. "Good morning" I whispered back. "What time is it?"

I lifted up my hand and rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of the sleepiness that was in them. I watched as Natsume looked behind me, trying to read the red numbers on my alarm clock on the bedside table.

"It's eight" he replied. "Why are you up so early?"

I let that question sink in. Why was I up this early? Since I just woke up, my mind isn't at its highest peak yet. What was the thing that I was so excited for again? A minute passed and I was unable to answer Natsume's question. I'm pretty sure that there was a questioning expression on my face. And then, at the most random time, the answer popped into my head.

"We're seeing Aunty Grandma today!" I hopped out of bed, and went to my closet.

I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear. It was nothing formal, just something comfortable like I'm going somewhere regular. I chose some dark blue skinny jeans and a dark green v-neck t-shirt with a white camisole underneath it. I headed to the bathroom, surprised that I was the first to wake up. I brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. I pulled on the clothes I chose and I got out of the bathroom just as Youichi was about to know on it.

"It's all yours Yo" I said. He nodded and walked in to do his daily routine.

I walked back to my room. Okay, maybe I was skipping but that doesn't really matter! I was going to see my Aunty Grandma! I hadn't seen her in forever! I wonder how she was. I was fixing my bed now, humming as I did so. As I turned around, I noticed that Natsume looked totally confused. He stared at me as if I were crazy. Oh, I guess I hadn't explained anything to him yet. I smiled at him sheepishly as I went to his side. He cocked an eyebrow at me, probably wondering what I was up to.

"Sorry, you probably don't know what's going on" I said, still smiling sheepishly at him.

"You're right about that" Natsume answered me.

"Well, you see," I started, "My aunty grandma is my grandmother's sister. She's in a retirement home so we, as in my family and I, visit her often. We just keep her company from time to time. And sometimes, if the workers want me to, I sing for the retirement home on holidays and stuff."

I finished the sentence in a soft voice. I know that Natsume heard me sing before at school, I just don't like to brag about it. I know that there is most likely a slight blush coating my cheeks but I could care less. Modesty is the least of my problems as of now. I had to deal with Natsume going to the afterlife. I could feel myself getting sad at that thought, so I pushed it aside and gave Natsume a big smile.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while so I can't wait to see her!" I exclaimed, gaining all of the bubbly feelings I had earlier once more.

Natsume looked at me warily. I could tell that he saw the sadness in me when I thought something. But, he just pushed that thought aside and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand as I turned around, heading towards the kitchen downstairs. I smelt the scent of bacon, eggs, and waffles in the air as I made my way down.

"Good morning Mikan" my mom greeted me as she cooked the food. The bacon was sizzling on the stove as my father cooked the waffles.

"Good morning" I greeted back, smiling at my parents. My father returned the smile as did my mother, turning back to the stove to watch the bacon cook.

"Could you set the table Mimi?" Dad asked me, using the nickname they gave me ever since I was a baby.

"Sure" I chirped as I got the plates and silverware out of the cabinets. I walked into the dining room, Natsume trailing behind me.

I started to place the plates in their spot, along with the forks and knives. When I was finished with that, I quickly grabbed the maple syrup in the kitchen fridge and placed it in the center of the table. I pulled out a chair only to find Natsume sitting on it after the blink of my eyes.

"Wha-" was all I was able to say until Natsume pulled me onto his invisible lap. "What the heck?" I whispered to Natsume, glancing back at his face.

All he did was grin at me as Youichi entered the room. "Hey," Youichi started in a whisper, "that's PDA. I don't want to see that when I'm eating."

I turned my gaze over to Youichi, glaring at him. All he did was shrug and take his place at the chair right in front of me. It was amazing how Mom and Dad didn't notice the commotion going on in here. They didn't even come in to check out what was happening. It was only until a few minutes later that we saw my parents come in with the eggs, bacon and waffles.

"Breakfast is served" my dad said in such a corny fashion that it made me laugh. They placed the food in the center of the table.

"Well," my mom started, "dig in!"

And we all did just that, except we all didn't look like complete pigs. When we all finished eating, mom took our dishes and she washed them as Youichi and I cleared the table. We whipped the table top off, making sure all of the crumbs were in our hands before throwing the crumbs away.

"Alright, are you all ready?" my dad asked, making his way to the door.

"Yup!" Youichi and I chorused together, except, Youichi was less ecstatic than I was.

We all hopped into the car. I left the door open for a little longer than necessary for me to get in so that Natsume will be able to get in too. When he was in, I closed the door and put my seatbelt on. Dad started the car and we went on our way to the retirement home that my Aunty Grandma resided in.

It took about thirty minutes to reach our destination. Once we were there, Youichi, Natsume and I got out of the car along with my parents. We made our way through the elaborate halls to my Aunty Grandma's room, saying hello to all of the people we passed. We'd actually gotten to know a lot of them since Aunty Grandma had been here for quite a while.

We finally reached her room. We were all standing in front of it, my mother's hand just hovering over the doorknob. As the door swung open, Youichi and I got a glimpse of our Aunty Grandma, sitting on the edge of her bed looking out of the window. Once she'd heard us enter, she turned her head and sent all of us a smile.

"Hi Aunty Grandma!" I greeted, overly ecstatic. I went over to her and gave her a hug. Youichi did the same as I did.

"My, you two have grown! I haven't seen you two in a while" Aunty Grandma said. She looked my brother and I over, observing our looks.

"Hey Auntie Grandma" Mom and Dad greeted while giving her a hug. And yes, they also call her Auntie Grandma.

Auntie Grandma gladly returned the hugs and looked back at Youichi and me. "My, Youichi, you've grown to be so handsome. And Mikan, you look so beautiful!"

I blushed at her comment. I couldn't get used to people calling me beautiful. I think that all the people who say that are just saying it for the heck of it. I don't think I'm very pretty. I felt Natsume come to my side after making his way towards me. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I tried not to look at him because if I did, Mom and Dad as well as Auntie Grandma would know that something was up.

"Now who's this handsome young man?" I heard Auntie Grandma ask.

I froze. She could see him? Oh my god, how the hell did she do that? I looked up at Auntie Grandma, frozen in spot. I felt Natsume go rigid as well. Somehow I was able to snap out of my trance within a few seconds.

"W-what do you m-mean Auntie Grandma? T-there's no one here…" I started but Auntie Grandma shook her head.

"He's right beside you dear. He's a looker. Where'd you find him? What's his name? Young man, don't be shy!"

Okay, now I'm REALLY freaking out. How did she….Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, she could see him because of her age. It's because she's so close to dying that she could see him. She was old enough to start seeing spirits without having to be born with the power. I have to make something up….quick! All eyes were on me now as I was sweating profusely, trying to find out what to do.

"Maybe you're just seeing things…there's no one here!" I said, raising my hands as if I were trying to defend myself from something.

"Yes there is, he's rig-"

"Uh, maybe I should go! I, uh, have to go to the bathroom! Yeah! So, I'll be back!" I said, exiting the room as quickly as I could while walking. Natsume followed me as well, wondering what the heck was happening.

Before I closed the door, I heard Auntie Grandma say, "Awww, I wanted to meet that young man. He looked so handsome."

I sighed and put my back against the wall, sliding down so that I was sitting on the ground with my legs pressed up against my chest. "How…"

"I guess that everyone here could see me" Natsume whispered to me.

I looked around and it seemed as if he were right. All of the old people were staring right at Natsume, most likely wondering who he was and why he was with me because of the stares I also got. All of the old people were asking the worker of Natsume but they couldn't see him so they just said, "Maybe you're just seeing things."

"Natsume" I whispered. "Go outside. I'll say bye to Auntie Grandma and I'll meet you there."

Natsume nodded and somewhat reluctantly made his way outside, hands in his pockets ignoring the stares he attracted. He kept on glancing at me as I kept on shooing him away, not afraid to use hand gestures because the people who were staring could already see him. Soon enough, Natsume rounded the corner and made his way out of my sight.

I took a deep breath, readying myself of what I had to face when I went through those doors. I walked through the door, seemingly calm and focused. Once I entered, all eyes were on me. My parents looked at me with confusion in their eyes. Youichi just raised an eyebrow. But that wasn't the worst reaction that I got. My Aunty Grandma gave me a heart attack when she asked me the question that I knew was bothering her the whole time.

"Honey, where'd he go? He was such a nice looking young man. Is he your boyfriend? I want you to get him back here right now and introduce that young lad to me! Please?" My Aunty Grandma kept on asking questions close to the ones she already asked and kept on pleading with me to bring Natsume back in.

"U-uh, I'm sorry Aunty Grandma but there isn't anyone but us here. Are you okay?" I asked her, trying to act like I was oblivious to what she was asking. I walked to her side and gently placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever" I mumbled. I really hope that my mom and dad believe this performance.

"Ugh" Aunty Grandma groaned. "You all obviously don't believe me. Fine. Let's just drop the subject, okay?"

I was soooooooo happy that Aunty Grandma gave up that I almost started jumping up and down screaming 'Victory!' ALMOST. I just nodded my head and sat down on the bed next to her, faking my calmness. The rest of the day was spent talking with Aunty Grandma, talking of how our lives have been so far and how many houses my family and I had moved out of since our last visit.

It was about seven in the evening when we all decided to go. We hadn't eaten lunch so of course we were starving! We stopped by Applebee's (I do not own this resturaunt) for dinner and we ate happily, Natsume sitting next to me, his arm draped around my shoulders. We talked about how great it was that we weren't moving houses anymore. My parents were ecstatic when Youichi and I said that we liked it here. They thought that this was the most perfect place to live for the rest of our kid lives. And of course, we agreed.

Dinner was over at about 9, so dad drove us back home, asking Youichi, mom and I how we should spend the one week we have for our vacation left.

"Let's just stay home and have family time" Youichi and I chorused together.

Mom and dad looked at us as if we were crazy. Of course they would. We had never said that before. We had always said, 'let's go to the movies and watch the newest movie' or 'let's go to the amusement park!'

"That" dad started, "sounds like a great idea."

We pulled up in our driveway and got out of the car. All of us headed to our respective rooms and called it a night. Youichi let me use the shower first, so I took a quick bath. I brought my pajamas with me, so I changed into it in the bathroom. I wore a white tank top with short purple shorts. I exited the bathroom after I was finished with all of my night time routines and skipped into my room. Once I was in, I closed the door and switched on the lights.

Suddenly, I was attacked by a pair of lips that I had grown so used to. Natsume kissed me fiercely, pulling me close to him in his iron grip. His lips were addicting. But, it felt kind of funny kissing a ghost. Oh, what the heck. I wrapped my arms around Natsume's neck, pulling myself closer to him. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I couldn't seem to get enough of him. A minute had passed until I felt the urge to breathe. I had trouble fighting with the need of oxygen, and obviously, I lost.

I pulled away from Natsume to get a breath of air as he started to kiss down my jaw and came down my neck. My breathing came out uneven as he did this. My heart was pounding as he kissed me. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as he did this, making it hard for me to stand up by myself.

As Natsume was about to capture my lips once more, I heard a knock on my door. I pulled away from Natsume reluctantly, trying to make sure that he wouldn't try to kiss me as I talked to the unknown person just outside my door.

"Natsume" I whispered in somewhat of a gasp. "Natsume, I need to answer the door. It might be my parents."

I was, of course, successful in this and I fixed my appearance before opening the door. I sighed in relief when I saw that it wasn't my parents.

"Oh, Youichi" I sighed, slumping my shoulders, "what's going on?"

"I just wanted to say that you need some sleep so you should make sure that Natsume will behave alright?" Youichi answered, smirking as he did this.

"Shut up!" I hissed, blushing madly.

I watched Natsume nod to Youichi. I could tell that if he could, he'd be blushing as well.

"Well, goodnight" Youichi said, making his way to his room right in front of mine.

I closed the door behind him and sighed. That stupid Youichi. He really knows how to get really annoying. I turned around and started towards the bed as Natsume came to take my place next to the light switch which was next to the door. I fixed the comforter and pillows so that I would be able to sleep comfortable tonight. I climbed in and lay my head against my pillow as Natsume turned off the lights and crept his way to the bed. He lay down beside me, playing with my hair.

"Good night Natsume" I whispered to him when I could feel the sleepiness taking over.

"Good night Mikan" I heard Natsume reply. That was the last, sweet thing that I heard as I drifted off to the land of my dreams.

Winter break was over in a breeze, with my family hanging out doing random stuff that we had thought up for the day, to the nights where Natsume and I would kiss our hearts out, passion flowing through our bodies. But, that only lead to the summer solstice coming closer and closer. On the first day back at school, Aoi had been introduced to Youichi's class and they became the academy's sweetest couple. I was happy for my younger brother. He was finally happy and had someone that he truly loved and I knew loved him back just as much as he did and maybe even more.

Aoi went through her training and she became a really great medium. With her help, we'd definitely…get Natsume to the afterlife. I still couldn't wrap my mind around doing this for Natsume, but as time passed, I figured that it was the best thing to do. This was for Natsume's own good. If I were to go away, who else would help him get to the afterlife? I couldn't think of anyone else, so this was the only thing that I could do.

The rest of the school year passed by even quicker than my winter break and it was already summer time in Tokyo. Natsume and I were closer than ever. You would never find us apart when Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki, Tsubasa, Yuu, Anna, Kitsu, Koko, Nonoko, Sumire, Youichi, Aoi, Natsume and I were out. Not that you could see Natsume if you were just a regular person but you get the idea. Natsume and I were pretty much inseparable.

All of us trained and got our powers ready for June 21st, the day of the summer solstice. It was not too far away and we needed to be ready to do this or we would wait until December. Not that I didn't mind, but Natsume should really be joined with his parents. And the longer the both of us are together, the harder it will be to let each other go. I have to do this.

Today's the day. This is the day when Natsume goes to heaven. I still can't believe how fast time has gone. I'm so scared. Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki were setting up the formation of things while Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsu, Koko, Sumire, Youichi and Aoi were talking to the pope, telling him that we will be using his church in a 'sacred' ritual.

Natsume and I were standing alone with each other. The others had given us some time to say good bye while they set things up. We didn't talk, didn't say good bye. We just stood side by side, holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

I don't know how long we were like that because Hotaru sighed and dusted off her hands and suddenly said, "We're ready."

Natsume's grip on my hand tightened as we heard this. His eyes portrayed extreme pain and sadness. I'm pretty sure that mines did too. The both of us made our way to the star with everyone already in their positions. Before Natsume entered the circle, he stopped and turned to me.

"Remember our promise" He asked me, giving me a small smile. "This isn't good bye. We'll see each other again. I swear."

"I know" I whispered. I couldn't help that single tear rolling down my cheek. My heart felt broken. I didn't want Natsume to leave. I couldn't bear the thought of it. I wanted him to be with me forever just as I wanted to be with him. I wish that he didn't have to go. But that would be totally selfish of me. The pain I felt in my heart was unbearable as Natsume kissed the tear off of my cheek.

"Don't cry Mikan. I promise, I promise."

He gave me one last kiss, filling it with so much passion and love that it made my heart swell. We pulled away, knowing that somehow, this promise will not be broken.

Natsume made his way into the center of the star, his eyes never leaving mine. I didn't know which two people I was next to. I didn't care. All I cared about right now was to get Natsume safely to the afterlife. Then, everything will be fine. And the one day, I'll see the love of my life again and live with him until we both grew old. I knew in my heart that we'd see each other again, but the pain in my heart didn't cease as my friends and I joined hands and started chanting the first part of the ritual to send Natsume to the afterlife.

~Natsume's POV~

I locked eyes with Mikan as all of our friends started the ritual. Once they started to chant, I was enveloped in a white light and a wind swirled around me. I was unable to hear anything; I could only see Mikan's beautiful and pained face in front of me. I fought the urge to run to her and hug her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. If I did that, it would only make things harder for the both of us.

The light grew brighter and the wind grew stronger as the time passed and the chant kept going. It was not long until everyone stopped chanting and just stood there, forcing their energy into the ritual.

I looked deep into Mikan's eyes. She had started to cry as the ritual went on. I gave her a small smile which she returned almost immediately.

"I love you" the both of us mouthed in synchronization when the white light became blinding.

And in a flash, I was in a different place. I was surrounded by what looked like clouds and huge, golden gates were in front of me. They opened slowly and revealed what I was less likely to have thought I would have seen ever again. I was barely able to work my voice and call out to the two people I thought I'd never see again.

"Mom…dad?"

**Woooooooh! End of Chapter 27!**

Well, I'm done with this chapter! And just to let you know, I only have one more chapter to this story and I will be editing everything so that it will all look better than before. This is a very important announcement: THIS IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A CLIFF HANGER! I will not be continuing from this point of time in the next chapter. I will be starting from a different one.

I know that some of you think, wow, this chapter has gone through a lot of stuff in such little time. I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's just that I didn't know what to write in between the visit to Aunty Grandma and now.

The last thing that I need to say is…MY INTERNET SUCKS! I am soooooooo sorry to make all of you wait so long for my updates! It's just that my parents have just changed internet services and we are have so much trouble with the people giving us our home phone and internet stuffs. So, I apologize if I am displeasing you all with my news.

And now for the thanking of all of those who have added me to favorite story/author and/or reviewed! And those people are…..

**LeeZure**

**Konome11**

**Jonzz**

**Lunata**

**Kylee-Cat**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**Emana Ryan**

**Riku Yume**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**OrangeKiss**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

Thank you all for reviewing and/or adding me to your favorites and I promise that I will some how, once more, get the final chapter up! I promise! Well, see you all next time! :D

~natsumikanluverization logging off :D


	28. Chapter 28

So here I am with the last chapter of this story! I really hope that all of you like this story because I've been working my butt off with it and I have somehow found some time between school and friends to make this story for all of you guys. I'm glad that a lot of you have reviewed and I hope that I make more stories that a lot of you like. But enough of this! Here's the finale of My Supernatural Life!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. I only own the plot line and the characters that I have randomly made up.**

**My Supernatural Life**

**~Chapter 28~**

~Mikan's POV~

"I love you" Natsume and I mouthed in synch. The bright light flashed brightly, blinding me with its rays.

I felt the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't bear this pain that I was feeling! It felt as if my heart was shattering into a million pieces and I was being stabbed repeatedly with its shards. I couldn't get rid of this feeling no matter how I tried.

When the light died down, Natsume was no where to be seen. The tears that had not spilled over my eye lids did right then and there, creating a waterfall of tears down my face. Natsume…..please come back to me.

Suddenly the scene changed. I was in a dark space. I couldn't see if there were any walls or if it were even a room or not. It was completely black. I was confuse and heartbroken. I slid to the ground and sat there, hands on my knees, crying my heart out. I felt so alone. I wish that Natsume were with me. I grew cold, still not knowing where in the world I was.

"Mikan" a voice called out to me. It sounded like….

"Natsume!" I called out, whipping my head around, frantically trying to find the said guy. "Natsume, where are you?"

"Mikan" he called again. Now I was definitely sure that it was him. That was his voice and everything.

I stood up and twirled around, trying to get a glimpse of Natsume. But all around me, I only found darkness. My tears came down heavier as the time passed. Will he show up at all? Is he even here? I could feel myself grow weak in the knees, causing me to slump back down to the cold floor. Natsume…

"Mikan!" I heard a female voice scream.

I gasped as I sat up in my bed, panting and apparently crying as I did so. Aww man, I had that dream again. AND I was CRYING! And what made it even better was that my mom had woken me up…..AGAIN. Yup, this was a dream, and yes, I have had it more than once. Way more than once.

"Mikan, are you sure you're okay? You've been doing this for two and a half years." My mother asked me worriedly.

It's true. Today is my seventeenth birthday. To be exact, today is January 1, or as we all call it, New Years Day. Natsume still hasn't come back to me yet, but I believe that he will…..someday. For now, I just had to wait and bear with these nightmares that I keep on having. If you haven't noticed, I have this dream every day, no exceptions. And every day, my mom had come into my room, watching me cry in my sleep for some weird, unknown reason. She saw the pain etched on my face and she even told dad about it. But I told them that I was fine, it was just nightmares.

And if you're wondering, we are all still living in Tokyo. Youichi and I are still attending Gakuen Alice along with my friends Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Aoi. My friends and brother know of how I always have this kind of dream. They have known from the very beginning. They always comfort me all the time, telling me that Natsume will be back. But they have been telling me that for three years. But still, all of us still haven't lost hope.

"Don't w-worry m-mom. I-I'm f-fine" I told her, sniffling. I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave her the best smile that I could make.

Mom hesitated for a little, not really believing my act, but reluctantly, she said, "Okay, well get ready for the day! Youichi, Dad, and I have made you something special for your birthday!"

"Okay!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Mom must have believed me because she smiled brightly and stood up. She then made her way out of my room and as she closed the door behind her, she gave me one last, bright smile. And of course, I still hadn't let that fake smile of mines off of my face.

Once she was out the door, my 'smile' slid off my face and the look of depression took its place. I slid out of bed and fixed it, making it look all pretty once more. I looked at the clock as I got a pair of light blue jeans and a violet-red long sleeved shirt with a few buttons going down the top and stopping at the quarter mark of the shirt and slipped them on. I sighed. It was 10:45. So much for me being an early riser. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair, leaving it down. I also brushed my teeth and washed my face.

Once I was finished, I made my way down the stairs, slipping on socks that I quickly got from my room. I walked into the kitchen and I found my Mom, Dad, and little brother surrounding a beautiful looking breakfast along with a strawberry cake that said 'Happy 17th Birthday, Mikan!'

I felt the happiness in me when I saw what my family had done for me. Hotaru, Ruka and the gang were here too. They all smiled at me once they saw me and as if they all practiced this saying for many weeks, they all chorused, "Happy birthday Mikan!"

A TRUE smile graced my face as I looked at my surroundings. When I was fourteen, I didn't celebrate my birthday. Having so much fun at the Hokkaido Inn was already a great birthday present and celebration. I didn't tell Natsume about this date being the day of my birth. I hadn't really seen the significance in it. I didn't really think that it was very important to know. But whatever, let's get back to the PRESENT.

"You guys are so sweet!" I sang, happiness lighting up my eyes.

I was suddenly surrounded by hugs. I heard lots of things like 'Happy birthday idiot' or 'you are once again the eldest of the group' and 'wow, you're already seventeen!' as well as 'my baby's growing up so fast!' I could tell who said all of those things. It was just too easy.

It took a little bit for the crowd around me to dissipate, but I didn't really care. I loved my family and friends. They always knew some way to make me happy on my birthday, even though it means that another year had passed and still no Natsume.

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Hotaru started. "Let's eat."

"Yeah!" Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Sumire, Aoi, and I exclaimed. We brought in more chairs so that we all could sit around the table and started to eat.

Our conversation over breakfast was light hearted. It was filled with joy and the excitement of a new year. All of us were talking about what might happen this year. But of course, Koko had to talk about the new 'weird people' things. And by 'weird people things', I mean what kind of weird hand shakes and songs there were. He just randomly started to sing the assumption song (A/N: I do not own it), and since we all knew it, we sang along with him.

After breakfast, we had the cake with some strawberry ice cream. It was about three in the afternoon when we finished partying and eating cake because we had some awesome party games like a scavenger hunt and we had a piñata too. We all sang karaoke too. But when Tsubasa went up…let's just say he will never sing for us again. The way he sang gave me chills…and their not the good kind.

"Bye Mikan!" Hotaru and the gang said. They waved to Youichi and me as they made their way to their own houses. Mom and Dad said that since it was still light out, we didn't really have to go and walk them to their houses.

"Bye" I replied, waving to them, a smile plastered on my face.

Once everyone was out of the snow covered driveway, I closed the door. I turned around to see my parents putting on some winter coats, each of them holding important files with a whole lot of papers in them.

"Kids we gotta go" Mom told us. She was rapidly texting away on her phone. It was probably her boss wondering why she was so late. "We need to get to work. Sorry we couldn't stay longer Mikan honey, but it's just…."

"I understand" I said. "I don't mind anyway. Go ahead; I know that this is important for you guys to do."

Youichi nodded, agreeing with my answer. "Thank you" Mom and Dad chorused. They each gave Youichi and me a kiss on the forehead and they were out the door before I could say "Bye".

I sighed as I heard the car pull out of the driveway and into the street. I turned to Youichi and he just shrugged. "I guess we just hang out?" He randomly asked.

"U-uh, yeah, I guess" I replied, a surprised look on my face.

The both of us went to the living room and turned on the T.V. Youichi seemed to be interested in the television program but I was clearly paying no attention to it. It meant nothing to me.

I just sat on the couch, the side nearest to the window. I stared out at the snow covered yard. It was beautiful. The untouched snow I mean. It looked as if it were the perfect winter wonderland. The snow glittered as the sun's rays reflected off of the tiny snow crystals.

The color of the snow reminded me of the bright white light, being the last thing I saw before I figured out that Natsume had gone. I don't know when it happened, but I was off in my own world, starring off into space once more. I had done this many times, but it had only been when I was doing absolutely nothing while I was absolutely alone. No one had really seen me zone out. Well, that is, until today.

"-an? Hello~ Mikan to Earth?" I heard part of what Yo was saying to me. He was waving a hand in front of my face.

"H-huh? What?" I asked in a shocked tone. I'm pretty sure my expression was shocked too.

"What's up with you? Are you okay?" Youichi asked me, putting his hand back at his side.

I looked down at my lap and started to play with my fingers. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've never seen you space out like that before."

"Don't worry about it. I was just…..bored….so, I kinda spaced out. Heheheh…." I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head, smiling sheepishly at Youichi as I said this. I hope he bought this oh, so fake act!

"You should know that I won't buy that act."

I sighed. "Okay, I do this a lot. I just space out when I'm alone and I guess I forgot that you were with me…..so…yeah."

Youichi raised an eyebrow at me. He grabbed the remote and switched the television off and turned his attention to me. His expression seemed serious as he started to talk with me.

"So, what are you thinking of when you space out like that?" He asked me.

"Oh, just how the day has been….."

"Oh really? Nothing else that may seem very….IMPORTANT" Youichi asked me, emphasizing the word 'important'.

"N-no, why do you ask?"

I think all of you must be confused. Why in the world am I not telling my friends and brother that I space out and think of Natsume almost nonstop throughout the day? Well, it's because I don't want all of them worrying about me. If you had a friend who told you that they thought of that certain someone that they thought of that person every day, thinking, no, KNOWING, that that someone was going to come back, wouldn't you be worrying about that friend? Wouldn't you be keeping an eye on them 24/7? Well, I would. And if that's not a good enough explanation for you, well here is one that you should like: I don't like anyone in my private business. That's why its called 'private'.

"Mikan, don't think I don't see it" Youichi sighed. "You keep on thinking of Natsume. I know this Mikan. I'm your brother; of course I would know it. And let me tell you this: all of our friends know it too. They are worried for you Mikan. Just don't keep this all to yourself. You'll end up breaking your heart even more than you thought you would."

Youichi's words seemed to melt all of the grief out of me. I relaxed a whole lot when he said that and I looked out of the window once more. I didn't know what to say. Here was my LITTLE brother giving ME advice to my life. Key words: my LITTLE brother giving ME advice. I couldn't believe how intelligent my little brother had become, but I just couldn't find a way NOT to believe it either. He is, of course, Youichi Sakura. He is a child prodigy. He is one of the smartest in our generation along with Hotaru and me. It wasn't surprising that he knew a little more than me.

Sighing, I said, "Okay, you caught me. You're right. I've been thinking of Natsume every day ever since he left. All those nightmares….they were all of him leaving me. And every time I remember that, my heart breaks all over again."

Youichi looked at me with soft eyes. I guess he could feel my pain. I sighed and stood up off of the couch. I started for the door, grabbing my white coat with a red scarf off of the coat stand as well as my converse.

"Where are you going?" Youichi asked me, standing up himself.

"A walk" I answered bluntly. I opened the door and felt the wind on my face. It was cold, but it wasn't like I didn't like it. It wasn't half bad walking in the snowy, coldness of the world. "I'll be back soon."

Youichi nodded to me and waved. I smiled I return. And with that, I closed the door behind me and pulled on my scarf and coat, walking down the snow covered driveway in front of my house. I didn't really pay attention as to where I was walking. I knew my way around Tokyo for living here for three years; the longest I'd ever lived in a house. I could easily find my way back home when I wanted to.

I stared at my feet as I walked on the ice covered sidewalk. From time to time, I heard some cars motoring on past me, but I didn't even bother to look up. Why should I anyway? I just kept walking, occasionally watching my breath flow out of my mouth. I don't know why I chose to look up when I did, but I did. I noticed that I was in the park that was not too far from my school, Gakuen Alice. The path was clear, as if someone had shoveled the snow out of the path. The path was still a little slippery due to the iciness of it though.

I continued down the path, not knowing what had drawn me to this specific area, but not really caring at the same time. I kept my head down once more, my hands inside of my pockets to keep them warm. It was about five minutes until I looked up once more. I found myself in front of a big Sakura tree, all of its leaves shed for the winter. I sighed and sat down at its snow covered trunk, trudging my way through the small mounds of snow.

Closing my eyes, I placed my head against the trunk. I wasn't really thinking of anything, and I wasn't sleeping. I don't really know what I was doing. I just sat at the base of the tree for who knows how long until I felt a small snowflake flitter onto my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked up, watching the snowflakes float down from up above. I was pretty much too occupied to notice that someone was coming my way. It wasn't until I heard the person call my name with his beautiful voice until I found out he was there.

That voice sounds familiar…. I looked towards the voice and saw Natsume standing a few yards away from me, coming closer in slow strides. I noticed that he had somehow gotten a hold of a black winter jacket with some dark blue jeans and converse like mine.

"Natsume…" I mumbled and gasped at the same time. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening right now.

I slowly stood up, using the tree trunk for support. I watched as Natsume came closer to me in the same slow strides he'd used since I looked up to see him. I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide and I had a surprised look on my face. Was I really seeing him? Was he really here? I took a few steps toward him slowly, and then stopped. What if it was just a trick? Is this really him? What if it was someone else? I watched as Natsume stopped in he tracks too, a confused look on his face.

By now, we were about an arms length distance away from each other. I stared into his crimson eyes. It has to be him. I've only seen one person with those kinds of eyes and that was Natsume. I felt the tears that had somehow been collecting in my eyes make their way down my cheeks. I took a few more steps towards Natsume and wrapped my arms around his neck, nestling my head into the crook of his neck.

"Natsume…" I mumbled, the sadness and hurt that I've felt the past two and a half years evident in my voice.

I felt Natsume's arms wrap around my waist, his cheek rest against the top of my head.

"Mikan" he whispered back.

I felt the tears I'd been shedding become even more when he said my name. It sounded wonderful. I missed the way his voice sounded. I missed how he would call my name with so much emotion. I missed how he would hug me and make me feel special. I missed everything about him.

"I missed you Natsume" I cried softly into his neck. He started to rub my back, trying to soothe me.

"I missed you too" he replied, his own voice cracking as did mine.

After a minute or two, we pulled away from our embrace and Natsume looked me in the eyes. He wiped the tears away from my eyes, his own eyes showing me the love he felt for me and the hurt he felt from being apart all these years. And I am pretty sure that mines showed the same.

Natsume pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. His embrace felt warm. It felt as if I could stay in his embrace forever. It wasn't long until I felt his lips press against my own. He kissed me with so much love and passion. I kissed him back, letting my arms wrap around his neck as they did before. I felt like nothing in the world would ever break us apart again.

I couldn't help myself when he deepened the kiss. Our lips were moving in synch, never missing a beat. Our hold on each other got tighter as we kissed. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I never wanted this kiss to end. But like every good thing, it MUST come to an end.

When the both of us needed some air, our lips parted. The both of us were panting from the lack of oxygen and how intense we made that kiss, our hearts pounding. He rested his forehead onto mine, closing his eyes. I did the same. While the both of us were catching our breaths, I played with Natsume's hair, twisting my fingers into it and combing it out while the other hand was delicately draped around his neck.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Natsume started, his voice soft.

I opened my eyes to see Natsume's already open, watching my reactions. I watched as he told me the rest of what he was saying.

"I had a few kinks to work out in order to come here at the exact age you were. It took a long time, but it all worked out in the end."

"At least you're here" I whispered. I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes.

"And I'll be here with you as long as I live" he said.

I felt the tears spilling over once more. Natsume wiped them away with his thumb. Lifting my chin so that I'd look him square in the eyes, he smiled at me. It was the same beautiful smile that I fell in love with.

Natsume pulled me closer once more, sealing my lips with his. And then I knew he wasn't lying. He wouldn't leave me. He would stay with me. We could stay together forever. I melted into the kiss, letting myself be taken over with bliss. Everything felt perfect, the time, the place, the person…..it all felt as if it were planned out. But I didn't care. I like it this way.

We pulled away from the kiss once more and we stared into each others eyes.

"Happy Birthday Mikan" Natsume whispered, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled at him with pure joy while he smiled back. Holding hands, we made our way back home. And we made our way to live the rest of our lives together, happily and healthily; always together…_forever._

**~End~**

Honestly, I think the end of my story could be a little better. Oh well, I worked hard on this anyways. Well, I hope all of you readers out there like my story! I know that sometime in the future, I'll be making more fanfics! And I predict that it is in the NEAR future too! :D Well, please keep an eye out for it! I would like to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter or added me to their favorites/story alerts! And those people are…

**OrangeKiss**

**Emana Ryan**

**Jonzz**

**YourFanIanxamy-percyxannabeth**

**Kylee-Cat**

**OoO-Ashee-OoO**

**Amai Youkaiko**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**CutiePrincessPikachu**

**kara'mel'-chan**

**Lunata**

**angelprincessinlove94**

**xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx**

Thank you all for supporting me throughout this fanfic and I hope to see you all in the next story! (I'm pretty sure I'll make the first chapter soon:D)

~natsumikanluverization697 luvs ya! :D


End file.
